My Hero Academia: A Hero's Torch
by striberx
Summary: In this world, heroes and villains exist. But not all are made equal. For the majority of people who live in this world, are gifted with a power known as 'Quirks! But now, a new hero will be born, one without a Quirk and will save this world from a unknown virus that has spread. The question is... will he remain a hero, or become a villain due to this new power?
1. Chapter 1: A Quirkless Hero

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

My Hero Academia: A Hero's Torch

* * *

Chapter 1: A Quirkless Hero

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Quirks! Abilities that have become part of the norm in everyday life on Earth. It is unknown how it came to be, though some speculate the reason due to the world's greatest hero, All Might. Supposedly since he came, these 'Quirks' have manifested within the majority of every human (and some animals) in the whole world._

 _Though, as the increase of humans with Quirks keep going, so do the activities of people using their powers to their own needs. And always becomes villains. No matter where you look, heroes and villains fight for power._

 _But with in this new day of age, one Quirkless boy will become a legend. One where he will fight for humanity and the lives of the people. And the title they will shout for decades will be known, as Kamen Rider!_

* * *

A new day rises, as another week of Summer Vacation continued in the States. Out past the city laid a small town, and in one area looked to be that of a nice built house. Up at the top room laid a young boy, sleeping soundly. He had peachy pale skin, dirty blonde hair that looked more messy than it was lead to believe, and he seemed to be sleeping soundly spite it being noon. While his room, while looking like any average teenage boy's room, was filled with many games, all based around being a hero. There was even some posters of other famous heroes that lined his walls.

He turned away in his bed but his alarm was blaring loudly, making him place the pillow over his head. It was futile as he reached for the alarm but couldn't. He reached farther but it only made him fall off his bed. "Ow…" he groaned.

"Cody! It's time to get up!" An order female voice rang out below, "It still maybe summer, but you shouldn't sleep in this late!"

"Ugh… Coming!" He answered her. A soft groan escaping him as he looks at the ceiling with his light blue eyes, "Another day…" He sighed to himself. He slowly got up, stretching his arms and let out a sigh of relief. He yawned a bit before leaving the room and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

As soon as he approaches downstairs, a quick blur whizzes by, knocking him on his rear before feeling a very tight squeeze. "Ugh…. hehe… morning to you too Alice…." He smiled at his young sister. She had short brown hair with yellow highlights, and wearing a bright pink and yellow shirt along with a green skirt.

"Morning Cody!" She giggled, nuzzling him more with a bright smile.

"Have you been into the Treat Sugar again?" He asked her, feeling her flinch.

"M-Maybe…." She admitted.

He sighed, patting her head, "You know, you're not allowed to have that twice in one week… I know you love your Quirk, but having that unique sugar in your system will make you crash…" He said to her.

"Fine…" She puffed her cheeks.

He smiled and patted her head, "But I'll keep quiet, just as long as you don't eat anymore."

"Promise?"

"I promise," He promised, only to receive another death hug from her. They both got up as they walked back into the kitchen, seeing an young woman with long pink hair, wearing a business suit as she was quickly eating her breakfast.

"About time you woke up." she glanced up with a soft smile, "You really should stop being up so late playing all of those video games of yours…"

"It's the closest thing I'll get to being a hero Aurora…" He said softly to her, rubbing his arm. "Besides, I enjoy the games… except those of the shooter genre due to that stupid online player…" He grumbled. Whenever he sees the gamertag of that player, it often irritates him. The gaming community say he is one of _the_ best online players in the shooter game genre. He lost whenever he challenges the game player.

"Please don't tell me that you are upset about that again? Whoever that player is, it sounds like he is enjoying what he does, Cody."

"I still would like to beat him once…" He muttered.

"Regardless, you need to start thinking of your future. You only have a month left until High School starts… And you need to figure out where you want to go?" Aurora said to him. Cody was about to answer before she frowned, "And no. Mom, dad and I already said that you can't join U.A. High. Even if they're allowing people without Quirks into it, we don't want you going there."

"Why not? If they're allowing people without Quirks into the school, I could still join it!" He argued with her.

"Cody, I understand you want to go there but it isn't all fun and games," Aurora reminded. "Life isn't a game either. Either you protect the people or risk everything and lose it."

"But I just-"

"Cody, enough!"

He flinched from her raising her voice, his head lowered as his fist began to tremble.

Aurora's eyes soften as she approached Cody. "Look, I'm sorry…. It's just that…" She took a deep breath. "Sometimes, dreams are simply that… dreams. Believe me, Cody. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"As if you could even understand why I want to do this…." He muttered out loud, storming out of the household.

Aurora was about to intervene but she simply sighed, leaning against her chair as she covered her face from that fight. Alice frowned before she looked up at her older sister, "Is.. Cody going to be alright?" She asked, worried about him.

"He'll… be fine Alice…" She sighed, "I just wish he would understand that we don't want to see him hurt again due to his recklessness…."

* * *

(Insert Op - EXCITE - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Op)

* * *

The song quickly begins like that of a chiptune like sound as it shows a loading screen before quickly saying 'Complete'

 _ **(I gotta believe...)**_

After leaving the loading screen, the screen quickly pans towards the UA High as it passes the several students before reaching Ex-Aid as he turns and punches it. Upon shattering showed the title card along with the Gashats of Ex-Aid before Might Action X floats to the center and lights up.

 _ **[I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara]**_

The screen pans above the high sky before quickly lowering down and zooming in to show off Cody, as he sees the ruins of the old town he used to live in before a quick flash showed the Bugsters destroying it before returning to the present.

 _ **[I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni ]**_

The screen shift towards the Class 1 of UA High, as it shows off the students. Each one chatting away as Cody is chatting away with Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Poppy on his mobile screen chat back. With the occasional glare from Katsuki.

 _ **[Why, Why, Why, Why? Kitsukeba I Came Too Far]**_

It then shifts towards a flashback where Cody is being lectured by people with Quirks, his family of classmates, before shifting to where he was saved by All Might, then shifts again as All Might accepts him into the academy as the rest of the teachers are behind them. Even Aurora who stands there unsure that he is ready to be a hero looks at him with distrust.

 _ **[Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa, The New Beginning]**_

Inside an ally, several villains start pouring out from the darkness, led by Genm as they begin to march their way towards UA. Faint images of injured students and people are shown briefly before an image of All Might is on the ground, dead with his students.

 _ **[Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda, I gotta believe! (Turn it on...)]**_

As the mass of villains rush towards the entrance, Cody and Izuku hesitates while the other students march ahead before the shadow of All Might made them turn around. He pats their shoulders as Izuku jumps ahead, while Cody holds up Mighty Action X and presses it, a faint pink glow covering the screen.

 _ **[Sotto Excite Excite takanaru, Excite Excite kokoro ga]**_

A faint image of Ex-Aid LV 1 appears briefly before LV 2 jumps out from behind it. The Action Rider punching, kicking and beating any enemy in it's way as Izuku and the rest of their team helps them out, with their powers.

 _ **[Michibi ano basho e, Kakenuku deku dake]**_

A few more enemies appear before being stuck down by All Might and the other teachers. Several Bugsters being to gather around until more and more heroes appear, helping out what remains of the enemies.

 _ **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now, (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]**_

Faint images of new Ex-Aid forms can be seen before it zooms out to reveal the enemy behind it all, chuckling madly as he turns to see a large vial of Bugster viruses floating in a tank. But it then shifts towards the Aid Den as several unknown Gashats glow, resonating to stop the diseases.

 _ **[Excite Excite kotae wa, Excite Excite kotae wa]**_

With more and more enemies falling towards the ground,everyone backs up, back to back to make sure no more injuries can be given. As that happens Cody takes out the Mighty Action X Gashat before placing it into the Kimiwaza Slot and presses it, as he rider kicks at the screen.

 _ **[(One) Kono te mo naka, (Two) Susumu beki life, (Three) Ikiteku dake]**_

Back at the school, everyone was cheering, laughing and relaxing as they completed the mission. All Might nodding to them all as Poppy pats Cody's shoulder. The young rider smiling as he lifts up the Gashat one last time before looking out at the sky where the title card shows off one last time.

* * *

Out in the distance was a ruined town. This was one of the many towns destroyed by an old fight from 5 years ago. It was unknown what happened, but many lives there was lost. And Cody was almost one of them. The young teen sat on one of the rubble of the city, his arms hugging his legs as he continued to look out in the distance as more of those words from his sister, family and others kept ringing in his head.

' _Sometimes… dreams are only that….'_

' _You need to stop this futile dream of being a hero!'_

' _How could anyone without a Quirk ever hope to be a hero?'_

' _You need to focus on something else… Than this fantasy dream of yours.'_

Cody closed his eyes, holding his hands near his head as he tried to drown out the noise of those voices. ' _Why… Why don't they trust me?'_ He questioned in his thoughts, ' _I know it's dangerous… but ever since he saved me…. I know what I wanted to do now… so why… why is it so hard for a Quirkless guy like me, to dream of being the next hero?'_

He dreamed of being a hero but unlike his sisters and parents… he was Quirkless. He had no superpowers like them. At first, his dream was crushed, until this year began. When word got out that U.A. High will be allowing Quirkless people to join the school, he finally had the chance to attain his dream!

Until his family got wind of it… He know they mean well, but ever since Quirks became the norm all those ages ago, people like Cody have been stepped aside. And his family believes that he shouldn't pursue it for his safety and think he would do better as what his family has been doing for generations. A Doctor. Something only his family asides from Aurora has been doing in a very long time.

He sighed as he reached in his pocket before pulling out a handheld console. He powered it up before he began to play one of the games he has. The game, he got from his sister, now working for the biggest video gaming corporations in the world. This game was simply an old school platformer named 'Mighty Action X', and the young teen smiled softly as he played.

Games were asides one of his hobbies, was also his escape into this realm he wanted to achieve. But as he kept playing, that old memory from 5 years ago slowly started to come back. One he has done his best to at least repress from the trauma of what he saw… He still wishes he knew what that thing was...

He remembered the fleshy-like creature, shaped like some sort of golem, and caused havoc to the city. After that were three people, two being in strange armor, the first being a knight while the other looking like a technological shogun that he swore had a mix of a motorcycle. Then one that everyone knew of. And the one that saved him from near death and one that made him realize his dream of being a hero.

"I'm still wondering why All-Might was in the States?" He muttered, quickly finishing his level, beating his old record from last month by 20 seconds. "Not to mention those armored guys… no one ever saw them before either… then again there were rumors of two armored people in the past…"

There were indeed rumors that spread about the two warriors he saw. The Blue Knight and Yellow Shogun were what others call them. They merely show up out of the blue, the duo seen all over the world. Even more, how rumors were told that they were the new generation of two legendary fighters known in history.

"Just who were they anyways?" He muttered, before feeling his phone ring. He looked down to see a text from Alice, saying she was worried and would like for him to come home before Aurora comes looking for him. He gulped softly before he replied back and standing up, "Guess I should get going…"

He kicked a small piece of rubble, sending it flying until it hit the wall of a ruined building. However, Cody suddenly heard a whirring noise, making him blink as he turns his head to see the tiny pebble he kicked to one building, actually caused a door to open albeit slightly due to its condition.

"What the?" He got out softly. He began to walk over towards the door, looking over it before he pulled as hard as he could, prying it open to reveal an emergency stairs. He began to walk down it, using his phone to use as a light as he ventured down further into the depths of this hidden area.

The light slowly dimmed revealing his phone's power was dying, causing him to turn off the flashlight function of his phone. He searched for a possible light switch and when he did find it, he flipped it. At first it didn't work until lights began to flare as a large screen activated, showing the initials 'CR' along with several destroyed, ruined tech.

"When… was this here?" He got out, walking around at this ruined lab. Seeing several dried blood splats, bones, and more. There was a battle here… "Was… this where it came from?" He asked himself.

It was nauseating to him as well as the smell of decay still lingering in the room. He quickly raised his shirt, not wanting to have more of that smell enter his nose, not wanting to vomit. Just as he was about to move around more, he stopped as he turned his head to see a very small room that had a gate. He looked around for a key before noticing a key on a ruined table.

He reached for it and grabbed it before going back to the small gate and unlocked it. Once unlocked, he opened it as lights activated once more to reveal a small room that was strangely painted pink. In the center of the room was… an arcade machine? It was pink as it had the words ' Do-Re-Mi-Fa Beat'.

"An arcade console? Were they trying to hide it from whatever attacked them…?" He looked at it more and kicked it gently. What he didn't realize that he actually activated it as the screen glowed.

At first it lighted up but the glow increased, now making Cody aware as he saw the game screen light up before it displayed the name of the game before changing to reveal what looks to be a girl around his age with short pink hair with a small green hat that has been slanted to the side, her eyes were bright red and wearing what seems to be a pop idol outfit you see in Japan. The attire looked to be a yellow blouse with white shoulder and sleeves along with a yellow necktie, complete with a pink and white frilled skirt with several musical notes on it along with pink, yellow and green stockings before finishing off with yellow high heeled boots.

He blinked as he stares at the screen before he saw the character in the game open her eyes, revealing soft brown eyes. " _What happened…?"_ She muttered.

Wait did he just hear that right…?

"Uh…. hello?" He responded, thinking he was crazy and that she would respond back.

The pop idol blinked before seeing Cody. " _Ah!"_ She gasped. " _What are you doing here?"_

"Uh… I wandered in here after prying the door open. It was sealed shut by the debris." He answered her.

She stared at him for a moment before she lowered her head, the music melody in the game turning slightly sad. " _So it really happened… that's why they turned off the console…"_

"Um… can you tell me who you are…?"

Before he knew it, her sad expression changed into a happy smile. " _I am Poppy Pipopapo~! But you can just call me Poppy!"_ She answered, getting into a pose as she winked at him.

He smiled softly, "I'm Cody Aldrich." He introduced, "So… Poppy. What exactly do you mean, 'It happened'?"

" _Well…_ _I should explain it when I get out."_

"Wait.. Get ou-" The console glowed as melodies flew out of the screen as Poppy literally jumped out of the game.

"Ta da~!"

"WA-AH!" He yelped, falling back on his rear. "H-How in the… How did you even do that?!"

"I'm special, Cody," She tapped his nose. "I help out the Cyber Rescue unit with troubles involving a virus that happened 5 years ago."

"Wait Cyber Rescue..?" He recalled the CR initial. "You mean this place is a secret base!?"

"Yep~!" She smiled before looking back at the console. She hopped into the game before the large screen on the other side of the room lit up, revealing her. "And I can travel to any electronic screen, wherever the arcade console is connected to, or any electrical current."

"That's… that's amazing…" He noted before he realized one of her words, "Wait… 5 years ago? You mean… you were apart of that massacre that happened here?"

The music went into its sad mood again. " _Yes… but the members of the unit safely locked me away in my console room that you opened. Since the CR thinks that my safety was one of the important matters while Brave and Lazer hold the enemies off."_

"Brave…? Lazer…?"

She pointed at the large screen as it displayed two warriors that Cody recognized. One seemed to be a blue knight, with yellow eyes, and a sword, while the second was a yellow cyber shogun, with two scythes and both had a gamepad chest and life bar. "AAHH!" He pointed at them, "Those are the mysterious heroes who fought alongside All-Might!" He got out. "You were there partners!?"

" _Yep~! Kamen Rider Brave and Kamen Rider Lazer."_

"Kamen Rider…?" He eyes shot up like rockets. "As in the _very_ first Heroes who were Quirkless!? The legends amongst heroes!? The First heroes before Quirks arrived!?"

" _Mhm! You sure know your stuff, Cody."_

"Well… it's only been my dream to be a hero." He said before his smile quickly turned into a sadden frown, "Or…. at least what I want to be… my sister and parents thinks it's simply a dream…"

Poppy hopped out of the game before making him show a smile. "You gotta turn that sad face upside down, Cody. Dreams may be dreams but they can become reality!" She smiled.

"But how?" He asked her, "Unless you have some special power and give me a great Quirk… There's no hope for me…"

She giggled, "I may be a simple idol but I know something better!" She walked back to the room that held her console and walked over the wall as she began to sing a tune. When she finished, the wall lit up before it opened, revealing a belt similar to the ones Brave and Lazer had. "They also locked this away as well… well one of them at least."

"One of them?"

"There _was_ two but Brave gave one to someone else." She explained, gesturing to the the empty spot next to the buckle. It was a blocky green device, with a fuchsia cover and handle, along with two empty slots to the left of it and the letters 'GD' on it.

"What… is this?" He asked her.

"The Game Driver," She grabbed hold of it along with what looks to be a game cartridge that said the game that Cody knows.

"Wait that game, that's Mighty Action X!"

"You know of it?"

"My sister got me that game due to the company she works for! How did you get hold of one?"

"Oh, this been here for a long while," She giggled. "We were going to find the gamer that held the top score of the game 5 years ago.. But well…" She gestured to the room. "You knew what happened next."

He nods softly, before he blinked in response from her words, "Wait… you were finding the one who held the top score of Mighty Action X?" He questioned her.

"That's correct."

"What about that missing Game Driver?"

"Brave gave it to someone who held the top score of another game genre." She answered.

He nods softly, "Um…. I think I may know who you were looking for…." He said to her. She blinked as Cody reached in his pocket before showing her his game console and see saw the score.

Her eyes widen in recognition. "That's the only score I have seen from one player that is the one to become the next Gamer Rider!"

"Heh…. surprise…." He chuckled softly.

"Well…" She tossed her hand in the air, confetti appearing. "Congratulations! You are the rightful owner of the Gamer Driver!" She handed it to him.

"You're… serious?" He got out, taking the device and game.

"Yep!" She beamed. "Now…" She gestured to the console. "Can you help me move my home?"

"Eh?"

* * *

 _In the construction area of one building, a young man with full on messy hair and slightly pale skin was playing a handheld game. He was wearing a black jacket with purple trimmings on the collar, digital-designed pants, and black shoes. As he was pressing buttons, a voice called out to him._

" _ **Infection will soon begin."**_ _He turned his head to see a green-skinned creature that was plant-like with two large bone-like fangs on his back and shoulder, resembling a dragon but had a red spiky arm that held a device with a screen that displayed numbers. "_ _ **The number of our comrades will grow greatly."**_

 _The young man turned his head to the city, "Hey Graphite, can you believe this world will be ours to play with soon?" The now named creature knelled as the two look at the city below as the young man smiled. "Isn't it exciting?"_

" _ **Hmph… As long as we can thrive, nothing matters to me anymore…."**_ _Graphite scoffed._

" _I even heard about these players abilities… Quirks, right?"_

" _ **Yes… We've faced one before…."**_ _Graphite growled, rubbing a visible wound. "_ _ **He was lucky…"**_

" _Ne, when do you think we should move to the next stage: Japan?" He asked._

" _ **In Two Weeks…. We'll bring our numbers with us as well… Once we find that Quirk and deal with him."**_ _Graphite responded._

" _Okay," He got up as the two left the construction area while the young man simply continued to play his game._

* * *

"What were you thinking!?" Aurora shouted to Cody. The young teen literally dragged the Do-Re-Mi-Fa Beat machine into the home.

"You say like this is a bad thing…." Cody responded.

"You took an arcade console from the ruined part of the city!? What do you think!?"

"Well, what else was I going to do? Let it rust there? Sides, it works fine…." He crossed his arms.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

He nodded, inserting a coin as the arcade lite up, the game ready to be played as it looked like it was in pristine condition, asides from the soot, dirt, and dents on the outside. "See? I just have to clean it and it will look new." He pointed out.

Aurora crossed her arms before she sighed irritably. "I hope you won't cause trouble with this… entering that area was one thing and taking an old arcade machine from there is another…" She sighed.

"It's fine sis… Sides, it's not like I brought home a stray dog." He noted towards Aurora doing that long ago.

"And look where it gotten to?" She gestured to the now healthy looking dog that was sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Point taken…" Cody mumbled. "Look, I won't take anything else from there, I promise. Scouts honor."

Aurora stared at Cody for a little longer before she sighed, "Alright… I'll let it slide for once."

"Thank you!" He smiled at her.

"Also… later tonight after dinner.. You, me, mom and dad will need to have a chat about your decisions to U.A. High…" She informed him.

A frown forming on his face as his head lowered, "I…. understand…." He answered her. He then did his best to drag the arcade back up into his room, once inside he quickly shut the door and sighed with relief, "Man, that was too close…." He panted.

The screen glowed as Poppy jumped out. "Is your sister someone with a Quirk?"

"Yeah she- wait how can you tell?" He asked.

"I know when I see people who have a Quirk," She giggled as she spun around as light surrounded her. Once it died down, it revealed the young woman now having short brown hair, wearing what seems to be a nurse outfit. "CR is also part of the medical field. Hence why I am able to tell who has a Quirk and who doesn't."

"That's interesting Poppy." He said with amusement.

"Call me Asuna when I am in this disguise," She insisted.

"O-Oh… Of course." He nodded, before bringing out the game she gave him, "So… while I rather not test this right now. How do I work this thing?"

"Well for one," She pointed at the game, more exact the tiny button. "When that is pressed, it will generate a game field, turning the area into a game."

"Then… I just place it into the Driver and then I can fight?" He questioned, looking at it.

"You catch on quickly, Cody," She commented. "However, the enemies that Brave and Lazer fought, they had to go through two levels, while Lazer, three."

"Levels?"

She pointed at the game console as it displayed Brave's Level 1 and 2 forms while it also displayed Lazer's Level 1, 2, _and_ 3 forms.

"Every Rider has a Level that they can achieve. With LV. 1, it's only meant to separate a host from the virus that infected them." She explained.

"Virus?" He turned to her.

"Bugster," She answered. "They are electronic viruses that were first made by video games and are born when people feel very stressed to the point that the Bugster will take over, forming a large Bugster." The screen showed an example of what happened to a host.

"Wait a minute… We're they large orange, flesh like monsters that seemed to be invulnerable towards anything but Quirks?" He asked her.

She nodded "Yet there is one thing Quirks can't do…" She sighed. "Separate the host from the virus."

"So… these things were made to stop these… 'Bugsters'?" He questioned, looking at the game.

"Exactly," She confirmed. "Hence why Brave and Lazer fought them, sometimes Brave does most."

"Oh right, this Lazer guy becomes a bike at first… how is that possible?"

"It's the Gashat's function when he used it."

"Guess I see why they were partnered…" He sighed, "So… Does that mean, 'Mighty Action X' gives me powers of a platformer?"

"That's correct. Lazer is a speedster when I met him. He sees people itching for, and he quotes, 'a race.'" She nodded. "Brave on the other hand, he was rather mute at times but he speaks kindly often. The two would often butt heads but they were a great team when it comes to fighting."

He smiles softly, "They must've been your very best… huh?"

"Yes…" She smiled sadly. "Despite the two always arguing, they are my friends."

"Do… you know what happened to them?" He asked her.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. "Brave and Lazer are in Japan, their home country. Though, Lazer seems to be in a critical condition, and missing a leg, while Brave… seems to have gone off the grid…" she answered him.

"Woah… how did you know that?" He asked in awe.

"The Gashats," She gestured to Cody's. "Lazer must have been in the hospital for quite sometime after that day as for Brave… I think it relates to the missing Game Driver he gave someone."

Cody pondered until it clicked. "Maybe training… hey Poppy-"

"Asuna," She corrected.

"Sorry. Asuna. This other Gashat, what was the other one?"

"Bang-Bang Shooting." The screen showed the said game. "From what I remember, Brave planned on handing it to the top player of the shooter genre."

"Top player… oh great…" He groaned, recalling a gamer he played against online.

"You know something?"

He nods softly, "That jerk keeps entering every shooter I know of! And always gets the top score in everything…" he groaned in annoyance, "No matter what I try, even if I somehow get early access, their he is. Sniping at me and other players alike…. Even using a simple pistol online to win. His Gamer tag.. The0neSh0t. 'One shot ends a player' is his motto, gamers don't know _who_ the person is, he is only mentioned all over the gaming community when it comes to shooters… heck, they envy him..."

Asuna looked at Cody, seeing his reaction, ' _Guess it is true… Snipe only cares for games… Nothing else.'_ She said in her thoughts, disappointed.

Cody then shook his head before returning his attention towards the Gashat, "So… Popp-... Asuna… I'm wondering…" He turned to her, "Is.. it possible if I can use this to get into U.A. High?"

"Well… seeing as how Quirks cannot beat a Bugster since it is dangerous process…" She pondered. "I don't see why not since you and the other person who has the Game Driver, are the only ones able to beat a Bugster while saving the host."

Cody smiled softly, hearing those words from her, "Thank you Poppy…." He said to her, only to notice the time as he sighed, "Best I should head down… dinner will be ready soon…." He frowned softly, standing up. "Just try not to make too much noise or come down. I don't know what they'll say to me bringing home a girl now."

He opened the door, only for him to see Alice who stumbled and fell to the ground as if she was eavesdropping.

"A-Alice?" He got out, his eyes widen as he looked at her, "How… much did you hear?"

His younger sister quickly stood up, "I heard everything!" She beamed.

He groaned to himself, "Alice… please, please! Don't tell them…" He begged her, "This may be my only chance to getting into U.A. High!"

She stared at Cody before looking back at the hall of the house then at him once more. "I won't."

"You… won't…?"

Alice smiled. "You have dreams big brother! I know Aurora thinks dreams are dreams but that doesn't mean we can't make it happen in order for it to come true!"

Cody blinked before he smiled, kneeling down to hug her, "Thank you Alice.." He said happily to her, "So… in return for not telling anyone, you can play this game, all you want." He moved to the side, showing her Poppy and the arcade.

"Who's the nurse?"

"I'm Asuna," She patted the little girl, "Let me show you something." Her smile grew as she spun around, musical melodies forming as she went inside the game, revealing her pop idol form. " _In reality, I am Poppy Pipopapo~!"_

Alice's eyes widen brightly as she quickly rushed into the room, giggling loudly, "This is awesome!"

"Just try not to tell anyone about this either and again, you'll be able to play this all you want." He offered her.

"Okay!" She looked at the game console then at Cody. "Do you have a quarter?"

* * *

The sun began to drop as night quickly began to approach. In the living room Cody sat on the chair, while in front of him were his older sister, along with his parents as the talk about U.A. High was about to began. The young teen was nervous and was showing a very sadden face. It was obvious he knew what they were going to say and he rather just get it over with.

"So…. I know this talk is about U.A. High…." He sighed sadly, "Just tell me the truth and leave me be…"

"Cody, we understand how you feel… really," His father explained. "But you think it is wise to go to U.A? I mean there are plenty of other area to be a hero such as police, firefighters, even doctors."

"I don't want to be any of those…" He denied. "While they do help out….. They don't do anything that will change the world." He looks at them, "The reason I want to be a real hero, like that of All-Might and those two legendary Riders, is because they would have the power to protect the world… I want people to see me and feel safe, never scared, or even fear for their lives….. I don't want to be on the sidelines, knowing others are in danger, I rather be in the center and the target so the people can get out safely."

"Do you know the dangers of being a hero, Cody?" His mother spoke up.

"Yes… I do…" He nodded, "I know the risks are extreme…. But isn't being in this world filled with Quirk's already that extreme? What's the problem if I want to be apart of that world now?"

"We just don't want to see you get hurt Cody, especially after that day…"

He frowned, rubbing his left side, tracing along the deep scar he was given during that day, "I know…." he nodded, "But I want this mom, dad, Aurora." He looked up at them, determined to enroll in U.A. High, "I want to enroll in U.A. and become a hero!"

The three became quiet upon hearing Cody's declaration. The family pondering over his intentions as Aurora looked at him, seeing his determined eyes and the power they held.

"Cody…. Why do you want to be a hero anyways? Why go so far for something that barely many other couldn't do?" Aurora asked him.

Cody slowly lowered his head, looking at his hands. "During that time under the rubble, the time I was in that severe pain from the attack… He came to help me when all others either ran, gave up, or simply ignored me…" He looked at her, "All-Might helped me out and told me that I shouldn't give up. If I want to live, I need to prove to him what made me want to keep going. At first… I didn't know what to think… What to say… But upon seeing him stop those things, I realized that I wanted to do the same thing as him." He fist clenched tightly, "I want to be a protector of the people, one who can defend anyone without fear, and without sacrifice. I want to be a hero, because it calls out to me, from the very depths of my soul."

His parents looked at each other for a moment before looking at Cody. "Alright…"

"Huh?" He blinked.

"We'll let you apply…" his mother said, pulling out an actual application forum to U.A.

"We were discussing this earlier today on the phone. And… we wanted to see why you truly wanted to go there. So.. I pulled a few connections and all you need to do, is write this, and you'll be on a trip to Japan to U.A High…." Aurora said to him.

Cody's eyes lit up with hope. "Really!?" He hugged them. "Thank you! Thank you! I promise I won't let you guys down!"

"Though… I will be accompanying you to Japan. I can't let you live there on your own." Aurora said to him. "We'll leave in a few days to let you get comfortable there…"

"Can I bring the arcade machine?"

"Why do you want to bring that big thing with you? You have enough games as it is." She argued.

Cody tried to find an explanation but how? Like they would believe that the character in the game is actually an assistant for the two Gamer Riders? "Well…" He tried to answer.

"It's cause, it's an old relic to your company, sis!" Alice said, walking into the room. "It's a GENM product, and I think it would be good to show it to your boss."

"What?" She blinked. Alice dragged them to Cody's room, showing the game before pointing at the scratch marks on the very lower corner of the console. "See? When I was about to play it again, I saw that symbol. Isn't it from the place you work?"

"It… it is…" Aurora nodded before sighing, "Guess I literally have no choice but to bring it with us then…. I'll call my boss..." She grabbed her phone and left the room.

Alice and Cody looked at Poppy who made herself known. "So GENM made you and your… home?"

" _They also designed the Gamer Driver and the Gashats,"_ She smiled.

"Geez… just how smart are they?" Cody got out, before looking at Alice before hugging her once more, "I seriously owe you big time for this, Alice…"

" _Promise me you'll get an autograph from Mount Lady, and we'll be good."_ She giggled.

"The giant heroine? Heh, consider it done." Cody smiled at her.

"Take care of my big brother, Poppy!" She said to the idol.

" _Sure thing, Alice-chan,"_ She waved. " _Your brother will be the next Kamen Rider before you can say Do-Re-Mi-Fa."_

"Heh, right… Forgot that's what they were called." He chuckled before pondering a name. "Hmm… what about… Kamen Rider Action-Man?" He asked the two for a name.

" _Nope!"_ She twirled around before pointing at Cody. " _The name of the Gashat is for Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!"_

"Ex-Aid?" He blinked, "That's a.. odd name….."

" _Extreme Aid_." She winked.

"Wait… that's a title for a doctor!" He got out, "Did you make that name because of my parents?"

" _That along with my disguise and the CR since they are also a medical team."_

He groaned softly, "Great… can't change it now…" He sighed, "Ex-Aid it is… and I thought I would get a cool name like with Brave and Lazer…"

* * *

Two weeks passed as the day to Japan and the day before the test to U.A. has come. Cody and Aurora had their bags while the Do-Re-Mi-Fa Beat machine was sent ahead of time. The two siblings hugged their parents and Alice as they get ready to board the plane.

"Now, you do what Aurora says there, alright? We don't want any incident with you at the school." Their mother said to them.

"Mom… I'll be fine…" Cody groaned.

"And stay safe, don't let anyone push you around," His father added.

"Heh, they'll think twice before they can try." Cody smirked softly, before turning to Alice, "And I do hope you all can come once and awhile for either a visit, or at least for vacations."

"I will," She nodded.

"Oh and don't sneak away with those Treat Sugars in the morning," Alice froze as his parents looked at her.

"Alice, what did he mean by that?" Their mother smiled but behind that smile was somewhat a way of showing her upset look.

"I-It's nothing mom!" she chuckled worried before looking away.

Cody chuckled as he looked at the time, "Well.. we should get going." He said, looking at Aurora.

"Right," She nodded as they grabbed their bag and the duo made their way to the plane. The plane ride took a long while as Aurora was sleep. Cody on the other hand was playing his game for a bit. As he played, the screen went static before showing Poppy.

"Poppy, I was in the middle of playing a game!" He whispered.

" _I know,"_ She giggled. " _As a Rider, you need sleep so get rest."_

"Can I play for a little longer?"

" _Hmm… nope! Oyasumi, Cody!"_ The screen went black.

He tried pressing the power button, only to see it not even boot up. He groaned to himself before he laid back, looking at Aurora then out the window, only seeing the blue sky from up high. Everything felt relaxing as he decided to rest his eyes for a bit and play his back-up game.

* * *

"Cody, wake up," Cody yawned, seeing Aurora already awake as she grabbed the bags. "We are nearing Tokyo."

"Ngh… alright…" He yawned, stretching in his seat as he did his best to wake up, looking out the window to see the rising sun of Japan. ' _We're almost there…. And almost time for U.A High to meet their newest hero.'_ He smiled in his thoughts.

When the plane landed, the two exited to the shuttle as many people were grabbing their bags. As Cody was playing his game as he waited, he bumped into someone. "Excuse me." He apologized. As he walked by the person, the screen lit up to show Poppy. "Ugh, what is it now?"

" _Cody, when you walked by that person, I detected Bang-Bang Shooting!"_

Cody flinched, turning back to only see the people who were getting off the plane. "Was he in the plane with me and Aurora?" He asked her.

" _Well…"_

"... He was studying me… wasn't he?" He questioned.

" _A player thinks before they attack, Cody."_ She reminded. " _I'm guessing he was studying those with Quirks…"_

"Same thing online… I really hate that guy…" He grumbled. "Does he know about me…?"

" _No but I would guess Brave must have sent him here too."_

"Still…. Not knowing what he's planning does worry me…"

"Cody! Hurry up already!" Aurora called out to him.

"Coming!" He rushed after his sister.

From one stand, the person that Cody passed by before had his hand posed to that of a gun, aimed at Cody. "Guess a new player has entered the game." He chuckled before saying as his hand was lifted up, "Bang."

* * *

It wasn't long before the two reached their rooms. It was in a large hotel, fancy made and given to them thanks to the president of GENM. They had the penthouse for this hotel, and almost looked like something from a mansion. It was a large space, filled with many decors, furniture, paintings and more.

"Woah… and he's letting us live here until Graduation?" Cody turned to Aurora.

"You'll be surprised with how much the industry has after the company first opened." She chuckled. "Tokyo is one of the hotspots for his games. GENM is basically the best gaming company here in Japan. People come to Tokyo just to see the company."

Cody sighs, "And that title use to belong to Nintendo…" He then looked around, noticing one door on the right that had his name on it, "Is… that my room?" He pointed to the door.

"SInce you are attending U.A, you have to have your own place to stay," She answered. "I had to bring that game to your room since you brought it."

"Just… how big is it in there?" He turned to her before she responded by looking up. "You mean… it's big as this entire living room!?"

"Heck, you even have a personal elevator to a train that leads to U.A. I don't know why, but the president insisted on that, especially when he found out you found that arcade. Guess this was one of the ways he wanted to repay you back." Aurora answered him before sighing, "Including even earlier access to any new games they make…"

"Tell your boss he is a saint!" He cheered, making Aurora sigh.

"Fine, fine, just put your belongs in your room." He quickly went to his new room and placed his bags down before closing the door and locking it. The arcade console lit up as Poppy sighed in relief.

" _It was getting crowded,"_ She mused. " _And it feels good to be back in Japan."_

"Glad to see you too Poppy." He smiled, setting his stuff down before looking around, "Man…. How much money does this guy have?"

" _From what I can tell, he makes to the estimate of quintillions of dollars. GENM is the dominant game company in Japan."_

"And here I thought Downey Jr made too much money?" He chuckled, looking at Poppy. "Well, now that we're here, we have a single day left before U.A begins…"

" _Just a moment,"_ Poppy leaped out. "While it can be, you have to train."

"Huh? Train?"

"That's correct, if you want to be a Rider, a Rider has to be prepared." She pointed out. "Before Brave was a Rider, he was a very good Kendo student despite his quiet personality. Hence the boost of an advantage as Brave. He may have played RPG games, he is a very good wielder with a sword. As for Lazer, he used to work at a vehicle workshop, knows his ways around a vehicle. He may be a bit of a delinquent, but he is a good person and in Level 3 form, a very good fighter with double scythes."

"So… how exactly do I 'train'?" He asked her the obvious question.

"Easy! We go to a clearing so we can generate a game field!"

"Wait, you mean we're going out in the town and finding these 'Bugsters'?" He questioned.

"I haven't detected one… yet." She muttered lowly. "But with training, there is a chance to encounter one along the way. So let's go to the best place to practice the armor."

"Wait, wait, I can't let you leave the room, what would my sister think!?" He pointed out.

Poppy giggled, poking him on the nose, "Do not worry! We already have something prepared." She soon pointed behind him. The young teen turned to see a small device, along with what looked to be VR goggles.

"Uh… what's this?" He asked, looking at it.

"It's the Training Simulation Reality. Basically, it's like VR, but only allows you to train with the Gashat that you insert." She explained, "With this, you'll be able to train and know how to use your Gashat before tomorrow. And like any gamer, I know you have the stamina to do it in the late evenings to even early mornings."

She placed on the goggles onto him and made him sit. "So… what am I supposed to do next?"

"You have to focus on it."

"And how am I supposed to do that? I mean, I don't know if I can-" The response he got was a small mallet to the head, knocking him out.

* * *

Cody opened his eyes, groaning in pain but when he woke up he found himself on the roof!?

"Poppy!" He shouted out to her.

" _Up here!"_

He looked up to see a large holographic screen, showing Poppy in her disguise. " _And when I'm in my disguise, it's Asuna."_

"Why did you hit me with a mallet!?"

" _So you can focus on one thing,"_ She answered. " _Now that you are in VR, you can begin the training. Your Driver and Gashat should be with you."_

He looked down at his hands seeing the two devices before looking up at her, "Still, you could've warned me!" He sighed in annoyance, "Plus what am I training against?"

His question was answered when digital numbers bundled together, forming a single weird humanoid. It had the head of an odd microscopic virus while its humanoid body was that to a bodysuit.

" _That you see is a Bugster Grunt, one of the few foot-soldiers that are formed after separating the host from the Main Bugster. They often come in numbers but since this is a first for you, you will fight one."_

"Say… Poppy?"

" _It's Asuna,"_ She reminded.

"R-Right…. Asuna…" He looked at her, "Why… did they lock you and this Gashat up? As well as power you down?"

" _They didn't want the Bugster to destroy the only means to stop them. I may be an assistant, but I know where the Bugsters are as well as the equipment to help the host. The CR and GENM made the Game Driver to stop the world from becoming Bugsters. Imagine having those beings around? They form from the stress of people. Those with Quirks don't realize that they are actually killing the hosts upon defeating the Bugster."_

"I-I see…." He looked at the Gashat, "So… with this, I now have a power no one else can hope to understand…."

" _You and the other Rider are the only ones to stop them… Brave may be somewhere in Japan while Lazer in the hospital, but they too think it's time someone takes their place. Cody, you are one of the two chosen to fight the Bugsters."_

He smiled softly, the first time he heard anyone telling him this as he looks at the Gashat, "Well… then let's begin." He said, holding up the Gashat.

* * *

 _From one rooftop, in reality, the person from before was using a sniper scope to see the people. Most of them having Quirks fighting the bad guys. He sighed, lowering the scope. "Sometimes… life is a Game… other times… reality can hit you…" He mumbled softly, sitting on his bag._

 _His phone rang, making him reach in and answer. "How's it going?" He said to the person calling him._

" _Still on the run as usual, kid." He chuckled, "I take it you met the newest addition?"_

" _I did, Sensei, though he looks to be 16," He answered. "Even from the States like me."_

" _Well, he is. Plus he's now going to be enrolled into U.A."_

" _That school? Seriously?" He blinked._

" _It may seem like the wrong choice, but his heart and intentions is pure, just like All-Might." He answered._

" _Oh right… that hero…" He muttered softly._

" _While we do agree on the heroes being nothing but selfish people with powers, ones like him and that kid are different. Especially of what they hold." He replied. "Heck, if anything, All-Might's predecessor is just like him too. Wanting to be a hero that protects everything than just using it for fame._

" _I heard that one kid who had no Quirk literally charged head on against some sludge guy." The young man recalled._

" _And he did. Ones who act before even thinking are destined for true greatness. Even the original riders had that along with those vehicle Riders." He replied._

" _The Legendary Duo and the team that stopped the end of humanity…" He realized. He never forgot the stories of the two legendary heroes who had no Quirks and defeated an evil organization bent on world domination. As well as the ones that came up even before his master and teammate._

" _Do your part, and you can be the 3rd generation of those two." He chuckled._

" _I won't disappoint you Sensei," He smiled before ending the call. He reached in his bag, most of it being clothing and such, but he was focused on two items. He grabbed them as one item was now being held while the other now on his waist._

 _A Gashat and Gamer Driver._

 _The atmosphere around him changed the moment he held the Gashat, and a small grin etched his lips. "Mission… start."_

* * *

The day has come. Cody now stood in front of the gates of U.A. High. It was a large building in well… a shape of a giant 'U'. It was awe inspiring as he looked at it with bright hopes. Several students from around the world, all with unique quirks were entering the school as the young teen stood there.

"I never thought in all my life, I would see this in person…" Cody said in awe. He looked at the handheld game console, the screen lighting up to show Poppy. "You weren't kidding about it, Poppy."

" _Just remember what you learned in the VR Simulation! And we will continue it tomorrow!"_ She smiled.

"As long as I don't get hit with a mallet like freaking Super Mario…" He chuckled.

" _I said I was sorry…"_ She pouted.

"Just don't do it again, alright?" He smiled, ready to begin his walk until he was quickly bumped into someone. "Sorry about that."

"Watch it next time then," The person replied hostile. He quickly saw a young teen, with red eyes, and light ash blonde hair that was slightly spiky. He had a glare and ego to boost too.

"Well, maybe if you got rid of that lousy attitude, I might be…." Cody responded.

"What did you say?" He glared as the can in his hand literally exploded, making Cody flinch. "Oh… I recognize that look. You're a Quirkless wannabe!"

"I-I may not have a Quirk, but I'll still get in this school." Cody responded.

"Listen here blondie, people like you don't deserve to be in this school," He stood in front of him. "Those without Quirks fall. It's eat or be eaten. A guy like you wouldn't last a _single_ day here."

"Heh, and you think you will last any longer with that kind of outlook? You might as well sign up for being a Janitor!" He laughed.

Boy did he chose those words badly.

Cody was lifted up slightly as the ash blond had his hand out, making Cody gulp knowing that the fellow blonde has a Quirk, a Quirk of an Explosion since he saw the can explode. "Mind saying that again, wannabe?"

For once, he was unable to say anything right now. And fighting him is an instant expel for him, something he couldn't risk as he remained quiet… for now.

"Hey l-leave him alone, Katsuki!" The ash blonde merely glanced to see a young man with green eyes and black curly with mossy-green highlights. He too was wearing the U.A. Academy uniform and was obviously shaking in fear.

"Well… If it isn't defenseless Izuku. I'm surprised your pathetic ass didn't wind up on the news of being another suicide victim." He smirked. "Guess it takes two bird to kill with one stone, that being two Quirkless people with one stone." He shoved Cody to Izuka. "I'll have a better time squashing you bugs at the testing portion." He scoffed, walking away from the two.

"Geez.. what a jerk…" Cody groaned, seeing the hand from the other teen.

"You… alright? Ka-Chan didn't hurt you or anything?" He asked.

"Nah, just surprised me from his Quirk is all…" Cody took the hand, standing back up, "So… from that comment he made, you don't have a Quirk either?"

"Well… you can say that," He answered. "I-I'm Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Cody Aldrich, I'm from the States." He smiled, shaking his hand.

"I can tell," He smiled. "So you don't have a Quirk either…?"

He shook his head, "No… my entire family does, but me? I'm the odd kid out…" He sighed softly.

"You too huh? I can relate to that..."

"Heh, though it took me almost a lifetime to convince my family and older sister to enroll me here…. But here I am and I'm willing to get things going." He smiled at him.

"Kinda like me when I said that to All-Might," Izuku chuckled.

Cody's eyes widen softly, "Wait.. you met All-Might?" He got out. " _THE_ ALL-MIGHT!?"

"Y-Yeah! He even trained me an-"

"Dude…" He gently slapped his shoulder, "That's awesome! The closest I got to him is when he saved my life from some monsters." He said, revealing a rather large scar on his left side.

"Wait, All-Might was at the States?"

"Yeah. 5 years ago." He acknowledged, "Though no idea why he was there though… but I do remember him with the two Riders."

"Wait, the Quirkless Heroes!? I thought they were only rumors!"

"Yep." He smiled. "And they weren't. I saw them in action while I was under some rubble."

"Guess fate has its moments."

"Heh, you're telling me dude." He smiled, "We should get going before every seat is taken."

"Oh! Right!" He nodded, though right when he was about to take another step, he tripped himself, ready to fall face first but… instead he began to float.

"Hehe, you okay?" A rather feminine voice rang out near them. Next to Cody was a young girl, around Izuku's age with short brown hair in a double bang bun, wearing the same uniform as them as she helped Izuku back on his feet. "You should probably watch where you're going, okay?" She smiled, waving at them before walking off.

While the Izuku remained speechless, Cody whistled as he jabbed his elbow, "Looks like you just found your future girlfriend dude." He teased him.

"I-It's not funny!" He stammered.

"I think it is," They turned around to see a young man who looks to be two years older than Cody who has a young complexion. He has light ivory skin, dark brown eyes, and messy yet spiked short hair that is black in color. He was wearing a rather nice and expensive suit but around his neck were military dogs tags, even more he was carrying a military bag over his shoulder.

"Woah, you're applying this late to U.A. High?" Cody asked.

"Enrolling? Nah, I'm here as an assistant, since I'm not wearing that uniform like you guys." He gestured to his suit.

"Wait… assistant?" Izuku titled his head.

"Some cowboy named Snipe."

Izuku started to scream but with delight, "I know him! He's also from the states as well! Texas to be in fact." He pulled out what looked to be a burnt notebook, "His Quirk is hard to figure out, but he's able to fully shoot in any direction, area, or surroundings and always hit his targets! He's known as 'Sharpshooter Snipe'!"

"Hehe…" He chuckled, the irony behind it. If only they know about the other… _newcomer_ soon.

"Man… do you have _every_ Hero in that book?" Cody chuckled.

"Even All-Might's autograph!" He showed the said page.

"Quite the fanboy, aren't ya?" Cody smirked playfully before looking at the older teen. "Do you have a Quirk?"

"Me?" He pondered before he chuckled. He reached to his side before presenting a coin. He looked at the rock that was far from them. "See that little pebble? I can send that little piece of rock into dust."

"Can we see?!" Izuku beamed.

"Sure, why not kid," He flipped the coin a couple of times before he aimed and tossed the coin straight at the rock. The result was the rock becoming nothing while the coin was in its place.

"Holy… crap…" Cody got out, "That's some Quirk…"

"One shot ends a player," He chuckled, waving to the two before walking away.

Cody blinked before his eyes widen, "W-Wait… was he...?"

"What is it?" Izuku asked.

Cody shook his head, probably thinking it wasn't him. He would assume it was one of those people who respect and envy the player 'The0neSh0t'. "Nothing, I thought he was someone I recognized," he answered.

"Uh.. so shall we head to the hall and get ready for the test?" Izuku noted.

"Y-Yeah…" He nodded before the two entered the school.

* * *

 _With the mysterious young man, he was garnering looks from the current and new students. How often do you see a guy their age/older than some, wearing a well-dressed suit? More importantly seeing that he had some form of military background due to the dog tags around his neck and bag he was carrying?_

" _Say, do you know who he is?" One of the students whispered, though loudly._

" _Don't know, he doesn't look like one of the students either…" another student replied._

" _He seems like a Quirkless guy, trying to play cool." One scoffed_

 _The young man snorted in amusement but he glanced at the person who said it. "Quirkless? Nope," he chuckled. "You have a name, kid?"_

" _What it to you, huh?" He scoffed, slowly growing over 10 feet tall, "Think you can handle me, squirt?"_

 _To the young man wasn't afraid, only a change in personality. "All it takes is one shot to end a player," he grinned, flipping a coin before he chucked it at the person. The coin hit the person in the forehead, and with precise force, left a large mark. And in seconds the unresponsive student slowly fell back, showing he was knocked out._

" _NO WAY!" Several older students shouted._

 _The young man posed his hand like a gun, pointed at the now normal student. "Bang." He mused before picking up the coin and placed it in his pocket. "Next time, don't argue with a teacher's assistant."_

" _Teacher's assistant?" A few got out, more murmurs and whispers began to flow around the school, and becoming something he rather not deal with._

 _He may be a teen, but even_ he _has his moments that he doesn't want to be bothered. With his personality normal, he glanced at the other students. "See you newbies at the test field. I look forward to see what you all got. Like they say, Mission Start."_

* * *

Inside the auditorium, all of the first year students gathered in the large room. A huge display sat there as a man with sharp blonde hair, that looked something out of an old time movie from the 70's leather jacket, wearing a uniquely crafted neck collar along with some headphones, stood there.

"Good morning candidates! Today is the day, you all try your best to apply towards being the next set of Heroes! Come on! Lemma hear ya!" He shouted at the crowd, though no response as the room was silent. "Heh, keeping it mellow huh? That's fine, I'll just skip to the basics. Let's talk about how these practical exams for the school goes."

One the screen showed a large area, almost as big as New York City, as the letters on the right showed Area's [A - G] on it, while the left side showed 3 shadowy images of what looked to be robots.

"Huh…. so this is that 'DJ Hero' I've heard about… Present Mic, was it?" Cody said softly, keeping his eye on the teacher and screen.

"Today, you all will be conducting special mock exams. You'll all be split up into different zones to test your abilities and take out the enemies. And attacking other students is a big no-no…." Present Mic informed the students.

Cody looked down at his card, seeing his number as 2235 in Battle Center B. He glanced over, noticing Izuku's was in B as well, while this other guy he met earlier was in A. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about him attacking us, like a bull seeing red." Cody joked to Izuku.

"I-I wouldn't say that out loud, Cody," Izuku waved his hands in panic. "He can hear us even from here."

"It's not like he is listening to us, I mean he is arrogant." Cody pointed out.

"Shut it, you Quirkless American. Or else, I'll turn you to ash…" Katsuki growled, causing Cody to just smirk back.

"And also, you earn points based on their level of difficulty of the three enemies you'll encounter," the man added on.

"Excuse me!" A voice rang out, causing the teacher to stop and put the spotlight on the one who sounded off. In the middle row stood a young teen with glasses, shady blue hair, and wearing a very expensive school uniform, "On the print out, you listed 4 enemies, not 3. If this is an error on official U.A. documents, it is shameful." He stated, "We are exemplary students from all over the world. And we expect the best from the ultimate school that helps brings peace and protection for the world. A mistake like this is unforgivable!" He then frowned, turning around before pointing to Izuku, "And you, with the unkempt hair! You're disturbing the rest of us with your mumbling… Either pay attention or leave. You're distracting us…"

"Sorry…" He replied with a mutter, grasping his mouth.

"Alright, alright. Thank you for that notice, Examine: 7111." Present Mic nodded, showing the last enemy as it showed '0' points. "That one is worth 0 points, its only an obstacle. It's not that it can't be beaten, but there's… kinda no point."

"Hmm… kinda like some raid bosses in some games where they're only meant to distract you from the time… Smart idea." Cody nodded to the logic.

"And now I hope you all are ready for you are about to begin, and remember that the one worth 0 points is only an obstacle. Now… you ready to go beyond?"

* * *

Near the entrance to Battle City B, several students began to line up and get ready. Either already wearing the equipment they need to their Quirks, or chatting with one another for some strategy, or help.

Cody sat on the bench near by, waiting patiently for the test to start. He already had his Game Driver equipped on his waist as he held the Gashat in his hand tightly, ' _Well… here I am… U.A…. But.. why do I feel so nervous?'_ He pondered in his thoughts.

"Nervous kid?" He blinked before looking up to see the guy with the dog tags from before.

"O-Oh…. Hey…" Cody responded before nodding, "Uh.. a bit…."

"Heh, that's how some people are," he glanced at the students. "Some just don't see it. Like a game, players can be overconfident and show off."

"Show off…?"

"Sure they have Quirks but they simply show off what they can do," he flipped the coin in hand. "Besides, they will eventually fail if they have too much confidence. It takes one person to stand out from the rest, to show you have what it takes to win the game."

"Heh, I… think I understand…" Cody looked up at the older student, "Thanks…. I needed some pep talk."

"No problem," he waved off and carried his bag.

"W-Wait, aren't you gonna stay for the exam?"

"Me? Like I said before, I'm only here as a teacher's assistant," he answered. "Don't need an exam even if I have a Quirk that isn't at full potential."

"Wait then that shot you did to the pebble..?"

"Eh, just a simple thing I do. It takes one shot to end a player," He said.

"Where... Did you come up with that quote...?" Cody asked him. "Are you one of those people who respect and envy The0neSh0t?"

"Hmm?" He blinked before he chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not. See ya later. Oh! And tell those newbies including that explosion delinquent that I say, they are simply showing off, while you and the short kid… I know you two have good expectations."

Cody nodded, standing up as he noticed Izuku trying to explain himself to that teen who called him out. "Oh boy…." Cody sighed, walking over to them, "Is everything okay, Izuku?"

"Y-Yeah! I mean…" he gulped.

The teen, turned to Cody, glancing upon him, "So.. I take it you're friends with him?"

"Well, we did meet earlier, but I would say yeah." He nodded.

"I see… Did you both plan on working together to mess the other students up, or plan on taking the credit of their tactics." He questioned him.

"What? Heck no!" Cody argued. "Guess that guy was right in a way…"

"Hm? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Uh… well…"

"Alright, applicants of City B!" Present Mic sounded off, gaining their attention, "The doors will open soon, and once inside, start smashing away and figuring out how to get the most points!"

The gate opens, causing the students to quickly enter the area while Izuku and Cody saw what was going on. They quickly followed but they were unaware that a green creature was on a pillar, aiming his device at the individuals. " **Hmm…"** he glanced at each one, only to find the right host. He aimed the device at the individual. " **Begin infection."** He fired a round at the made the person, unable to feel it as if there was nothing there.

* * *

Cody and Izuku rushed inside, seeing the city empty as no signs of any enemies or students were around, "Crap! Where did everyone go?" He growled, looking around.

"H-How should I know!?"

Cody heard his game pad activate, making him reach for it.

"Why are you playing a game, when we're at lost here?" Izuku panicked.

" _Cody, who's he?"_

"A friend named Izuku." He smiled at Poppy, "And it's nice to see you too Poppy, but we are busy right now."

" _I can see that but someone is infected!"_

Cody's eyes widen, "Wait, what?!" He started looking around, now only seeing the wrecked remains of the robots. "And just where? All I see is scrap! Plus, why now? This test is important!"

" _A test that can give stress to them, remember what I told you about how Bugsters are born?"_

Cody groaned in annoyance, "Not good…. Any idea where the patient is?" He asked her, causing Izuku to be confused even more than before.

" _I wish I could tell you… There's too much interference to give me an exact location. You'll just need to do the test and watch out for anyone looking sick."_ Poppy frowned.

Cody groaned to himself, "Thanks Poppy… I'll keep in touch." He responded, putting the game pad away. He then turned to Izuku who seemed daze yet confused, "Izuku…. I'm going to have to ask you to make sure you keep your eye out, and make sure you don't fight anything big and orange. Got it?" He requested, taking out his Gashat.

"W-Wait, just how did that game character talk? And what do you mean don't fight something big and orange?!"

"I'll explain after this test is over Izuku. But for now, please trust me…" He pleaded.

Izuku stared at Cody before he slowly nodded. Cody smiled, holding up the Gashat as he pressed it, upon doing so a game screen appeared behind him as a fuschia ripple surged throughout the city, along with several blocks.

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

In other parts of the area, students noticed their surroundings literally went blocky until it went back to normal. Cody got into a pose, waving his arms from left to right, "Henshin!" He called out, before placing the Gashat into the Driver.

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

 _ **[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?]**_

A small character roulette appeared as it began to cycle through several characters before it stopped on one, Cody simply touched it as it said 'SELECT' before floating towards Cody.

 _ **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**_

What stood there was a chibi armored warrior, short arms and legs, a somewhat fat body and a head as big as his body. The head that now had on was a helmet that has magenta-colored hair that is spiked up to the left. He also had a mouthplate that is a metal underbite and the eyes looked like cartoony eyes. The irises were orange and the pupils were white. There were gamepad buttons that were similar to a Nintendo controller on the chest along with what looks to be a health bar.

"No way… just like the rumors of the previous heroes!" Izuku beamed, stars in his eyes.

* * *

 _In the academy, the teachers were viewing the places the applicants are in, fighting the machines. "Doesn't this year's group look promising?" One person mused._

" _Well we can't know for sure," Another replied as a red button showed itself and pressed it. "Their true test is about to begin."_

 _What they didn't know was that in one screen, it showed someone was in pain as digital energy surrounded the figure while on a rooftop, someone was viewing what was happening with the help of a rifle scope._

" _Mission start."_

* * *

Cody sighed softly, looking back at his hands again before turning to Izuku, "Well? What was your first look into me becoming Kamen Rider Ex-Aid?" He asked.

"Ex… Aid?" Izuku blinked.

"Yeah don't ask…" He sighed. "Poppy said that was the name of the armor…"

"5 minutes left contestants!" Present Mic shouted from afar, gaining the attention of the two teens.

"Oh man! We gotta hurry!" Izuku panicked until they heard rumbling. "W-Was that your stomach?"

"No.. that wasn't me…" Cody gulped. The rumbling got louder until they saw a mechanical hands grab the corners of the building. What revealed itself was the machine that was worth 0 points… and it was a _big_ robot. The two gawked in utter shock upon seeing the machine.

"T-That's huge!" Izuku got out, falling on his butt.

"Uh… I don't think I can handle something _that_ big…" Cody admitted, noticing several students running from the large mech, either from the size or what the teacher told them. "Izuku… we need to go, now!"

The young teen was panicking, unable to find any words before he Cody quickly helped him up as the two were about to run. "We're still at zero points!" He panicked.

"Less than two minutes left!" Present Mic shouted.

' _We're going to fail…'_ Cody said in his thoughts, before both of the teens heard a yelp in pain. They soon stopped as they saw that girl from earlier, now under some rubble as she tried to pry it off, but she seemed too scared to react and use her Quirk. "She's going to get crushed!"

Izuku saw what was going on, recalling her words before he quickly rushed towards her. "Izuku, wait!" Cody called out to her. His words didn't reach the teen's ears as sparks began to form in his legs, red lines from his veins glowing as well before he literally jumped towards the machine.

' _I thought he didn't have a Quirk!?'_ Cody gawked. ' _Did All-Might had something to do with that!?'_

Izuku was quickly approaching the large mech, he reeled his fist back as the very same red lines began to form on his right arm, ripping through his sleeve, ' _Remember what he said to you, Izuku… Focus, clench your butts cheeks and yell this from the depths of your heart!'_

" _ **SMMMMAAAAAAAAAASH!"**_ He yelled, striking the giant mech as it's head was smashed into bits, leaving barely anything left of the head, as it was crumbled up together. Sparks and bent metal was the only thing that could be shown as it began to crumble to the ground.

"Holy…" Cody got out. He looked up to see Izuku falling, and he seems to be unable to find a way to land too. "Izuku!" He looked around before finding one of the blocks he summoned, rushing towards it as breaking it open. Inside was a smokey grey medal, showing a shadowed figure with the Kanji symbol for 'Fly' on its chest.

"Item Get!" He said, grasping it as the energy formed into him, "Flight!" He then flew straight up into the air, flying towards Izuku before catching him, "Hey! Are you al-" His eyes widen under his helmet, seeing his arm and legs were basically destroyed flesh and bone, barely anything left for him, ' _Was this a drawback to his Quirk? Is he that new to it…?'_ He said in his thoughts.

He landed on the ground, setting him down while Cody fell on his rear as students were in awe from what Izuku did. What felt like minutes, someone approached Izuku as Cody took notice. It looked to be another student, but he had obvious fancy clothing and some odd pearl buckle on his waist. He groaned before he fell to his knees. In seconds a message formed underneath the helmet, it was from Poppy.

"What can she want now?" He said, opening it as it only showed a picture of that teen, and the words " _IT'S HIM!"_ On it.

His eyes widen as Cody swore he saw tiny creatures on the person's neck before they glowed. He soon screamed in pain, as orange data formed around him, growing the teen into an orange blob, and was tall as the gates to the testing city.

"W-What is that thing?!" One of the students pointed to it.

Its arm glowed, making its other arm shrink while the other grow as it swung it to a building, destroying it from its swing. It then took notice of the students as it screeched at them, raising its arm up before it brought its arm down.

"Everyone! Get out of here and get to safety!" Cody shouted out to everyone, turning towards the girl as he quickly got her out of the rubble, "Take Izuku and get out of here with the others!"

"W-What about you!? You can't take on something _that_ big!"

"I'm stopping it, and getting that guy out of that Bugster." He said to her. "And trust me, I'm more resilient to it than you."

"Bug.. ster?" The other then with glasses observed.

Cody nodded, "I can't tell you what it is, but the one thing I do know it, it will either kill you all, or infect you like what happened to him."

* * *

 _The teachers took notice of Area B having an unexpected beast that showed up._

" _When did that thing get into the Area?" One of the teachers asked._

" _Was this part of their test?"_

" _No it certainly wasn't…." The principal noted, "But…" He then pointed to the screen, showing the Rider, "I believe we don't need to intervene as of now…"_

 _They saw the belt in the screen, remembering the old tales of the_ first _heroes before Quirks were known. One person, he clenched his hands softly._

' _Brave and Lazer weren't kidding… they are back…'_

* * *

"Look, you two need to take him and get out of here! I'll hold off the Bugster and deal with it accordingly." Cody pleaded to them before bringing his arms up, an energy ring forming and Cody got hold of the 'card' that formed into a mallet that was white with pink trim, with a pink A button and green B button. The top had some pink spikes while the flat end on the front was green.

 _ **[GASHACON BREAKER!]**_

"Alright, time to clear this stage!" Cody announced, flying at the Bugster as he began to strike it. Though, upon doing so a clear image saying 'HIT' briefly appeared from every strike he made on it.

The large beast stumbled back as it brought its arm up and right at Cody. He quickly rolled like a ball to avoid the attack before swinging the mallet to its leg, causing it to kneel. It slowly got back up before backhanding Cody, sending him flying across the area.

"He's in danger!" The girl called out, about to help out until the other teen gripped her shoulder.

"As much as I want to as well… It's obvious he has some Quirk that can allow him to hurt that thing… We can only get him out of here and hope he defeats it." He gestured to the unconscious, injured Izuku.

The beast seemed to now be focused on Cody as it rushed after him, leaving the others alone. "Why is it focused on that guy instead of all of us?"

" _Bugsters despise the Extraction System,"_ They blinked as they noticed a gamepad on the ground, luckily not broken.

"Who are you?" The girl asked the gamepad, confused as she picks it up, and turns it over for them to see the screen and the idol on the inside.

" _I'll explain it later but you guys must not fight the Bugsters. If you do, you will only kill the host with it."_

"K-Kill…?"

" _The Extraction System that my new partner is using is the only thing to separate the host from the Bugster, hence the name Kamen Rider Ex-Aid."_

"But… won't he get hurt?" She asked Poppy.

" _His armor has a health meter, what you see around it has become a game field. You all saw the area change right?"_ The two students nodded. " _Level 1, which he is in, extracts the host from the Bugster and then there's Level 2."_

"What's Level 2 for?"

" _Exterminating the Bugster."_

"HAAA!" Cody let out a battle cry, striking the large Bugster a few times, before jumping up as he pressed the 'B' button three times and upon hitting it, several shockwaves ripple out as the large monster groaned as it deflated before erupted into an explosion, leaving the infected kid on the ground, unharmed.

The teen with glasses rushed to the person but his hand phased through it. "What? How isn't he-?"

" _Bugsters have two rounds, you have to beat the Main Bugster in order to win"_ Poppy said to them.

Cody growled, turning to his left as the rest of the specks hopped up and down before forming the footsoldiers while the one in the center was dark blue in color, its right arm having small conductors while it had a top hat and cape. The grunts' outfits changed into what seems to be chefs.

"Wait, that's Mr. Salty! The boss in Mighty Action X!" Cody got out.

" **Hehe… to think you have the power to separate me, boy… But I assure you, he will fade, and I will live!"** Mr. Salty said in triumph.

"Heh, we'll see about that." Cody smirked, standing up.

" _Now Cody! Access Level two by flipping the panel!"_

"Right... " He nodded, "Dai-Henshin!" He said, crossing his arms as his right arm gripped the panel and folded it to the side, revealing a small screen and figure on the inside, the same screen flew out into a pixelated gate as he rushed into it before jumping up.

 _ **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY, ACTION X!]**_

His armor literally exploded before he felt his body burst out with the mask of what was called 'Level 1' form becoming back armor. He landed on his feet but lost his balance a bit until they all saw that he was now in a new form. He now had a fuschia colored bodysuit with black lines on his side and the left side of his body going down to the thighs, the said limbs having green bands.

The helmet was similar to his Level 1 form but more thinner to fit his head with the 'hair' having an extra spiky strand and being slightly longer. On the chestplate was the same armor that was identical to the one on his Level 1 form, only this one had some extra armor pieces on the lower sides with a green 'collar'.

His shoulders was covered with armor while the forearms were covered with what looks to be black fabric with pearl colored armor on top, reaching from his elbow to the top of his hand. On both ends are wrapped with green bands on the wrist and biceps while his hands were equipped with magenta-colored armor.

Finally, from his knees to the shins were covered with the same black 'fabric' with the front having gray armor and gray knee pads. The feet have green armored sneakers with both sides being black and have two pinks stripes. Cody landed on the ground, now in this new armor as he stood up, making a pose as the words 'LEVELED UP' briefly showed.

" **M-Masaka… You can do this as well?!"** Mr. Salty gasped.

"Woah…" The girl got out.

" **You know what to do!"** He ordered the Bugster grunts as they all charged after him while Mr. Salty observes.

"Let's begin the next level, and clear this game!" Cody declared and charged towards the Bugster footsoldiers.

From afar, the figure snorted in amusement to what he was seeing. "Guess he is enjoying the level." He observed.

With Cody, he was swinging the Breaker left and right thanks to the training as he slammed the mallet on top of one Bugster when it used the mixer to protect its head at first before it quickly switched with the bowl. He just shrugged, smashing through it before turning back and starting taking out of the grunts easily. Sending them into the air, or deep underground with a single hit until they were all destroyed. It was like he was stronger within this new form?

" **Seems that you are spicing things up!"** He rushed towards Cody who quickly brought his mallet to block the attack but Mr. Salty sent an electric discharge from its hand to the weapon.

"GGGAAH!" He yelped in pain, backing off before he regained some room. He then pressed the 'A' button, as a fuschia sword popped out.

 _ **[JA-KIIN!]**_

"Ja-kiin…" Cody shouted out the call, twirling his blade before he charged in, swiping at the Bugster a few times before he pressed the 'B' button a few times, adding in an extra strike from each hit he made. Each strike showed 'HIT' as Cody continued on as he attacked Mr. Salty left and right. He thrusted his blade at the villain, sending it rolling across the ground.

" **Why you…"** He growled, weakly getting up.

"Let's end this!" He soon took out the Gashat as he quickly blew on it, before placing it on the holder to his left.

[ _ **GASHUN~! GASHAT!]**_

He then pressed the button the moment it was inserted into the holder.

 _ **[KIMEWAZA!]**_

Fuschia and green energy spiked out and began to form onto his foot, he got into a stance before he pressed the button one last time.

 _ **[MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!]**_

His eyes flashed from the combination charge, as Cody rushed towards Mr. Salty and delivered a series of kicks, each hit being 'Great' until it reached 'PERFECT' on the last hit, sending the Bugster stumbled before it exploded in flames.

 _ **[KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!]**_

A delightful tune began to play as a roulette of Games spun around him, stopping on the Mighty Action X game, with the words 'GAME CLEAR' on it.

 **[GAME!** _ **CLEARED!]**_

"Yes!" Cody cheered, facing the others until the girl took notice of a few grunts.

"Look out!" She pointed at the Bugsters.

He quickly looked back to see a one last remnant of the virus, ready to attack him but…..

 _ ***BANG!***_

A loud shot heard from nowhere hit the Bugster, causing everyone to stop as it fell back, exploding.

"What the?" Cody began to look around, seeing where the gunshot came from, only to see nothing. "And only one shot to kill… one…"

From afar, the figure moved slightly from his scope to see his results. "I still got it…" He mused before standing up, the weapon converting into its pistol form and pointed at Cody. "Let's see how well this plays?"

* * *

Night came to Japan as everyone was sent home after that, waiting for the results of the test. Cody was heading back to the hotel, and while glad to hear Izuku and the others being alright, was still disappointed. After everything he has done and trained for, he lost his chance…. Not a single robot killed… He was going home and without being in the school once.

"Hey kid." He blinked before looking back to see a thin man with blonde hair, blue eyes, while wearing a white shirt and blue pants.

".. Do… I know you?" He asked, a frown on his face from earlier before looking away.

"I have seen only two others with that belt, the same ones from 5 years ago who helped me out."

"Look… If you want to ask me to use it, forget-" Cody blinked for a moment, "Wait… Helped…'you?'?" He looked back at the thin man, now replaced by a large man, almost 8 feet tall, muscular than anyone else in history, his hair standing tall and a large smile on his face. "N-No way…. All-Might?"

"Not so loud, kid!" He laughed, covering Cody's mouth. He quickly nodded, allowing All-Might to move his hand away. "As I was saying, Brave and Lazer were the only two I know who use that belt."

"S-So… why are you here, now?"

"Well, I was going to give this to you… But seeing how you're here I might as well just tell you now." All-Might said, handing him the envelope, "While you did finish the written exam with flying colors… you did get 0 points on the mock battle… Sorry."

"Oh…" Cody lowered his head. "So… I failed…"

"Heh. Allow me to finish, young man." All-Might said, "While that was the case for the main portion, there were hidden factors."

"Eh?"

"You see, while you all were doing your best to fight the enemies, the U.A. faculty watched every nook and cranny of that city. Watching every move, every action you all took." He explained, "And while we watch, we review their actions and give points to those who we deem of 'Hero Material'. Cody Aldrich… You risked your life for not one, but three students in terrible danger. From Izuku Midoria from falling to his death, to helping Ochako Uraraka from out of the rubble, to saving Yuga Aoyama from becoming a Bugster." He counted off what he did, "We reviewed your work and gave you what you deserved. And those points were that of Rescue Points!" All-Might smiled, "And with 3 lives saved, you were rewarded 85 Rescue Points in your exam… Cody Aldrich, no… Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. You've passed your exam… and are enrolled in the U.A. High, Hero Academia. Congratulations…."

Cody's eyes lit up as he bowed before All-Might, "Thank you, All-Might!"

All-Might laughed as he patted Cody. "No need, and remember, don't let your predecessors down."

"I promise!" He nodded before a question came to mind. "Say, All-Might… when those grunts that were left over… do you know who finished them off? I mean… we saw no one around when it happened and yet someone shot all four easily."

"Unfortunately, I cannot say anything." He shook his head, "Though, all I can say, is that you may not be alone in this school, more than you think." He turned away and walked.

"What did he mean…?" Cody muttered before he blinked at the words All Might just said, "Wait.. how did he know my hero name? I haven't put that on my Information Forum yet..."

* * *

 _All-Might was back in his 'thin form', heading back until he had the same feeling from before. "You can show yourself now."_

 _The figure presented himself as he chuckled in amusement, "Guess a sniper can be found eventually,"_

" _Why did you help him out back at the school, and when he was heading home?" All-Might asked him._

" _A sniper tracks their target after all, All-Might," He reminded. "Kid was in a situation so I thought I would provide… cover."_

" _Just try your best not to help him out every time… He needs to learn." He crossed his arms._

" _I don't plan to big guy." He said. "Besides… a new player shows up? I gotta beat the competition. A player makes their mark after all. One shot ends a player."_

 _The symbol of peace glared at him, "You may think this is a game, but it isn't… If you dare hurt him, I promise you, you won't be able to even touch a game, again…" He warned._

" _Don't worry, sensei told me to do what I was assigned. You remember Brave don't you?"_

" _He was one of my friends.. Of course I do. Wait, sensei… so he's-"_

" _Bingo, right on the target. Brave gave me a chance, trained me, and see how he views the surroundings. Hence my sensei."_

" _So he is still alive…." All-Might sighed with relief, "That brings some peace to my heart…."_

" _Peace can always be broken, no matter the day."_

" _As long as I fight. That day will never come."_

 _The armored figure shrugged, "Well, I should head back, I am enjoying the view from the rooftops." He flipped a coin and tossed it to All-Might._

" _Just be warned…. Due to what happened, it means they are now wanting to target the students and heroes in training…. And you know what they did last time they were able to get their way…." He reminded him, catching the coin._

" _Two sides, one result." He muttered. "I am not gonna disappoint sensei," He turned away, the long scarf flowing on his back. "Besides, a mission is what I enjoy doing." He vanished into the shadows._

 _All-Might stared at the spot he was at before looking at the coin, recalling the statement of two-sides. "For once… I have to agree…"_

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! Hope you all enjoy this latest addition to my works? ^w^ I have also been wanting to do Ex-Aid for awhile since the series started, and yes I love it alot. And truth be told, this was slightly made during the first 4 Eps, hence the odd choices I've made to the narrative. And there will be some hiccups here and there as the series goes on, but I'll try my best to fix it.

And the reason for having Poppy be the ship is mostly cause I thought it would be a nice idea. There are some female characters of My Hero Academia that I like, but I just felt that Poppy would be a nice idea choice.

Also, yes. I do plan on adding at least 2 Legend Rider Gashats. Ichigou and Drive. Cause out of every Rider, I felt like these two would make the most sense to live and thrive in the world of My Hero Academia. But I have no idea when I'll add them, since for right now I only plan on doing the 1st and 2nd season of My Hero Academia, especially when S-2 hits next year.

So for now, the update for this story WILL be slow. So don't fully expect a new chap every week like with my Rwby fic. And the reason why I wanted to publish this early, would be due to the fact that I may not be able to upload the next Chap of Rwby Vol 3, due to me being in Florida in two days. So, I felt like this would be the perfect chance to give you all something while I'm on vacation for a week.

So, until then, later minna!


	2. Chapter 2: A Sniping Veteran?

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

My Hero Academia: A Hero's Torch

* * *

Chapter 2: A Sniping Veteran?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Quirks! Abilities that have become part of the norm in everyday life on Earth. It is unknown how it came to be, though some speculate the reason due to the world's greatest hero, All Might. Supposedly since he came, these 'Quirks' have manifested within the majority of every human (and some animals) in the whole world._

 _Though, as the increase of humans with Quirks keep going, so do the activities of people using their powers to their own needs. And always becomes villains. No matter where you look, heroes and villains fight for power._

 _But with in this new day of age, one Quirkless boy will become a legend. One where he will fight for humanity and the lives of the people. And the title they will shout for decades will be known, as Kamen Rider!_

* * *

 _Night blanketed the sky, the stars and the city lighting the night. However on one rooftop, the young man from before was looking down at the town, using the sniper scope to see the people and those with Quirks. A sigh was heard from him before he moved the scope away and placed it to his belt and fell onto his back, seeing the stars._

 _He made his hand into a gun pose, pointing at the sky before lowering his hand. "I wonder what those two newbies can show unlike those showoffs…" He sighed. A beep was heard in which he looked at his watch and saw the time. "Almost midnight…" He reached to his bag and placed the familiar device onto his waist, the atmosphere around him change as a grin formed on his lips. "Mission… start."_

 _Down below, several criminals were using their Quirks to melt through the wall and grab the load of gold on the other side. With only two who are keeping watch, "Just how long are you idiots gonna take? The wall isn't 'that' thick.." The one on the outside sounded off, annoyed._

" _It easy when we have to deal with those heroes," Another argued._

" _Heh, though since they're too busy with bigger crowds, we can easily slip by and get our rewards." The one using his Quirk chuckled._

 _Before they can continue, gunshots hit the wall, causing the one with the Quirk to stumble back and fall on his rear. They quickly looked around, trying to find the source of those shots._

" _You were saying!?" One of the criminals asked the two._

" _You guys just get rid of him!" The one still melting the wall ordered, as the other nodded, rushing out to find the one who shot their partner in crime. As the one melting wall continues his work, he heard the faint signs of those very same gunshots, even the slight sound of fighting. What felt like minutes, the silence was taken over._

 _The criminal mentally panicked knowing that his partners in crime are not coming back. They lost against whoever was out there. "Alright, that's it, show yourself!" He shouted "Come and fight like a man!"_

 _His demand was granted as a figure showed himself, landing down before slowly getting up, the criminal seeing one red eye glowing in the darkness as well as his chest armor._

" _W-What the?! What are you?!" He questioned, tossing molten wall bits at him, trying to hit him. But his attacks were nothing more than false hope as the figure slowly approached him._

" _I am a player who enjoys the game," He answered. "One shot ends the player after all." He quickly grabbed a weapon from his side and aimed at the criminal before firing a stun round to the head. Upon the contact, the criminal lost all feeling to his body and fell but he was able to see and move his eyes as the mysterious figure knelt down to look at him. "Game, set, match. Victor: Kamen Rider Snipe."_

* * *

(Insert Op - EXCITE - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Op)

* * *

The song quickly begins like that of a chiptune like sound as it shows a loading screen before quickly saying 'Complete'

 _ **(I gotta believe...)**_

After leaving the loading screen, the screen quickly pans towards the UA High as it passes the several students before reaching Ex-Aid as he turns and punches it. Upon shattering showed the title card along with the Gashats of Ex-Aid before Might Action X floats to the center and lights up.

 _ **[I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara]**_

The screen pans above the high sky before quickly lowering down and zooming in to show off Cody, as he sees the ruins of the old town he used to live in before a quick flash showed the Bugsters destroying it before returning to the present.

 _ **[I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni ]**_

The screen shift towards the Class 1 of UA High, as it shows off the students. Each one chatting away as Cody is chatting away with Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Poppy on his mobile screeen chat back. With the occasional glare from Katsuki.

 _ **[Why, Why, Why, Why? Kitsukeba I Came Too Far]**_

It then shifts towards a flashback where Cody is being lectured by people with Quirks, his family of classmates, before shifting to where he was saved by All Might, then shifts again as All Might accepts him into the academy as the rest of the teachers are behind them. Even Aurora who stands there unsure that he is ready to be a hero looks at him with distrust.

 _ **[Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa, The New Beginning]**_

Inside an ally, several villains start pouring out from the darkness, led by Genm as they begin to march their way towards UA. Faint images of injured students and people are shown briefly before an image of All Might is on the ground, dead with his students.

 _ **[Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda, I gotta believe! (Turn it on...)]**_

As the mass of villains rush towards the entrance, Cody and Izuku hesitates while the other students march ahead before the shadow of All Might made them turn around. He pats their shoulders as Izuku jumps ahead, while Cody holds up Mighty Action X and presses it, a faint pink glow covering the screen.

 _ **[Sotto Excite Excite takanaru, Excite Excite kokoro ga]**_

A faint image of Ex-Aid LV 1 appears briefly before LV 2 jumps out from behind it. The Action Rider punching, kicking and beating any enemy in it's way as Izuku and the rest of their team helps them out, with their powers.

 _ **[Michibi ano basho e, Kakenuku deku dake]**_

A few more enemies appear before being stuck down by All Might and the other teachers. Several Bugsters being to gather around until more and more heroes appear, helping out what remains of the enemies.

 _ **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now, (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]**_

Faint images of new Ex-Aid forms can be seen before it zooms out to reveal the enemy behind it all, chuckling madly as he turns to see a large vial of Bugster viruses floating in a tank. But it then shifts towards the Aid Den as several unknown Gashats glow, resonating to stop the diseases.

 _ **[Excite Excite kotae wa, Excite Excite kotae wa]**_

With more and more enemies falling towards the ground,everyone backs up, back to back to make sure no more injuries can be given. As that happens Cody takes out the Mighty Action X Gashat before placing it into the Kimiwaza Slot and presses it, as he rider kicks at the screen.

 _ **[(One) Kono te mo naka, (Two) Susumu beki life, (Three) Ikiteku dake]**_

Back at the school, everyone was cheering, laughing and relaxing as they completed the mission. All Might nodding to them all as Poppy pats Cody's shoulder. The young rider smiling as he lifts up the Gashat one last time before looking out at the sky where the title card shows off one last time.

* * *

A new day began as Cody was playing a Vs match against Poppy, doing his best against the rhythm game but ends up failing easily as he falls to the ground due to his lack of rhythm. "Ow…" He groaned to himself.

"I win again," Poppy said with pride.

"That's because it's you and the game is your home," Cody groaned.

"Or, maybe it's because you have no rhythm?" she smirked softly.

"What's that suppose to mean? I played tons of games!" He pouted.

"And yet you haven't played many rhythm games?" She teased. "Besides, isn't tomorrow your first day at U.A. Academy? I recall you passed from a secret grading."

Cody smiled upon the memory of encountering and meeting the one and only All-Might. "Heh… yeah… I got to meet All-Might again." He responded. He sat on his chair before looking at the TV and decided to turn it on, seeing the news for today.

' _In other news for today, the mysterious red eye sniper has once again stopped yet another crime in the city'_ The newswoman announced, making Cody stare at the screen with complete focus. ' _At first it were to believe that the heroes of this city has fought them, only to reveal that it is a new hero entirely. Some witnesses described seeing a figure with a yellow cloak-like scarf, others say to look like some form of a soldier, or to the villains that were arrested, a soldier with one red eye. The only key point of his presence is the symbol he leaves behind on the walls.'_

The screen showed an image of yellow paint on the wall in the lettering, 'STG'.

"STG? Huh… odd hero…" Cody pondered while Poppy was silent. "What do you think Poppy?" he looked at her. He quickly noticed she had a worried look on her face and seemed to be in tunnel vision. "Poppy?" He called out to her, as she snapped out of her trance.

"It's nothing, Cody," She waved off with a smile.

"Oh… okay," He shrugged.

For Poppy/Asuna, she stared at the image knowing full well the lettering it belongs to. ' _Kamen Rider Snipe is truly in this city… guess Brave really did choose that player who sees his fights as a game…'_

The two heard the door of Cody's room being knocked, making Cody panic as Poppy jumped into her console while Cody stood up. "C-Come in!" The door opened, revealing Aurora who was in her work outfit once again. "Oh, hey sis. What's up?"

"I'm heading to GENM and I won't be back until later on tonight, I already made lunch and dinner for you," She informed. "And please, do try to be careful."

"I will sis, besides, it's me you are talking about." He assured with a grin.

"Remember the time you nearly burnt the kitchen?" She reminded with a deadpan look, making Cody chuckle nervously.

"I-It was only one time!"

"One time too many." She smiled, making her younger brother's shoulders slump. "Oh and there is someone at the door? Someone named Izuku?"

Cody smiles softly, "Yeah he's a friend! Let him in."

Aurora nodded before walking over to the entrance and opened the door. "You can come in," She said. The person that entered was none other than Izuku who was looking at the apartment in slight amazement.

"Hey, Izuku!" Cody smiled. "I'm surprised you came here. How did you know I was here?"

"Well, you mentioned your sister works at a game company," He answered. "And I asked around until it took me here. Seriously, it took me forever..."

"Heh… sorry about that. Should've given ya my number." Cody smiled, "I see you're doing well… That was some punch you did. But didn't you tell me you didn't have a Quirk?"

"I-It's a long story," he waved his hands.

"Just didn't feel like telling?" Cody chuckled, "I can understand."

"I-It's not that…" He answered. "It's well… difficult to explain."

"Look man… whatever reason you have for not telling anyone, I can understand." Cody smiled.

Izuku smiled before he realized something, "Say, what about you? You actually became one of _the_ Quirkless Heroes! The Kamen Riders!"

"Hmm… Well, seeing how I like ya man.. I think I can trust ya." He smiled turning to the game cabinet, "Poppy? Why don't you show him?"

"Poppy?"

The game console lit up to reveal the game idol, " _Konichiwa~!"_

"Izuku. Meet Poppy! She's the reason why I was able to get as far I did." He introduced.

"Woah… wait, how did she give you the belt?"

His question was answered when Poppy leaped out of the console before she spun around and went into her Asuna personality, her hair being light brown once again and wearing the nurse outfit. "That's how." She smiled.

Izuku's eyes almost burst out of his head as he fell back on his butt, looking up in confusion and awe as he started to mumble something they couldn't hear.

"Uh… you okay dude?" Cody asked. He snapped his fingers in front of Izuku. "I think you broke him, Asuna…"

"It was the same way when you were surprised with what I can do, Cody," Asuna pointed out.

"D-Do you have some sort of Quirk…?" Izuku asked in awe.

"I do not," She giggled. "I come from this game you see behind us."

"But… how is that possible? I mean…. It's true Quirks give off odd abilities… But at the same time, no game nor data can become a living thing. It's simply impossible.." He kept muttering and muttering more and more.

"That's because GENM created me."

"Wait, the dominant Game Company of Japan?" Izuku perked up. He then pondered before his eyes lit up, "Of course! They do make the greatest games out there, even with the money they would have been able to do that! Now it makes sense!"

Asuna giggled, "Right you are, and I am was made to help out the Gamer Riders. Much like Cody here."

"There's more like him!?" His eyes had stars of joy until Asuna lowered her head, "The two, Kamen Rider Lazer is right now in the hospital after the battle 5 years ago while Kamen Rider Brave has been on the DL for a while…"

Izuku's eyes widen in shock before he bowed, "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought up bad memories!"

Asuna shook her head, "It's okay, Izuku-san. Besides, Brave has chosen a new Rider to take his place, kinda like myself choosing Cody here. Like Cody, you seem to have a good heart to be a hero and help people."

Izuku smiled and blushed softly, "T-Thank you Poppy…" He thanked.

"Please, call me Asuna when I am in this," She gestured to her current set of clothing and hairstyle.

"R-Right.. Asuna-neechan…." He nodded.

Asuna giggled. "Now I am sure you wanna know why he fights in that armor?" He nodded. "Well, welcome to lesson 101 of Bugster Elimination. Myself as your teacher."

* * *

The next day finally began, the first day of U.A. High School. Cody and Izuku were in their academy uniforms and on their way to class. Cody still had his handheld game system since Poppy/Asuna can communicate or appear outside of it whenever they are away from the apartment. "The first day of U.A." Izuku said, taking a deep breath when they saw the school.

"Hey, relax man. We'll be fine. Sides, as far as we know, only us two made it to Class 1-A. So no need to worry about Mr. Explosive head." Cody reassured.

"You mean the explosive wannabe?" They quickly turned around to see the young man from before. He was still wearing that suit and the dog tags still around his neck along with carrying the military bag over his shoulder. "Sup."

"It's you again," Cody said with a small smile.

"What can I say, I like to show up or stay behind," The young man shrugged.

"Please tell me you're not the teacher for this class?" Cody groaned softly.

"Nah, I told you two last time, remember? I'm a teacher assistant." He chuckled.

"Then why are you here?" Izuku asked.

"Waiting for the main teacher who will be teaching your class," He said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out another quarter as he flipped it before catching it. "Besides, a game can always wait to start."

"Well… we should get in…" Cody said, and upon opening the door, heard a familiar yelling.

"Would you please get your feet off of the desk!"

"Why should I?" The familiar spiky blonde grinned.

"Cause it's school property! As well as desk used by past heroes!"

' _Oh no…'_ Cody and Izuku gulped until the teacher assistant simply approached the teacher desk and dropped his military bag onto the desk, a loud thud heard from it with all attention focused on the young raven-haired man.

"Alright newbies, listen up!" He said, "I think it's time to take your seats or expect an end game." He glanced at the two that were arguing. "That include you speedster newbie."

"I-I'm sorry sir! I just wanted to have our student here, get his feet off of the desk that meant so much to our predecessors!" He apologized with a bow.

"Geez, are you always this easily swayed by some well-dressed punk?" The spiky blonde scoffed.

The young man only chuckled, "And what is your name, newbie?"

"Katsuki Bakugo. The man who is going to be even more popular than All-Might!" He proclaimed.

"Better than All-Might you say?" He said with a feign tone as he flips the quarter repeatedly. "Let me guess… judging from that smug look and hair, I take it you have a pension for being hotheaded and a bad temper?"

"What did you sa-"

A coin flew past Bakugo, now embedded in the wall as smoke was coming from it as the blonde remained silent and stared at the teacher assistant. "One shot ends a player." The young man mused as he sat on the chair. "Now, I am only here as a teacher assistant for certain classes despite myself being only 18. Your teacher should be here in a moment so be patient. I expect no more trouble while I'm here."

"Wow…. That was pretty cool." Cody got out, now gaining the attention of the other students along with Izuku.

"It's them…" The glasses-wearing honor student got out.

"Wait… 'Them'?" Cody got out, confused. "Do you know something about this, Izuku?" He shook his head.

The one who yelled at Izuku at the practice rounds came up before extending his hand. "My name is Tenya Ida. And I apologize for my behavior earlier yesterday to you two." He said with sincerity.

"Midoriya… Izuku Midoriya." he introduced, surprised

"Uh…. Cody Aldrich…" He introduced, shaking his hand a bit surprised as well by the turn around.

"Midoriya, Aldrich, you two realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?"

"Eh?" The two blinked.

"You two knew that the faculty of the school was watching. With Midoriya knowing that the enemy worth 0 points had a special meaning. And for Cody, to save several others from that unique enemy they made was an astounding idea to do. For that, I am sorry for my attitude to you both and I hope we can get along." Tenya said, bowing his head once more.

' _But… we were just as blind as you….'_ Cody and Izuku said in unison in their thoughts.

"Hey! I recognize that dirty blonde and spiky hair!" Another familiar voice rang out behind them.

They turned around to see the girl the two saved while Izuku blushed madly as he hides his blush as best he can while the girl began to talk.

"Hey there." Cody responded, "You're Ochako Uraraka. The gravity girl who was trying to help us out later on. Thanks for that by the way." He smiled at her.

"Your welcome!" She smiled at him.

"You guys do realize there is someone right behind the girl, right?" The young teacher assistant pointed out.

Izuku, Tenya, and Cody took notice while Ochako slowly looked back and how right he was as there laid a tall man with shoulder-length black hair, with some hanging down in front of his face, a half-shaven beard, and a small mustache, who was shown to be in a large yellow sleeping bag.

"This is a hero course," The man said before he unzipped the bag a bit and drank what seems to be some sort of juice box, emptying its contents.

' _S-Someone was there!?'_ The four young teens gawked in thought as the man stood up despite being in a sleeping bag.

"Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet… That's not good enough…." he continued as he fully unzips the sleeping bag, revealing a matching black outfit which consists of a dark, long-sleeved shirt and black pants. However he looked like he hasn't got much sleep at all. "Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough."

' _Wait, he's the teacher? Wait then he must be a hero if he said that.'_ Cody realized. ' _Yet… he looks like he hasn't got much sleep at all…'_

The man looked at the other students. "I am your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. Nice to meet you…"

"Homeroom teacher!?"

He then gestured to the young man who was sitting on the military bag. "And he will be here as your teacher assistant… introduce yourself…"

The young man chuckled as he caught the coin. "The name's Nathan Westborn. A guy who enjoys a game. One shot ends a player."

"Uh…. can I ask where you got that phrase?" Cody asked the obvious.

"You'll find out later."

"What does that even mean?" He asked confused.

"Beats me but you should focus on the class than talking, newbie." He motioned to the homeroom teacher who was reaching in his sleeping bag and presented what seems to be clothes meant for training.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field." Shota informed the class.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, the entire class was in the field in their training clothes that were given to them. However when they were outside, Shota told them was their assignment was.

"A Quirk assessment test?!" They all shouted in disbelief.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Ochako asked, confused.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events," Their teacher informed, proving a point. "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are…" He glanced at the students. "That's also how the teachers run their classes."

Cody gulped knowing that he will truly fail the test. This made his mind race in total panic. How was he going to do this? Would he be allowed to use his Gashat? Would revealing to everyone get him kicked out? More and more thoughts began to race through his head before he felt someone's hand on him, snapping him out of the trance as he turns to see Nathan there.

"Nervous, ain't ya?" He asked then said quietly, "Seeing as how I know you don't have a Quirk."

Cody's eyes widen softly, "How…. Did you?"

"A sniper studies their target. A sniper knows who is who and what they know." He said cryptically.

"And while we train here, the government and the rest of the world is trying to find balancing the rules for those with Quirks. So until then, we have to set the rules to the students." Shota said to everyone, "This test will allow us to estimate your true capabilities and what you need to practice…." He informed before turning to the hotheaded spiky blonde, "Bakugo… you were the top of the class's chart due to your villain count. May I ask what was your farther distance threw with a soft ball?"

"67 meters," He remembered.

"Right… So then use this along with your Quirk…" He informed, handing him a uniquely made softball. "Whatever goes, just as long as you stay in the circle…." He said, pointing to the throwing circle near by.

Bakugo held the ball as he stretched a bit before he got prepared while saying, "Die!" He tossed the ball with the help of his Quirk, sending that ball flying.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities…." Shota said, holding up his phone revealing a distance score, "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a professional hero…"

"750 meters? Seriously?" One student in the crowd commented.

"I wanna try that! That looks like fun!" Another one sounded off.

"You think this is 'fun'?" Shota said, making the others look at him. "You all have 3 years here, in order to train to become a hero. And if you all think this is going to be games, then you won't even last a single day out in the real world. So today, you all will compete in 8 physical tests to gauge your potential. And the one with the lowest score will be expelled from the school."

Everyone had a shocked and surprised reaction from hearing what he just announced. This was going to be either their first big step, or last chance they'll ever get. From the side, the young man snorted in amusement to hear such words. He glanced at Cody who was slightly trembling upon hearing that he had to pass _8_ tests.

' _I'm screwed….'_ Cody said in his thoughts. Even Izuku had the same thought knowing that he still hasn't have full control of his new Quirk. Both teens now wondering what they are gonna do in order to pass the test.

* * *

Student after student went on, using their Quirks to help them with their tests. Each one was different, from regular fitness attempts, to long jumps, race course, and more. It was a odd way of testing people, but the results for each student showed what they could do... Except for the two newcomers, Cody and Izuku. Both of them were a bit worried on what they could do or not, without revealing their secrets.

Then at long last came the Throw test that was shown earlier. Bakugo was allowed to sit it out since he threw his hardest already as everyone else began to take their turns. Each student took their throws, and even Ochako had the most success, having her throw reach 'Infinity' on the scale, surprising many students and even the assistant as well.

' _Girl has a good shot… huh, never knew that. Looks like I found another player to take on,'_ The assistant's inner mind grinned.

' _Crap… it's not down to me and Izuku left…. Since he now showed him having a Quirk, he's going to beat me! And I'm going to be sent home!'_ Cody panicked in his thoughts.

"Izuku, you're next," The assistant said as he looked at the list.

The young teen gulped as he nodded, gripping the ball as he began to make his way into the circle. He stood there as he began to ponder on how to do this, though this was noticed by the teachers from his stalling.

"If he doesn't do it now… Izuku is going to be sent home first!" Ochako frowned.

"Of course he is! He and that foreigner are both out of here! They're Quirkless wannabes!" Bakugo sounded off, catching the attention of Ida.

"Are you not aware of what the two did in the entrance exam?" He said to the spiky hothead.

"Huh? What do you even mean?" He turned to the honor student, confused.

From afar, Izuku gripped the ball. He knew if he didn't do this now, he would be sent home. He gripped it tighter as he began to get into position, ready to toss it. Though, upon throwing… it didn't land very far from the circle.

' _Hold up… where did all of that power go?'_ Cody got out.

"W-What's going on? I… I know I used it…" Izuku muttered.

"That's because I erased your Quirk…." They looked at Shota. "That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even if a kid like you was accepted... You shouldn't be allowed to have a Quirk.." The scarves around his neck floated around as they saw his eyes slightly tinted red, and among that was a pair of goggles around his neck.

"Wait… I know those goggles! You're Eraser-Head!" Cody pointed out.

The assistant raised an eyebrow upon hearing the name. He heard about that underground hero. Whoever looks at him, their Quirks are erased. Hence the name, Eraser-Head. ' _Another pro player huh…?'_ His inner mind studied the man.

"You're not ready… You don't have a fine grasp in your power or your abilities." He said to Izuku, "What do you plan to do everyday? Fight? Then you'll have nothing more than a broken defenseless body."

"T-That wasn't all what I was trying to do!" Izuku responded.

"It doesn't matter what your intentions are. You'll be nothing more than a liability and cannon fodder for others to rescue you. You have the same reckless passion as another hero that really gets on my nerves…." Shota said with annoyance, "But even with a drive and spirit like that. You'll just be decked and turn into a useless doll after saving one person. And with that kind of power, their would be no way for you to become a hero..." He said, crushing Izuku's spirit before the scarfs faded into a bundle and his eyes returned to normal.

"I returned your impractical Quirk… Take your final throw and let the last student get his chance in…."

Izuku began to mumble to himself, questioning himself at first until those thoughts made him grit his teeth, not wanting to think like that. He dreamt of being a hero! He will not let that dream die here! He gripped the ball once more, getting into position as his eyes showed fire and drive. He gave a single toss as it ripped through the air like a rocket, sending it as far as he could throw. But instead of a broken arm, was only a single injured finger.

"Mister Aizawa…. You see? I'm still standing…" He said, cringing from the pain in his finger.

While everyone was in awe, Bakugo on the other hand was wondering… what the hell just happened!?

"DEKU!" He shouted out, rushing towards him with his palm open, ready to hit him with a fiery explosion, "You bastard! Tell me how did you do that?!"

However his hand was moved away from the toss of a coin, causing him to grasp his hand in slight pain and dart his head to the teacher assistant. "No threats in class, _newbie_." He warned the spiky blonde.

"What did you say, you bastard?!" He growled, glaring at him.

"Stand down Bakugo…" Shota announced, "This isn't your old school where they would allow this sort of behavior… This is UA. And you _will_ obey the rules as well as your superiors in this area…. Understood?"

Bakugo wanted to argue before he slowly lowered his hand in defeat, allowing Izuku to slowly move aside and back with the others. The teacher assistant approached the blonde before picking up the quarter, giving him a smug grin then walked back to Shota. "Next up, Aldrich Cody," The assistant announced.

Cody blinked, snapping out of his trance as he nods, "U-Uh… right… Um can I get something ready first? It won't take long to change…." He requested.

Shota raised an eyebrow under his bangs before glancing at his assistant who merely shrugged. "Fine… but don't waste our time…." He agreed.

Cody smiled, nodding as he walked over to his bag, bringing out his Driver and Gashat, as Izuku, Ochaka and Tenya saw it, while other were slightly confused by the two devices.

"What the heck is that suppose to be?" Bakugo frowned.

"Maybe if you stopped staying on your cloud, maybe you would have some knowledge." Cody joked, making Bakugo furious. ' _Alright Cody…. Relax and just do what you can…. Don't let their judgement cloud your mind…'_ He said in his thoughts, taking a few breaths before strapping his Driver on, he then lifted up the Gashat as he pressed it, signaling the Game Field.

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

"Game blocks…?" One student who wasn't familiar with it observed.

Cody got into a stance as he got the Gashat ready. "Henshin!" He lifted it up before he quickly slammed it down into the Driver.

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

The energy circle formed around him, showing a few characters before stopping on his as he touched it.

 _ **[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?]**_

 _ **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**_

"Kamen Rider!?" Some recognized the name.

"As in those Quirkless heroes before people with Quirks were around!?"

The character select formed around him, revealing his Lv. 1 form as he stretched his arms, "Well, if we're doing our best, guess I should as well! Dai-Henshin!" He said, crossing his arms before gripping the barrier and moving it to the side.

 _ **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

Cody's armor broke apart, revealing a more human sized warrior as he dropped back into the throwing circle, gripping the ball as he got into position, but he wasn't done before he took out the Gashat and placed it into the Kimewaza Slot.

 _ **[GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!]**_

Energy began to quickly pour into Cody's arm as his visor and gem lit up before he pressed it once more.

 _ **[MIGHTY! CRITICAL STRIKE!]**_

Cody let out a battle cry as he threw his arm, tossing the ball just as hard and as fast as Izuku as it landed giving the others a score for him as he stood still, relaxing a bit from the throw.

 _ **[KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!]**_

Shota looked at the phone before showing the score he got, being nearly the same score as Izuku's, only by 0.1 meters less.

"Man! He's just as strong as the last guy!" One of the students got out.

Bakugou stared at the young Rider, his hands bursting ever so slightly. A Quirkless… a Quirkless using the very powers of those other Quirkless heroes he heard about!? A Quirkless human being in this school!? Izuku was one thing but this!? This was not suppose to happen!

"THAT'S IT! HE'S DEAD!" Bakugo shouted, now charging ahead once more, "As if I'll let a Quirkless loser join in UA! You're dead, you bastard!"

"Ka-chan wait!" Izuku tried to stop him but Bakugou was blinded in anger. Cody yelped, almost unable to react in time until a hand quickly grabbed hold of Bakugo's wrist.

"Shota, permission to restrain the newbie," The teacher assistant asked.

"I gave him my only warning… go ahead Nathan. Just try not to injure him too much…." He agreed.

The atmosphere changed as Cody slowly noticed a grin forming on the guy's lips. "Time to begin the Mission…." He said rather coldly and excited.

"Why don't you butt out of this?!" Bakugo growled, throwing his palm at the assistant.

He quickly ducked before delivering a kick across his side, giving him a good distance as the young man reached for the bag and presented… a Gamer Driver!?

"No way!" Cody gasped.

"One shot ends the player for that is my motto." He grinned, pointing the Gashat at Bakugo.

"That phrase again….. Are you…. The0neSh0t player?!" Cody got out.

 _ **[BANG-BANG SHOOTING!]**_

Navy blue and light green barrels quickly floated out and around the area, making another game field as they saw a title screen behind him with words 'Game Start' on it. He twirled the Gashat around his finger three times and made the clear part point downward. "Henshin." Nathan twirled it twice before he slammed it down into the Gamer Driver.

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

The energy circle formed around him, showing a few characters before stopping on his as he posed his hand like a gun before pulling it back as if making a shot.

 _ **[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?]**_

 _ **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**_

While the armor was the same as Cody's his helmet was different. Resembling an army helmet with scopes on it, a hair piece to the right side, and the words 'STG' on the helmet, as he stood there with a chuckle. "Mission start…" An energy ring formed around him before grabbing the 'card.'

 _ **[GASHACON MAGNUM!]**_

The item looked to be a small pistol with the same navy blue and black coloring to it, along with a green 'A' button and an orange 'B' button near the barrel. He pointed at Bakugou, "Dare to try and fight me, newbie?" He taunted. Bakugo rushed at the newly armored figure who easily dodged the attack by rolling to the side. Even with the thick armor, he was able to move around easily spite being in bulky armor. "Is that all, newbie? I thought you said you want to be better than All-Might?"

"Will you ever shut up?!" He shouted, swinging his arms trying to land a single blow, but spite being a smaller size than them, he was agile as a cat. On the next strike, the armored figure blocked it with his forearm and headbutt him before he threw the gun in the air. "Tactics Level 2…" He said before grabbing the panel and opened it.

 _ **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

A Blue field appeared in front of him before passing through.

 _ **[LEVEL UP! BA-BANG BANG! BANG BA-BANG! YOW! BANG-BANG SHOOTING! GO!]**_

His armor exploded as the armored assistant' armor changed. He was wearing a navy blue bodysuit with yellow lining on his sides. The chestplate being identical to Cody's Level 2 form. His shoulders was covered with armor while the forearms were covered with what looks to be black fabric with pearl colored armor on top, reaching from his elbow to the top of his hand. On both ends are wrapped with yellow bands on the wrist and biceps while his hands were equipped with navy blue colored armor. Over the right side of his armor was a yellow cloak-like scarf with digital patterns.

Finally, from his knees to the shins were covered with the same black 'fabric' with the front having gray armor and gray knee pads. The feet have yellow armored sneakers with both sides being black. He wore a dark blue helmet with yellow 'hair fringe' hanging over his right eye. The letters 'STG' were on the helmet. He also had a silver mouthplate and his eyes looked like cartoony eyes. The irises were red and the pupils were white.

Cody saw the STG more clearly now, remembering the news. ' _He's this new hero?'_ He realized in his thoughts.

"You can call me… Kamen Rider…" The pistol landed in his hand. "Kamen Rider Snipe."

"How about I call you a corpse?!" Bakugo shouted, reaching him as he slapped his palm against his chest, a large explosion erupted and covering the area he was in. When the smoke died down, Bakugou was greeted with the barrel to his forehead, his eyes widen in shock. "One shot ends the player." Snipe unleashed a stun round. Upon the contact, Bakugo couldn't move a muscle as he slowly fell back, paralyzed.

"Game, set, match. Victor: Kamen Rider Snipe. Loser: Bakugo Katsuki," He announced before he knelt down to him. "Next time, don't mess up the game. One shot ends the player." He pointed his fingers at the blonde. "Bang." He got back up as his cloak-like scarf covered his right arm, the gun holstered.

Shota sighed softly, "We'll pick back up later on. Everyone relax until Bakugo wakes up… I'mma take a nap…." He said, already in his sleeping bag as he rolls onto the ground.

The students slowly looked at the armored figure as he checked his weapon as if making sure it was still good before putting it in his holster and glanced at the students, along with Cody, Izuku, Tenya, and Ochako. "Try your best new players. Welcome to my game." He announced before he sat on his bag, canceling the armor when he removed it from the Gamer Driver.

"So…. you're the one Poppy talked about? The one that Brave trained?" Cody questioned.

"That's me," Nathan smiled as if his personality was normal again. As if he becomes focused, cold, and prepared one moment before he is kind, respectful, and knows the rules. "So you are that new player? Ex-Aid, right?"

"Uh…. Y-Yeah…." He nodded.

"Well, welcome to the game kid." He chuckled.

"Game?" Izuku asked.

"A fight is a game. To see who wins and who loses." He pointed out. "And this game… it's a fight to see who can clear the games and stop the bugsters. You remember the ceremony? The gunshot you all heard? _That_ was me who saved you from that Bugster Grunt."

"H-How!? I mean from a long distance and-"

"I was on the school rooftop as a sniper position,"

"T-That's like 10 hours from the training area!?"

He pointed at his eyes. "My Quirk. Longshot. No matter how far, how close, or how fast, my hits always make their mark. Though, if I use it too much, I do gain some blurred vision and a few times actually blind for awhile. In my armor, it enhances it greatly." He presented his quarter. "I can also control the speed and strength of the shot, like this little coin."

"That Gashat… That's the old game that was canceled before it would've come out…. Bang-Bang Shooting. A no holds bar shooting game where it could also earn you real world money…." Cody informed.

"Yep," He answered. "But luckily, I got it from Kamen Rider Brave who trained me. And man I enjoyed it."

"You sure know a lot about games, Cody…." Izuku noted.

"Just something that's a small passion of mine." He responded with a smile. However recalling the new Rider being that online player, he looked at him. "Alright I want to know how you keep winning! Why do you win every time you are online!?"

"Because I enjoy the games. Practice makes perfect," Nathan explained. "Besides, I plan and strategize on the opponents. I learn that from my parents: one with a Quirk while the others… are without one. You have to plan on who to take down first. Online, I study how they play, how they attack and so, I put those skills into work and look where it got me?" He grinned. "Just by looking at you students, you all tend to focus on your dream of being a hero." The atmosphere changed as a cold glare formed. "But you have to realize that you can still lose, look at the hothead, he lost because of his anger. All he cared about was showing he was the best, better than All-Might. So…" he grinned rather excited and quite scary to some. "I put him in his place."

"He scares me…." Izuku muttered to the other students.

The atmosphere became normal as a smile formed from him. "So! I hope you all do well and try not to lose the game. It takes one shot to end a player." He looked at Cody. "That include you and Izuku. Just remember not to lose."

* * *

After a while, Bakugo was finally woke up as the students gathered to see their results that Shota was about to show. The spiky blonde was silent the whole time after what happened due to his utter defeat against the new Snipe. Izuku and Cody were nervous but also worried knowing that either of the two will be sent home if they are last. And on the screen… while Cody did only place near middle, Izuku was at the near end of the scale. Izuku lowered his head knowing that he was last. He tried his best and now… he was going to be sent home.

"And I lied…. No one is being sent home." Shota informed, "It was a simple trick to get you all to try your hardest."

"EEEHHHH!?" They gawked.

"You guys never noticed that?" The young assistant chuckled.

"I did. Guess I should've told you all..." The girl with the ponytail raised her hand.

"At least _she_ has a good eye to notice it," he commented the girl.

"This was just a simple test. This test was to push you all to use your fullest potential, as well as show you what you need to work on." Shota explained to everyone, "Cause without that knowledge, you kids would just blindy rush into a fight without knowing your limitations and easily get overwhelmed. As well as most likely be captured by the enemy or worse, killed. So with what you've just obtained, take good care of yourselves and know when it's time to fight, or when it's time to run."

Everyone remained silent as they stood there, speechless. This was just to show them all that nothing is all black and white, and they need to work on their limits to improve on their skills and maybe even think of new plans to use what they lack to their advantage, it was a noticeable, yet clever way of thinking.

"So, for now, you kids can return to the class room and rest until next class. For right now, homeroom is yours to make and talk." Nathan noted as Shota and himself began to walk away. "Oh, and Midoriya?" Shota called out his name, causing him to flinch before he was given a medical note, "Take this tot he Nurse's office and get yourself patched up. And next time, do your best and try not to break your body next time." He said to him before finally walking off.

On the other side of the building he walked by, he soon stopped along with Nathan as the two then looked at All-Might, now in his teacher's outfit, as the hero stood there wit his arms crossed. "Aizawa, that was a rotten move..." All-Might called him out, "A rational deception at best. You're not known for being 'light hearted'. I've read your file before coming here. Last year, you've expelled and entire class of freshmen students. you never had any problem kicking students out before. You were planning on sending Midoriya home weren't you?"

"He's got you there." Nathan nodded, "As well as Ex-Aid as well, before you found out about his ability." He noted before gaining a glare from Shota.

"Which means only one thing..." All-Might smirked, "You see the potential of them both! Don't you?" He pointed to him," Izuku has the brains of how thing work. He's able to plan ahead and go full force and give amazing results! As for Mr. Aldrich, you saw the same spark of a hero as those legendary Riders from before! Not just the First two, but the ones before Quirks became part of everyday life! You were able to see the Heroes they could become and that's why you gave them that lie!"

"Already picking favorites you two?" Shota called out, causing them to flinch, "It's bit early don't you think?" He said before continuing his way, "I'll admit, they don't have zero potential... If that were the case, I would've sent them home upon entering the classroom..."

"Hmph, he's still a bucket of sunshines as always." All-Might huffed before turning to Nathan, "As for you... why would you reveal yourself this early? From what I've learned about you from the news, as well as the Principal, you're not one to show your identity to anyone... What gives?"

Nathan remained quiet before he too began to walk off, "I wanted to show that he could trust me. He's still new to this fight we Rider's are given to... And if he doesn't realize that he has others to count on or trust, he won't last long against the Bugsters."

"Still, revealing yourself as Snipe could've gave away who you really are Nathan. As well as figure out where your Sensei is at too..." All-Might pointed out.

"Then, I'll just have to be smarter then." He chuckled before walking off.

* * *

A few more hours went on as Cody and Izuku made their way out of the school. "Seriously? That's what her Quirk is?" Cody got out, surprised to hear about the Nurse, Recovery Girl, and her Quirk.

Izuku nodded, "It is very embarrassing and odd... But it works. I just need to be careful, otherwise I won't be able to eve fight anymore." He sighed.

"Well, at least this way you have an idea of how much force you need. Just more training as well as some trial and error, and you'll get it down." Cody smiled at his friend.

"Trial and error? But I could leave my body broken! What if I won't be able to move after the next one?" He asked, worried about what could happen instead of what will.

"Relax man..." Cody smiled, patting his back. "If you worry too much, then it will come to that. You've come so far already, so don't let your worries drag you down."

"He's right you know." Ochako's voice rang out as the two teens turned to see her and Tenya walking to them. "If worry so much about that, then you'll never be able to graduate."

"As much as I understand your fears, Midoriya. You have to remain calm. Letting your worries get to you only leads to worse problems. Focus on what you want and don't stop." Tenya advised him.

"Heh, with you two around it makes me feel dimwitted." Cody chuckled. "But none the less, you're both right."

Izuku remained quiet as he let their words and wisdom sink in. He had a lot to prove now that he has truly passed. He smiled softly and nodded, "You guys are right. I'll just give it my all and worry about the consequences later." He said to them all.

"Great! Say, how about we stop by for some pizza? My treat!" Cody offered to them. They all cheered as they began to make their way to the town for some grub.

From afar, Nathan watched the four teens head their way, a soft smile on his face as he turns to be greeted by none other than Poppy, now in her normal outfit. "Guess he does have something special in him, asides being a good gamer." He said to her.

"Mhm. One reason why I gave him the Driver and Gashat." She nodded, "It's just something in him that makes me smile and want to help him reach his dream."

"Heh, you sure it's that? Here I thought you were helping him because you think he's cute?" Nathan chuckled before flinching and holding his leg. Poppy kicke dhim in the shin very hard as she huffed and turned away.

"You know I can't do that..."

"O-Ow..." He groaned before standing back up. "Then why do you keep your _'true'_ identity from him? If he's your partner, then he should know." Nathan questioned her.

Poppy remained silent as she turned to him, "You have read up on him, right?" She asked as Nathan responded with a nod. "While he may fight the Bugsters... He obviously hates them." She admitted, "It's thanks to them that he not only almost died, but his old town was destroyed and killed so many people. If Brave and Lazer didn't arrive, then he would've died before All-Might could notice him." She explained to him, "And during his recovery, he not only noted how much he hated them, but it also lead to him being isolated with his video games. So... For now. I won't tell him."

Nathan sighed as he nodded, "I understand Poppy. But with you giving him this new light, it's obvious that he'll try to understand. Just make sure you tell him before someone else does and makes his latent anger emerge. Otherwise, you may end up losing his trust." He advised her before walking off. Though as he does, he begins to ponder on something, _'My only question is... how can he even use the Driver?'_ He said in his thoughts, pushing them aside for now.

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! New Chap done, and the reveal of the Secondary Rider (For this story) is revealed! Brave and Snipe will also appear, but we have a much more different idea for them this time. Only time can tell what it'll hold. :3

Now! For this new guy, Nathan Westborn. Is a new idea/OC made by ShadowBladeKnight. Can't say much more about him due to spoilers. But let's just say, while he does do a bit of the same as Taigia. As in believing these fights to be a simple game. He is in no way the same. He does act and do hero things, but has yet to truly be a professional hero, hence why 1: he's just an assistant, and two: not that much older than everyone else in the class. We'll go into full detail later on in the story.

But until then, later minna!


	3. Chapter 3: Tests Within The Trip

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

My Hero Academia: A Hero's Torch

* * *

Chapter 3: Tests Within The Trip

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Quirks! Abilities that have become part of the norm in everyday life on Earth. It is unknown how it came to be, though some speculate the reason due to the world's greatest hero, All Might. Supposedly since he came, these 'Quirks' have manifested within the majority of every human (and some animals) in the whole world._

 _Though, as the increase of humans with Quirks keep going, so do the activities of people using their powers to their own needs. And always becomes villains. No matter where you look, heroes and villains fight for power._

 _But with in this new day of age, one Quirkless boy will become a legend. One where he will fight for humanity and the lives of the people. And the title they will shout for decades will be known, as Kamen Rider!_

* * *

Within the floors of the GENM Corporation, the area was filled to the bring with not only games and products, but also the poster cards for the games. In the center was a desk, filled with toys and handheld games as behind it was a middle aged man with short black hair, brown eyes as well as wearing a black suit and purple tie as he typed away on his computer.

" _Mr. Dan, Ms. Aldrich wishes to speak with you."_

"Please, let her in." He responded to the secretary on the phone's com.

The door opened as Aurora entered, "You wish to speak with me, Aurora-san?" Kuroto asked.

"It is about that game console sir…" she answered, "I just don't understand why you are allowing my little brother to keep it. Isn't it GENM Property?"

"While it is indeed my property. I'd figured it wouldn't do much harm by letting him keep it. After all, he did find it and fix it, so this is one of the few things I can at least do for him." He replied to her before he stopped typing and turned to her. "Besides, you told me his love for games. I am not one to ignore such a fan of my company."

"More like an otaku…" she muttered to herself.

"Though… It's obvious that you aren't here to question my decision to give him the game… you're here cause you saw it… didn't you?" He looked at her, "Him transforming… correct?" He said before revealing a set of photos of her looking through some footage.

Aurora flinched, "I… yes…" she looked at her boss. "I don't understand why you are allowing my little brother handle this… this disease."

"It's because he's compatible." He answered, "Poppy saw something great in him. And with the reveal of him being the top player of Mighty Action X, it was obvious he would've made it work."

"He's only a teenager, how can he take such a burden!"

"Because… He wants to use that burden to help push him to be a hero." Dan informed, "You did tell me it was his dream, right? Not to mention it is rare to see another Quirkless person fight. I even remember old stories my parents once told me, the first Two Quirkless Heroes, Ichigou and Nigou."

Aurora stopped her words before lowering her head, even she knows the old stories of the first Quirkless Heroes. Those with Quirks today _never_ forgot about the true heroes, Ichigou and Nigou. Even All-Might knows that. The Kamen Riders were the true heroes unlike those with Quirks, heroes who fought impossible odds alone that even heroes themselves couldn't reach except the Riders.

They were the original source of inspiration to all heroes.

"I… I understand, sir…" Aurora finally gave in.

"Good." Dan smiled, "Though one of these days I would like for you to bring your brother so we can meet face to face."

Aurora held back a chuckle, "Knowing you are the CEO of this place, he would go otaku-mode if he does meet you."

"Heh, then I have nothing to worry about. You may leave, Aurora." She bowed before leaving the room.

Once gone, he glanced at the window, seeing a certain young man on his game. "What is it you want from me now?" The response took a minute but when the gamer stopped, he looked at Kuroto and gave a grin that felt unsettling to others. "Just your fascination with this kid… Is he really this genius you claim him to be?" The person asked.

Dan stopped typing before turning to him, he then gave an unsettling smirk, "Asides from Shooting and Rhythm games being his lowest? Yes…" He then brought up many games that he made along with others as it showed the gamer title, [Cha0s_X] on the top of the leaderboards.

"And this was all after he was admitted to the hospital and the two years after. Since then, he has been on the downlow, and only accepting challenges from those who try to take his score. He is what we need for the plan to continue…" He then turned to the person, "So… make sure the next one is strong enough for that data."

The gamer looked at the scoreboards before looking at Dan. "Alright."

* * *

(Insert Op - EXCITE - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Op)

* * *

The song quickly begins like that of a chiptune like sound as it shows a loading screen before quickly saying 'Complete'

 _ **(I gotta believe...)**_

After leaving the loading screen, the screen quickly pans towards the UA High as it passes the several students before reaching Ex-Aid as he turns and punches it. Upon shattering showed the title card along with the Gashats of Ex-Aid before Might Action X floats to the center and lights up.

 _ **[I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara]**_

The screen pans above the high sky before quickly lowering down and zooming in to show off Cody, as he sees the ruins of the old town he used to live in before a quick flash showed the Bugsters destroying it before returning to the present.

 _ **[I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni ]**_

The screen shift towards the Class 1 of UA High, as it shows off the students. Each one chatting away as Cody is chatting away with Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Poppy on his mobile screeen chat back. With the occasional glare from Katsuki.

 _ **[Why, Why, Why, Why? Kitsukeba I Came Too Far]**_

It then shifts towards a flashback where Cody is being lectured by people with Quirks, his family of classmates, before shifting to where he was saved by All Might, then shifts again as All Might accepts him into the academy as the rest of the teachers are behind them. Even Aurora who stands there unsure that he is ready to be a hero looks at him with distrust.

 _ **[Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa, The New Beginning]**_

Inside an ally, several villains start pouring out from the darkness, led by Genm as they begin to march their way towards UA. Faint images of injured students and people are shown briefly before an image of All Might is on the ground, dead with his students.

 _ **[Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda, I gotta believe! (Turn it on...)]**_

As the mass of villains rush towards the entrance, Cody and Izuku hesitates while the other students march ahead before the shadow of All Might made them turn around. He pats their shoulders as Izuku jumps ahead, while Cody holds up Mighty Action X and presses it, a faint pink glow covering the screen.

 _ **[Sotto Excite Excite takanaru, Excite Excite kokoro ga]**_

A faint image of Ex-Aid LV 1 appears briefly before LV 2 jumps out from behind it. The Action Rider punching, kicking and beating any enemy in it's way as Izuku and the rest of their team helps them out, with their powers.

 _ **[Michibi ano basho e, Kakenuku deku dake]**_

A few more enemies appear before being stuck down by All Might and the other teachers. Several Bugsters being to gather around until more and more heroes appear, helping out what remains of the enemies.

 _ **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now, (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]**_

Faint images of new Ex-Aid forms can be seen before it zooms out to reveal the enemy behind it all, chuckling madly as he turns to see a large vial of Bugster viruses floating in a tank. But it then shifts towards the Aid Den as several unknown Gashats glow, resonating to stop the diseases.

 _ **[Excite Excite kotae wa, Excite Excite kotae wa]**_

With more and more enemies falling towards the ground,everyone backs up, back to back to make sure no more injuries can be given. As that happens Cody takes out the Mighty Action X Gashat before placing it into the Kimiwaza Slot and presses it, as he rider kicks at the screen.

 _ **[(One) Kono te mo naka, (Two) Susumu beki life, (Three) Ikiteku dake]**_

Back at the school, everyone was cheering, laughing and relaxing as they completed the mission. All Might nodding to them all as Poppy pats Cody's shoulder. The young rider smiling as he lifts up the Gashat one last time before looking out at the sky where the title card shows off one last time.

* * *

Another day, another time in UA Academy for the students. For some it was another day to learn to be a hero much like Izuku and Cody. Others just to become better than others, like Katsuki.

Cody and Izuku became good friends since the day they entered the school. Katsuki didn't like it one bit knowing the brat and the _Quirkless_ blonde had become part of the school. Even more Katsuki lost against the teacher assistant who fought like it was child's play! Not to mention, they also gained two new friends too. One was the girl that met them early on, Ochako and the honor student Tenya. Though sides some minor hiccups the four began to hangout a lot after school and during it.

Speaking of which, it was lunch time as the four were at a table while Izuku was jotting down notes as he stared at the Gamer Driver that Cody decided to show to the three. He was a fan of heroes and the transformation buckles were used by the original heroes themselves! There was no way he would skip out on learning about this and it's powers since the original heroes disappeared long ago.

"So this type of buckle conjures a game field, like an actual video game?" Izuku noted.

"Mhm. And inside it, the buildings are only digital and can't be actually destroyed, thus preventing any damage to it unless I cancel the field." Cody nodded.

"That's awesome!" Izuku said with stars. "Oh man, the buckles that were used by the originals! The Quirkless Heroes themselves, the Kamen Riders!"

"Heh, relax Izuku. This is just _my_ belt. No one, not even me or Poppy truly knows what the originals belt truly do." Cody reminded.

"Oh right…"

"Still, even after 3 days since you joined the class, it's still a surprise to see that their legacy continues." Tenya noted. "Kamen Riders don't show out of the blue, they appear without anyone knowing. I have read stories about three from 6 years ago."

"Oh! I know of them!" Izuku scrolled through his pages before showing a few articles that he printed out. These one were much different from the original two, as they looked to be more on vehicle design than the others. "They called themselves Drive, Mach, and Chaser. They fought evil androids made by a mad scientist! It's unknown who they were. There was some incident where they were revealed, but the government decided to purge any information so that they can live in peace after beating the scientist."

"Man, you really are a nerd on hero stuff, huh?" Cody chuckled softly, "But with a mindset like that, it's actually a real honor to see someone recording this stuff for future studies."

" _It's just what makes him special!"_ Poppy said as she appeared on the table Tenya was using. He adjusted his glasses knowing this was new.

"Oh right you two don't know she can do that," Cody realized.

"Please elaborate," Tenya advised.

"As far as I know, she can travel between Cyberspace and anything electronic."

"She has a Quirk then?"

"No," they saw Poppy now in her Asuna outfit, wearing the nurse outfit and a yellow sweater over it, "And even I don't know everything about her. She still keeps her secrets." Cody said glancing at her.

" _It's just my job!"_ She winked.

"She can act serious at times whenever she is outside of cyberspace." Izuku added. "So she prefers to be called Asuna when in that outfit and outside."

" _Correct, Izuku!"_ Poppy/Asuna smiled, causing Izuku to smile.

"What about our teacher assistant?" Ochako asked. "He has a belt like yours too."

"Well, from what I'm allowed to mention, he was given his belt by his master, who used to be Brave. The Noble Knight." Cody informed.

"EH!? He was taught by him!?" Izuku said.

"I…. don't know. He won't tell me, nor will Poppy." He said, glancing at the girl, "All I know is that Brave gave it to him, and that he likes to sometimes consider his fights as games."

"That's… not healthy…" Ochako grimaced.

"Tell me about it…" Cody sighed, "I love games too, but when somebody's life is in danger, I just can't see it as a game anymore."

"How can he be here then if he has that type of mindset?" Izuku questioned.

"Maybe he wants to teach us not to follow in his ways?" Tenya noted, "Some teachers here regret a lot of their actions and want to pass their knowledge down, so their students won't make the same mistakes as they did."

"But he looks to be two years old than us…"

"And showed that hothead his place," Cody added. While he was nervous about their teacher assistant, it was good to see someone close to their age show Katsuki their place. The blonde stayed quiet for the past two days already since that fight.

"Still… I'm more curious what else made 'Brave' did to determine Nathan being not only his successor, but also giving him that… what was it called again?" Tenya asked.

"Bang-Bang Shooting, and it's a fun game to play" They froze before they slowly looked to see the said teen, giving a smile. "Yo. I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking about games."

"Uh… Izuku just wanted to jot down the statistics of my Driver and Gashat…" Cody explained.

"The Gamer Driver?" He asked, earning nods. "Well the buckles are devices made by GENM, approximately around the time those Bugsters showed up. Each buckle can have two Gashats placed to not only give a standard form but also a Level Up and boost with another Gashat depending on the person or kaijin you face." He explained.

"Wait, so their are more than yours and Cody's Gashat's?" Izuku got out.

"This?" He presented Bang-Bang Shooting. "Yep, from what I was told, there are 10 Gashats in total. But some are still in development, only 5 are made as of now. But that's a story for another time..."

The young teens awed with disappointment from hearing that.

"Look on the bright side," he flipped his coin as it landed on his hand. "There is always more to learn about the Kamen Riders including Lazer and Brave."

"Really!?" Izuku asked with excitement.

"Just remember to be patient and your questions will be answered."

"Oooh! Like a genie!" Ochako said.

"Kinda like that, yeah." Nathan chuckled. "I even heard of some rumors."

This gained their attention and leaned in, "What kind?!"

Nathan looked around before looking at the four. "I heard about a game being made, involving the Kamen Riders, you know as a way to honor them."

Cody's eyes widen before the screen glowed as Poppy came out of the screen and gripped Nathan's ear and tugging it hard.

"That's top, secret Nathan!" Asuna frowned.

"Hey, hey, they wanted to know more about the Kamen Riders," Nathan said, rubbing his ear to ease the pain before a teasing grin formed. "Besides Asuna, at least it's a first to talk to a nice girl like you."

Asuna became flustered before she kicked his shin, causing him to chuckle. "You're a charmer like Brave. And I don't like it!"

"Huh?" Cody and Izuku blinked.

Asuna looked at the two, "While Brave is often quiet due to kendo, he is very popular amongst the women due to his personality and ways with kendo," She crossed her arms. "Most women try to seduce Brave and now… guess Snipe here inherited almost all of it except being quiet."

"What? I don't want to be quiet as a rock all the time like him."

"I'd prefer you do." She huffed before poking his chest, "That was top secret and you just revealed it!"

"Don't worry, I won't say anymore to a doll like you." He teased again.

"Why, don't I believe yo- A DOLL?!" She shouted as flames erupted from her.

"No, not a doll," he chuckled. "I think more of a cute nurse."

Asuna growled before she raised her leg, hitting him hard towards where no man should ever get hit, forcing him onto his knees before she huffed angrily and hopped into cyberspace. "I… deserve that…." he groaned. They heard the bell ring, causing him to stand as he shook off the pain. "Well, class is about to start, you four should go before I mark you guys tardy."

"Are you sure you don't need an icepack? You seem swollen." Cody chuckled.

"Try sniping from Tokyo Tower and lay uncomfortably on your own back against cold steel for 12 hours." Nathan informed before pushing the teens to their class. "You guys best hurry otherwise you'll miss the surprise" He said to them, confusing the four teens.

* * *

Inside the classroom, Aizawa began to write on the board before pulling away as it soon revealed the surprise. It turns out that many of the classes, including theirs will be taking a trip towards Hawaii for not only for a field trip, but to congratulate many of them for being accepted into the school.

Cody seemed excited since he recalled how it was over there. It was tropical paradise! As well as him being able to return to his country even if it's for a few days! He then looked down as he saw Poppy with a teasing smile on her face, "So this is why you wanted me to pack early?" He questioned her.

" _Yup! I'm sure you will enjoy a few days being in your home country."_

"As you all can see, this class will be taking a field trip to the continent, Hawaii. Some of you will be able to go home and pack, while others will be waiting on a special plane." Aizawa said, "We will be there for a few days, and you all will have assignments to take."

Many of the students groaned and whined from this. Sad that this isn't just some vacation trip before Nathan silenced them.

"Many of you will be paired in teams of 8. You all will be tasked to look around, study wildlife, as well a write a 100,000 word paragraph about the island we are on." Nathan informed before pointing to the largest island on the map, "We will be heading to the Island of Hawaii, which is the largest out of them all. As well as being in your own dorms to be there." He explained before holding up a jar, "Each of you will be pulling out a letter. Once everyone is chosen, you'll be allowed to go to your teammates who have the same letter. After that we will wait until school is out before we get ready to go."

One by one, the students reached in the jar to pull out a letter. Once it was Cody's turn, he reached inside before pulling his letter out. ' _Team E? Why do I get the feeling this was a joke on my hero name?'_ He said in his thoughts.

"Already now that you all got the letters, you will meet up with them after class," Nathan explained. "Furthermore, a teach/hero will be watching over each team to see their progress. No excuses."

"Also, there will be some man made tests to not only test your team, but also how you work each other. The people of Hawaii have known about this, and are also planning with us to help out your education. There are many trials, including ones you may not expect or consider. These are to test you and see how you react. Fail and it'll go on your permanent record." Aizawa informed.

Everyone gulped, knowing that they weren't taking it easy on any of them, even after what happened two days ago with that test. All they could do is meet with their team, and plan ahead so they can be prepared for anything as they continued their school work for the rest of the hours.

The bell soon rang, prompting Aizawa to immediately go into his sleeping bag. "Class dismissed, you are to meet your teammates." He rolled away in his sleeping bag.

Cody then stood up and near by he soon saw Izuku, Ochako and Tenya together as he walked over, only to show them his 'E' card and hope that they have the same. They then smile as they showed it back.

"Oh! You too, Cody?" Ochako beamed.

"Yeah. Heh, guess the four of us are on the same time." Cody smiled.

"Great… I'm stuck with you dweebs." They saw Katsuki with his hands in his pockets, giving a glare at them.

"Hey, we don't like being near a firecracker either." Cody frowned.

"What was that blondie?" He threatened.

"Ugh.. can't you two stop fighting for one moment?" Near by a young girl with black hair in a ponytail walked over to them. Cody remember a few of the students introducing themselves after that test. She was Momo Yaoyorozo, one of the students who was recommended.

The explosive blonde scoffed as he turned away from the group. "Why shouldn't I be pissed I'm with an idiot and a Quirkless hack?"

"Hey, he isn't a hack!" Izuku defended. "He is using the very things that brought the meaning of heroes!"

"Says you, Deku." He spat out, "A Quirkless wannabe is nothing more than deadspace. And those 'heroes' are just as a waste as he is."

Now this caused the entire team to glare at him with a frown of their own. No one has _ever_ spoke such bad comments about the legendary original heroes. Katsuki was the first to say something so rude about the original heroes.

"Wow.. such a negative group! Come on, you guys cheer up!" Near by who walked to them was another young girl, but her skin was pink, along with her hair. The only difference was that her eyes were black with yellow irises and had what looked to be either horns or an antenna popping out of her hair. This one, Cody knew a lot since she was very peppy to meet him. She was Mina Ashido, and someone that looked to be on the brightful side of things. "Besides, we're going to Hawaii! We need to look be positive about this!"

"Positive? Like I care," Katsuki huffed.

Cody frowned before turning to the two who were obviously their almost to last teammates. Who walked over next gave the young rider shivers down his spine. It was a young male with one part of his face that looked to be burnt while the rest was normal. This one was known as Shoto Todoroki, another recommended student and sometimes a calm person at that.

"So, seems this team is done." Nathan said as he walked over.

"Uh… does this mean…"

"Yup. I'm going to be the one watching you guys." He nodded. "First things first, you all are to work as a team, not alone, none of that lone wolf crap. That goes for you, Katsuki."

"Why should I-"

"You wouldn't dare talk back to the guy who bested you?" Nathan asked coldly. "I can personally do it again or better yet, expel you."

Katsuki growled as he remained quiet and turned away. Knowing to stay quiet should Aizawa let him do what he wants again.

"Furthermore, you all also will be split into teams of two when you go out to do your projects. I'll decide who goes with who once we reach the island." He informed. "I expect for you all to get along well. One thing about me, a sniper, is this, we know who should be picked off." His hand presenting the coin. "We take our time and as for the tests… heads will be a 'hunt' while tails will be 'rescue'."

"Um…. What do you mean 'Hunt'?" Ochako requested.

"Hunt means I will be wearing my armor to hunt you all down, to see who can last the longest and avoid me. Rule #1: A hero has their limits. Like Izuku with his Quirk while you tend to vomit from using too much of your ability." He explained.

"And… 'Rescue'?" She added.

"You will have to play hero," He answered before flipping the coin. They all hoped it was tails but much to their horror…

It was heads.

"Guess today is just you're unlucky day." He smirked. "Once we get settled at the island, I suggest you get ready because a sniper _always_ makes their mark."

"Yes sir." They all said in unison.

"Good. You all head home and get packed."

* * *

"Oh man! Oh man! OH MAN!" Izuku panicked. "We are the game of his hunt the moment we get settled in Hawaii!"

"Relax, Izuku. All we need to do is survive until time runs out." Ochako reassured.

"Question is how long?" Tenya pointed out. "He never once mentioned _when_ it will end."

"Che, while you guys panic. I'll be the one who wins this dumb challenge of his." Katsuki smirked, "You guys are just amateurs compared to my calibur."

"Didn't you lose against him?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Shut it, wannabe…" Katsuki snapped.

"The bigger question is more of the teams he'll force us into." Shoto pointed out, "The wrong people who get paired up will lose much quicker than the rest."

Momo looked at each one before realization dawned, "I think this is what he wants."

"Huh?"

"Panic causes disorder and we are all nervous yes, but to him, it's a way to test us to see if we can handle the pressure of survival."

"She's right…" Tenya realized, "So if we want to win. We will need to be calm and sensible. Otherwise we'll be the first target and the first one to fail."

"So we can't panic once the hunt starts, we have to be on our toes and ready!" Cody nodded. "We have to remind ourselves that we can't panic."

"Then we counter attack and win his challenge…" Izuku added on. "Yeah… this can work."

"But we have to be careful," Shoto reminded. "I recall snipers hide from place to place after claiming or missing a target."

"Actually…. If anyone knows his strategy, it's me…" Cody acknowledged.

"You sure about that?"

"I… er… maybe?" He responded nervously. "I've faced him on many shooters for the past 4 years and lost everytime."

"In games but this is life blondie, this is different."

"But here's the thing. Sometimes during his fights, he considers it a game. So… It's safe to assume he sees this as a PvP game." Cody noted.

"Let's hope so… people tend to change their strategies, even by a slightest difference," Tenya reminded.

What they didn't know was that Snipe watched them as he chuckled. "Think I play the same? Well time for a game changer, students." He grinned under his helmet.

* * *

It didn't take long before the entire Class-1 got to the plane and easily landed on Hawaii. They were shown the dorms they would be stay for the next few days as everyone got their own room and unpacked. After that, everyone got into a more comfortable attire as they head out of the dorms only to find a letter from Nathan. Which is obviously the teams he's selected to be paired with.

"Who… wants to read it and see the teams?" Cody asked, only to see the others backed up, choosing him to be the one to read it. He sighed before he took the letter and began to look through it. "First team is… Izuku and… Katsuki…"

Katsuki darted his head to the said teen who was nervous. ' _Sorry dude…'_ Cody said in his thoughts before looking through the list.

"Shoto and Tenya…" he continued. "Momo and Ochako. Mina and me." He finished before looking at the others. "He also said that… upon exiting the dorms we need to split up…. And run."

"And if we don't?"

"Um…" he looked over the letter. "The moment we closed our doors, they are locked without a special pass. We need to search around the island for our respective passes and return here before midnight. Otherwise… we'll have to stay outside for the rest of the trip."

"What!?" They exclaimed in disbelief.

"Worse part?" He added on, "Many of the other students from our class will be fighting us since turns out that our cards we got." He showed their room cards, "Is actually their cards…."

"How did he even switch them without us noticing!?" Izuku asked.

"He's tricky like that." Cody answered, "He likes to give false hope before cornering you and taking you out. But not before he takes your anger and fear and turns it against you. He's used this tactics many times on games with Swat and Zombies. I swear, he can smell our anger and fear."

Izuku gulped upon the information. "We're so dead…" he squeaked.

"The moment we step out, we run." Tenya said as they approach the door. "One." They got themselves ready. "Two." They got ready to run. "Three!" He swung the door open before they split up, running for their lives as they quickly split into teams as they rush off into different directions..

* * *

 _Izuku panted as he tried to keep up, seeing Katsuki use his Quirk to give him the edge, "H-Hey! Wait up! We need to stick together!" He called out to him. "This is what Snipe wants, to pick us off one by one!"_

" _Heh, maybe to a weakling like you. But I'm going to find my pass before you do! Have fun with the bugs, Deku!" Katsuki laughed before speeding off somewhere else._

 _The blonde didn't want to be around the idiot. He simply wanted to get this done so he can end this challenge. Just as he sped away, he noticed something dangling under a palm tree. He stopped for a moment to see and noticed a room card that was different than the others they have._

" _Heh, well this was easier than I thought." Katsuki grinned to himself as he walked over._

 _Just as he grabbed it, a snap was heard. Suddenly, he was pulled up as he was hanging upside down, caught in a trap as he was restrained. "What the hell!?"_

" _A sniper_ always _makes their mark," the familiar bone-chilling voice spoke._

 _He turned to his left and saw Nathan in his Snipe armor already. He growled at the Rider before he saw him waving his finger._

" _Leaving your teammate behind. Forcing them to defend themselves. Not listening and insulting a fellow schoolmate." He named off the mistakes he made._

 _He pulled out his gun, aiming at his forehead. "Un. For." The gun cocked. "Givable."_

" _So what, you gonna shoot me and kill me?" He spat out._

" _Nah…" a chilling aura formed, now scaring Katsuki. "I'm gonna put you in your place like last time." He said before taking the dangling card and tossing it away._

" _H-Hey, a card!" Izuku's voice called out from behind the trees as Katsuki saw him pick it up. He was about to shout to him, only for Snipe to cover his mouth. "Ka-chan must've missed this… I'll go find him." He said before running off._

" _You see? Bait and switch, an old method snipers use to fool others." He explained to Katsuki. "This is your punishment. I knew if you were paired with him or anyone else, you'd just abandon them. So, this is what you get for failing to listen to directions."_

 _Snipe switched rounds before firing a round, paralyzing Katsuki._

" _Enjoy. Maybe someone will save you and help out. But in my eyes…. You've failed the test." He said before walking away._

* * *

 _ ***BANG!***_

" _Guess someone is eliminated." Shoto noted._

" _It's most likely Bakugo." Tenya added on, "With his temper and how he hates Midoriya and Aldrich, it's obvious the teacher made it to where he would be the first one out. Bit shady, but it is his fault for not following the rules."_

" _Question is who will be next on his list?" Shoto frowned._

" _Right about tha-" Tenya stopped himself when he noticed something._

" _What is it?"_

" _Um…. I'm not so sure… But… is that Tsuyu charging towards us with Mezo?" Tenya pointed as they soon saw not only the girl who's Quirk lets her use abilities of a frog, but also the tallest member of the class with his Quirk being able to shift his 6 arms into different parts of his body._

 _Shoto squinted his eyes before his eyes widened. "Guess Nathan-sensei was right about us having the other student room cards…"_

" _Let's focus on the situation at hand."_

* * *

 _Three minutes earlier..._

 _With Momo and Ochako, they were continuing their search for their room cards while being very careful since they were being hunted by the teacher assistant._

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _The sound of a gunshot echoed through the air, causing Ochako to jump a bit from the sound. No doubt that Snipe found a target._

" _Eep! He must have got someone…" Ochako squeaked._

" _Then we need to hurry up." Momo said as she began to look around for any signs. "It has to be here somewhere…"_

" _Isn't it a little late for that?"_

" _It's not, its actual-" Momo froze, realizing Ochako didn't ask that question. She slowly lifted her head, only for a barrel of a gun to touch her forehead, seeing the glowing red eye._

" _Boo." He fired another paralysis round._

" _Momo!" Ochako called out as she saw her fall to the ground, unable to move. The young gravity girl backed up, knowing that she couldn't take him on alone._

 _Snipe twirled his gun as he gently sets Momo against the tree._

" _So… does this mean we fail?" She asked him, drawing closer to a stand near by._

" _I did say those who fall by my shot do," Snipe recalled, twirling the gun around his finger. He stopped and aimed at her. "Try Again next time."_

 _Ochako frowned before she touched the stand, "Maybe you should try again!" She said, tossing it, and all of its contents at him._

 _Snipe rolled to the side, into the bushes as Ochako quickly looks around knowing the island was filled with plants. "W-Where did he go!?"_

" _Right here," a voice whispered._

 _Ochako's eyes widened. "KYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

* * *

 _ ***BANG!***_

Cody turned as he frowned, "That's two teams down… Who knows who's left?" Cody said as he turned back to a melted hole inside a rockwall, "Is it in there, Mina?" He called out to her.

Rustling can be heard as Mina came out with a smile as she held up two passes, "Right here! You were right! I didn't think that he would hide some of them inside of things."

Cody smiled until he noticed something on the cards. "Uh… Mina…"

"Hm?" The cards glowed before they exploded, trapping her in a sticky substance that kept her in place, almost like rubber or spider silk. "Eww… this feels gross!"

"Hold on, I'll try to get it off." Cody said as he walked over and pulled on the sticky substance. "C-Crap! This stuff is strong! Try pulling back and see if that works too?" He asked her.

Mina nodded as she used her weight and began to pull back. And upon doing so, the substance began to stretch more.

"Just a little more!" Cody said, pulling the substance off.

Suddenly Mina froze, "C-Cody…"

"Just hold on, I think I can remove this stuff off of you."

"B-But Cody."

"Look, I'm not just gonna leave you here!"

"You know she was warning you, newbie?" Snipe asked.

Cody flinched as he quickly turned around and brought out his Gashat, "Ugh.. and just what we need…" He groaned with annoyance.

"I must say from everyone, you two are lasting the longest," he clapped.

"Wait, does that mean, Izuku, Ochako and Tenya failed?" Cody got out.

"I gave Izuku a head start but got him in the end." Snipe explained. "Which only leaves you two students left."

"Well…. Then I guess I'll have to be the one to take you down!" Cody said, pressing the Gashat.

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

The pink glow and game screen appeared as the blocks flew out, striking Snipe and pushing him back as he got into his pose, "Henshin!" He called out before inserting the Gashat. "And Dai-Henshin!" He added on before quickly opening the panel up.

 _ **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

The LV. 2 screen flew out before rushing towards Cody as he donned on his armor, with his weapon in hand before he charged ahead.

"Aw, does pinky want to challenge 'The0neSh0t' like before?"

"Yeah, I do, Mr. Emo Haircut!" He pointed to the single strand of 'hair' on his helmet.

"Cliche but well said," Snipe commented. "How about I add a little flare to this challenge, made especially for you."

Cody stopped and blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

"If you win, you will be given room cards for all your classmates."

"And.. lose?"

"Oh I don't know… you give me your Gashat?"

"WHAT?!" He shouted out. "Why do you even need mine?"

"Because it's a fair way, a game must have a reward at the end."

"I'd rather risk my room and card than give up my only means of being in this school!"

"A school you entered by luck," Cody flinched. "Heroes aren't born from simple Quirks, they are chosen by fate not from some gene that tells them they can be a hero. Much like the other Riders of the past, they fought because they had no choice and were chosen to do so."

"So… this is to see if Fate truly chose me, or was it a mistake?" Cody got out.

"For Fate can test you and tear you apart."

Cody remained silent before he looked at him, "And what's this game, you have in mind?"

"See the lifebars on our armor?" Cody nodded in response. "Whoever gets to 10% loses."

"... fine… I accept." He agreed.

"That's what I like to hear from [Cha0s_X]," Snipe laughed. ' _Let's see if he truly is a genius that I heard about…'_

"Alright… then let's begin." Cody said, reaching over to the Kimewaza Slot and pressed it, actually surprising Snipe that he knew what it would do.

 _ **[STAGE SELECT!]**_

A roulette appeared as it began to spin and select a stage for them to fight. In the end, it stopped in front of a ring as it soon phased through the two as they were transported into the Ring Stage.

"You ready for this?" Snipe tested.

"I'll win and beat your game…" Cody pointed to him, but he then heard something as he turned his head and in the ring showed off everyone that Snipe captured, including the recent Mina as they had to sit and watch. "Why bring them here?" He asked.

"To show that even us heroes," he loaded his weapon. "Can. _Fail."_ He quickly aimed at Cody, firing a few rounds at rapid precision.

 _ **[VERSUS! FIGHT!]**_

The announcement called out as Cody dodged few of the shots but was easily hit by the rest as his bar dropped 10 points. Causing him to groan in pain, forgetting that upon fighting and taking damage, it hurts like heck.

"You forget, Aldrich, a sniper always makes their mark," Snipe informed, firing several more rounds.

"And you forget.. This is a ring. A place for close quarters combat!" Cody responded, knocking the shots away as he charged ahead. Once close enough, he pressed the 'B' button three times and upon striking Snipe, three shockwaves were sent through him.

Snipe stumbled from the hits and saw Cody rushing in but chuckled. He ducked before using the blunt end of his gun to hit Cody across his helmet before punching him.

He groaned seeing 10 more points drop before he swung and missed again.

"You aren't the only one," Snipe chuckled, head butting Cody's helmet. "While snipers rely on long range, we have to know CQC." He smacked him across the face with his rifle.

Cody grunted as he switched his weapon into it's sword mode before he swung, this time while he pressed the 'B' button once, a stream of energy shot out, as he continued to swing his blade and send the slashes out to him.

The sniper grunted from each hit before rolling across the ground, both their health now the same at 50% as the two faced each other. "Guess I have to go for it," he aimed his pistol, behind his helmet his eyes became more focused than ever, his breathing calm and his control on the bullet at the ready.

"Not this time!" Cody charges toward Snipe, letting out a battle cry but for Snipe, it didn't matter. He pulled the trigger but the moment the shot left the gun, his Quirk forced the power of the bullet to increase and shot at lightning speed. Upon contact it forced the young rider away, as if he was hit by a train as his health now dropped from 50% to 20%, one more large attack will end this match.

Snipe shook his head, preventing the blur of his vision from happening. "Give up?" He taunted.

Cody groaned as steam poured out from his armor. He grunted in pain as he slowly looked up, then in seconds his heavy breathing was then soon replaced by chuckling. He then began to stand up as he switched the weapon to hammer mode.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?"

"No… I don't.. And truth be told… Heh… I'm remember that old time back then…" He said with another chuckle.

Snipe was quiet for a moment.

"I almost forgot what it felt like. To be on edge… Almost about to lose… Before that spark happens." He said before tossing his weapon behind him and out of bounds.

' _Now we're talking…'_ he grinned under his helmet.

Cody then raised his arms in a cocky manner, "Come on… Hit me with your last attack…. Cause I'll let you know right now.." He said as a brief flash in the visor/eyes went by, "I've already won."

"Rule #26…" he sighed as he turned around with his back facing Cody, finger on the trigger. Just as he took a few steps ahead, Snipe quickly turned around and fired a round. "Never get cocky."

Cody grinned, "Rule #31…" He said, making Snipe's eyes widen, "Dont forget your surroundings he said as he looked to the left. Snipe looked as well, only to see his barrels and the blocks laying the grounds outside of the ring. Near the corner was Cod's hammer and as soon as it hit the block, a Power Up appeared and revealed that of the red Power Boost item.

"Heh…" Snipe chuckled. "Willing to take risks?" He questioned before he pressed a button on his Gashacon Magnum to initiate its transformation

 _ **[BA-KYUN!]**_

"Try and do your best."

Obtaining the power boost, Cody rushed towards Snipe for one last go as the sniper who stood there, unfazed. The moment Cody swung his fist, the sniper used his Quirk to become focused as he ducked before he delivered an uppercut to Cody's chin before he quickly aimed at him. "Game Over." He fired the round, ending the fight.

 _ **[VERSUS END! WINNER: SNIPE!]**_

In moments the digital field disappeared as Cody laid on the ground, out of his armor and the Gashat next to him along with a few minor injuries. He grunts as he slowly reaches out for the Gashat.

"H-How…?"

"My Quirk, Longshot, remember? My eyes become focused as I can also control the strength, speed, distance, and agility of any projectile, like my coin." He informed as he approached Cody, kneeling down for him to see the red eye. "But right now, my vision is a little blurry but I can still see the disbelief you are showing." He grabbed the Gashat. "You lost again, just like online."

Cody gripped his leg, making the sniper look down, "You… can't take it… I need it to be a hero…"

"You don't have what it takes," he forcefully pulled away. "I told you, Fate has its ways and it can tear you apart. Heroes aren't born, they are chosen by fate with no other choice. You may have found power but you were _given_ a choice."

"You're wrong.." He said, "Fate hasn't decided on me yet…. I've come so far already and I won't let you take what I've earned away from me."

"That's because fate hasn't present itself to you."

"Nor you either…." He spat out.

Snipe glared down as the personality of him changed drastically. Cody felt the chill down his spine, the air thickening like a knife as Snipe glared down at Cody, who now felt afraid. "I had no choice the moment it was given to me. I have fought tooth and nail to rely on it."

But before he walked away, he gave them one room key, showing its only to enter the dorm, not their rooms. "Decide what you all do later. Class is dismissed." He said before leaving the group.

* * *

"First we had to deal with being hunted and now…" Katsuki's eyebrow twitches. "We are sleeping outside of our damn dorm rooms!"

"Hey, we tried our best out there!" Ochako informed. "We aren't even at the level of the teacher assistant!"

"Dude is two years older than us, it would have been easy!" He argued.

"If he is teacher assistant then it's bound to show that he is like the teachers," Tenya adjusted his glasses. "Looks can be deceiving as the saying goes. He may be close to our age but he shows experience like the teachers."

"If the only good thing that came out of this…. " He then points to a slouching Cody, "Is that he made sure that this, Quirkless idiot realize he's nothing special! If anything they'll send him home after this mess. At least I won't have to worry about that anymore."

"That's enough, Katsuki!" Soto snapped from his calm demeanor.

"Please, says the one who easily got shot." Katsuki taunted.

"But… weren't you the one who got caught first?" Cody muttered, but loudly enough for him to hear.

"Shut it blondie, at least the teach took away the one thing that makes you stay at the school." Katsuki mocked. "With that gone, it's bye bye UA for you."

 _ ***BONK!***_

A large lump formed on Katsuki's head as he was on the ground, knocked out as Momo sighed with relief, "Finally he shuts up… just ignore what he says, Cody. I for one think it won't happen since you show traits much like the original heroes."

"But.. without my Gashat… I'm basically useless…" He admitted.

"You aren't useless Cody!" Izuku argued. "I'm sure you will be able to stay."

"How? Without it, I can't get it back! Without my Gashat, I can't fight back, Izuku. And challenging him is now impossible..."

"What if one of us try?" Tenya suggested. "We would need someone with enough prowess to go against him."

"But who?" Soto asked.

All attention then went to Izuku upon an idea.

"Uh… why is everyone looking at me?" He asked

"You can challenge him!" Mina suggested.

"What?! M-Me!?" Izuku gawked. "But I can't I mean-"

"You defeated the Point- 0 mech on the day of initiation," Tenya recalled.

"You were the third to survive the longest before me and Cody!" Mina added.

"Plus, your Quirk has enough power to knock him out with ease!" Ochako added on.

"B-But…" he glanced at his friend, seeing how down he was after the fight. His eyes softened realizing Cody is just like him, wanting to becoming a hero and provide it to everyone who doubted him. He rather not let a friend get kicked out of the school! No way he was gonna let it happen! "I'll do it!"

"Izuku…" Cody got out.

"You are like me, we both dreamed of becoming heroes! Like I told Aizawa-sensei, I can do this! I won't let a friend get kicked out!"

The young rider smiled softly, "Thanks Izuku…."

* * *

Nathan was humming to himself as he twirled the new Gashat he won. "Man, it was too easy," he chuckled. Suddenly his phone rang as he reached in his pocket to pick it up. But upon opening it. Poppy/Asuna flew out of his phone and smacked him hard across the check.

"I deserve that too."

"Just how dumb are you Nathan?!" She asked, adding another slap, "How could you just take his Gashat? He earned it! Unlike you who was only given to because your master believed you could handle it."

"But was it the same for my master and his partner when they had no choice?" Asuna flinched. "CR and GEMN chose them out of luck but they wanted no part at first but they made a choice to take the risks.

Cody did not."

"So, you think by taking it from someone who has earned it, you're doing him a favor?" She snapped adding another slap.

"Not a favor," she stopped as her hand was close to his face. "To prove."

"Prove what? That he belongs here? That he earned it?"

"To prove he has what it takes to become a hero, much like All-Might."

"But he isn't All-Might! He's Cody, damn it!" She said, about to slap him with her free hand before he caught it.

"He isn't I know but he is someone who shares the common goal like him and the former Riders: Hope."

Asuna frowns before she's let go as she gives him one last hard slap. "If he goes back home because of you. I'm taking your Gashat back." She threatened before leaving into cyberspace.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled and in moments got a new message. He looked at it as a grin formed on his face, "Ho? A challenge from All-Might's protege? Hmm…. sounds interesting."

* * *

The sun rose as Izuku stood out on the beach along with the rest of the students as they waited for Nathan to appear. Though it was more worrisome that he didn't reply and they just believe he would show up.

"You sure he'll come? I mean… he didn't reply." Ochako reminded.

"I'm sure he will," Cody assured. "If I know anything about him, it's that he never backs down from a challenge."

"And wins…" Ochako grimaced.

What felt like minutes, they saw Snipe already in his Level 2 form and his Magnum in hand. "So… which one of you wanted to challenge me?" He asked.

Izuku gulped as he stepped forward, "I'll challenge you." He offered, "And…. if you win…." He gulped, "I'll reveal All-Might's secret and his Quirk. But if I win, you'll give Cody his Gashat back and our cards."

"All-Might's secret?" He responded

"Y-Yeah… " He nodded, "His secret to his Quirk and what it can do."

"Hmm… not interested." Snipe answered. "I have a better suggestion."

"And… that is?" Izuku gulped.

"If I win, you and your teammates there will receive failure for the whole semester." He grinned under his helmet. "Now that would be bad for your records now would it?"

"WHAT?!" They all shouted.

"You can't do that! Mr. Aizawa wouldn't allow this!" Ochako said.

"Who did you think assigned me to you eight?" Snipe questioned.

"Then that means…" Momo realized.

"That's right, this duel between myself and Izuku will not only test him but it will affect you eight." He nodded.

Izuku turned to the others before he took a deep breath before nodding. "Alright. I accept."

"Deku can't be serious!" Katsuki growled, "He's going to screw us! If he loses he is dead meat! DEAD MEAT!"

"Alright then," Snipe twirled his gun and pressed the button on the Kimewaza holder, selecting the stage.

 _ **[STAGE SELECT!]**_

The stage selection screen formed around them before one made Snipe grin. "Perfect stage." He pressed it as the area around them soon changed. It was a military facility as the two were in separate locations as Izuku was on the far left side of the facility while Snipe was on the far right of the facility. For the others, they were watching from a viewer's box, seeing through the glass as they notice how large the facility was.

"Geez… Just how big is these 'Stages'?" Momo questioned.

"The largest map… is the same size as Texas from America…." Cody confirmed.

"How capable are those belts of yours?" Tenya asked

"Almost limitless…. But…" Cody smiled, "Izuku and I made a plan for him to win this fight."

"How? Just what did you two think of?" Mina asked him.

"Just watch…. You'll see how smart Izuku really is." Cody said as the group turned back to the fight.

Izuku slowly walked around the facility, clearly nervous as he looks around. "O-Okay, I can do this, I can do this…" he mumbled. "I mean it's simple, just beat him and get back Cody's Gashat…"

He noticed a red dot on the ground. Curious he walked over to it, only to see it move upward… right to his forehead. "EEP!" His eyes widen as he dodges in the nik of time as a shot whizzed by. He panted as glanced towards some broken glass, only to see the red dot being bounced off of that from the light it emitted.

' _Judging from that… He must be very far away….'_ Izuku said in his thoughts, ' _From what Cody told me, as well as what he said about his Quirk. He can be anywhere.. And with some broken glass he can basically pinpoint my location by a simple shard… He's good… Wait can't he also control the strength and spee-"_ A bullet hole tore through the metal next to him.

"You are making it too easy Izuku," his chilling voice heard through the speakers. "A sniper _always_ makes their mark."

Izuku frowned as he began to move. By doing so, he began to plan out his move. With each bullet flinging by, near seconds away from hitting him as he jotted down his movements from being captured, to the face off between him against Cody and Katsuki, he tried to pinpoint the exact location for now.

He jumped when a shot was in front of him, nearly hitting him. He knew that a sniper moved place to place but this place was like a maze! He was basically everywhere! No exact location to even see or find him!

"It's only a matter of time, Midoriya. Before you lose your steam, and you accept your failure." Snipe called out as this time the bullet did hit Izuku's hip, causing him to stumble into some scrap.

"Izuku!" Cody and Ochako shouted out to their friend, worried.

Izuku grimaced as he slowly stood up, holding back the pain in his hip. This was bad, recalling how he had to focus on his Quirk, it would damage his body and hip more severely than it already is. But… he couldn't give up. He understood the feeling of his friend and wanted to help him. And he was going to help him!

A few more shots whizz by as Izuku dodged in time once more. But upon reaching the new area he was hiding in, he quickly saw a glimpse of Snipe in one of the many broken glass that laid the area. And from how it looked, he was very close.

"I _know_ what your Quirk is, Izuku." Izuku froze upon hearing this. Making his skin crawl and began to worry that it was easily found out.

"That strength and power you have is nearly identical to the great All-Might," he pressed on.

"But here's the thing… My Quirk is a double-edge sword. I injure myself everytime I use it. So, it can't be the same as All-Might's." He pointed out.

"True but did you had to do something to earn it? Did it _unsettle_ you?" Izuku gulped. "I can see the fear, the nervousness in your eyes Izuku. Despite being brave enough to challenge me." Izuku saw Snipe by the glass, causing him to punch it only for him to realize he wasn't there. "It seems to me, that you two aren't worthy of this.." He said, as if he was behind the teen.

Izuku's eyes widen as he turned only to be struck by Snipe forcing him to the ground. He groaned as he got up, only to feel a few more punches before he was tossed to the ground, causing him to grunt in pain and lay there.

"He's going too far!" Tenya growled.

"Agreed… This is just wrong…" Momo agreed.

Cody growled, gripping the bars before he got up and began to rush towards one of the exits that lead to the factory.

"Game." He aimed at Izuku. "Over."

"IZUKU! DUCK!" Cody shouted out, making the young teen flinch before he did as Cody jumped from behind him and kicked Snipe back as the shot missed them both and struck one of the pillars near by.

"Why are you here? You realized you just broke the rules, leading to automatic loss." Snipe questioned him.

"And I call bullshit on it! You're beating him down, actually injuring him! Do you really think I'd just sit by and let you do that? You're a teacher! Not some punk with a gun!" Cody pointed out. "I don't care if I gain a failure grade for the rest of my time being at this school. I won't just stay behind and let this continue."

Snipe stared at Cody before they all heard him snicker before he burst out laughing.

"Is he… laughing?" Momo blinked.

"HAHAHAHA! Aw, man… guess Aizawa was right about you." He laughed.

"Eh?"

"Hey sleepyhead, you were right about Cody."

Out from the corner came Aizawa as he had his arms crossed. "Even if he's Quirkless, I had to make sure. After all, gaining power doesn't make you a hero, it's your actions and decisions that do."

"Wait… was this all just a test for me?" Cody asked them both. "What for?" He demanded their answers.

"Like Izuku, to see if you really are useful to using the abilities the Riders use," Aizawa said.

"So, we make this test. As a Rider, you're not only meant to take on the Bugsters, but also anything else that goes against the code of being a Rider. Which is to protect humanity." Snipe said. "And so…" Snipe tossed the Gashat to Cody along with their room cards. "You passed the tests, all eight of you."

"Wait, all of us passed? But… we didn't do anything." Ochako informed as she helped up Izuku as Tenya walked over with the first aid.

"I didn't say _when_ the test ended," he reminded.

"But.. we still were caught. With all due respect, it's hard to believe we've passed." Tenya noted.

"I didn't say who gets them. I said when one of you. And who were the ones?"

Cody's eyes widened as he and Mina looked at each other. "Me and Mina."

"Bingo!" Snipe responded. "Consider this a lesson, listen to the words carefully and you will see the truth behind it."

"For now… your test is finished. You're allowed to venture the island and relax. But, you still have some assignments to do, such as studying the wildlife, searching for the plant life and jotting down information about the island we're on and what it holds." Aizawa informed before yawning. "If you all need me, I'll be sleeping…" he walked away on his sleeping bag.

For the students they were utterly jawdropped, not even realizing what Snipe truly meant.

"H-How couldn't we have noticed his true intentions through his words from before…" Tenya uttered, his pride feeling broken.

"Well.. it does prove that he is eligible to teach us. How else would he be able to pull this off?" Momo noted. "For someone close to our age… he is very intelligent and strategic both verbally, mentally, and physically."

"Regardless, it's obvious none of us... should ever truly challenge him…" Izuku said, panting softly, "I could tell… he was going easy on me…"

"What?" Ochako uttered. "You mean… he was holding back

"If he wanted to go full out… Upon entering the factory, he would've gotten one head shot on me to end it…" He said, pointing to the glass and small bits that looked sturdy and reflected. They all then soon saw marks on each one, showing off that they were not only recently used, but hit in the right spot to head towards the entrance. "If he went all out. I would've lose with one step into this place…"

"Then how strong is he really?" Cody uttered.

"It doesn't matter. Right now, we should get Izuku back and rest up. We can enjoy our fun later." Tenya noted to everyone.

"R-Right…" Cody nodded before looking at his Gashat. ' _I promise… I won't disappoint you…'_ He said in his thoughts as everyone made their way back to their dorms.

* * *

Nathan was whistling as he was relaxing against a tree branch, watching the moon. His phone rang but he had a lucky guess to who it was. Grabbing his phone, he flipped it open and in the screen was Asuna who had a look of guilt. "Come on, I know you wanna say it." He motioned.

" _You… were right…"_

"See? Not so hard now was it?"

" _I still didn't like seeing Cody so heartbroken… This is his dream Nathan. Surely you can relate to him having this dream of being a hero…"_ She said 'booping' the screen.

"I was a kid, things tend to change." He responded.

' _But…. did you really have to go so far? You know that if All-Might saw this he would punch you to the next solar system."_ Asuna pointed out.

"All heroes have their limits and weaknesses," he said. "All-Might is finally going through his own limit after so long, and others have their own too."

Asuna remained silent before she nodded, " _Also, don't expect any calls from me or to me."_ She said before changing her costume again to a frilly swimsuit, " _Cause I'm joining on this small trip too! And I don't want to be disturbed! Plus, I promised Alice I'd watch out for Cody."_

"Alright, I rather not go anyways."

" _Come on, even a teacher has to relax."_ She smiled, " _Plus, don't you wanna find a girlfriend anyways? You aren't getting younger…"_ She teased him.

He glared, "Firstly, you recall how master got chased around by girls the moment he entered the beach? I rather not go through that! To me that much popularity with women is a curse!"

" _You say so… besides Brave stopped getting chased when he fell in love."_

"Yeah yeah and how he was in relief for no longer getting chased around and happy to have a life with a girl." He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go… but you owe me next time."

" _Yay!"_ She beamed before disappearing into cyberspace, leaving Nathan.

"Ugh… why do I get the feeling it is gonna be bad for me?" He grumbled.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Another chap done and out along with Chap 2! Man, this is going well. :3

So, this is somewhat of a two-parter. Cause this and Chap 4 will all take place on this island. And yes, I'll have some thing sin here that while cliche, should be understandable. Can't say much due to spoilers, and possible future hate for the idea. But asides from that, we get a test, as well as the first of many matches between Cody and Nathan. Things will be changed and thought of so it doesn't feel like some carbon copy of Ex-Aid vs Snipe from the show. :P

I'm also really glad to see so many liking this already. And I hope I can continue to make this story as good as my others. ^^ Also, the reason why I've added Drive and Ichigou into this is simple. Not only for the Rider Gashat's, since I kinda like seeing those be used by my character. But also, due to the fact if they can somehow fit into this world. I don't just make these ideas for giggles, awesome scenes and what not. But I do try my best to make sure that the past Riders can fit somehow into this world I'm building up. Thus, the only two that felt like could work in the world of My Hero Academia, is Ichigou and the Drive Riders. And yes, they will be portrayed by the original characters than OC ones like in my Ghost fic.

But asides from that, this is just some more development and other ideas to not only get this story going. But somewhat stall for time for more Ex-Aid eps and the soon to be Season 2 of my Hero Academia. Now, I'll admit, I usually base these off of the anime I have seen and haven't read the manga. I know I should. But with low money, and not many good places in my town to get some, I can't just do that. As well as see them on the net, since most sites are too hard to even read it without them being crappy quality, or viruses. Thus, for now, I can only do the anime.

So, until then, later minna!


	4. Chapter 4: Beach Time Disaster

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

My Hero Academia: A Hero's Torch

* * *

Chapter 4: Beach Time Disaster

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Quirks! Abilities that have become part of the norm in everyday life on Earth. It is unknown how it came to be, though some speculate the reason due to the world's greatest hero, All Might. Supposedly since he came, these 'Quirks' have manifested within the majority of every human (and some animals) in the whole world._

 _Though, as the increase of humans with Quirks keep going, so do the activities of people using their powers to their own needs. And always becomes villains. No matter where you look, heroes and villains fight for power._

 _But with in this new day of age, one Quirkless boy will become a legend. One where he will fight for humanity and the lives of the people. And the title they will shout for decades will be known, as Kamen Rider!_

* * *

 _Night drew over the islands of Hawaii. It remained calm as the night wind blew over the island and the plant life. On top of one of the many inactive volcanoes stood two people. One very familiar as he played his games, and another one who had unique clothing on him as he glared down at the city below._

" _What's wrong Graphite? Can't find someone to infect this time?" The gamer asked him._

" _ **In fact I did find one."**_

" _Heh, I wonder if Ex-Aid can handle this challenge?" The gamer asked, "After all. He beat the first one you infected with such ease." He taunted him._

 _Gaphite growled mentally but chose to ignore it. "_ _ **We needed more data as you mentioned. Not to mention… Snipe."**_

" _Ho? The one you almost killed?"_

" _ **No. The new one…"**_

 _The young man raised an eyebrow with amusement. "Really now? It makes it more interesting to the game." He commented. "Go and start the fun, I want to see what they can do."_

 _Graphite nodded as he soon vanished into pixels, heading towards his target to infect them. He aimed his weapon at the target he noticed._

 _While the target was certainly invisible, he was still able to tell where exactly the target is. That and the clothes gives it away. Unleashing a spray of the virus, it soon rained down onto the target who was unaware of what happened._

" _ **Infection Complete."**_

 _It didn't take long before he reappeared and scoffed,_ " _ **As for Ex-Aid. He won't last long… He's nothing more than a weak human."**_ _He spat out. "_ _ **He**_ **will** _**fail this time."**_

* * *

(Insert Op - EXCITE - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Op)

* * *

The song quickly begins like that of a chiptune like sound as it shows a loading screen before quickly saying 'Complete'

 _ **(I gotta believe...)**_

After leaving the loading screen, the screen quickly pans towards the UA High as it passes the several students before reaching Ex-Aid as he turns and punches it. Upon shattering showed the title card along with the Gashats of Ex-Aid before Might Action X floats to the center and lights up.

 _ **[I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara]**_

The screen pans above the high sky before quickly lowering down and zooming in to show off Cody, as he sees the ruins of the old town he used to live in before a quick flash showed the Bugsters destroying it before returning to the present.

 _ **[I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni ]**_

The screen shift towards the Class 1 of UA High, as it shows off the students. Each one chatting away as Cody is chatting away with Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Poppy on his mobile screeen chat back. With the occasional glare from Katsuki.

 _ **[Why, Why, Why, Why? Kitsukeba I Came Too Far]**_

It then shifts towards a flashback where Cody is being lectured by people with Quirks, his family of classmates, before shifting to where he was saved by All Might, then shifts again as All Might accepts him into the academy as the rest of the teachers are behind them. Even Aurora who stands there unsure that he is ready to be a hero looks at him with distrust.

 _ **[Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa, The New Beginning]**_

Inside an ally, several villains start pouring out from the darkness, led by Genm as they begin to march their way towards UA. Faint images of injured students and people are shown briefly before an image of All Might is on the ground, dead with his students.

 _ **[Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda, I gotta believe! (Turn it on...)]**_

As the mass of villains rush towards the entrance, Cody and Izuku hesitates while the other students march ahead before the shadow of All Might made them turn around. He pats their shoulders as Izuku jumps ahead, while Cody holds up Mighty Action X and presses it, a faint pink glow covering the screen.

 _ **[Sotto Excite Excite takanaru, Excite Excite kokoro ga]**_

A faint image of Ex-Aid LV 1 appears briefly before LV 2 jumps out from behind it. The Action Rider punching, kicking and beating any enemy in it's way as Izuku and the rest of their team helps them out, with their powers.

 _ **[Michibi ano basho e, Kakenuku deku dake]**_

A few more enemies appear before being stuck down by All Might and the other teachers. Several Bugsters being to gather around until more and more heroes appear, helping out what remains of the enemies.

 _ **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now, (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]**_

Faint images of new Ex-Aid forms can be seen before it zooms out to reveal the enemy behind it all, chuckling madly as he turns to see a large vial of Bugster viruses floating in a tank. But it then shifts towards the Aid Den as several unknown Gashats glow, resonating to stop the diseases.

 _ **[Excite Excite kotae wa, Excite Excite kotae wa]**_

With more and more enemies falling towards the ground,everyone backs up, back to back to make sure no more injuries can be given. As that happens Cody takes out the Mighty Action X Gashat before placing it into the Kimiwaza Slot and presses it, as he rider kicks at the screen.

 _ **[(One) Kono te mo naka, (Two) Susumu beki life, (Three) Ikiteku dake]**_

Back at the school, everyone was cheering, laughing and relaxing as they completed the mission. All Might nodding to them all as Poppy pats Cody's shoulder. The young rider smiling as he lifts up the Gashat one last time before looking out at the sky where the title card shows off one last time.

* * *

It has been a day since the test that Cody's group had to endure. Learning that Cody was the one being tested for his power. While Cody got back his Gashat, he vowed not to disappoint Nathan since he understood why he was testing him. But right now, they were finally able to relax.

And what are they planning to do to relax?

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Mina shouted as she rushed into the water happily. Everyone in their group was relaxing near the beach side, while either in the water, sunbathing, or eating at the foot stand near by.

For now, their team and one other was done with their tests and now was able to relax as they enjoy their time at the water. Everyone had on their swimsuits and were enjoying their time at the beach side that was saved for the students of UA High.

Even Asuna joined in as well to join in on the fun since she never had a chance to relax with friends.

"Hey Asuna, where's Nathan? You said he was gonna be here?" Cody asked.

"He'll be here," She assured and she knew, like Brave, Nathan will soon have the same thing occur to him.

"Is he a chicken or what?" Katsuki huffed.

"I'm not." They turned their heads to see Nathan as he was wearing dark blue swim trunks with a yellow stripe on the left side while on the right had the lettering 'STG', that reach to his knees. He had his arms crossed as he glared at Katsuki who flinched upon the cold glare.

"Ah, there's the man of the hour." Cody chuckled. "Was worried you actually wouldn't come."

"Don't test me, Cody." He warned as he chose to relax, heading to a chair and chose to keep his eyes closed.

"Heh, you should lighten up, Nathan." Asuna smiled softly at him. "We are basically on vacation now."

"Vacation for you students. I may be two years older than you guys but I never keep my guard down. A sniper can not keep his guard down for a minute."

Asuna frowned as she sighed, only to receive a few taps on her shoulder as she sees Mina there with a bright smile, "Asuna! That suit of your is so cute! Where did you get it?" She asked her.

"Designed it myself," Asuna smiled.

"That's so cool! You have to teach me more about it." Mina smiled and giggled before she whispered to her, "Also, any boys that are catching your eye?"

"Eh?" She blinked.

"Come on! There must be someone here that you're keeping an eye on?" Mina smirked. "Girls like us gotta find love before school is over! So, who's on your radar?"

"That's… a personal question for me." Asuna replied.

"Ah, I see… Don't know yet." Mina nodded, "I understand Asuna." She then smiled, "But, _I_ on the other hand, found one!" She giggled before pointing to…. Cody?

"Eh, Cody?" Asuna blinked but an unknown feeling rose up slightly.

"Mhm! Since yesterday, of how he tried to help me, and when he defended Izuku. I noticed how strong he was, and how heroic he can be. I just had to go on a date with him once!" Mina smiled brightly, "Wish me luck!" She winked as she was heading off towards him.

Asuna didn't know why but she stopped Mina, "I think you should wait." She suggested but she wonders why she would say that.

"Hm? Why is that?" Mina questioned her, before gasping. "Is he dating someone already?"

"N-No he isn't dating anyone." She waved her hands. "It's the tasks he does. You see some Riders often try to find the right time to be with those they love but…" she tried to find the reason. "N-Nevermind…"

"Hmm… I don't understand but, don't worry. It's just a simple date!" She smiled before she continued to walk towards him.

The moment she was gone, Asuna said to herself, "Why would I say that to Mina…?"

"Hey! Cody!" Mina called out to him, waving as she grew closer.

"Hm? What's up Mina?" Cody responded to her.

"I wanted to say thanks for what you did yesterday," she said."

Cody smiled softly, "Hey, we were partners, Mina. I couldn't just run off and leave you there."

"That is why I wish to return a favor."

"Huh? What kind?" He tilted his head.

"A date!" She beamed at him. As some of the students of their group reacted to what she asked, surprisingly.

Cody though, was taken back by this, as well as a faint blush from her blunt request. "A.. date? With me?" He repeated. "W-Why me?"

"Didn't I tell you? You were very brave and heroic for what you did yesterday," she explained. "And so I want to ask you out in return for what you done."

"I-I uh… wow Mina… I.. didn't expect this…" He responded, rubbing his head but smiled softly, "You know.. Yeah. I'll gladly take you up on your date."

"Yay!" Mina jumped up happily as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the town. "Come on! I want to get this thing rolling!" She said as the two left, leaving the other students, Nathan and Asuna stunned.

"Well… didn't expect that," Nathan chuckled before glancing at Asuna who was frozen in place with her jaw slightly dropped. He simply shrugged before closing his eyes to continue his relaxation.

"Uh… Asuna?" Ochaku poked her. "You okay…?"

Asuna was unable to respond as that poke only made her move slightly, like she was one of those balloons you see in near a car sale, as she moved from left to right suddenly and softly before returning to her normal place.

"I… guess she's surprised that her friend would go off like this?" Izuku pointed out.

"Na… ni…?" Asuna muttered slowly as a cloud formed above her as it began to rain on top of her.

* * *

Within the town, Mina dragged Cody around for the date they were having. Stopping by their dorms first to change and upon heading in she dragged him around a few shops and tried on some clothes that she may get later. Cody and Mina were having fun as they continued to explore the town. Mina seemed very happy while Cody was enjoying the time as well.

As they continued, they soon went to an arcade to have some fun, and heading in there, Mina noticed a very large Dance machine game as she beamed, "Hey! Let's get on that one!" She said as she lead him to the game.

"Sure why not," Cody grinned. "They don't call me the genius gamer for nothing."

Mina giggled at that, "Really? Then you best show me your moves! I'll give you something if you can beat the high score?" She challenged him.

"You're on, Mina!" He said before the two stepped onto the dance pad as they selected a random song of their choice. Once it began, the two got themselves prepared before they began to dance to the song.

The two were following the beat as each step increased their score. While Mina was getting better, Cody was getting higher score than her thanks to his challenges against Asuna. Mina actually noticed the score as she glanced over and saw that he was… acting different. His calm, kinder face showed a more excited and cocky expression. It was like playing against a whole different person.

The moment the song ended, it brought up scoreboard to reveal the winner being Cody.

"Haha! I won!" Cody cheered. "That was a good match, Mina."

Mina panted softly as she smiled softly, "Yeah, guess so." She nodded, "Guess you really are a gaming genius huh?" She giggled softly, "Now for what I promised." She said before she first wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned in and..… kissed him on the lips?!

His eyes widened in total surprised as Mina pulls away, giving him a wink. "Well? Did you like it?" She asked him.

He was very stunned, a blush on his cheeks showed but he snapped out of it as he gained a brighter blush as he looked away shyly, "I-I um… I… did like it.." He admitted as he soon felt her hands taking his. "I-I didn't e-expect it either too…"

"Well, then how'd you like to have more, from time to time?" She asked him.

"Are.. you asking what I think your are?" He got out.

She nodded. "You really are a kind person, Cody. Guess what you have done made me think more about you and being a hero."

Cody smiled softly as he returned the grasp in their hands, "Thank you Mina… Guess I got myself a girlfriend this early." He said to her.

Mina winked at him with a smile before the two decided to walk back to the beach.

* * *

Izuku and the others were having a good time while Asuna was still in the same spot she stood. They were still wondering what was going on with her.

For Nathan… as he kept his eyes closed while relaxing, his eyebrow twitches every so often, causing him to open his left eye to see some girls waving at him, causing him to look away.

"I really hate you, Tatsuya-sensei…" he grumbled to himself. He was getting attention from the girls that were close to his age for the past hour. Especially from a few third year students. He wanted to relax in peace, not be bothered every so often!

"Hey! We're back!" Mina shouted out to the others, gaining their attention, and soon to be shock. As soon as the group saw the two coming back, they quickly noticed both of their hands, holding onto one another.

"Welcome back you-" Ochako soon took notice. "Eh!? You two are together?!"

"Isn't it kinda early for something like that?" Momo pointed out.

"N-N-N-N…" Asuna stuttered until… "NAAANNNIIII!?"

"While, true. Having two people become a couple this early does prove some flaws. But there have been some points in people's school years where they just click. Getting together like that, isn't that uncommon." Tenya explained to the others.

"NANI!?" Asuna yelled out once again.

"Uh… are you alright Asuna?" Cody asked.

"Maybe she's thirsty?" Mina pondered.

Asuna was muttering to herself before she walks away. Cody was confused to why was Asuna acting like that but he thought it was best to leave her be so she can process this information and cool down.

"I still don't understand why it's a big deal to everyone?" Nathan said to them. "But just try to be responsible and nothing too adult, and we won't have any problems."

"Wow… never thought to hear that from you." Cody commented.

Nathan shrugged, "Master made me act mature the moment he took me under his wing. And so, I learned."

"You know, that reminds me… What happened to the other students? Weren't they trying to chase us down cause we had their cards?" Cody pointed out.

"I gave it back to them." He answered. "Since your tests are done, I gave it back to them, and explained them about it. I even told them you had them when the test began."

"Ah. So then, it must be some other test their teachers are giving them?"

"Yep so I am basically babysitting you newbies."

"Hey! We aren't new-" Katsuki stopped when Nathan glared at him.

"That's what I thought," he grinned before relaxing but his eyebrow twitches once again to what he could hear.

From afar, a couple girls were whispering and pointing to him. "Do you think he's single?" One of the asked.

"He's got to be," another replied. "No one else is with him except those other teens."

"Then let's go ask him!" Another said gleefully. The trio of girls shouted with glee before they rushed towards Nathan, each one with a bright smile on their faces.

Nathan took notice before he groaned, ' _I_ really _hate you Tatsuya!'_

"Excuse me? But are you busy?" The girl with a short yellow hair asked him. She seemed just as peppy as Mina as her green suit showed off her curves.

He opened his left eye before closing them. "Just watching over the students of the class."

"Aw, he's a teacher! A good looking one at that." The girl with the medium black hair and glasses smiled. Her suit was a one piece but it fitted well on her.

"Teacher assistant," he corrected. "I'm only 18 so I haven't become a full fledged teacher."

"Oh? 18 huh? My, the young ones are getting better by the day." The last girl grinned. She had long silver hair as was almost wearing a very revealing suit.

Cody, Izuku, Shota, and Tenya took notice as they all watched from a sand dome they made.

"Why did you guys drag me here?" Cody asked them quietly.

"Ever wonder just how popular he is as a teacher assistant?" Izuku asked.

"Not… really…" He shook his head.

"I heard some third year students in UA had their eyes on him," Shota added.

"As did I." Tenya nodded, "It's rumored that they almost succeeded, but something happened to where they had to move away…"

"Eh?"

"Someone actually scared them away."

"It wasn't Nathan knowing how he is," Cody pointed out.

"Y-You mean he could have a stalker?" Izuku realized. "Now that's really creepy! Isn't he aware of it?"

"Beats me."

They continued to watch as Nathan opened his eyes as he saw the four spying on them. "Excuse me ladies…" he reached for a small pebble before he used his Quirk to shoot it at immense speed that obliterates the sand dome the four made to spy on him.

"B-Busted…" Cody gulped.

"Now… what did I told you about spying?" Nathan reminded the four.

"I-It's not right," Cody answered.

"A-And the enemy can notice…" Izuku finished.

"Precisely and so…" he cracked his knuckles. "Should I give you another test involving another Hunt?"

The four boys shook their heads in fear, apologizing to him before they rush back to the others. Not wanting to be punished by him of all people.

"My, my! Also wise with them aren't you?" The silver haired woman grinned, "Why don't you just leave them for now, and join us?"

He sighed before glancing at them, "My apologies ladies, may be another time." He bowed. In his mind he needed to find a way to get them to stop bother until an idea popped up. A grin formed, "And maybe then we can get to know each other?" He winked. "I wouldn't mind after all."

The girls screamed with pride as they were swooned and nodded to him happily before they fainted in front of him, hearts in their eyes and holding their chest. He walked away as a feeling of relief washed over him.

"Dude…" he looks at the four students who witnessed it.

"It's one of the few things I inherited from my master… I blame him for it." He explained and walked past them.

After a while, Cody and the others, they all were enjoying their time as they relaxed. Mina and Ochako were making sand castles, Cody, Tenya, Izuku, and Shota were enjoying the water, Katsuki chose to be away from the brats, Momo chose she enjoyed enough fun for today as she sat on a beach blanket. And it didn't take long before the sun set and everyone had to go to bed. Resting for the next day and what came from it spite them wanting to stay.

"Finally…." Nathan saw the sun setting. "Alright students time for you to head to your dorms."

"Seriously? Can't we stay?" Mina frowned.

"No and I have permission to use a paralysis round if you don't follow rules," He crossed his arms.

They whined as they got up and began to make their way to the dorms. Some wanted to argue or run, but his glare stopped them from doing so. Nathan was satisfied from the response as he made sure they all walk to the dorms. "I may be 18 but this is really not my day…" he grumbled to himself.

Upon returning to the dorms, some were yawning out of exhaustion while others still had some energy. And one of them being Cody as he headed over to the game console, ready to play a good match before bed. Before he can even play, the screen flickered before revealing Asuna in her Poppy outfit. "I was about to play a game, Asuna!" He frowned at her.

"Tough. No games for you." She huffed.

"What!? Why? What did I do?"

"You rather not disappoint Nathan?" She reminded. "You need to sleep."

"He didn't mind me playing last night." Cody argued.

"Well this time, you are."

"How are you going to do tha-" A mallet came out of the screen and slammed his head. Stars were flying around him before he soon fell back, knocked out and sleeping in front of the tv.

Asuna huffed as she grumbles to herself in Cyberspace. Just as she was about to rest, she heard a ringing sound, causing her to check as she saw it was from Nathan. "What is it?" She asked.

"I know why you are acting so strange, Poppy."

"I don't want to hear it, Nathan. It's nothing to worry about."

"Really? I heard the sound of a mallet from where I'm at."

"He needs to sleep, so I helped him." She huffed.

"A bit excessive don't you think?"

"Says the one who is a girl magnet."

"Hey, it annoys me!" He argued. "I blame my master for that!"

"If I recall, didn't he just show you how to attract a girl, once?" Asuna pointed out.

"And from there lead to that damn attraction!"

"Only because you just don't tell them you're not interested."

He huffed as he crossed his arms, "But that's not that. Strange thing is some just moved away. I have that feeling someone is following me."

"Maybe you have a secret crush, following you?" She giggled.

"More like a stalker is more exact." He frowned. "And right now, my guard is still up since I saw that damn green bastard from a rooftop."

Asuna frowned softly, "May I ask why you're not telling Cody or letting me tell him about that Bugster?" She asked him.

"Bastard is mine," he frowned with hate.

"Nathan… you need to let that go… It's been 5 years already…." Asuna said to him.

"5 years for me to plan and strike," he clenched his hands.

"Nathan… You're letting your revenge get to you. You can't let it consume you like how the Games did to your predecessor." Asuna reminded.

"I will not give up, and once he shows up again, he is dead for what he took from me." He gritted his teeth as the memory flashed in his mind. He was only 14 when _that_ day occurred. Never forgot the beautiful eyes of the one he loved so much… his childhood friend he had feelings for… the one who he nearly confessed to.

"Nathan. The reason why the previous Snipe was let go was because of his obsession with the Gashat's power. It corrupted him and turned him insane to what we now know. If you let your revenge on Graphite get to you, CEO will let you go and find another…" Asuna reminded.

Nathan took deep breaths as he fell back onto his bed, reaching into his shirt before pulling out a small necklace that was missing a piece. "Fine…" he muttered.

"Good. Now you get some sleep too." She smiled before he saw his lights being turned off by her.

He sighed as he fell back into the pillow, "Kairi…" he muttered to himself before he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day rolled around quickly as many of the other students began to work on the assignments they were given. And out in the forest was Cody, with Mina close by as they began to study the wildlife for their portion of their papers.

"Wow… how long have we been writing?" Cody asked.

"30 minutes." Mina smiled, "I think we got enough down for our papers. Which means…." She soon grabbed his arms, "Date time!"

"Again? I thought we would wait until we head back home?"

"Well, I'm impatient." She giggled, "Sides, I promise Toru that we'd hang out with her!"

"The one that can be invisible?" He asked as she nodded. He sighed softly but nodded, "Alright. But I want you to meet my sister once we're back to Japan."

"That sounds wonderful!" Mina claps her hands in excitement.

"Welp, lead the way then Mina." Cody smiled as his girlfriend soon lead him to the spot where Toru would be at.

In the town was a small, nice cafe that had many people inside it. In one corner was well… an invisible girl. The only thing that made her visible was the fact she had clothes on. But the stranger thing was that her posture seemed strange.

"Toru!" Mina waved as she and Cody sat down in front of her.

"Hey Mina…" she waved.

"You alright Toru?" Mina asked her.

"Just.. exhausted…" She sighed, "Mr. Aizawa has been giving us tests after tests…"

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." Cody frowned, but understood her reason, "You sure you don't want to rest up?"

"I'm sure…. Ugh… only dealing with this headache now…." She groaned.

"How long?"

"Since yesterday…" she replied. "I'll be fine, it might be just from all the tests." She sighed before she took another sip of coffee, "Now I'm more curious as to how you two started dating?"

"Well Cody was very brave when he was trying to free me from a trap that Nathan setup." Mina explained. "And he was willing to help me as he fought him. He is truly a brave hero." She said before kissing his cheek.

"Heh, just make sure you two don't go too far. You only just started dating." Toru giggled. She then heard her phone ring as she looked at it and saw it was another text from Aizawa. "Oh come on!" She complained.

"Another test?" Mina guessed..

"This time at the ruins!" She groaned out with annoyance. But in moments she gasped as she held her head, groaning in pain as they soon saw her invisibility almost fading away. Her groans became more audible as she feel to the ground, holding her head, "It hurts…. It hurts so much!"

"Toru!" Mina gasped as she kneeled down to her friend, "Toru, what's wrong?"

Cody looked at the fallen teen as he began to ponder, ' _No.. it can't be!'_ He said in his thoughts as he rushed over and brought out his phone. He held it up as a screen appeared as it slowly scanned Toru as a star appeared on her body. "Crap! She's infected with Game Disease!"

"You mean like the one during initiation?" She remembered the giant blob monster.

Cody nodded, "Mina, you need to get everyone out of here now. I can handle this." He asked her, as he strapped his Game Driver on his waist.

They saw Toru become surrounded in pixels before the Bugster took form of… a large gun!? "That's…. New?" Cody blinked. He soon shook off the confusions as he pressed the Kimewaza Holder, ready to change things and make sure no one gets hurt.

 _ **[STAGE SELECT!]**_

The Stage Roulette begins as it soon finds a beachside and transported the rider and Bugster to it, giving Cody enough time to dodged a shot from the Bugster. "Geez… and already impatient. Guess I'll have to cut you down!" Cody said, drawing out his Gashat and pressing it to start the game

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

"Henshin!" He called out as he placed the Gashat in.

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

 _ **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER]**_

He soon don on his LV. 1 suit and was about to swing his blade but the Bugster fired at Cody close range before swinging itself, swatting him like a fly.

"Cody!" Mina called out.

Cody groaned as he stood up, only for him to see the Bugster aim itself at him. Just as he was ready to brace for it, a few shots hit the Bugster from the side.

"Guess there was a Bugster after all." Snipe grinned under his helmet.

"Mina texted you?" Cody asked him.

"I had a feeling someone was infected," he answered but deep down, he knew why the green bastard was around.

"If you knew of it, then why didn't you take care of it, or tell me?" Cody questioned him, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't have a detector, what do you think?" Snipe huffed.

The young rider sighed, "Let's just hurry this up and save Toru."

"Yeah yeah," he waved off before looking at the Bugster as Cody felt the atmosphere change around Snipe as if he became a different person. "I think this fight belongs to me. Mission. Start." He rushed towards the Bugster while avoiding the shots easily.

"This is my fight, you're not leaving me behind." Cody argued as he charged in as well. He made a few blocks appear as he platformed through them before he jumped up high. He pressed the 'B' button once as it glowed softly. And once he got close he swung the hammer down as a single, yet powerful ripple of energy poured through it.

The Bugster chose to shoot the ground to counter the shockwave before firing another set of rounds. For Snipe, he took cover before he fired numerous critical rounds at the Kaijin. Cody used more platforming as he begins to look around for something, spite the fact that Snipe knows he needs to focus and defeat the Bugster now.

"You are only wasting time," Snipe chuckled, firing at the Bugster again and again.

' _Come on… where is it….?'_ He said in his thoughts as he continued to look around, as he went from platform to platform.

Smile aimed carefully at the Bugster before finding the right spot. "Game over for you." He pulled the trigger as the shot sped right through it, causing it to explode. But in moments the remains of the Bugster began to form as it not only made Grunts wearing army uniforms, but also one larger one, completely grey, had a cannon for an arm and looked to be almost robotic.

" **Che, you humans and your pitiful ideas. You can't beat me! Commander Revol!"**

"Oh? Now this is getting exciting!" Snipe grinned fiercely upon the numbers. "Tactics Level 2."

 ** _[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]_  
**  
A Blue field appeared in front of him before passing through.

 _[ **LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[BA-BANG BANG! BANG BA-BANG! YOW! BANG-BANG SHOOTING! GO!]**_

Once the field died down, Snipe dropped to the ground as he twirled his gun. Chuckling softly, "I've been wondering if I will face my game's villain? Let's see how you do…" He challenged him.

" **Heh, you'll be the one who falls, Rider!"** Revol shouted as he pointed to Snipe. The Army Bugsters then pointed their guns as they begin to fire upon him.

Snipe grinned as he used his Quirk to fire back as each round came in contact with the bullets, cutting through them and hitting the grunts. He charged in, firing more and more until the grunts chose to rush in as well but it only made it more exciting for Snipe as he shoots them down, each round hitting the kill point.

As for Cody, while he was now in his LV. 2 suit, he continued to jump around on the platforms, searching for something in this game, and it was bugging Snipe to no end that he wouldn't come down and fight.

"You really are impatient aren't you, newbie!" He fired at another grunt without looking. "You waste time while _I_ exterminate these weak players!"

"Well, if you knew about this area, maybe you'd understand one of the powerup that's on this Stage!" Cody pointed out. He soon turned as he smiled and rushed over to the block, upon smashing it a power up was revealed inside it. It had an ocean blue color to it, with a silhouetted figure standing there as water was surrounding it.

"There is it! Item Get!" He said, grabbing the power up as he then jumped off of the platform. He soon began to plummet to the ground as he took out his Gashat and blew on it. He then placed it into his Gashacon Breaker as it began to build up energy.

 _ **[GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY! CRITICAL FINISH!]**_

"Wave Surge!" Cody finished explaining the power up as he slammed his hammer into the ground. Upon doing so, rushes of waves flowed out from the attack, hitting and dragging the Bugster grunts into the water. Snipe had to brace himself on a tree as the waves soon clashed together, destroying the Bugster grunts.

"You seriously thought I was just goofing around?" Cody questioned as he stood up and walked over to Snipe. "Unlike you, I explore every inch of the stages when I'm not at school or relaxing. As well as memorize where some special power ups are at." He explained.

"If you care about power ups then it would have been easy!"

"Hey, I was doing this to quickly end this fight and help Toru! It's easier to take them all out and deal with the boss in one fatal, swoop!" He argued, poking Snipe's chest.

"And you allowed it to escape!" He pointed at the now gone Bugster and Toru.

Cody's eyes widen, "I…. wasn't trying to…." He tried to get out as the stage disappeared, leaving the two rides back in the cafe.

"Oh sure don't blame it on yourself," Snipe mocked. "You don't focus on the main situation, a hero focused on what's at hand, not some stupid power up!"

"I… just wanted to save her.. Quickly as possible…" He said softly.

"Look where it ended up? Congratulations you just allowed one to get away!" He glared, "You disappoint me."

"Hey! He was just trying his best!" Mina argued with Snipe.

"His best? Oh how peachy…" he huffed. "The only thing he is good at is the games he plays and screwing up."

"And you're any better?!" Mina slapped him, angered.

"I focus on what's ahead, Complete my tasks as missions," he countered. "Not for some lame power ups like him. At least I help and not waste time to save a life."

Cody flinched as he heard this, lowering his head as he took out his Gashat and began to walk away. Mina and Snipe saw this as she tried to follow him. "Cody?" Mina called out to him.

"Let the newbie be," Snipe huffed. "He deserves to realize that time is everything, not for stupid power ups he wants."

"Just what is your deal? He's saved one of us, already. Why do you expect him to act just like you?" Mina questioned him. "Cause news flash. He is not like you!"

"Of course he isn't," he retorted. "He's only a kid who needs to think straight and help people. Not rely on power ups to end the fight. It wastes time, and time that could lead to death of an innocent life. So why don't you bug out of it." He walked past her.

* * *

Within the dorms, Cody was in the living room, on his computer and headphones on as Mina, Asuna and the others watched him from afar, wanting to help but Nathan didn't allow it.

"Just what is his deal? He is serious on not letting us help him?" Mina turned to Asuna.

"Nathan… has a point you guys…" she admitted.

"You can't be serious, Asuna." Izuku got out.

"I'm serious. Cody focused on a power up while a life was on the line and so… he took it into his own hands to fight."

"He was trying to save her! He thought that if he would take out the grunts, it would be easier for him and Nathan to take out the head Bugster." Mina responded.

"But how long did it took Cody to get that power up?" Asuna questioned as everyone remained silent.

"I know he meant well.. But he shouldn't just focus on other things when it involves a Bugster…. Even if the plan would've ended swiftly." Asuna sighed.

Izuku turned to see Cody still drawn to his computer, "So… what is he doing now? Should he and Nathan find Toru?" He asked her.

"He's staying," they turned to see Nathan. "I'm taking care of that Bugster."

"Do you even know where it's at?" Ochako asked.

"Judging from where Cody sent that Bugster from that wave, and some of the broken palm trees, it went south." He answered. "Possibly heading to the inactive volcano."

"Wrong." Cody called out, "It went north. The tides shifted as soon as the battle ended." He said showing them his computer screen, as it showed the islands and the current weather along with the tides and waves. "And I'm not staying… This is my mistake after all… I need to fix it."

"A mistake you screwed up," Nathan frowned.

"And one reason to correct it." He informed, "That's what we're here to learn right?"

"You said you play with no continues," he said. "You failed once."

"Well, make this my first continue…" He glared, "You're not stopping me on this Nathan…. I proved myself once already. Let me prove it again."

Nathan stared at Cody for a moment before he said, "Strike two then. One more mistake, and I _will_ know when you do… you are to confiscate your Gashat to me, no exceptions."

"Better than being kicked out." He said, grabbing his Driver.

* * *

 _As the waves crashes into the rocks, the Commander Bugster and a grunt were crawling to shore as the former had Toru over its shoulder. "_ _ **We got away… thanks to that weak human."**_ _The grunt nodded in agreement as it fell face flat onto the sand, speaking gibberish about being on land again._

" _ **You better finish your task, Revol…."**_ _A menacing voice called to them._

 _They raised their heads to see Graphite. The two quickly stood up, saluting. "_ _ **Graphite, sir!"**_ _Revol said as the soldier Bugster grunt nodded in agreement. "_ _ **We'll get it done! What about that Ex-Aid and Snipe?"**_

" _ **You can deal with Ex-Aid… Snipe is mine…"**_ _Graphite growled,_ " _ **Just do your best to make sure he fails."**_

" _ **Yes sir!"**_ _Revol nodded before the two quickly ran as the grunt carries the girl._

* * *

Up north of the island laid a small deserted beach. Ruined by some crashed ships and debris from many places of Hawaii. Up top had Toru, handing by some rope and in front of her was Revol and more Army Bugster grunts as they waited for the two riders.

"There's Toru!" Cody saw his friend until Snipe stopped him. "What are you doing!?"

What walked out from the rubble was a large Bugster. He was mostly green, with some red on his arm, and had two large bone fangs on his back, and a dragon skull on the side of his waist.

"That's why…" Snipe growled in pure hatred that Cody never thought to sense. "Graphite."

" **Snipe… Come to fall before me once more?"** He scoffed.

"Snipe… what is he talking about?"

"You stay out of this, this Bugster is mine to deal with," Snipe warned.

"A-Alright…" Cody nodded as he walked on ahead.

" **What's wrong? Don't want your newcomer to understand what made you into a Rider?"** Graphite asked, " **Maybe he should know about her and your failure."**

"Snipe…?" Cody looked at the said Rider.

"I said stay out of this," Snipe glared before pointing his weapon at Graphite. "As for you, I am gonna make sure you stay down, for good!"

" **Heh, then let's see if you got any better?"** Graphite chuckled, drawing out his bone fangs for a double bladed staff.

"With pleasure…" he rushed towards Graphite as the Bugster moved away as Snipe chased after him, leaving Cody against the Revol and his little squad of Bugster grunts.

"Toru!" Cody called out to her, kicking the grunts away and dodging any fire, "Toru, wake up!"

"Co… dy…?" She groaned, her body becoming static for a moment.

" **Oi! Step away from that girl!"** Revol tackles Cody away from Toru. Once away, the Bugster grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt, lifting her up. " **Alright you lousy human, I suggest you give up so I can be complete!"** It demanded to Toru, shaking her.

Cody glared before looking at her, "Toru! Can you hear me!?" He called out to her.

Toru wanted to speak up but the Bugster shook her to be silent. " **Don't say a word!"** He ordered.

Cody looked at her before he lowered his head, "I'm… sorry that I made that mistake… I thought that it would make things easier to take them out in one go… I realized that… finding the easy route won't bring results…. And I'm sorry for that." He apologized to her. "So.. all I ask you is one thing… Do you trust me?" He asked her, looking for her reaction.

"Cody…" Toru uttered upon his words. "I… I trust you…"

" _ **Ah screw it, Grunts attack!"**_ The Revol Bugster ordered as one grunt motioned the others to attack but there was no response. " **I said attack!"** The grunt repeated the motion but again, no response. " **Why isn't it working!?"**

"I… won't let you harm… my friend!" Toru said to Revol as the digital static began to fade away.

" **What!?"** Revol exclaimed as the grunt panicked.

Cody smiled at her, "That's all I need to here!" He said, pressing his Gashat.

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

The field formed out as the blocks flew out and struck the Bugsters as two flew by, hitting Revol in the face, causing him to drop Toru, luckily there was a large sand-dune underneath her as she landed safely. "Dai-Henshin!" He called out, placing in the Gashat and opening the panel up.

 _ **[GASHATTO! GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

The Level Up screen formed in front of him as he donned his armor one and rushed ahead. He soon gripped his Gashacon Breaker as he began to smack through both Bugsters that laid before him, allowing him to stand by his friend

" **Why you lousy little…"** Revol growled until he bowed as it revealed a cannon on his back that was aimed at the two teens. " **Die!"**

"Not this time!" Cody called out, smacking one of the boxes near him as he smacked it again as it flew by and touching Toru, "Item Sent! Metal!" He called out as Toru was soon coated within an indestructible metal coat, protecting her from the blast. As for Cody, he jumped in time as the blast missed him, but gave a boost to his jump.

Revol lifted its head to see the results. It saw that Toru was still alive and for Cody….

"Take this!" He slammed his Breaker onto its head, forcing the Bugster through the stand it was on and onto the ground. He then took out his Gashat before blowing on it and placing it in his holder.

 _ **[GASHATTO! KIMIWAZA!]**_

"Time to end this game!" He called out, pressing the button on his holder before jumping into the air.

 _ **[MIGHTY! CRITICAL STRIKE!]**_

The energy built up in his foot as he came flying down, striking Revol, but he wasn't done as he spun a few times, flipped back once and struck him one more time, sending the Bugster flying into the rockwall before exploding.

Cody sighed with relief as he turned and walked to Toru, "You alright?" He asked her.

"I'm okay," she replied.

"Thank goodness… He sighed softly before he pressed his holder, "Jump through this, and you'll be in the dorms."

"What about Nathan?"

Cody's eyes widened as he totally forgot about him. "I'll find him. Just jump through." He said to her. Toru nodded before jumping through while Cody went in search for his friend. Just as he was about to enter the forest, he saw Snipe walking out but he noticed him limping as if he just fought through hell, literally. All he could see from him, besides his armor smoking was a health-bar on red before he collapsed and reverted back to normal.

"Hey!" Cody rushed towards him, "Hey, you alright Nathan?" He called out to him.

Nathan glanced at him, "He got away… that damn bastard got away again…" he clenched his hands. "Damn it… damn it all..

"Just what was that Bugster?" Cody asked, "And how do you know him?"

"It is none of your business so lay off." He warned.

"Fine… But I'm taking you to Recovery Girl."

"I don't need it," he denied. "Just head to your dorms and rest."

"No way. You're injured and need help. I'm taking you to her, and that's final." Cody said, opening a stage to her office.

"I said NO!" He shoved Cody to the ground. "Just stay out of my business you got that!? So shut up and stay out of this!"

Cody growled and stood up. "I'm not going to just leave you here and injur-"

He was lifted up as he saw the menacing glare, "Say that again, and I'll be sure as hell you fail."

Cody gulped but clenched his hand. "You're too injured to teach us."

"I can move, injuries are nothing,"

"Will you stop being so arrogant?! Just go to her!" He said, pushing him to the stage gate before he was pushed away..

Nathan growled before he huffed as he walks away, choosing to ignore Cody. Cody watched the sniper walk away, not even willing to be tended to. He needed answers to his connection to the strange Bugster.

* * *

"What? Nathan encountered a green Bugster…?" Asuna asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't hearing this.

Cody nodded, "He seemed to be dragon like… But I can't put my finger on what game he's from…." He muttered.

"Graphite…" she realized.

"Again with that name, just who is it?!"

"Cody, you must not know," Asuna replied.

"But if he's a Bugster, I'm supposed to know. It's my job after all." He pointed out.

Asuna bit her lip before glancing at him and his friends. "I… I don't know if you should know about the connection between Nathan and Graphite…"

"Please Asuna…" Cody pleaded.

Asuna lowered her head, realizing she has no choice. "Graphite… was formed from Nathan's childhood friend… someone he fell in love with…"

Everyone went silent as they heard this. Some with shocked looks, others looking pale, as the rest covered their mouths from this information.

"Y-You mean…"

"She vanished in front of him, died from the Bugster infection…" Asuna confirmed. "Her name was Kairi Kaze… she was from Japan but her family moved to the states. But then, that was where the two met, becoming close friends. As years went by they looked out for each other. It was obvious they soon developed feelings for each other but when they were 14 and Nathan was going to confess to her… that was where the incident happened…"

"The Bugster virus…" Cody remembered.

She nodded, "She was the first few to be infected and eventually… Graphite soon took form while she vanished from existence, right in front of him. He chased after the Bugster and nearly died…" she took deep breaths. "Ever since that day, he vowed to find and kill Graphite, even if it means to take him down with him."

"That's… so sad.." Ochako said softly.

"You must _never_ mention his loved one in front of him," Asuna advised. "He would rather shoot a person than harm if anyone mocks her name. And don't ask him about it either."

Everyone nodded, understanding. Even Katsuki nodded as well to this. Even if he was a jerk, he knew not to deal with something as a dead loved one.

Cody frowned as he began to ponder and made his way to his computer, typing away as he wanted to know more on Graphite, as it caught Asuna's attention.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm looking through some games… Graphite just rubs me the wrong way." He said to her.

"I told you, to stay out of anything involving Graphite."

"I know… But it's which game he came from. It bugs me and I know what it is… I just can't remember what though."

"Right now you all need to rest so you won't have to deal with an angered yet injured sniper," Asuna advised.

The others nodded as they head to their rooms, except for Cody who remained on his computer. Typing away to find what game Graphite came from.

"Cody, you too," Asuna frowned. "Or do I have to lock you out of it. You will have time to look it up tomorrow, alright?"

"Please… I want to know so I can try to plan something for Nathan…." He pleaded her.

"This is something Nathan has to deal with, not you…" Asuna advised.

Cody remained silent, "You know as well as I that he and I can't beat it alone…" He said to her, "and I don't want to see him continue to suffer…."

"He has suffered enough Cody, he doesn't want more pressure to haunt him."

The young rider sighed but nodded, the last tab showing some Genm Corp games, as he was about to click on one of the game before he shut off the computer, "Alright…" He stood up before walking over to his bed, "I'll wait…"

"Thanks Cody…" she thanked.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Welp, another Chap done and another day has gone by. ^^ Now... time to answer a few things already. Let's start with this chap first then.

Okay, the Mina x Cody thing. Yes, Poppy is the 'Main" ship. But here's the thing, with school series there is going to of course, early drama, relationships and more. I want to try and dive my hand in this and have a very early relationship for the characters. Of course, it won't last that long, things will emerge to challenge them and soon or later break them apart. So, trust me when I say, this is just for development for the characters in this story alright?

Next is the settings I'm going with. I'll admit, there is going to be filler for this story, a lot of it. But none of it is pointless or detracts from both series. With how Ex-Aid is going right now, and the upcoming Season 2 of My Hero Academia coming out next month, I do need a lot of time for this. And with how it's being set in a school setting, there needs to be some chaps not based on either of Ex-Aid or My Hero Academia's episode format. So, there is going to be filler chaps to go to it, but they will be a lot more different each time as I do my best to write down scenarios and conflicts for them to face. So, please at least understand what I'm getting with, okay?

Alright, next is the Ex-Aid stuff and what not? Yes. Genm will appear soon, and it'll be a much different experience than the show. Brave and Lazer will also be soon, but I'd argue from next Chap to possible Chap 15? The Lv 3 Gashat's are also soon, with one already made. Giri Giri Chambara. Others will be made soon and debut soon. But Para-Dx and Mighty Brothers XX will be much much later due to how I need to give more world building and etc to this story.

Finally, the Legend Rider Gashats. I only have two planned, like I said. As well as a crossover with one of Shadow's stories again for another Legend Rider Gashat. Don't know how many I'll add, but definitely much less than my Rwby's Rider items.

So until then, later minna!

EDIT: Found out why people were complaining on Taiga being treated like a demon and such. And fixed it. :P And just to let you all know of the change, the first part was on one of the pre-made ideas for this chap, and I guess I forgot to fix it? I'm truly sorry for confusing and angering everyone about this. I'll try my best to fix my mistakes now.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Enemy Starts

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

My Hero Academia: A Hero's Torch

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Enemy Starts, A Dark Ex-Aid?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Quirks! Abilities that have become part of the norm in everyday life on Earth. It is unknown how it came to be, though some speculate the reason due to the world's greatest hero, All Might. Supposedly since he came, these 'Quirks' have manifested within the majority of every human (and some animals) in the whole world._

 _Though, as the increase of humans with Quirks keep going, so do the activities of people using their powers to their own needs. And always becomes villains. No matter where you look, heroes and villains fight for power._

 _But with in this new day of age, one Quirkless boy will become a legend. One where he will fight for humanity and the lives of the people. And the title they will shout for decades will be known, as Kamen Rider!_

* * *

 _A new day at Genm Corp starts as Aurora is walking through the hallways as she soon reaches the entrance to the Dan's office, upon opening it she sees him hard at work along with screens of showing Ex-Aid and Snipe, while the other side showed 3 new Gashats being in the process of production._

" _You wanted to see me, sir?" She asked him._

" _As a matter of fact, yes," Dan nodded, turning off a screen into sleep mode. "I am to let you know that we will be producing new games that the people might enjoy, as always."_

" _And I take it, they're being made into Gashats?" She asked as he nodded, "Well, what do you want me to do, President?"_

" _I was hoping the Gashats can be delivered," He then grinned. "And handed personally by you." He said, handing her one Gashat that was lime green and had a sports motif to it._

" _Wait… you want me to deliver this… 'Shakariki Sports'? Wouldn't it be better to hold them for other potential riders?"_

" _The Gashats are different than the other ones that your brother and Snipe has." He explained. "Consider this as a task for your job."_

" _O-Of course, Sir." She bows, picking up the Gashat, "Though.. I may ask… Who am I delivering this to?"_

" _You'll see soon enough."_

" _A-Alright sir…." She bows before making her way out of the office. She looked over the Gashat as she first decided to head home, as well as this 'surprise' her brother has in store for her before school._

 _Once gone, he looks to the side, the pixels forming none other than Graphite. "_ _ **So the data has finally gathered to use what we learned about that Ex-Aid and Snipe."**_

" _Correct… But I know who'll take up the task for collecting it and work on the next data." Dan said, standing up. He walked over to a safe as he dialed away before the safe opened up, revealing a spare Gamer Driver and Gashat inside._

* * *

(Insert Op - EXCITE - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Op)

* * *

The song quickly begins like that of a chiptune like sound as it shows a loading screen before quickly saying 'Complete'

 _ **(I gotta believe...)**_

After leaving the loading screen, the screen quickly pans towards the UA High as it passes the several students before reaching Ex-Aid as he turns and punches it. Upon shattering showed the title card along with the Gashats of Ex-Aid before Might Action X floats to the center and lights up.

 _ **[I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara]**_

The screen pans above the high sky before quickly lowering down and zooming in to show off Cody, as he sees the ruins of the old town he used to live in before a quick flash showed the Bugsters destroying it before returning to the present.

 _ **[I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni ]**_

The screen shift towards the Class 1 of UA High, as it shows off the students. Each one chatting away as Cody is chatting away with Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Poppy on his mobile screeen chat back. With the occasional glare from Katsuki.

 _ **[Why, Why, Why, Why? Kitsukeba I Came Too Far]**_

It then shifts towards a flashback where Cody is being lectured by people with Quirks, his family of classmates, before shifting to where he was saved by All Might, then shifts again as All Might accepts him into the academy as the rest of the teachers are behind them. Even Aurora who stands there unsure that he is ready to be a hero looks at him with distrust.

 _ **[Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa, The New Beginning]**_

Inside an ally, several villains start pouring out from the darkness, led by Genm as they begin to march their way towards UA. Faint images of injured students and people are shown briefly before an image of All Might is on the ground, dead with his students.

 _ **[Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda, I gotta believe! (Turn it on...)]**_

As the mass of villains rush towards the entrance, Cody and Izuku hesitates while the other students march ahead before the shadow of All Might made them turn around. He pats their shoulders as Izuku jumps ahead, while Cody holds up Mighty Action X and presses it, a faint pink glow covering the screen.

 _ **[Sotto Excite Excite takanaru, Excite Excite kokoro ga]**_

A faint image of Ex-Aid LV 1 appears briefly before LV 2 jumps out from behind it. The Action Rider punching, kicking and beating any enemy in it's way as Izuku and the rest of their team helps them out, with their powers.

 _ **[Michibi ano basho e, Kakenuku deku dake]**_

A few more enemies appear before being stuck down by All Might and the other teachers. Several Bugsters being to gather around until more and more heroes appear, helping out what remains of the enemies.

 _ **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now, (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]**_

Faint images of new Ex-Aid forms can be seen before it zooms out to reveal the enemy behind it all, chuckling madly as he turns to see a large vial of Bugster viruses floating in a tank. But it then shifts towards the Aid Den as several unknown Gashats glow, resonating to stop the diseases.

 _ **[Excite Excite kotae wa, Excite Excite kotae wa]**_

With more and more enemies falling towards the ground,everyone backs up, back to back to make sure no more injuries can be given. As that happens Cody takes out the Mighty Action X Gashat before placing it into the Kimiwaza Slot and presses it, as he rider kicks at the screen.

 _ **[(One) Kono te mo naka, (Two) Susumu beki life, (Three) Ikiteku dake]**_

Back at the school, everyone was cheering, laughing and relaxing as they completed the mission. All Might nodding to them all as Poppy pats Cody's shoulder. The young rider smiling as he lifts up the Gashat one last time before looking out at the sky where the title card shows off one last time.

* * *

Inside the large apartment complex, Cody was sitting their with Mia, looking a bit nervous about this all. "Y-You sure it's alright to tell her?" He asked her, "I mean… We did just start this. What if she doesn't approve?"

"Of course! Isn't this one of the few things about relationships?" She reminded.

"R-Right… Sorry. Still kinda trying to get use to this whole 'couple' thing…" He said, taking a few breaths to calm himself down.

"It will be a-okay," she smiled brightly.

"Heh, right…." He smiled softly, "Thanks Mia. Guess just a bit nervous."

The two heard the door open and speak of the devil, there was Aurora. She took notice of her little brother. "Hey Cody, I brought-" she stopped the moment she noticed Mia. "Cody… who is she?"

"Hey sis… Um… This is Mia Ashido. She's… my girlfriend." He introduced her, a smile on his face as he then took her hand.

It became quiet for a moment as Aurora stared at Cody. She blinked once. She blinked twice before. "Eh?"

"She's my girlfriend," he repeated.

"I see…" she glanced at Mia, seeing the smile. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, letting out a sigh. "First you picked up a game console from the abandoned city district and enjoyed it… now you found a girl… After your trip to Hawaii..." she muttered.

"Uh… Surprise?" He smiled softly.

"The right word is 'dumbfounded.'.." Aurora said. "Never expected this nor see it. And here I thought the only thing you love are video games."

"Um… So uh… I take it you approve?" He questioned, unsure of her answer.

"Yes," she nodded before looking at Mia. "I need to speak to my brother alone for a moment."

"Of course." She nods before pecking his cheek, "See you at school!" She waved before heading out the door to the school.

"So, what did you want to tal-"

"Firstly what in god's name didn't you tell me!? Any news should immediately be told to me the moment it occurs."

Cody flinched from her tone, "I'm… sorry? I wanted it to be a surprise…" He rubbed his shoulder softly.

"Secondly, you nearly got a student turned not too long ago as well!" She added on.

"I just thought that-"

"This isn't a game Cody Aldrich! Like Snipe, you have to stop thinking like a gamer and a hero and think on what is important! You nearly cost a student's life and worse of all, not listening to your own teacher!"

Cody looked away, "I-I know… I didn't take it seriously enough…" He admitted.

"Well you better start acting serious or so help me I will personally take you back home and let Snipe do the cleanup of the fights!"

Cody flinched from her increased tone, "I'm sorry, alright? You don't think I feel guilty as it is for almost getting someone killed because of me?!" He said, his voice raised a bit higher.

"I know you do but this will be one of those times you have to keep your head straight," Aurora frowned. "And don't raise your voice Cody. Mom might not be around but I am in charge, is that clear?"

"Well, sorry that I'm just a disappointment!" He said standing up as he marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Aurora sighed heavily as she felt back onto the couch, raising her head to the ceiling.

For Cody, he lowered his head before he made his way to school. ' _I said I was sorry…. I didn't meant to have her life be in danger…'_ He said in his thoughts as he reached the elevator and pressed the button to the express train to the school.

 _ **[You know she's just trying to help you?]**_

Cody sighed, looking at the screen as Poppy appeared on it, "I know Poppy… But she doesn't need to remind me of my mistakes…" He replied, "I know I screwed up, but I'm still new to this!"

 _ **[But she's right though…]**_ She said.

"I know… I just wish she trusted me…." He sighed.

 _ **[Cody, trust isn't easy as it seems. You have to earn your way to get the trust you seek. It isn't free, it is earned.]**_

"Did you get that from a fortune cookie or something?" He smirked softly.

 _ **[Nope.]**_

"Either way…. I'll.. 'try' to apologize after school… Though I wonder what she 'brought'?" He pondered.

 _ **[We'll find out after school.]**_

Cody nodded, "Right…. And Poppy?"

 _ **[Hai?]**_

He smiled softly, "I just wanted to say, thanks for being a good friend."

[ _ **Y-You're welcome…]**_ She said, looking away softly as the game screen she was in showed a brighter background and some faint hearts before it faded back to the old screen.

' _Wonder what that was all about?'_ He said in this thoughts before shrugging it off.

* * *

It was now class time as the students of 1-A were listening to another lecture. All the students were taking notes as Izuku wrote fast upon the information entering his head.

Cody looked at Nathan who had bandages hidden by his suit but he could tell he was already recovering from the fight against that Bugster. He still felt bad for him. He lost someone who was a childhood friend and was about to confess his feelings. Only it was taken away from him and drove him into strength through tooth and nail. It paid off seeing as how he is a teacher assistant as a young adult age, being 18.

' _I can't even imagine how that would feel…. But that does beg the question… Who was the Bugster? I know he is called Graphite but he is familiar'_ Cody questioned in his thought, not paying attention to the problems on the board.

"Mr. Aldrich, dozing off I see." Aizawa said, slapping his wrist to make him snap out of it.

"Eh? Uh.. S-Sorry Mr. Aizawa…." He apologized.

"Pay attention then.." he sighed before going to the board as Bakugou chuckled until he flinched when he got a cold glare from Nathan. Of all teens in UA, Nathan was the only one to show the blonde his place and show who is the alpha wolf in the classroom.

Within a few minutes, the bell rang as Aizawa yawned. "Alright you are to do the assignment that has been given to you. No late work…" he went to his sleeping bag and squirmed away like a worn. Nathan on the other hand simply got up, grabbed his duffle bag and left the classroom without a word.

"Uh… Nathan?" Cody called out, only to receive a glare from the assistant.

"I'm heading somewhere so don't bother me. Not in the mood." He left as he made his way to the direction that leads to the gym.

"Guess…. Not." Cody sighed. He then grabbed his bag, and was ready to head out as well.

"Hey, Cody," he looked back to see Izuku. "Is Nathan alright…?"

"I think he is still upset about that Graphite Bugster…" he answered. "I couldn't forget how he acted when he saw Graphite."

"How so?"

"He sounded cold, like he had so much hate, pain… a need to kill and put a bullet to anything without a second thought…"

"I feel sorry for him…" Ochako said, joining the two, "Isn't there something we could try to help out?"

"Well… we could go to the gym so see him? I noticed he was heading there." Cody suggested.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Tenya questioned.

"He needs someone to talk to," Cody said. "What's better than students concerned for their teacher?"

"An elite kicking your assess…" Bakugo spat out.

"Hey, says the one who always shuts up whenever the sniper glares or orders you," the fellow blonde countered.

"Shut it, wannabe!" He growled, his handing exploding, "Before I turn you into ash…"

"Let's not fight," Momo intervened.

"Fine, whatever…" Bakugo scoffed. "I got better things to do anyways." He said before walking away.

"So.. anyone else got any bright ideas?" Cody turned to the others.

* * *

The group were heading to the gym to see Nathan. Since Cody thought that would be the place but instead, a better lead were the group of third year female students who sighed happily. Knowing full well why, the group managed to get through and saw Nathan practicing his fighting skills but this time with a blindfold.

"What's he gonna do with a blindfold on?" Ochako asked.

"We are about to find out." Momo said as Izuku quickly grabs his notebook for more observation notes.

The sniper remain quiet as the blindfold unalloyed him to see. However the moment a target popped up, he punched it before he fired a round at another target that was on the other side. They watched as he was hitting the targets one by one.

Izuku was writing down notes, realizing that their teacher assistant was fighting without the need for his sights. ' _It's almost like a form of echolocation!'_ He beamed. His Quirk allowed him to make his mark while increasing the speed, strength and power of a bullet. And this, it showed he had a backup plan in case his Quirk blinds him.

When the last target popped up, he tossed a plastic model of a military knife but with his Quirk, it only sliced the wood in half and embedded it into the wall.

"He's good…" Ochako noted in awe.

The teacher assistant removed the blindfold and pressed a timer. "07:01::02…" he muttered. "Better than last time…" he glanced at the spectators by the door, the third year female students waving at him with giggles. He mentally sighed until noticing Cody and the other three. He huffed as he turned away and went to his duffle bag.

"I.. think he saw us…" Ochako noted, "What now?"

"We have to walk up to him, that's what." Cody declared before he walks up to Nathan.

"Go away…." He said as he was writing down his new record.

"We just want to help." Izuku responded.

"Help with what?" He questioned as he looks over his improvements and needed corrections.

"With… you know… Cheering you up?" Izuku added on.

"I'm fine as it is," he said as he closes the notebook and placed it in the duffle bag.

"You're more angered than 'fine'..." Momo noted. "Sir, I know you're trying to play it normal, but we're worried. Worried that you're taking your anger and this 'revenge' Cody told us about, a bit too far."

Hearing this caused the sniper to stop what he was doing. They suddenly felt the temperature drop as Nathan slowly looks back at them with a heavy yet angry glare that made them shudder. "And _who_ told Cody that I had revenge against that Bugster?"

"U-Uh… u-um…" Cody gulped.

Nathan frowned deeply as a scowl formed in realization, "ASUNA!" He yelled out.

"I think we should run…" Izuku informed the others, they all nodded before they turned around, ready to rush away from him.

He grabbed their collars before they had the chance. "You lot are gonna have a long talk. Asuna! You too!"

The girl in question soon peeked out of the corner, a cloud over her head and a sad, yet scared looked on her face. "S-Sorry, Nathan… Pirou….."

He dragged the students before tossing them to Asuna. "WHAT IN GODS NAME GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL THEM!?"

She flinched, "C-Cody and the others were worried…. They have the right to know after all…" She admitted. "Why shouldn't the students be worried about their teacher… and friend?"

"Don't blame her! I was the one who nagged it on. So don't be angry with her." Cody said to him standing between him and Asuna.

"No one and I mean _no one_ deserves to know about my past!" He jabbed at Cody. "It is my problem alone! So stay out of this and stay away from Graphite! He is mine to kill!"

"With attitude like that, you won't be able to make a scratch! You're acting just like Bakugo!" Cody pointed out. "Anger driven, unfocused, and selfish!"

Nathan growled until he chose to fire at a dummy, obliterating it into pieces, causing Cody to flinch. "I have been upset for a long time." He frowned before grabbing his bag and left.

"Nathan…" Asuna frowned softly, about to reach out to him.

He walked past her, before saying, "I thought I trusted you…" he whispered before leaving.

Asuna lowered her head, that same cloud appearing above her once more, "Piyoru….." She said sadly.

Cody lowered his own head, sighing heavily, "I'm such an idiot…" He said softly. "Asuna, I'm sorry…"

Nathan was leaning against the wall, looking at two old necklaces that held each half of a symbol.

"You really shouldn't have said such a thing, Nathan." Nearby was All-Might, looking at the young Rider, "I know fighting that monster is your battle. But you can't blame Asuna or your students for worrying about you and wanting to cheer you up. They don't need to know the full details, but you can't hide it forever. Just be glad they only want to use that knowledge to help out."

The sniper placed the necklaces in his pocket before glancing at All-Might. "Asuna told them everything. I trusted her ever since my master took me in. And now…" he clenched his hands.

"So, you're think blaming her will make the situation go away?" All-Might noted, "While you have every right to be angry, you can't just let her go. She's your friend after all. Do you really want to become just like your master and be a lone wolf again?"

He turned away, recalling his times when he fought on his own. While doing so, Brave also fought solo ever since Lazer's current condition. "I… I honestly don't know…" he admitted.

"Then look at your heart. See what it truly wants. As well as looking at your students and friends. Because unlike your master now, you have others around you who'll want to help." All-Might noted before walking away.

Nathan watched the mighty hero leave before he chose to walk the opposite directions however as he walks something caught his attention as it was heading somewhere. And it wasn't good.

* * *

With Cody and the others, they begin to make their way home. Cody had his head lowered more as Asuna was in her cyberspace, not responding to anyone else as the others seemed worried about them.

"Cody… you mustn't beat yourself up." Mina said to him, holding his hand to try and cheer him up.

"It is…. If I didn't pester Poppy, or tell you guys…. Then this, she, and I wouldn't feel so bad for it…" He responded. "From the way she and Nathan talk, it's like they trusted each other very much. And I just broke it…."

"You didn't know this would happen, Cody," Mina said.

"It's still my fault though… Just like with my sister…" He sighed.

Mina's eyes softened, seeing him like this was bad… just as she was about to speak up again, as a surge of energy flowed throughout the area, pixelating before going back to normal.

"Wait, isn't this a Game Field?" Izuku got out.

"Over there!" Ochako pointed as they saw someone approaching them much to their shock. It look just like Cody's Ex-Aid Level 1 armor only the eyes were blood red with ripples and the hair was black. It just glared at them before it soon reached for the panel and opened it up.

 _ **[LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACT~ION! X!]**_

The Level Up screen formed in front of the Rider as it soon passed through him and broke apart. Revealing the other side to be an almost duplicate version of Ex-Aid. But the bodysuit was black with purple markings replacing the black. On his right wrist was a device that had two barrels and a blade.

"Another Ex-Aid!?"

"How is their another…?" Cody gasped.

It pointed at Cody then at himself as he used his finger, sliding it across his neck, making a gesture of death. Before it pointed its device at the group and fired upon them all, forcing them back more and more.

"H-Hey! What is it doing?" Ochako questioned as they had to move back.

"It made a threat gesture, what do you think!?" Cody asked as he took cover. "I'm not in the mood for this!" He growled, taking out his Gashat and pressing it.

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

His Game Field formed as the blocks soon flew out placing around the area as Cody was ready to place the Gashat in his driver, ready to fight. But a few more shots soon flew out, striking near him and forcing him to let go of the Gashat.

"C-Crap!" Cody got out as he was about to reach over for it but the doppelgänger planted his boot on his arm. He slowly raised his head as he saw the twin barrels aimed at him.

" _ **Game over…"**_ The distorted, bone chilling voice said.

Cody's eyes widen as he soon felt sharp pain hitting his chest as the barrels soon smoked from the device, causing him to soon scream in pain before holding his shoulder. The doppelganger soon picked him up and tossed him outside of his safe area.

"CODY!" Mina cried out.

The doppelganger Ex-Aid turned to the others who stumbled back upon seeing him as he aimed at them.

"NO!" Cody reached his arm out.

Before the evil Ex-Aid could shoot, numerous shots caused him to roll across the ground, smoke coming off its chest. It quickly looks around, aiming for the source until more shots were delivered to his chest. While he was distracted, Mina and the others rushed to Cody as they knelt down to him.

"G-Guys… get out of here…" He groaned in pain, reaching over as he took the Gashat that laid near him.

"We aren't leaving you here!" Izuku argued.

The Dark Ex-aid tries to find the source, only for a pair of arms to grab him in a chokehold, causing him to gasp for air. Behind him was none other than… Kamen Rider Snipe.

"N-Nathan!?" Cody got out.

"Go! All of you!" He shouted as the dark Rider elbowed him twice but the sniper grunted as he let go, the dark rider swinging his blade but missed. Snipe moved back as he holstered his gun and pulled out his own blade. "Come on, come and get it."

The dark rider lunged as the two locked blades. " **You've grown weak…. Much like your master…"**

"Screw you…" He growled as he ducked before striking him.

The Dark Rider flinched before kicking one of the blocks open as the item flew into it's body. " **Item Taken…. Invincible."** The rider said, turning back to Snipe as he soon gained a white glow over his body.

"Shi-" The dark Rider punched him in the chest as the sniper blocked the next punch as it continues on and on as his Quirk was helping him but at the same time, slowly causing his vision to blur. Dark Ex-Aid chuckled before he switched his device into blade mode, planting it on his chest before slashing downward, slicing at him before tossing the rider into some rubble.

Snipe cried out as his health bar was on 20 HP. He growled as he aimed at the dark rider who was rushing to him. "Not this time…" He quickly aimed as he focused on his Quirk once more. "Fire…" He fired at the dark rider as it sent not just him flying but the recoil sent Snipe flying as well, both critically hit on their respective damages as his and the dark rider's life bar was now near the red.

"Nathan!" Momo called out, forcing her to rush to him.

 _ **[KIMIWAZA!]**_

From afar, the Dark Rider stood tall as the energy soon built up in his barrels before pointing at Snipe and Cody, as it chuckled softly before it reached for the Kimiwaza Slot once more. "Villain, I suggest you keep your leg where it should be." Dark Ex-Aid gasped as he was punched in the face and landed against the wall as the soft glow it once had soon faded away.

He grunted as he saw none other than All-Might. " _ **You…"**_

"All-Might!" Izuku smiled.

"Stand back, everyone," He advised as the two stare at each other.

The dark rider stared for a little longer than at his health bar. Due to the shot, it cut him down well and with All-Might's punch it nearly emptied his health as 1% remained. Raising his head, he pointed at All-Might, then Cody as he made the same 'throat slice' gesture before he rushes to a TV and vanishes into pixels.

"Hmph, just like a villain. Leaving when cornered." All-Might huffed.

"W-What…. Took you so.. Long?" Snipe said before collapsing and being forced out of his armor, showing several severe wounds on his body.

"I had a hunch when you followed as well," He replied. "Like you say, 'a trained eye can tell when something is in the midst.'"

"Ugh… just save your dumb speech for later and take me to the hospital…" Nathan groaned. He yelped as he held his left eye. "Dammit…"

"Nathan…?" Momo asked.

"I used nearly all of the energy for the Quirk…" He grimaced.

"Momo, leave him to me. You all need to get to safety." He said to her before turning to Mina and Cody, "I take it, you can handle with taking him home as well?"

Mina nodded as she helps Cody up and helps him walk while the others followed. For All-Might he approaches the sniper who slowly sits up and leans against the wall, covering his left eye.

"You were careless, Nathan. You should've called for help before coming here…." He lectured the rider.

"If I haven't it would have delayed time to save Cody and his friends…" He grimaced as he reaches in his pocket before pulling out what seems to be black wrappings as he began to unroll it before wrappings it diagonally across the left side of his face, covering his eye.

"Well… it would have…" All-Might sighed, realizing Snipe made a good choice while it was risky. "But what is your answer to what I said before?"

Once finished, he raises his head as his left eye was covered in the wrappings. A sigh escapes his lips as he stood up and walks past him before saying, "My honest answer… I will find my answer soon enough…" He said before leaving as he chose to not tend to the wounds once more.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Mina helped the slightly injured Rider inside, groaning from the wound, but is still fine for now. "The first aid is in the cupboard to the right…" He informed her.

She nodded as she reaches up to it, finding the box in question before walking back to Cody as she sits down and opens it. Seeing the supplies, she begins to tend to Cody's wounds, each touch causing him to wince in pain. "Thanks…" He winced.

"You should try to be more careful…." Mina said softly, "I was scared there for a moment…"

"I'm sorry…" he apologized, looking away. "We would have died if it wasn't for All-Might and Nathan…"

"Don't be…. At least you're safe." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"R-Right…." He muttered.

They soon heard the door click as Aurora walked back in before she sees what's going on as her face grows pale as she rushes over, "What happened to you? Are you alright?" She asked, worried about her brother.

"I-I'm fine…"

"Fine?! Cody, look at you! Someone hurt you."

Cody looked away. "We… We encountered a…" he mumbled.

"What he was trying to say is that we were confronted by another Ex-Aid. A black and purple one." Mina explained. "He attacked us without any reason… and nearly killed us…"

"What!?" She looks at Cody. "Cody, this is _exactly_ what mom, dad, and myself warned you about!"

"Seriously? How was I supposed to know there was a dark version of me out there?" He argued.

"And look at how it ended up!" She gestured to Cody's wounds. She grabbed her phone. "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm gonna let mom and dad know about this. This is already getting out of hand."

"You can't do that!"

"You already gotten hurt Cody. How would mom and dad react if they learn you have ended up in a hospital or worse, dead!?" She pointed out. "This is for the best…"

"Please, Aurora!" He pleaded. "I already gotten this far in UA! I don't want my only chance to be taken away!" She was about to press 'call' until she looks at Cody.

"Please….. This is my dream…. If I lose this I won't ever be able to live with myself…. Won't be able to help out those in need and be the hero I was meant to be…. You'll be killing my dream…." He said, trembling from this moment.

His older sister stared at him before she looks at the phone before deciding to close it. She sighed heavily upon doing this. "Alright…" Cody raised his head to her. "Alright, you made a point… I won't call them…"

"Thank you…."

Aurora puts away her cell phone before she said, "I'll be making dinner…"

Cody nods softly before he looked at her, "A-Aurora?" He called out to her as she turned to him, "I'm… sorry for what I said…."

Aurora hugged her little brother, "Its okay… just… please, do your best at UA. Okay?"

"I… I will." He said, hugging her back, "Also… what did you want show me?"

"Oh! Right," she reached in her pocket before presenting a Gashat. "I have been meaning not show this to you. A new Gashat. Not sure what if can do though."

"I'll find out tomorrow…." He said, pocketing it.

"For now, get some rest," Aurora looks at Mina. "And you should head on home. It is already getting late."

"Right… See you tomorrow." Mina smiled, kissing his cheek before leaving the apartment.

Cody sighed softly before he took out his phone and dialed away as the screen shifted to a sad Poppy, "Poppy…. You know he didn't meant that…" Cody said to her.

 _ **[He had so much trust in me, Cody… it's more than you think.]**_

"I understand, Poppy… But I truly think he'll apologize. He was just in the heat of the moment and didn't think…" Cody reassured her.

 _ **[He was… The whole 'emotions get in their way thing', it doesn't go for him.]**_ she informed.

Cody was confused at first until he recalled Nathan's words.

' _I have been upset for a long time.'_

"He… he hides most of his emotions…"

 _ **[Hai… and with those hidden emotions, he covers it was a mask of a normal person but under it is a young man who wants revenge for having the one thing he cared about so much he taken away…]**_ She nodded.

"It truly must've affected him more than I thought…." He said before looking at her, "I… I'm sorry for making him angry with you…." He apologized once more.

 _ **[I… It's okay… you should get rest so you can recover, okay?]**_

"Are you going to be alright, Poppy?" He questioned her, but was worried more on her feelings.

 _ **[I told you, I'll be okay.]**_ She said before the screen became black.

Cody frowned softly before he placed his phone near him before he laid his head and went to sleep for the next day to come.

* * *

 _In an apartment rooftop, Nathan was looking at the two necklaces from before as his memories rang back in his mind._

' _We wear them to show how much we are connected!'_

' _R-Really?' A younger Nathan asked with a soft blush._

" _Of course, Nathan. After all…" She soon pecked his cheek, "You promised to be with me, remember?"_

" _Y-Yeah."_

" _When we get older, we can really be together… forever."_

 _A tear slowly escapes his right eye as Nathan slowly clenched the two necklaces. He could never forget when he got the necklace when he was 13. But now… it felt painful. The only person he cared about so much in the entire world was taken away._

 _He wanted justice._

 _He wanted revenge._

 _He wants… peace..._

 _He misses Kairi so much that he was driven by revenge to end Graphite so he can get the peace that Kairi and himself deserve. "I miss you so much…" he muttered to himself._

* * *

The next day came as Cody, Mina, Izuku and others were making their way. Doing so, Cody showed them the new Gashat as they too were surprised by it.

"Shakariki Sports?" Izuku read.

Cody nods, "It's a Sports game where the player has to use special equipment to earn 'Shocking Points'. They have to do their best and gain as much as they can while using specific vehicles for the completion of the game." He informed them.

"Never thought to see that kind of game," Izuku commented.

"Well, I'm more surprised _I_ was given it…. " Cody noted.

"It makes you curious to why," Tenya pointed out.

"Well, I'll have a chance to test it once school is done…. But we do need to be on guard though." Cody reminded.

"Oh right… that Evil Ex-Aid…" Izuku remembered.

"I heard, Nathan won't be able to work today due to his injuries…." Ochako informed, "But… where did that guy come from, and why does he look like Cody's armored state?"

"I wish I knew…" Cody muttered. Even he wondered how there was another Ex-Aid.

Their thoughts were put to a halt when they heard a motorcycle engine. They look back to see a dark blue motorcycle with a yellow strip on the left side. It drove until it slowed down in front of them. The Rider removed his helmet to reveal Nathan with the wrappings around his left eye. "Hey you guys." He greeted.

"Nathan? I thought you would be at-"

"Home? No, I am heading to work, what else?" He said.

"But, you're injured!" Ochako frowned with worry.

"I told you before, it doesn't bother me. I'm just waiting for my eye to regain its focus after using too much of my Quirk."

Cody lowered his head before he approached the Rider, "Um… I'd like to apologize.. For what I did yesterday… I…. was just seeing if I could help out is all… Don't blame Poppy…." He apologized for his actions.

The sniper glanced at Cody who flinched upon seeing his stare before the blonde finally heard him say, "Asuna." The said girl jumped out of cyberspace as she kept her eyes away from Nathan.

"You guys… you guys are forgiven, including you Asuna." Hearing this caused them to look at Nathan.

"Nathan…." Asuna smiled as pixel smiles formed around her before she hugged him tightly.

This caught him by surprise at first before he smiled softly. "You can let go now." He said.

Asuna nodded as she did so, rubbing some tears away from her eyes. She then turned to the group before poking cody's nose, "You guys best get going before you're late." She noted.

"Huh?" They look at the local clock and saw the time. "Oh crap!"

Nathan chuckled as he offers a helmet. "I have room for a passenger."

They looked at each other. "Rock paper scissors." Cody declared since other than Tenya, one other person would be able to make it on time in the sniper's motorcycle. After a few rounds, Cody was chosen to be the passenger as he grabbed the helmet. "Just where did you get this bike at?"

"Made it myself." He replied as he revved the engine before driving towards UA. As they traveled, Cody started to get a odd feeling as another ripple of energy formed around them.

"Nathan…"

"Yeah…" he clenched the handle bars.

 _ **[STAGE SELECT!]**_

A gate opened up, revealing a wasteland as the two didn't have enough time to stop before being dragged into the Game Field screen. As he drove, a black motorcycle with a purple front bumps into them with none other than the evil rider driving it.

"You again!?" Cody growled.

The Dark Rider chuckled as he pointed his weapon at the two, shooting at them but Nathan slammed the brakes the vehicle, moving back behind the dark Rider.

"Cody, henshin now!" He advised. "You'll fight while I drive!"

"Got it!" Cody nodded, taking out Mighty Action X and pressing on it. He then placed it into the Driver before quickly opening the Level Panel. "Henshin!"

 _ **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

The Level Panel passed through Cody before shattering away to reveal his LV. 2 form as he then took out his Gashacon Breaker and began to swat the bullets away from them.

"Talk about a driving fight," Cody chuckled.

"Focus on the situation!" Nathan scolded.

"R-Right!" He flinched as the two drivers were side to side. The dark Rider and Cody were blocking each other's strikes, each one trying knock them off the bike. "Just who are you? And why are you after us?" He shouted to the rider.

" _ **Shakariki Sports."**_ He answered.

Cody's eyes widen, giving the Dark Rider enough time to strike him down, and force him off of the bike as he tumbled to the ground.

"Cody!" He spun the wheel as he grabbed his own. "Henshin!"

 _ **[BA-BANG BANG! BANG BA-BANG! (YOW!) BANG-BANG SHOOTING (GO!)]**_

The Level Panel screen passed through him as he quickly donned on his LV. 2 armor. But that wasn't all that changed, the motorcycle changed as well as it looked more sturdy and sleeker as the front part looked more armored with the lights in a v-shape. On the right side was the letters STG in yellow. While it gained a radar near the handles, and a Kimiwaza Slot.

The Dark Rider turned as it moved away from a few shots before it fired back, striking Snipe's back before it soon hit the tires of the bike, forcing it to skid before he was flung off of the bike. The Dark Ex-Aid soon turned back to the injured Cody as it made his way towards him.

"Hey wannabe!" The dark rider turned around only to see that _Snipe_ had the Gashat. "Want this?"

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Before Cody was kicked off the bike, Nathan quickly grabbed the Gashat from the buckle and pocketed it before the attack continued._

* * *

Snipe grabbed his Magnum and drew out the knife. "We weren't finished last time." He said.

" **As if you're skilled enough to take me on…. You can't use your Quirk yet, without that pain settling in…."**

"That may be true but I am not giving up here." The dark rider charged towards him as Snipe blocked the wrist blade with his knife before firing a few rounds at him, sparks casting off as some health lowered. Snipe twirled the knife as he struck the knee before smacking him with the gun.

" _ **Why you…"**_ he growled.

"Come on, this is just the start."

The evil ex-aid roared out as they locked blades while Snipe couldn't use his Quirk, he still showed he can still fight with one eye. They clashed, with each strike as the fight continued until the doppelganger then struck his chest before gripping his arm as it then twisted it, causing Snipe to drop the knife before slamming his elbow to the face. Seeing this chance, the dark Rider quickly grabbed the Gashat from the holder and shoved him away.

" **Both of you are too weak…"** Dark Ex-Aid said, holding up the Gashat, " **And you're about to face something worse than death…."**

"What…. Are you doing?" Cody gritted, slowly standing up as he held his weapon, ready to attack. The Dark Rider just chuckled, pressing the Gashat as a new Game Field was formed.

 _ **[SHAKARIKI SPORTS!]**_

What formed was a lime green field, and what came out of the screen was what looked to be a sentient bike as it swerved around the one who summoned it, before racing over and striking the two weakened riders before they were tossed to the ground.

" _ **Exceeding Grade Level 3…."**_ Dark Ex-Aid said, surprising the two as he soon closed the Level Panel and placed the Gashat in before opening it back up.

 _ **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

Two screens then formed in front, before both flew back and fused with the Rider as the bike soon raced around him.

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACT~ION X!]**_

 _ **[A-GACHA! SHAKARIKI, SHAKARIKI! BAD, BAD! SHAKATTO, RIKITTO! SHAKARIKI SPORTS!]**_

The Bike soon flew above him as it began to fold apart, revealing an armored chest piece and helmet before placing onto the Dark Ex-Aid. He soon had armor from the body of the bike, while the tires soon rested on his shoulders as armor pads, with finishing off a helmet on his forehead where the hair used to be as his glare casted upon the two riders.

"L-Level… 3?" Cody got out.

"Not good…" Snipe growled.

The Dark Rider, soon took out the Gashat as it placed into the slot as he pressed on it. He then took out the purple wheel on his right shoulder and got into a throwing pose, similar to Olympic Disc tossers.

 _ **[GASHATTO! KIMIWAZA!]**_

He glared at the town before turning his attention to Snipe first before pressing it once more as the energy built up in the wheel.

 _ **[SHAKARIKI! CRITICAL STRIKE!]**_

Dark Ex-Aid soon tossed the wheel as it flung over, striking Snipe in the chest and right arm, as an audible bone snap could be heard. But it wasn't done as it then flung off striking Cody in the chest and neck as it bounced off before finishing off with a large explosion upon hitting Snipe.

"NATHAN!"

"AAAAAUGGGHHH!" Snipe cried out, his armor smoking as the health bar was very low.

Cody began to panic as he turned, seeing the Dark Rider press the button again, his gaze now on him as he jumped into the air and flew right at the young hero.

 _ **[SHAKARIKI! CRITICAL STRIKE!]**_

With the last attack, both were unable to move much as the kick connected, sending the young rider through some blocks before erupting into another large explosion. Cody rolled out from the fire cloud, severely injured and unconscious as he was now forced out of the armor.

"C-Cody!" Snipe called out

" **Hmph, data retrieved…."** The Dark Rider said before turning away. He soon disappeared into pixels before the Game field ended, returning them to the entrance to UA High, where many students soon saw them.

' _Data retrieve…? Is that bastard collecting battle data?'_ He realized. He slowly stood back up.

"Alright move aside," All-Might said. "Snipe, what happened?"

"The doppelgänger came back… Level 3 and he was collecting battle data." He growled as he picks up his knife and sheaths it to his shoulder.

All-Might soon picked up the injured Rider before turning to him, "Come, you need severe medical attention as well."

He rubbed his shoulder as some students winced when Snipe literally had to pop his shoulder back in. "Cody deserves more medical attention than me." He declined. "I have a matter at hand… that Ex-Aid is collecting data and not on me, but Cody."

"Nathan…. You need rest and help." All-Might said, "I'm not letting you go after this villain while in the condition. You can either follow me, or I'll have to carry you myself."

"I'm not going after that guy…" All-Might raised an eyebrow. "There is one person I know who can tell Cody about the level 3 information." He reached to his cloak and pulled out a phone.

"You mean..."

Snipe listened as a call soon came through, finally. "Master, I have something you might wanna be here to find out."

" _I'll be there in two days…"_ He responded before hanging up.

* * *

 _Aurora soon burst into the hospital room. Her face paled and filled with worry as she soon sees her brother, equipped to many devices and wrapped in bandages all over his body. Near him was Mina, Asuna, and the others as she rushed over to her brother, spite him being out cold._

" _W-What happened to my brother!"_

" _The evil Ex-Aid," she turned around to see Nathan, arms crossed. While he declined medical help, his body showed his fair share of the fight._

" _Again? I thought it was taken care of!" She walked over before slapping him hard, "You're supposed to be his teacher, right? So why didn't you protect him!?"_

" _Then explain why another person has a Gamer Driver when only four were produced."_

" _Maybe he stole it from one of the others. There's no, fifth driver."_

 _Nathan showed an image of the dark Rider and the Gashat he held. "How come he was aware of Shakariki Sports?_ And _knew_ _your brother holding it. If anything you would have been his target in the first place."_

 _Aurora's face went pale as she turned to her brother. Tears of fear run down her face as she walks over and places her hand on him. "It's my fault…." She said softly._

" _Either you or Cody would have been forced to hand it over." Nathan pressed on._

" _You're right….. It's not safe here for us…." She said, turning to them, "Then… By the time he's fully recovered, we'll be heading back to the States. And Cody will have to give up on this dream of his…."_

" _What!?" Everyone except Nathan exclaimed._

" _Y-You can't do that! Like me, Cody dreamt of doing this!" Izuku defended._

" _It's only brought harm to him and us. He almost died from doing this 'dream' of his! I won't let my brother die because of it…" Aurora said to them, "It was my duty to protect him, and now I'm making the decision for him to give up on this suicide idea and head home to become a doctor…"_

" _And what if he doesn't choose to?" She looks at Nathan. "He has choices and with choices comes to decisions. You can't force him to choose, he has to do it on his own. You are only forcing him to choose that life. Like a puppet."_

" _He is under my protection and guidance. And I can and will decide what he does next."_

" _So you are willing to not only take away his dream…" he gestured to the students. "But to take their friend away?"_

" _If that means a safer life for my brother, then yes. I am willing to."_

" _No!" She looks at Mina._

 _Aurora frowned, "I know you care for him. But this is for the better…." She said before walking out of the room, and made her way to UA._

" _She… She can't do that…" Mina said, falling to her knees. Ochako helped her up as some were worried about this. Nathan was also worried due to her influence she has due to Genm Corp. As well as her practices and duties. When she says she'll do something, it always brings the results she wants._

 _He sighed, "Another problem to deal with…"_

* * *

A/N: Phew! Alright, Genm is done as well as the debut of Lv. 3! I know it may not be the same as Ex-Aid's show, but I thought this was a good idea to try out! ^^ Along with the newest problem of Aurora overprotecting Cody and about to force him away. Of course, I have the next Chap idea ready to go, but not written yet since I have a schedule to do.

The only thing I can say about it, is that it'll be interesting to show. :3 And, I'm just letting you all know now, not ALL of the Gashat's will be used in this fic. So, no JuJu Burger in this story. Still debating on Knight of Safari Gashat from the Brave special though. But the one from Snipe's special, Bang-Bang Tank is in this due to a special surprise I have in store. :3 Also, yes I saw the scans for Ex-Aid's final form, same with the two other new forms and the new Riders. Don't wanna say much due to spoilers for those who want to see on the show. Only thing I can say about them is... They are planned but nothing yet.

BUT! I did see one thing that I do plan to add sometime soon. :3 and I'm very excited about this Gashat and form.

So until then, later minna!


	6. Chapter 6: A Brave Decision!

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

My Hero Academia: A Hero's Torch

* * *

Chapter 6: A Brave Decision!

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Quirks! Abilities that have become part of the norm in everyday life on Earth. It is unknown how it came to be, though some speculate the reason due to the world's greatest hero, All Might. Supposedly since he came, these 'Quirks' have manifested within the majority of every human (and some animals) in the whole world._

 _Though, as the increase of humans with Quirks keep going, so do the activities of people using their powers to their own needs. And always becomes villains. No matter where you look, heroes and villains fight for power._

 _But with in this new day of age, one Quirkless boy will become a legend. One where he will fight for humanity and the lives of the people. And the title they will shout for decades will be known, as Kamen Rider!_

* * *

 _It was very early. The stars were shining brightly but the weather seemed bitty and distant. The trip to the city was a bit of a long one as a car was making its way in the highway. It soon stopped at a very high-end traditional Japanese mansion as the doors opened up revealing a few maids and butlers as they opened the next set of doors._

" _Sir, Hime. You've arrived at your destination…." The woman maid declared as the staff soon bowed in front._

" _Thank you," he thanked as he enters the home._

" _Did we really have to take the car?" A young girl sighed, "Couldn't we just walk? It's not that far from the airport."_

" _I received an important call. So for now, we take the car."_

 _The young girl sighed, "Fine… But you better keep your promise and let me go to UA to see Onii-sama…" She huffed. Even though she saw him as her foster brother she_ may _have seen her more than that. "Why did he call? He barely called before."_

" _We'll find out later. For now, relax…" He said, "Paper, please?"_

" _Ok…" she nodded before handing him a paper while the girl decided to watch the news._

 _[Hello everyone! New Channel 'Hero-Chan' here for some exciting news!] The News Reporter who looked like a Neko said as she made a cute pose. [Today, I have found some interesting footage from an earlier shot today!]_

 _The screen changed as it showed a villain attacking a nearby store that they knew of. The villain was striking down several cops down with ease as he laughed away. The girl frowned at this as she continued to watch._

 _[But luckily, a newbie hero jumped in and saved the day!] It then cut once more as the screen soon saw Ex-Aid popping in, striking the Villain with his hammer to the ground, surprising the girl._

" _Ne otou-san look!"_

 _The man raised his head to see the news before his eyes widened slightly. As he watches he noticed the glimpse of someone he knows. Seeing this caused him to set his paper down. "We're going, now." He declared._

 _Hearing this made Naomi's eyes beam. "Really!?" Her father nodded._

" _Yes…. I need a word with that boy…" He said, standing up with a disappointing frown. "Get ready, Naomi… And bring your sword too. You can't leave home without it, not with all of those Quirk's out there..."_

" _Hai." She nodded as she went to her room before grabbing her bokken and a katana wrapped in ceremonial wrappings._

" _Take us to UA Academy," the man said._

" _Right away sire," The driver nodded before making their way to the school._

* * *

(Insert Op - EXCITE - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Op)

* * *

The song quickly begins like that of a chiptune like sound as it shows a loading screen before quickly saying 'Complete'

 _ **(I gotta believe...)**_

After leaving the loading screen, the screen quickly pans towards the UA High as it passes the several students before reaching Ex-Aid as he turns and punches it. Upon shattering showed the title card along with the Gashats of Ex-Aid before Might Action X floats to the center and lights up.

 _ **[I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara]**_

The screen pans above the high sky before quickly lowering down and zooming in to show off Cody, as he sees the ruins of the old town he used to live in before a quick flash showed the Bugsters destroying it before returning to the present.

 _ **[I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni ]**_

The screen shift towards the Class 1 of UA High, as it shows off the students. Each one chatting away as Cody is chatting away with Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Poppy on his mobile screeen chat back. With the occasional glare from Katsuki.

 _ **[Why, Why, Why, Why? Kitsukeba I Came Too Far]**_

It then shifts towards a flashback where Cody is being lectured by people with Quirks, his family of classmates, before shifting to where he was saved by All Might, then shifts again as All Might accepts him into the academy as the rest of the teachers are behind them. Even Aurora who stands there unsure that he is ready to be a hero looks at him with distrust.

 _ **[Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa, The New Beginning]**_

Inside an ally, several villains start pouring out from the darkness, led by Genm as they begin to march their way towards UA. Faint images of injured students and people are shown briefly before an image of All Might is on the ground, dead with his students.

 _ **[Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda, I gotta believe! (Turn it on...)]**_

As the mass of villains rush towards the entrance, Cody and Izuku hesitates while the other students march ahead before the shadow of All Might made them turn around. He pats their shoulders as Izuku jumps ahead, while Cody holds up Mighty Action X and presses it, a faint pink glow covering the screen.

 _ **[Sotto Excite Excite takanaru, Excite Excite kokoro ga]**_

A faint image of Ex-Aid LV 1 appears briefly before LV 2 jumps out from behind it. The Action Rider punching, kicking and beating any enemy in it's way as Izuku and the rest of their team helps them out, with their powers.

 _ **[Michibi ano basho e, Kakenuku deku dake]**_

A few more enemies appear before being stuck down by All Might and the other teachers. Several Bugsters being to gather around until more and more heroes appear, helping out what remains of the enemies.

 _ **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now, (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]**_

Faint images of new Ex-Aid forms can be seen before it zooms out to reveal the enemy behind it all, chuckling madly as he turns to see a large vial of Bugster viruses floating in a tank. But it then shifts towards the Aid Den as several unknown Gashats glow, resonating to stop the diseases.

 _ **[Excite Excite kotae wa, Excite Excite kotae wa]**_

With more and more enemies falling towards the ground,everyone backs up, back to back to make sure no more injuries can be given. As that happens Cody takes out the Mighty Action X Gashat before placing it into the Kimiwaza Slot and presses it, as he rider kicks at the screen.

 _ **[(One) Kono te mo naka, (Two) Susumu beki life, (Three) Ikiteku dake]**_

Back at the school, everyone was cheering, laughing and relaxing as they completed the mission. All Might nodding to them all as Poppy pats Cody's shoulder. The young rider smiling as he lifts up the Gashat one last time before looking out at the sky where the title card shows off one last time.

* * *

A new day has arrived, but it was one day a few people would regret. While it was a few weeks since that last fight with the Dark Ex-Aid, and with Cody being injured, this would be his last day at U.A High since the next day he had to go home due to his sister. And right now, he was inside the classroom, ready to start this after a rough fight that came out of nowhere that he had to take care of since many other heroes weren't willing to help.

"Ugh…. Are the heroes in Japan this focused on their own duties?" Cody groaned, "Not a single one wanted to come cause he was considered 'Low Leveled'..."

"Pretty much…" Izuku mumbled.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to graduation with you and the others anymore…" Cody apologized, though he seemed more sadden at this than the others.

"It's not fair…" Mina said she soon turned to Cody before hugging his arm.

"I know… I'll miss you too…" He said to her softly, "But… at least we can still chat at times?" He smiled softly, trying to cheer her up, even if he was unable to.

"At least the Quirkless wannabe-" Katsuki started until Nathan glared at him, silencing him.

"Even if you're gone… A lot of us were glad to know you." Ochako said to him, reassuring him that he was welcomed here.

"Thanks…. We'll try to do something fun after school before I go…" He said to them before looking at his phone, "And… I hope you and Nathan can handle the Bugsters too… okay Poppy?"

 _ **[Y-Yeah… I.. *sniff* I will…]**_ She said, rubbing her eyes.

Cody smiled softly, "Heck.. without you Poppy. I don't think I'd make it this far…. Thank you…." Poppy smiled until her eyes widened. "Poppy?"

 _ **[He's actually here!]**_

"Hm Who's here, Poppy?" Cody questioned her, confused but his question answered as the doors opened revealing Aizawa.

"Class? For once… I need you all to come outside with me…" He ordered them. "We… have someone important to meet… Especially you Cody."

"Eh?"

The entire class rushed out to the front entrance of the school as they saw a limousine parking in front of the school. "Who's that?" One student muttered.

The driver approached the door before opening it to allow the passenger to exit the vehicle.

The person who walked out of the passenger side of the car was a handsome man in his late 20s, early 30s with light blonde hair, dark green eyes and fair skin. He was wearing a white suit with a blue dress shirt under it alongside a black tie. His expression showed a stoic look but his eyes showed that of a fighter. That and the bokken that was holstered to his side.

The sight of the man made some of the females have hearts in their eyes upon seeing him. The man took notice of Cody and the others along with Nathan. Seeing them, he walks over to the one person he has his sights on, the sniper himself as Nathan stared at the man.

"Nathan…" The man acknowledged.

Cody and his friends looked at the said Rider who had his hands in his pockets but the expression he showed was almost that you see between a child seeing his parent.

"Hey…" he said softly.

"Nathan, who is he?" Cody asked.

"Everyone this is my master, Tatsuya Shirogane…" he looked away, "...He is also… my adoptive father."

"EEEHHHH!?" They quickly look back at the man then at Nathan. "Your master is really your adoptive father!?"

"I see he hasn't told you everything." They look at Nathan's master who presented, to their shock, a Gashat that showed Taddle Quest, one that Cody recognized in the past.

"Y-You're…. the Blue Knight. Kamen Rider Brave…" He uttered.

"And you're the boy, Seraph and All-Might saved…." Tatsuya stated, "Guess it's true that you did become a Rider…"

"You… know about me?" He blinked, surprised.

Tatsuya didn't say a thing as he placed the Gashat back into his pocket before quickly unsheathed his bokken, surprising the students before he swung it at Nathan who caught the wooden blade in his hand.

"Still sharp as ever," he commented before pulling away and placed it back in the sheath. "You certainly learned well."

"Tatsuya…?" Asuna uttered in surprise.

"Asuna-san, still looking the same as ever," Tatsuya smiled, causing the other girls to squeal while some fainted.

"Now I see where you get that attraction stuff, Nathan…" Cody realized.

"Shut up…" He sighed. "At least you haven't changed either…"

Tatsuya chuckled, "Have to. I am your master after all." Before Tatsuya can speak up a new voice called out.

"ONII-SAMA!"

They blinked before looking back to see a beautiful girl exiting the car as well. She looks to be two years younger than Nathan. She has long light blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and flawless peach skin. She was wearing a light blue hoodie with a yellow skirt. Along with black stockings and white shoes. She also had a wrapped object that was strapped to her back.

"Oh boy…" he sighed. "Guess Tatsuya really did bring her along."

The girl hugs Nathan as she nuzzles his arm. "Onii-sama, it has been a while! How have you been?"

"Naomi, please…" he sighed before looking at the others. "Guys, this is Tatsuya's daughter, Naomi."

"I'm his adoptive sister!" She giggled.

Cody, Tenya, Izuku, and _even_ Bakugou of all people stared at the girl in utter silence. Her beauty… was divine.

"S-So…. Beautiful…" The boys said out loud. Mina though frowned as she walked over, pinching Cody's cheek hard and pulling him back.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" Cody flailed out.

Naomi giggled as she hugs her brother's arm. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Naomi.. Can you let me go now?" Nathan groaned, "You don't need to cling to me so much…"

"Come on Onii-sama don't you like me?"

"Naomi.. I'm only your foster brother, not your real one. You don't need to keep calling me that." Nathan said, patting her head. But she didn't say a thing, only to hug him cutely in return as many of the girls were angry with her being so close to him, while the guys were more jealous of him being so close to her.

"Hehe," she looks at the girls as she gave a challenging grin.

"Why me…?" He sighed with annoyance.

Cody then blinked before he looked at Tatsuya, "So… how did you know of me as well?" Cody asked.

"The reason why I know you as well, is because I paid for your medical bills." He informed.

"H-Huh? You did?" Cody gawked, but was surprised to see him walk over to him… before reaching in his student uniform's pocket and taking out the Gashat, "H-Hey! That's mine!"

"Asuna… why did you give him this Gashat?"

"Because he's compatible…" She said to him, looking away, "And… that I saw his potential…"

Tatsuya stared at Cody before he said, "We shall see about that."

"What do you mean by that?" Cody asked, "I earned that Gashat and the right to use that game."

"You will fight me." He declared as he grabbed his own Gashat

 _ **[TADDLE QUEST]**_

Upon activating the Gashat, a blue game field formed as several chests fly out. Behind Tatsuya was the game title, 'Taddle Quest' as the [Game Start] option appeared before him.

"Taddle Quest?" Ochako got out.

"It's a Fantasy RPG game… One that finally beat out World Of Warcraft, and almost every other Blizzard RPG and all others by many other companies…." Cody informed, "It's a game where you use your swordsmanship with magic in order to complete quests, missions and hunts throughout the world. It's very popular and one with almost a billion people playing worldwide…"

"You know your stuff… No wonder you're a so called 'Genius Gamer'..." Tatsuya informed, "Henshin." He called out, taking the Gashat and placing it inside the driver.

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

The energy circle formed around him, showing a few characters before stopping on his as he slams his hand to the side.  
 _ **  
[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?]**_

 _ **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**_

In Tatsuya's place, was the LV. 1 form, only difference was his helmet was that to a knight with yellow eyes and a blue headpiece while the faceplate was white.

"W-Wait! If you expect me to fight you, why can't I use my Gashat?" Cody questioned.

Brave tossed Cody the Gashat as it landed in front of him. Just as he grabbed it, he stood up but was greeted with the blade to his neck.

"You're not worthy of that Gashat…. Asuna made a mistake with you…" Brave said to him coldly.

Asuna though, frowned as she turned away from hearing that comment, "No… You're wrong!" Cody shouted out, surprising her. "Asuna… No. Poppy didn't make a mistake. She choose the right one to handle Mighty Action X… Because you couldn't even master it yourself… Just like how you can't master Taddle Quest." Cody responded.

"Like my son. I fought and trained to become who I am now. A Quirkless Hero "

This made many freeze up with surprise. The Blue Knight, one who saved many people since that attack a few years ago, also didn't have a Quirk. Many thought he just didn't need it, but no he doesn't have one either.

"You… don't have a Quirk either?" Cody got out.

"Only Nathan since he is adopted. My daughter doesn't have a Quirk either."

"EHH?!" Many of the guys sounded off, also surprised by this.

"Otou-San is correct," Naomi giggled, still having her arms wrapped around her foster brother. "None of us in the Shirogane clan have a Quirk."

"So… Ex-Aid? Do you have a Quirk?" Tatsuya asked, patiently waiting for his answer as well as this test.

Cody shook his head softly, "No… Yet my whole family does…" He admitted, only for Bakugo to laugh out loud for a moment.

"Just like Deku!" He soon shuts up when Tatsuya glared at Katsuki.

"And _you_ , state your name." Tatsuya said to Katsuki.

"Eh? Pfft… Why should I give it to a Quirkless wannabe?" He spat out.

They gasped when Naomi had a sharp katana near his neck as she gave a dark glare to him. They were shocked that she suddenly appeared in front of him that fast.

"My father…. Me… and even the new guy may be Quirkless.. But we have skills that can outclass that any day… Don't look down on us, or next time you're head will be cut down.." She said, as they saw her eyes were bright yellow.

"Ugh… he really should've kept his mouth shut.." Nathan groaned.

"How… did she do that?" Mina questioned, looking at Nathan for the answers.

"All of us were trained to push ourselves beyond the average ways. Just like her father and their family, they can appear to have Quirks, but in actuality, they're just absurdly good. This is what the Shiroganes are capable of" he explained, "As for her eyes? That's just a side effect of their genetics when either they get serious, or angry. You do the math here Bakugo. I developed the ways of what the Shirogane can do since they raised me."

He gulped and nodded, "S-Sorry… about that… Miss Naomi…" he apologized, but more out of fear than his own logic. She glared at him only to swipe at his hair as some bits fall off before she smiled brightly and hopped back over and hugged Nathan's arm again.

"So… how did you meet them?" Ochako asked, wanting to know more about how Nathan was adopted by them.

"It was a few hours after Kairi's death… he found me injured and near death when I was stupid enough to fight Graphite…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _[5 Years Ago….]_

 _Nathan could barely move his body due to his critical wounds in his body. So much pain… the loss of the girl he fell in love with… Gone in front of his eyes like that. It took him a bit, but he was able to track down the Bugster who took her life…. Only to be severely injured in the process._

" _ **Hmph! You're pathetic boy… Thought you could challenge me to avenge the one you fell in love with? Hmph… Guess you'll be able to join her soon…"**_ _Graphite scoffed, walking over with his Bone Fangs in hand, ready to strike him down._

 _However a blue blade stopped the execution, causing the Graphite to glare at who held it._ " _ **Brave…"**_ _Graphite growled._

" _I suggest you stand down or suffer my wrath, Bugster." Brave warned. "Your soldiers are dwindling as we speak so give up."_

 _Graphite glared at Brave before turning back to the boy. He began to ponder, knowing the potential of this Rider as he just scoffed in annoyance_ " _ **Che…. As much as I do want to fight… It'll have to wait… After all, one of the Potential's can't die yet..."**_ _Graphite said before vanishing._

" _G-Get…. back here… Monster!" Nathan cried out, but was unable to as Brave stood in front of him, "Out… of my way! I need to.. Avenge my... Kairi!" He glared at the Knight, only seeing his sword as he tried to reach out for it._

" _You don't deserve this blade boy…" He said, turning away. But as soon as he does, he soon felt a sharp pain in his hand as he dropped his sword, only to turn back and see the boy holding out his hand, with the other one filled with debris, "You… have a Quirk?"_

" _Give… give it to me… I need that blade…." He said before he soon weakened and passed out in front of the knight._

 _Brave looked at the young boy before sighing, "I'm going to regret this.." He said with annoyance as he picked up the boy as he soon left the area._

* * *

"He knows I want to kill Graphite… Even though Tatsuya adopted me… he is a great man who taught me everything I need to know as a Kamen Rider. He doesn't have a Quirk but his speed and skill could be mistaken as one."

"Asuna did mention he practiced Kendo…" Cody recalled.

"Of course! Now I know that name somewhere!" Tenya realized. He reached for his phone and looked through articles and showed it to them. "He was considered the winner of the World Kendo Championship since he was a teenager. It was due to his training as the Heir of the Shirogane clan. They thought he had a Quirk but in truth he doesn't."

"Right," Nathan confirmed. "No one in the Shirogane clan has a Quirk…."

"Nathan?"

"Oji-san didn't like Onii-sama…" Naomi explained. "In a way, he was treated like a bastard child. While Otou-san took care of Onii-sama, Oji-san didn't like him around…"

"The old guy hated me," Nathan frowned. "Bastard thinks I can't make a difference but he is dead wrong." He slammed his fist to the table. "I fought tooth and nail just to be strong."

"Ex-Aid! I am tired of waiting… Fight me now. Let me see if you truly do deserve that Gashat, as you claim to be?" Brave shouted out to him. "While you failed the first test, after knowing you too don't have a Quirk, I would truly like to see these skills of your with the Gashat. Only then will I see if you deserve to at least have it…"

"You.. You'll let me try?" Cody questioned.

"We shall see if you truly are capable of using that Gashat."

Cody nodded, placing on his Driver as he pressed his Gashat, summoning his game field as he got into his pose. "Henshin!"

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

 _ **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**_

Cody soon donned on his LV. 1 suit, as he got into a stance, circling around Brave as the Knight Rider held still, with his short shield and small sword in hand. Cody knew the power of that game and what it could do, as he pondered how to approach him.

The knight kept his sword by the hip, almost like the way to keep a holstered katana as he simply stared at Cody. The young Rider knew that this stance is similar to a samurai than a knight, if he could find the opening, he could strike first.

He took a few steps to the right as Brave's stare continues. It was creepy that he only stared. Once moving further, he rushed towards Brave with his mallet at the ready. Just as he swung it, Brave was gone.

"W-What the?" Cody got out, forgetting about their training as he used the powers of his Gashat to jump high into the air, just in time as Brave appeared behind where he was, slicing the air and missing him. However the small rock was sliced in half in an instant, causing everyone except Naomi and Nathan to gawk at his speed.

"S-So fast…." Izuku got out in awe.

"If he didn't dodge, he'd lost in an instant…" Tenya noted. "Such power…"

Brace stopped where he stood as he looks up at Ex-Aid. "You think staying up there will last?"

The young hero shook his head, "No… But I have enough time to plan!" Cody said, before he… jumped off of his high platform?

"What is he thinking? He'll be easy to attack now!" Mina questioned, worried about him.

Brace carefully watched as Cody was going onto another higher platform. He raised an eyebrow under his helmet until he realized what Cody was doing. ' _Hmph…'_ he scoffed in his thoughts as he chose to wait and be patient.

The young Rider soon reached a block, but instead of opening it he smacked it towards Brave before he charged after it. The block rushed over as Cody jumped up on top, brandishing his mallet as he was about to strike, but before reaching, he jumped off and broke it apart as another Power up was inside, but instead went into Brave's body.

"Item Stolen… Confuse!" Cody called out the power up Brave was given.

Sparkles then formed around Brave's head as he began to wobble like a drunk, and look around as if he couldn't see. Others were a bit surprised… But not Naomi or Nathan.

"Got ya!" Cody shouted out, swinging his mallet down onto the knight.

 _ ***CLANG!***_

Cody gasped as the blade blocked the mallet. "Confusion is only a distraction." Brave said before striking him.

The young rider yelped as he was tossed to the side, holding his chest as he saw his life bar dropping 50%. "H-He really is strong…." Cody panted.

"My son is far better than _you."_ Brave mocked. "I chose him for a good reason unlike you."

Cody continue to pant as he just reached for his Gashat, taking out and reverting to normal, surprising the others. "I…. I can't beat you…" He shook his head, "You're eyes…. I could see them well. You knew my next moves… several times in advance…." He admitted, "I…. I submit…"

Brave huffed as he sheathed the blade and removed his Gashat. He walked over to his two children before glancing back at Cody. "You disappoint me."

Cody flinched from hearing that, "Why… why aren't you taking it? I lost…" He questioned him, confused why he didn't take the Gashat from him.

"Yes you did… But you are right about one thing. I wouldn't be able to master that Gashat… But with enough training, you could be… Even if you're seeing this as a game when you fight as well." Tatsuya said to him.

Cody looked up, turning to Tatsuya, "I…. don't understand…. What are you getting at?" He asked.

"You have to find out on your own."

Cody blinked but smiled softly as he nod and slowly got back up, "Only if my sister can see the same way.." He muttered to himself.

* * *

All the female students were looking from the window as they all watch the family reunion between Nathan, Tatsuya, and Naomi who kept her arms around her brother's.

"You fought against Graphite, when I told you to stay out of it!?" Tatsuya snapped at Nathan.

"Yes father…" he lowered his head.

"Ugh… Grounded for 2 months…." He groaned out, rubbing his temples. "Naomi, watch over him for now on until those months are done."

"Yay!" She nuzzled against his arm. "I don't mind at all!" She glanced at the female students with a taunting grin.

"Ugh…. great…" Nathan groaned to himself.

"Umm…. may I ask why I'm here?" Cody called out from afar, sitting away from them as there were a few maids and butlers around him, but all looked to be very skilled in fighting as they had some weapons on their person.

"I told him about the incident," Nathan said.

"O-Oh…" Cody lowered his head.

"So… someone else has a Gamer Driver…" Tatsuya frowned.

"Yes sir… and he achieved Level 3 before Cody and myself." Nathan confirmed.

"Level 3 are considered powerful, depending on the Gashat that is used." Tatsuya informed them. "Hearing your experience, I believe this dark rider has skills almost on par with my own."

"And now Cody's sister is taking him back to the states!" Mina exclaimed from the window near him. "She think it is already too dangerous to continue to being here…"

"If she believes he needs to go back, who am I to stop her?" Tatsuya said bluntly.

"Can't you help? I mean she thinks that me, someone who is Quirkless can't make a difference. You are Quirkless and a hero!"

Tatsuya stared at Cody before he huffed, "Is that what you really wish to do?"

Cody lowered his head but nodded, "Yes… I want to stay… This means everything to me…" He admitted, "You… Lazer… and All-Might. You three gave me my life back… And I want to make use of it by continuing what you three have done… Protecting this planet."

The older Shirogane crossed his arms before he sighed, "Alright… I'll speak about this to her…"

Cody's eyes lit up with hope as he looked up at the veteran hero, "R-Really?!"

"Only because I am doing this for repaying the debt by saving your life…"

Cody blinked but smiled as he bowed to Tatsuya, "Thank you, Sir…" He thanked before an idea came to his mind, "U-Um.. if it's… not too much trouble… Can… Can I ask you to train me too? To get better."

"No." He said without hesitation.

Cody flinched but sighed and nodded, "I understand, Sir."

"I can't train you, because you need to get better and stronger on your own. My help would only disrupt that and ruin your progress… So figure out how to fight on your own." He said, as Cody nodded in response.

"Nathan…. May I ask why you also fought this false rider?" He turned to his adopted son.

"He is trying to collect data from Cody's fights." He explained. "Something tells me there is a bigger picture to that reason."

"Data? Why would someone collect Data?" Naomi questioned.

"Hmm… guess Lazer was right…"

"Hm? What was that?" Nathan called out as Tatsuya stood up.

"I must go… After all, I have someone to talk to. Naomi, watch over them both." He said, pointing to the two riders. "And Nathan… watch over Naomi and do me proud on your fighting."

"I will father." He bowed.

Tatsuya nodded before he left. Naomi hugged her brother's arm as her smile grew. "Let's head out to the city!" She said.

"Do you have to be this close to me?" Nathan groaned. "And we can't… we're in school now. The students need to learn."

"But you aren't a student," she pointed out. "Please? For me?"

"I may not be a student, I am an assistant though. I can't leave that duty either Naomi."

"Then we can hang out _after_ school," she smiled, pressing further as this finally caused him to blush. While the other female students glared at Naomi.

"R-Remember… He has to come too until Master gets back…" Nathan reminded, pointing to Cody who was chatting with Mina.

"Ooh! A double date then!"

"Nothing like that!" Nathan stammered.

"Hey! Wanna have a double date?" She called out to Mina.

"Sounds like fun!" Mina responded with a smile.

Nathan slammed his head to the table. "Ugh… fine! I'll go…"

Naomi looks at her foster brother as she hugs him. "You're the best, Onii-sama!" She said as she looks over his shoulder and sticks her tongue out to the other female students.

* * *

 _Inside a nice Cafe, Aurora was hard at work right now, spite her supposed to be on a break. She was working on new game details, as well as the paper work to remove Cody from UA, transfer her him back to the states, and have him enroll in a new school. Suffice to say, she was exhausted and stressed out._

 _However her train of thought was interrupted when a chair was moved, causing her to look up. The moment she did, she blushed to seeing who was sitting across from her. "C-Can I help you?"_

" _Are you Aurora Aldrich?" The blonde man asked._

" _Y-Yes? Who are you?" She asked him._

" _My name is Tatsuya Shirogane," he smiled, causing some of the other females to faint._

" _Wait, the heir to the Shirogane clan?" She got out._

" _That's correct," he smiled softly._

" _So… what brings you here?"_

" _Ah, it's about your little brother since my son told me about what has happened."_

 _She blinked as she began to calm down, "O-Oh… I see…" But in her mind, 'Damn it! Whoever is married to him is lucky!' "W-Who's your son?"_

" _Well, adopted son."_

" _O-Oh… Well, I'm sorry but I can't let my brother continue this dangerous life." She shook her head._

" _Even if it means talking back against the Quirkless Hero, Brave?" He questioned._

 _The whole cafe went silent as they all looked at Tatsuya who had the same device that Brave wore. The Quirkless Hero was amongst them in the cafe!_

" _You…. You're him?" She gawked._

" _I am. Kamen Rider Brave."_

" _I-I… I uh…" She tried to find words, but is unable to think of anything._

" _Surprised to meet the fourth Quirkless Hero?" He chuckled._

" _I-I mean… y-yeah a-and…"_

" _What I say about Cody is that he has potential from what I can see in his eyes," He explained. "I have learned as a Quirkless man myself that there can be a difference whether you are Quirkless or not."_

" _But… he's still so young. That armor will- " She stopped herself before whispering, "You know…"_

" _I was his age when I fought." He frowned._

" _But he isn't trained like you. He'll get himself killed! He almost already has!"_

" _My son was the same when he challenged me after that day against Graphite." Tatsuya pressed on. "You are only forcing him into something he can't do or want. You are basically controlling his life like a puppet."_

" _I would never do that!"_

" _Then why take away his only dream and force him to be a doctor?" Aurora flinched._

" _Because!" She stood up, almost making a scene before she sat down, "Because.. I'm scared to lose him like our ancestors has already upon getting their Quirks… We lost many of our family members due to them being heroes."_

" _Fear will only cause doubt," Tatsuya said as he took a sip of his tea. "You are not doubting your brother. You are doubting yourself."_

 _Her eyes widened. She began to go over the times with Cody and realized… he was right…._

" _You doubt yourself because you don't want Cody to continue. You doubt yourself for trying to take away the things he has earned. Friends, love, trust, and now his ticket to being a hero. You are only taking that away because you are doubting all of it… onto you."_

" _I… No. I wasn't trying to…" She got out, going over though it more and more as she began to realize he was right. "My god… What have I done to my little brother?"_

 _Tatsuya stood up, "If you want to make a decision then I'll be outside." He paid for the drinks as he walks away. "Oh and if you planned on asking me, sorry I'm already married."_

 _She soon blushed, "I-I wasn't thinking that!" She denied._

" _Tell that to the others who asked me," he chuckled as he soon left the cafe and chose to wait outside._

 _Aurora though sighed heavily, realizing the truth and realizing how much Cody was in pain because of her rash decision. She knew what she had to do. But as soon as she stood up, someone walks in front of her._

" _Excuse me miss… But can I ask you something?"_

* * *

"Do we have to be in such a wide open space?" Nathan groaned as Naomi was sitting next to him, hugging his arm.

Cody and Mina were sitting in front of them, as they were all in the center of the cafeteria as many people were watching. Some were taking pictures of Naomi or Nathan, while others were giving death glares to the respected sibling.

"And here I thought you meeting Aurora was awkward?" Cody whispered to Mina.

"Same here," Mina replied. "Naomi is a lucky girl if you think about it."

"Oh? And you're not lucky to be with me?" He teased her. Mina huffed but rolled her eyes before peeking his cheek.

"So, Naomi? Why did you become so attached to him?" Mina asked her, "I mean… if your grandfather hates Quirks, don't you too? Why become attached to people like us?"

"Onii-sama's Quirk only enhances his sights along with strength and speed of a shot." She explained. "While he does hate those with Quirks, Otou-san and the others liked Onii-sama because he had the fire of us Shiroganes have. He may not be one by blood but he is one by strength. Oji-san hates Onii-sama greatly since Otou-san trained him and raised him."

"Your grandfather?" Cody blinked.

"Yeah like I said before, old bastard hates me but the others considered me family."

"May…. I ask why?" Mina asked them.

"I still remember his damn words," he huffed, recalling those memories.

* * *

 _[Flashback…]_

' _He isn't a Shirogane, Tatsuya! What gave you the right to take him into the clan!?' The old man tapped his sheathed blade to the ground._

" _Because he has that will, father." Tatsuya shouted, "He has those same eyes as we all do. I can't just abandon him to those monsters out there!"_

" _A child who has a Quirk!" He pointed to the boy behind Tatsuya._

" _Grandmother also had a Quirk! And you chose to ignore it!"_

" _Only because I was forced to!" He spat out. "That boy there is nothing. Nothing but empty space and waste of a life."_

 _Tatsuya growled, "Then I will raise him and show you he can learn!"_

" _Then you are no son to me…" He said coldly before limping away._

 _Tatsuya scoffed as he glanced at the young pre-teen. "Come… let us begin your training…"_

 _The young Nathan nodded, standing up as he turned to see Naomi there, peeking out from the corner._

" _Naomi. Why are you hiding child? Come… Meet your older brother."_

 _Naomi blinked before she slowly approached the young Nathan. She stared at him as she could see his eyes filled with emptiness and sorrow. But he had the will like the others of the clan._

" _Hi…" Nathan bowed. "My name is Nathan…"_

 _She blinked before she soon smiled brightly and hugged his arm, "Onii-sama!" She cried out happily._

" _Heh, seems she's taken a liking to you." Tatsuya chuckled._ _Nathan looks at the girl before he looks away slightly._

* * *

"I'm… so sorry…" Mina apologized, not knowing how scaring it must've been.

"He took what he can to try and kill me…. But I'm still here." He said. "Besides I grew up, trained, and raised as a Shirogane."

"And Onii-sama became mine! And will always will be." She said proudly, smirking at the other girls nearby.

"I'm only adopted… We're not like that Naomi…" Nathan sighed with annoyance.

"Come on, Onii-sa. ma," she said with a giggle.

Cody and Mina chuckled softly, knowing she means well but can't understand Nathan's problem. The young rider soon flinched as he reached in his pocket before looking at his phone, "Aurora? Wonder what she wants?" He pondered before answering it, "Yes sis?"

" _Cody its Tatsuya,"_ he heard Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya? Why do you have my sister's phone?"

" _She's been kidnapped and I'm right now chasing after the kidnapper."_

Cody's eyes widen as he soon felt a cold shiver running down his spine, "Please… save her…." He pleaded.

" _You and my son are coming along."_ He informed.

Cody nodded "Right…." He said before hanging up and standing from the seat, "We have to go, Nathan."

"Don't have to tell me twice," He stood up as Naomi finally lets go upon seeing his seriousness.

"Hey! Where are you going? You promise me a date!" Naomi pouted.

"I will after I help Cody with this situation," he promised.

"Cody? Is everything okay?" Mina asked, worried.

"Tatsuya wants me to do something and it's important," he explained. "You guys stay here, alright?"

"Be careful…"Cody nodded as the two riders quickly rushed out of the school.

Once they left, Mina looks at Naomi who giggled, "You sure have it in for Nathan, don't you?"

"What do you think?" She giggled as she glanced at the jealous students. "I think it adds flare to see others jealous."

* * *

Cody was on the back seat of Nathan's motorcycle as Nathan himself was driving it. The two were already in their Level armor given the situation as the motorcycle's radar was slowly detecting the location.

"Almost there…" Cody noticed. "Please be safe Aurora…."

"There," Snipe noticed as he stopped the bike as the two got off. "Out of way people," Snipe said as he moves them away as he and Cody enter the clearing.

"Isn't that the Kamen Rider Snipe?" One whispered.

"Yeah… Who's the other? His sidekick?"

Cody heard that and flinched, "I'm no sidekick!" He snapped.

Snipe sighed as he approached Brave. "Father."

"EEEHH!?" The crowd exclaimed in disbelief.

Brave nodded as he and Snipe along with Cody look at the top of the construction sight to see the perpetrator.

"BRAVE! You finally showed yourself, bastard!" The perpetrator up top seemed a bit odd. He was covered in metal coils on his person, as some wrapped around his arms, legs and chest like a snake, as on too revealed a metal-esc dragon helmet on top.

"Name?" Cody asked Brave.

"Metal Wyvern. Put him in prison back in 2015," he answered. "Dealt with him in Akihabara and put down with my finisher."

"I remember this nutcase. His Quirk allows him to manipulate the kinetic energies in metal wires and coils and controls them. He always takes a fancy to heroes and challenges them through these odd tests." Cody informed

"Well…" Snipe unholstered his gun. "Guess I'm on gun duty."

"Indeed, you will provide cover while Cody and myself enter."

"Wait! Hold up. Why did he take Aurora?" Cody questioned them.

"Cause of me." He responded grimly. "He must have been in the cafe when I spoke."

"Aurora…" Cody got out, worried, "Let's hurry… After all, this is my last day here…"

"Not so fast, just remember what you are fighting for. Not as a game but as yourself."

Cody nodded, "I know… Her life is at stake. Even if I'm angry with her, I don't want to see my sister get hurt."

"Snipe, go to the east side of the entrance to flank him. Cody you will go with me to deal with him."

"Yes father," Snipe nodded before he rushed to the east entrance.

Brave looks up and looks at Cody. "You ready for this task?"

"Ready as ever….."

The two got there, he noticed there were several minions and hired help walking along the floors. " _Guys? He's got help…"_ Snipe informed through coms. " _I count exactly ten targets on the first floor and 6 in the next three floors. Two people are on the top floor. I see Aurora and that Wyvern creep."_ They could hear the gun load up in the coms. " _I'll provide covering fire as you guys make your way up."_

"Don't forget the usual method, son."

" _As you wish father."_

"You two really are that coordinated…" Cody commented.

"It's what us Shirogane have done since the aftermath of the Sengoku Period." He grabs the panel. "Expanding to Skill Level 2." He flips the panel open.

 _ **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

A Blue field appeared in front of him before passing through. As it did, it soon made a doorway in front of the rider before it soon popped open up, revealing the new armor and the tune for it.

 _ **[TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!]**_

His armor exploded as the armored Hero's' armor changed. He was wearing a black bodysuit with ski blue design on his chest. The chestplate being identical to Cody's Level 2 form. His shoulders was covered with armor to that of a knight while the forearms were covered with what looks to be white fabric with silver colored armor on top, reaching from his elbow to the top of his hand while the left arm had the shield. On both ends are wrapped with blue and green bands on the wrist and biceps while his hands were equipped with sky blue colored armor.

Finally, from his knees to the shins were covered with the black 'fabric' with the front having dark gray armor and dark gray knee pads. The feet have white armored sneakers with both sides being blue. His helmet was the same but meant to fit a human being. He also had a pearl White mouthplate and his eyes looked like cartoony eyes. The irises were yellow and the pupils were white.

Seeing this caused the crowd to be in awe and cheering upon witnessing his Level 2 form.

"Woah… That was an entrance." Cody got out, shaking his head to snap out of his trance, "Dai-Henshin!"

 _ **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

The Level Up screen passed through the young rider as he quickly entered his Lv. 2 state, making a pose as he turns to Brave, "Alright, let's get Aurora." Cody said to him.

"Roger…" He said before he sets down his old sword then approached a rock that was formed due to his Gamer Driver. Embedded in the rock was a rusty sword. "And this time, it is about to time I don't hold back." The sword glowed before he pulls out the blade out of the stone as the crowd took photos. The sword's rust shattered, revealing a pure silver sword with the hilt being a blue color. Two buttons was on the left side with an orange A button and an ice blue B button.

 _ **[GASHACON SWORD!]**_

"Woah! I didn't know you could have two weapons." Cody got out.

"The other sword was my main weapon in case I wish to hold back… This is for when I'm serious." he informed. "You seen how my son fights since he too holds back."

"Right…" Cody nodded, drawing out his Gashacon Breaker, ready to begin for the fight.

Brave twirls the new blade before he said, "Let's begin the quest." He rushed in as Cody followed the veteran Rider. Snipe delivered the first set of stun rounds to allow the two to push through as each shot stuns each criminal.

Cody charged in next, swinging his mallet as he struck the first two grunts away as he skidded past another, only to jump up to block an oncoming attack. The young rider growled as he tossed the minion aside before smashing the mallet onto the floor, causing a ripple of energy to pour out and strike the ones he just fought against, rendering them unconscious from the strike.

The two were going up the stairs as Snipe spoke up, "Hold up…" he slowly peeked from the corner before he looks at the wall. Pressing his hand against it, he chuckled before he stood back and fired with the help of his Quirk.

The sound of thuds were heard as the three walk around the wall to see the criminals unconscious. "Well done." Brave commented. Snipe lowered his gun as he nodded. The three looked up as they noticed there were no stairs to get up.

"Oh great…" Cody groaned. "Stairs were easy but now this?"

The two other Riders glanced at each other before they leaped up the beams, hopping over to the top. "You were saying?" Snipe said from above as the two look down at Cody.

"Haha…" Cody grumbled before he did the same but on the last beam he slipped until Brave caught him.

"Don't lose focus… Besides, do you forget what game you have the power of?" Brave reminded.

"R-Right… sorry…" he apologized as Brave pulls him up as he then made several block platforms for them to use, once reaching the top the Riders soon saw the villain in the middle of the room.

"Che…. Where is Brave? I want to end him for what he did?!" Metal Wyvern growled.

"Right here." He looks back as Brave punched him in the face before using the new blade as it literally was on fire, cutting down the snares as Aurora landed in Brave's arms. Like a knight saving the princess. "Are you alright?"The knight asked.

"H-Hey! Let go of my sister!" Cody cried out, rushing to them as he looked at her, worried about her well being, "Aurora?"

"I-I'm okay…" she said as Brave allows her to stand.

"Father, Cody, we still have to deal with him," Snipe said as he kept his gun aimed at the villain.

"Let me deal with him…. After all he had to target Aurora…" Cody requested.

Brave glanced at Cody for a moment before looking at Snipe. "Snipe, stay and assist him. I'll get Miss Aurora out of this place."

"As you wish father," he acknowledged as Brave carried Aurora.

"Hold on tight," Brave informed Cody's sister as he jumps down, from beam to beam leaving the two Riders behind.

"Thank you…" Cody muttered, returning to the villain.

"Geh! You get out of here, boy! I want Brave, not you!" Wyvern spat out.

"Hmph, my father doesn't wish to face someone who already lost," Snipe huffed.

"Lost?"

"One thing you should know…" Snipe chuckled as he aimed at Wyvern while Cody cracked his knuckles. The red eye glowed on his helmet as a grin formed under the two's helmets. "You don't mess with family."

* * *

"Here you go." Cody said, tossing the now beaten and knocked out Metal Wyvern to the officers. He then turned as he rushed towards where Aurora and the others are at.

"Cody…" Aurora muttered.

"I-I know…. I'll get everything packed soon…" He nodded, ready to turn and head off.

"No." Cody stopped before looking at his sister.

"Eh?"

"Brave… was right…" she admitted. "I was doubting not you, but myself… I had so much doubt that I thought you wouldn't be able to accomplish this but meeting Brave shows proof that even someone without a Quirk can make a difference… that's why…" she looks at Cody. "I decided to let you continue your enrollment in UA Academy."

Cody looked at her, wide eyed as he briefly changed back showing a shocked expression, "Y-You'll… You'll really let me stay? But… didn't you say it was too dangerous?"

"I did but Brave shows that even being Quirkless… you can still be a hero…" She answered.

"Aurora…." Cody got out, as he walked over to, hugging her gently, "I'm.. I'm sorry that I said those words from a few weeks ago…"

"It's okay," she assured softly. "Just do your best and try to be more careful?"

"I will…" He reassured.

Brave looks at the two before glancing at his son who was leaning against the wall. "Let's go." He advised. "I am not one to be surrounded by media."

"Yes father…" he nodded as Snipe got onto his motorcycle while Brave got onto his own.

"And young Aldrich…" Brave called out, the young gamer looking at the knight. "Don't disappoint me or my son."

The young rider smiled, nodded, "Of course. After all, I'm the next Kamen Rider." He said proudly.

Brave huffed before he drove as Snipe followed.

When they went back to UA, Cody told them that he was staying much to their delight (except Katsuki). While they did, Izuku stared at Tatsuya, who was talking to Nathan, in awe knowing that someone without a Quirk is a hero.

' _If this is true… Does this mean the Cyborg Samurai is also Quirkless too?'_ Izuku pondered as he began to write down the details of Brave and what Cody mentioned in his style.

"Alright everyone… That's enough chatting." Aizawa informed, "Cody, while it's good to know you're back. You did leave class. You're going to have to do all of the assignments that you missed out today. So someone is going to have to help you with it so you don't fall behind."

"Aw man…"

"Oh~! I'll help!" Mina offered with a bright smile.

Aizawa then walked away while the other two talked. "So you are really planning doing this?" Nathan asked his father.

"Yeah.." he confirmed. "So I can continue to teach you since I have decided."

"Decided what?"

"You as the next heir." Tatsuya declared.

This surprised Nathan. "But… I mean… are you serious father?"

Tatsuya nodded, "Yes… But I do have one request to ask of you…" He said, handing him his Gashat and Gamer Driver, "I want you to find someone who can be the successor to Brave's power. Because I plan to retire tomorrow."

"WHAT!?" The others overheard in total shock.

"But why? Why retire from being a hero?" Izuku asked in disbelief.

"The reason why…" He sighed, "Is because I'm going to be an instructor here as well….."

"Really?!" Some asked with excitement.

"My son is the next heir and so I will be teaching him the _real_ fighting of how the Shirogane fight." He gestured to Nathan. "And if I plan to train him, it's best to also train the next generations to come."

"This so awesome!" Izuku beamed.

"Now if you excuse me, I have papers to prepare" Tatsuya walked away, entering the school hallways while Naomi clings to her foster brother.

"Yay! That means I get to spend time with you Onii-sama!" She winked.

"Ugh… great…" Nathan groaned as the cries of joy and anger from both the other male and female students raged outside of the classroom.

* * *

 _Back within the apartment, Aurora was working hard on the rest of her paperwork, trying to fix what she made earlier as it was much harder this time. She was severely stressed out as she typed away on the computer._

 _"Ugh… Just a bit more and I can maye relax…." Aurora groaned. "But this needs to be done… after all I owe my brother this much for what I caused him these past few weeks…"_

 _She groaned as she typed, but with one last key the computer glitched and showed a blue screen, causing her to yell in annoyance. "Come on! Not now!" she cried out. She was so close after all that hard work!_

 _"Having troubles are we? Miss Aurora Aldrich?" A chilling voice called out behind her. Aurora's eyes widen, turning only to be grabbed by none other than Graphite as he chuckled at her and lifted her up. "Why… Aren't you excited to see me again? After all these years?"_

 _"Why…. would I be excited to see… a monster like you?" She said, struggling against its grip._

 _"Why… I'm hurt. After all, weren't you the one who made me and my game… Mother?" She growled. "Should I tell that damn Snipe who was the real reason to that girl's death?_

 _"You leave him out of this…" She growled._

 _"Hehe, you always did know how to light a fire, mother." Graphite chuckled releasing her, "But just so you know, even if you are that, my mother. I still have my mission to do… Just be lucky I'm not targeting you."_

 _She gritted her teeth as Graphite vanished into the screen as her work was restored. She lowered her head, the old feeling of guilt still in her. She truly felt regret ever since Graphite's birth and the death of someone Snipe knew. She seen how he fought, all from revenge to avenge the person he fell in love with._

 _"Please…. Please forgive me…" She said to herself softly. She knew she was the reason, and this was one of the decisions she had to make before she became one of the executives of Genm Corp. The only thing she can do now, is hide this and do her best to help them beat the Bugsters. It's all she can do now._

* * *

A/N: Heyo minna! Welp, this is done! And time for some clarifications. Now... As we all see here, Aurora isn't doing this just to break his dreams. She was doubting herself that he could ever succeed without a Quirk. And due to the society of My Hero Academia, this is what I was trying to prove as much as I can. This was more of a development chapter than anything actiony to help write some better interactions.

Next is the two new characters. Naomi and Tatsuya. Now, let me be clear, this time "I" was also the one to help write all of the honorific's for Naomi's dialogue, not just Shadow, so please don't complain. For this first part, it is here, but we'll be trying our best not to add much of it, this is just to get an idea of her character for now before we do some changes. Think of her like that of many other sister characters within anime. She's just very clingy and we "may" not be doing any relationship between the two. I'm still deciding on it all, but if does come to that then, not that big of a deal.

Next is Tatsuya, the now Ex-Brave. We will be getting the new Brave/replacement next chap and we already have the character set for it. So for now, that's all. He was meant to be the strict master/father figure to Nathan. He does care and respects him due to what he has lost and has gained. He will be continuing on and I do have other plans within the future.

So until then, later minna!


	7. Chapter 7: A New Blade Formed

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

My Hero Academia: A Hero's Torch

* * *

Chapter 7: A New Blade Formed! Enter The New Brave!

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Quirks! Abilities that have become part of the norm in everyday life on Earth. It is unknown how it came to be, though some speculate the reason due to the world's greatest hero, All Might. Supposedly since he came, these 'Quirks' have manifested within the majority of every human (and some animals) in the whole world._

 _Though, as the increase of humans with Quirks keep going, so do the activities of people using their powers to their own needs. And always becomes villains. No matter where you look, heroes and villains fight for power._

 _But with in this new day of age, one Quirkless boy will become a legend. One where he will fight for humanity and the lives of the people. And the title they will shout for decades will be known, as Kamen Rider!_

* * *

 _Within the mansion of the Shirogane Clan, out in the small flower fields, Naomi swung her wooden blade. She was doing some late night training as she knew that tomorrow was the day, the day she inherited her father's blade and power. And while she was excited to be with Nathan, she knew she had to take the task seriously. It was in her blood after all._

 _But more importantly being with Nathan!_

 _Her foster brother was going to be the heir of the clan and he has learned so much from their father! Is was so wonderful for her! She giggled to herself, blushing softly and thinking more about their future! She couldn't wait for those days!_

" _Onii-sama…" she giggled with a blush. "I just need to set my hold on him, then I can relax."_

 _The school was interesting yes but there are some who are mean to Quirkless. Like that Bakugo bully. How dare he talks mean about her foster brother and her father! He deserves a butt kicking that's what! She calmed herself down, realizing her foster brother does that since she heard that Nathan shows that guy his place._

 _Oh how wonderful to see her brother act like the one who knows the rules! Even more so on him being a teacher's assistant! And with him approaching the upcoming Hero's Code, he'll be a professional hero in no time. Her hero._

" _Naomi…." Her grandfather's voice called out to her._

 _She stops her swing before turning around to see her grandfather. "Ojii-san." She bowed._

" _May I ask what you're doing?"_

" _Training."_

" _No. Not that." He said, walking over as he took her sword, "I'm asking what are you doing in a place full of those Quirks?!" He shouted at her._

 _She slightly flinched upon his tone but kept her posture and composure, "I'm enrolling to help people."_

" _Help people? You're betraying the clan by going to that school of freaks!" He spat out. "Even more by under that bastard child, Nathan."_

" _Isn't that what you told father until he proved the world that there was a Quirkless hero?"_

" _I only made him go there to prove that place is filth. I forbid you to go there."_

" _I want to follow what father has done. He and other three Quirkless people fought with honor and brought an impact to the world. I wish to do the same."_

" _You will follow his ways… But under this house and under my clan." He said to her._

" _What?"_

" _You heard me. You are to leave that filthy place and to earn your Hero's Code here. Where I can watch you, and keep you away from that bastard child and those Quirk's." He ordered._

" _Onii-sama isn't like those people!"_

" _He has a Quirk! That's more than enough!" He stomped on the ground._

" _He doesn't rely on it!"_

" _ENOUGH!" He shouted out, raising his voice before coughing violently, "You are to leave that school tomorrow and come here. And do bring that other Quirkless boy with you. I wish to know more."_

" _... No…" she muttered._

 _He froze in place as he turned to her, "What did you just say?"_

" _I said no. I want to do what Otou-san has done!"_

" _How dare you…. HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?!" He shouted, raising the wooden sword as he brought it down onto her, repeating the strikes over and over again._

" _STOP!" He looks back to see Nathan with a heavy frown._

" _How dare you enter this sacred garden, bastard child?"_

" _Says the one who is harming Naomi."_

" _She disobeyed my absoulte order! She must be punished for her actions."_

" _You call this punishment?! This is causing harm to a human being!"_

" _She is my granddaughter, and as the head of this clan, I can do as I see fit!"_

" _That doesn't give you the right to hit her!" Nathan blocked the next strike. "And father chose me as the heir."_

" _He may have chose you… But as the head of this clan, me and the elders will never accept you into this family!" He said, swinging the next blade and striking his chest, forcing him onto the ground._

" _Onii-sama!" She rushed to her foster brother._

" _Naomi! Get over here now!" He ordered her._

" _No!" She denied._

" _You ungrateful brat!" He spat out, ready to strike her until Nathan grabs Naomi and keeps his hold on her, taking the hits to his back and side._

 _After a bit, the grandfather panted, wheezing heavily, "You are to come to this house tomorrow. Bring that boy I've heard about without a Quirk. That is the final decision…" He said before weakly walking away as the older sibling held onto his heavy bruises, riding out the pain._

* * *

(Insert Op - EXCITE - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Op)

* * *

The song quickly begins like that of a chiptune like sound as it shows a loading screen before quickly saying 'Complete'

 _ **(I gotta believe...)**_

After leaving the loading screen, the screen quickly pans towards the UA High as it passes the several students before reaching Ex-Aid as he turns and punches it. Upon shattering showed the title card along with the Gashats of Ex-Aid before Might Action X floats to the center and lights up.

 _ **[I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara]**_

The screen pans above the high sky before quickly lowering down and zooming in to show off Cody, as he sees the ruins of the old town he used to live in before a quick flash showed the Bugsters destroying it before returning to the present.

 _ **[I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni ]**_

The screen shift towards the Class 1 of UA High, as it shows off the students. Each one chatting away as Cody is chatting away with Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Poppy on his mobile screeen chat back. With the occasional glare from Katsuki.

 _ **[Why, Why, Why, Why? Kitsukeba I Came Too Far]**_

It then shifts towards a flashback where Cody is being lectured by people with Quirks, his family of classmates, before shifting to where he was saved by All Might, then shifts again as All Might accepts him into the academy as the rest of the teachers are behind them. Even Aurora who stands there unsure that he is ready to be a hero looks at him with distrust.

 _ **[Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa, The New Beginning]**_

Inside an ally, several villains start pouring out from the darkness, led by Genm as they begin to march their way towards UA. Faint images of injured students and people are shown briefly before an image of All Might is on the ground, dead with his students.

 _ **[Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda, I gotta believe! (Turn it on...)]**_

As the mass of villains rush towards the entrance, Cody and Izuku hesitates while the other students march ahead before the shadow of All Might made them turn around. He pats their shoulders as Izuku jumps ahead, while Cody holds up Mighty Action X and presses it, a faint pink glow covering the screen.

 _ **[Sotto Excite Excite takanaru, Excite Excite kokoro ga]**_

A faint image of Ex-Aid LV 1 appears briefly before LV 2 jumps out from behind it. The Action Rider punching, kicking and beating any enemy in it's way as Izuku and the rest of their team helps them out, with their powers.

 _ **[Michibi ano basho e, Kakenuku deku dake]**_

A few more enemies appear before being stuck down by All Might and the other teachers. Several Bugsters being to gather around until more and more heroes appear, helping out what remains of the enemies.

 _ **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now, (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]**_

Faint images of new Ex-Aid forms can be seen before it zooms out to reveal the enemy behind it all, chuckling madly as he turns to see a large vial of Bugster viruses floating in a tank. But it then shifts towards the Aid Den as several unknown Gashats glow, resonating to stop the diseases.

 _ **[Excite Excite kotae wa, Excite Excite kotae wa]**_

With more and more enemies falling towards the ground,everyone backs up, back to back to make sure no more injuries can be given. As that happens Cody takes out the Mighty Action X Gashat before placing it into the Kimiwaza Slot and presses it, as he rider kicks at the screen.

 _ **[(One) Kono te mo naka, (Two) Susumu beki life, (Three) Ikiteku dake]**_

Back at the school, everyone was cheering, laughing and relaxing as they completed the mission. All Might nodding to them all as Poppy pats Cody's shoulder. The young rider smiling as he lifts up the Gashat one last time before looking out at the sky where the title card shows off one last time.

* * *

"Dude, you look like hell…" Cody uttered as they saw Nathan with bandage wraps on parts of his body. "What the hell happened?"

"I was protecting Naomi…" he sighed. "I'm used to it."

"Does this have something to do with me, coming to your family's mansion?" Cody questioned as the two walked there.

"Don't ask." Nathan warned as he glanced at Cody

"A-Alright… but um… what about Naomi? Where's she?"

"Genm Corp. They're preparing her for the Compatibility Surgery." Nathan answered.

"Eh?! Surgery?!"

"I had to go through the same thing during my training in the past."

"R-Really? I… I thought it was a simple as just pressing a button?" Cody blinked with confusion. "I never had surgery for it."

"Well you mentioned you underwent surgery on that day you met my father."

"Y-Yes… But that was because I was dying from that attack." Cody said softly, earning a confused look from Nathan.

"I see…" he noted, keeping the information in his mind. First battle data and only got surgery to help him? What a coincidence… he has to find out more about this soon.

As they kept going, the young rider was soon in front of the mansion, his eyes widen in awe at how large it was. "T-This is your home?!" He gawked.

"Close your jaw or you'll let the flies in, literally."

"S-Sorry…" He apologized as the gates opened up, revealing a large cast of servants as they bowed to Nathan.

"Welcome Home, Master Nathan." They all said in unison.

"Dude, you really are rich," Cody said. "How come you never told us when we met?"

"Didn't want to. I wanted to be normal as it is."

"Oh, welcome home Nathan." The two took notice of a gorgeous woman with the same blonde hair as Naomi but her eyes were an ocean blue color as she wore a kimono as her hair was styled into a bun. Cody was left breathless upon this with a small blush.

"N-N-Nathan… wh-Who is she?"

"My adoptive mother." Nathan responded.

"Ah, you must be the young hero Nathan talked about." She smiled, "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Aldrich."

"U-Uh… l-likewise ma'am." He bowed politely, but was blushing softly as well.

Nathan's mother smiled like a pure angel, "You are polite just like my son."

"Is grandfather still here…?"

Her smile faltered into a small frown, "Unfortunately…" she muttered. "But… we'll have to wait for Naomi to return from her surgery….." She informed before smiling softly, "But how about I show your friend around while you relax? School must've been tough for you after all."

"Thanks…" he said before walking away.

Cody watched the young man slide a door open before entering and closed the door. "Is he gonna be okay…?"

"Nathan is a strong person, Mr. Aldrich. When my husband brought him into the home, I still saw him as my own son." She explained softly. "The elders and grandfather dislike him but the rest of us consider him family. He has done so much for us and showed he is a Shirogane by strength, without the need to rely on his Quirk."

"I'm… very sorry to hear that." He frowned softly, "But, rest assured. From everything I've seen, he's doing just fine." He smiled at her, "And please.. Cody is just fine, ma'am." Mrs. Shirogane giggled, the sleeve of her kimono hiding it. Cody still couldn't believe that Nathan's adoptive mother was a beautiful woman. "So… u-um, where do I head to?"

"Just follow me, Cody. I'll show you around the mansion." She informed him, as she soon began to lead him into the large mansion and showing him around the place. To him it was amazing! It felt like traveling back in time as he could see they kept tradition to the very detail. There was a small pond with koi fish, with a Sakura tree near it. It was a wonderful area to be in.

"This place is amazing!" He said.

"I'm glad you think of it."

Cody smiled at her as they continued, "So, I'm curious… Why does the grandfather and elders want me here? It can't just because I have no Quirk and being Ex-Aid." He asked her.

"I wish I knew…" she sighed softly. "Hopefully we will get answers from them."

* * *

That being said, Cody was brought to a large room that felt tense and a lot of criticism. The reason being was the five people in front of him, the one in the center sitting on a chair, showing he was the head of the clan. The old man gave Cody a very, _very_ critical look that was stern enough to kill a bug just with a glance or break a mountain in two. He shuddered upon the image of thought.

"So… you are the Quirkless one of that school?" The head of the clan asked.

"Um.. Y-Yes sir…" He nodded. "May… I ask why you brought me here?"

"Silence!" One of the elders shouted to him, making the young hero flinch and obey.

He quickly nodded, not wanting to anger them. The head of the clan raised his hand to prevent one of the elders from speaking further. "Young man…. May I ask what made you want to become a hero?" The head of the clan questioned.

"Well… it's because of what happened 5 years ago. Brave and Lazer saved my life…" he explained. "Seeing them help and save people… I wanted to do the same. They inspired me to become a hero."

"Hmm.. I see…." The elder nodded, "Another question. What are your thoughts on my granddaughter?"

Wait what?

"Eh?" Cody blinked. "I barely know her."

"Barely know her huh?" The elder crossed his arms.

"Y-Yeah, I'm telling the truth," He nodded frantically. "I only met her yesterday and that was it."

"Last question… What are you thoughts on Quirks and their users?"

"Well… my family has Quirks except me." He started. "But to me it doesn't matter because with or without Quirks, they are still people I know."

"BAH! He's nothing but a outcast of his family of freaks!" One elder spat out.

"Hey!" Cody barked. "My parents didn't outcast me! They still care about me, especially my sisters!"

"They have all of the power, while you suffer in this world. Freaks are still freaks! And you're just the runt of one." Another spat out.

"Runts…? RUNTS!?" Cody stood up. "Firstly, my family are not runts so watch it! Secondly, does it matter who has a Quirk or not!? People cause trouble no matter what! Take for example the conflicts before Quirks were known!"

"Silence boy! Know your place among the Shirogane clan!" Another Elder shouted ut.

"I'm not a Shirogane like you people."

"No… But from that fire of yours, it would be a waste to have you belong to a family of Quirks. You'll be joining the family today as of now." The Head Elder informed.

Cody's eyes twitches, "No. no way in hell!" He stood up. "No wonder Nathan was so protective of Naomi! You guys take things too far!" He turns around.

"This isn't a matter of debate, boy. You are joining the Shirogane clan."

"I'm not listening to you guys and that's final!" He marches out the room, slamming the door closed, leaving them where they were.

"Then… we have no choice... " The elder sighed, clapping his hands as two very large men walk into the room, carrying spears in their hands, "Take our future heir to the Shirogane Clan to the 'personal' room."

With Cody, he was grumbling to himself as he walks over to the room Nathan was in. "Hey Nathan, you in there."

The door slides open, "Yeah?"

"No offense but your elders and the head really are-"

"Jerks? Hags?"

"I was going to say asses but yeah those can work." He said, "But they're trying to make me the heir to this place!"

"What?!" Nathan looks left and right. "Get inside."

"Hm? Why? Is something wro-"

"Trust me." He pulls him into the room before sliding the door closed.

"Okay, what is going on? Do you know something about their decision and odd questions?" Cody asked.

"I figured they were gonna pull that off. They haven't done that in a long time." Nathan sighed. "They once tried to force someone during the aftermath of the Sengoku Period to join the Shirogane clan. And it was not pleasant."

"What?" Cody began to put two and two together before his eyes widen as well as blushed "Wait. They're trying to force me to marry Naomi?!"

"Pretty much. Arrange marriage hasn't occur for a long time here in the clan but this could have been a second but since you barely know Naomi…"

" _And_ how clingy she is to you."

"Don't remind me…" Nathan groaned. "I guess they really couldn't accept me as their next heir. So, hearing about you being Quirkless gave them an idea on how to actually do this. And with how much power the Shirogane clan has, once you're on their property, they can do as they please."

"That's stupid."

"I know…" Nathan agreed. "But look, if anything as long as you stay with me they won't bother."

"Why is that?"

"They see me as a bastard child, what do you think? The head and the elders don't even want to see my face so I stay here in my room whenever I don't work. The others think they have been taking it too far."

"So your parents are trying to find a way to… dethrone them in a way?" Cody questioned.

"Pretty much."

Cody groaned, "So, can't I just leave this place? Wouldn't I be safe back at my room?" He questioned.

"Not that simple. Guards are around the place due to certain issues." The heir informed. "But I might have an idea to get you out of here…. and a chance for me to get another beating…" he said the last part under his breath.

The door opened softly as Mrs. Shirogane walked in and quickly closed it, "Nathan, Cody." She bowed before bowing in apology once more to Cody. "I'm truly sorry for what they've said…"

"I know… those guys didn't have the right to say such words about my parents and sisters," Cody muttered.

"I know… and I am sorry. My husband and I along with the others are already choosing to inform the elders of their upcoming dethroning."

"But with such power, are you sure you all can handle this?" Cody asked, worried.

"Yes." She then looks at Nathan. "Please help Cody, okay?"

"Yes mother," he bowed. "I already decided to help him get out of here."

"But… you will get hurt again."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Nathan sighed. "I'm used to it…."

She sighed softly, but nodded as she leaned in and pecks his forehead, "Just be careful… He sent the Iroh Guards after him…." She said with worry, "You know how tough they can be already…"

"Yeah…" he assured as his adoptive mother left the room. "At 8:00pm I'm getting you out so you should stay here TIL then."

"R-Right… and… who or what, are the Iroh Guards?" Cody gulped. Nathan slides open the door, only by a crack to allow Cody to see and he saw who they were. "T-They look tough… how didn't I even notice those guys around?"

"They're specifically trained guards that the clan has used for decades. They're strong, powerful, and could even match All-Might in terms of strength…" Nathan informed. "They're only used for when an official law here has been declared…. Even I have tough time fighting them…"

"Meep…"

"But I know they are usually not around the wall at this side of the home around night time." He assured. "I'll provide you an opening so you can head back, alright?"

"Alright…" Cody nodded. "You know… I think I know why I wanted to learn from a fellow Rider."

"And that is?"

"You helping me learn what it means to be one."

Nathan was quiet before he turns away slightly. "Just get some rest so you can be ready to escape." He said. Cody nodded as he laid down, closing his eyes to take a rest for now before the time has come. For Nathan, small smile formed upon Cody's response.

* * *

 _Within the room of the Elders, they begin to talk and see if their next heir has been found yet. Each one more angrier than the last._

" _What do you mean, you can't find him?! Search through each damn room until you do!" One shouted out._

" _As you wish," the guard bowed before they continue their search._

" _Men… Do we really have to? We've done far enough as it is. Maybe it's time for them to take hold of this and let us finally rest?" Another elder asked them. "Look at ourselves, we have took it too far. Don't you think it's time we realize our days to come and allow Tatsuya and Fuuka become the heads of the clan? Their son does seem to be a wise choice to be the heir."_

" _You dare defy my will?" The head questioned, standing up and walking to him, "You want to repeat that again?"_

 _The elder wanted to speak before he was silent and lowered his head. "No sir…"_

" _We need to find our heir. With him and Naomi's child, we can continue the clan for another decade! We have stayed around for far too long! We will prevail and guide humanity as we've always have!"_

 _Deep down, the elder knew this has gone too far. He knew that Nathan was the perfect choice as heir. The boy didn't rely on his Quirk only for a time of need. He chose to act like a Quirkless here in the clan. Raised and trained, showed he was to be an heir but with the head and the leaders not seeing it fully, it was sad._

 _Even Tatsuya and Fuuka believe their adoptive son can be the heir. He slowly stood up, making a wise choice. "Excuse me, I am heading to the old koi pond."_

" _Ah, to get a sense of relief. You may go." The head allowed, completely unaware of the elder's true intention._

* * *

As night lurks around the city, almost everyone was asleep. In the Shirogane home, the guards were still searching for Cody with no luck. As the sniper sees the guards at a good distance, it provided the right time needed for him to help Cody.

Nathan shook Cody a bit, waking him up. "Get up, it's only 5 minutes til 8." He advised. The gamer mumbled as he sat up, seeing Nathan already prepared.

"Already…?" Cody yawned.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" Nathan scolded.

"Does Mina like to show you how much I'm her boyfriend?" He smirked.

Nathan rolled his eyes before Cody stood up while Nathan slides the door open quietly but was greeted with one of the elders.

"We're screwed…" Cody gulped.

"No," The elder shook his head. "I think they have took it too far. I'm helping you leave."

"Really?" Nathan got out.

"Young man, you may have a Quirk but the way I see it, you choose only as a time of need, correct?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"You have grown and learned as a Shirogane. Tatsuya was right to choose you as the heir." He finished before walking away. "Come, this way." He gestured.

The two nodded, following after the elder as they begin to reach throughout the mansion. Avoiding several patrols, and especially a few of the Iroh Guards along the way. It was very hard as they had to change their plans several times due to close encounters, but after a bit, they soon reached the outside of the mansion and near the grounds to the wall.

Nathan knelt down as Cody hopped onto his shoulders before the sniper stood up, allowing the blond to grab onto the roof of the wall before looking down at Nathan.

"Nathan, come on." He reached out to Nathan

"No, you can go on ahead." Nathan denied. "Just head home, I'll be fine, alright?"

"I'm afraid not…." The others flinched as they soon see the head elder along with all of the Iroh Guards next to them, "I'm ashamed… Ashamed that one of my friends would betray my will and try to let the new heir escape."

"Cody, go." Nathan gritted as Cody was hesitant as he stood ontop of the wall.

"Get the Heir!" The Head shouted out, as two of the Iroh Guards jumped after the young hero.

Cody quickly ran for it as he grabs his phone. He quickly dials away.

' _Cody…? It's 8:01 at night why are you-"_ Izuku yawned.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER BUT I NEED HELP!" He shouted to Izuku.

' _W-What?! O-Okay!'_ The call ended as Cody ran. He quickly saw his home as he grabs his game system. "Asuna!"

The screen frizzled before it showed the girl. " _What's wrong Cody?_ " She asked, only for him to show who was chasing him.

"You can go through cyberspace right and control some electronics?"

" _Y-Yes."_ She nodded.

"Okay when I enter the elevator, close them quickly!"

"W-Why?"

"Just trust me, okay?" He enters the apartment complex and rushed to the elevator. Entering the elevator, he swipes his card and pressed the button. At the entrance, he saw the guards. "Now!"

The doors immediately closed on time as he looks at the number increasing quickly, no doubt Poppi was controlling the system. Once at the penthouse he unlocks the door and quickly closes it behind him, giving him relief.

"Cody, where have you been?" Aurora crossed her arms.

"Rough time…. Forced marriage… crazy old men…" He panted out what happened.

"Eh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain… later… just want.. sleep…" he said as he walks to his room and falls onto the bed.

"You better because you still have to finish your homework that Mr. Aizawa told you to finish."

"Ugh… can't I do it in the morning?" He groaned.

Aurora sighed, "Fine… just, let me finish up my work…" she goes to her little office to finish up the data for the next game.

Cody sighed before looking out the window, hoping that Nathan was alright. After what happened there was without a doubt, he would be scolded for what he did to help him get out.

* * *

The next day came as Cody was walking to school with everyone, Mina holding on his arm as he finishes telling them how it all went down, "Sorry for calling you in.. I truly couldn't escape if you guys were distracting them from me…" He apologized to them.

"It's alright," Izuku waved his hand. "B-But what about Nathan?"

"He.. said to go on without him…" Cody frowned. "I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. It feels like it's my fault…"

"No it's not Cody," Mina shook her head. "Nathan was helping you and wanted to get you out of the situation. He made the choice, not you."

"I just hope this matter is all over." Cody sighed, but wished he regretted saying that earlier as they soon stop, seeing the several Iroh Guards in front of their path, "Oh, come on… Here too? I thought you guys can't do a thing when you're not on the Shirogane property?"

"You guys leave him alone!" Izuku defended, only to receive glares from them, causing him to jump and stand behind Ochako. Mina glared at the guards, hugging Cody close.

"Heir. Please come with us. Lady Naomi will be returning home sometime today. Please be ready for her." The guards asked.

"Heir?" Bakugo spat out, "If you guys want someone to be an heir, you got the best one right here!"

"We do not deal with trash…"

Bakugo flinched and growled, "What did you just say?" He questioned, but as soon as he raised his hand, one of the guards soon pinned him to the wall hard.

' _Wait… this isn't right. They can't harm people if they're not in their… prop...er...ty…'_ Cody's eyes widen as he turned and notice the area having several symbols to the Shirogane clan "C-Crap! We are in their property!" he realized.

"Any ideas?!" Tenya asked.

"We have to find Nathan along with Mr. Tatsuya!" Cody said. "Ochako, does your Quirk able to work on people?"

"Uh, yes, er… why…?"

"Then time for a combo!" He grinned, holding out his Gashat as he pressed it, summoning his game field, "Dai-Henshin!" He called out, placing in the Gashat and opening up his driver.

 _ **[LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

The level up screen flew into him as he soon donned on his LV 1 armor. He then rushed over and pushed several blocks to Ochako, "Place your effect on them, then strike them. If I do, they'll break apart. You don't have the game field attached to you, thus you can use these like they're everyday objects." He informed her.

"H-Hai!" She touches each block before pushing them to the guards as they floated above them. With her Quirk, the gravity on them changes, the blocks dropping onto their heads. The guards groaned as they all became unconscious, including the guard that held Bakugou.

"Katsuki, come on!" Cody advised.

The bully rubbed his head as he kicked the unconscious guard before looking at Cody. He scoffed, "Fine! If it means to be away from these punks."

They soon began to run throughout the town. Though with each turn, they come into contact with those same guards over and over again, using what they can to escape or outrun them before they soon went into an alley to catch their breaths and hide out for a moment.

"This is nuts! Where else can we go?!" Izuku asked.

"Well there's the apartment," Cody panted. "It's the only place since Genm owns that place since most of it are workers from the company."

"But that's too far off now. We won't be able to make it in time, and they'll catch up to us sooner or later." Izuku informed.

"There has to be something…" Cody pondered.

"Are you children alright?" A Familiar mighty voice asked.

They turned around to see All-Might. "All-Might?!"

"You kids are in a pickle. I'm guessing it has something to do with those guards that I have seen?" All-Might guessed. They all nodded as Cody explained to him the situation. "I see… that explains why." All-Might crossed his arms. "It truly seems these old elders have took it too far. It sounds like the two parents want to dethrone them to put a stop to this."

"Yeah but we can't find Nathan anywhere!"

"I know where he is."

"You do?"

"Follow me," he gestured.

They look at each other before they followed All-Might as they soon made it to a hospital. When they entered the building, the mighty hero lead them to a room and opens the door, revealing Tatsuya, his wife, and Naomi but they saw Nathan injured.

"Na...than…?" Cody got out.

"Hey…" he muttered. His body was bruised, bandages were diagonally wrapped around the left side of his face while wearing a cast on his right arm.

"He arrived at my doorstep and I told these three and they immediately came here under my protection." All-Might explained.

"What.. what about the old man?" Cody asked.

"My _father_ has took it too far already," Tatsuya frowned with anger. "The rest of us have already voted for their dethrone. "

"Count me in as well…." Cody offered, growling in anger, "Doing this to someone in your own family is just disgusting….. I want to show them what it means to mess with my friends…"

"Cody it's al-"

"No it's not!" Cody argued. "You have took it too much already! Look what happened to you. They broke your arm and bruised you! You got that from protecting not just me but Naomi too! It's time I return the favor of the person who helped me."

Nathan looks at Cody before he looks at his family.

"Onii-sama…" Naomi's voice caused his attention to focus on her. "Let Cody help."

"Naomi…"

"He's done enough for us, as we have done so little for him. I think it's wise to let him help us dethrone them…." she said to him. "Please…"

He stared into her eyes, an old reminder of his late beloved when she wanted to help him. He closed his eyes, pushing those memories aside as he took a deep breath. "Alright…" he accepted.

"Besides… It's time to show them what happens when you truly anger one with the blood of a Shirogane…" She said with anger.

* * *

All-Might, casually approached the Guards at the gate. "Good afternoon gentleman!" He greeted. "Do you happen to know where UA Academy is at?"

"Eh? Are you for real?" One guard questioned.

"Why would I be?"

The two guards looked at each other then at All-Might but the moment they did, they were greeted with fists that sent them crashing through the gates and unconscious. The others quickly entered the property, some in awe is the place.

"You guys can gawk at it later just focus on what's at hand," Nathan said with his father.

"R-Right!" Izuku nodded as he and the others entered the main room. Inside the elders were preparing to execute the one who helped out Nathan and Cody.

"Father! This has gone far enough!" Tatsuya yelled. "We have already come to an agreement that you and the other elders are to step down and for Fuuka and I to become the new heads of the clan."

"You still dare to spew that nonsense in my presence boy?! You are defying the Shirogane clan!" He spat out as he seemed to slightly grunt in pain.

"This _isn't_ what we do as a Shirogane!" Tatsuya argued. "We were meant to protect not just the family but the people! You have took that path beyond what it truly meant!"

"SILENCE YOURSELF!" He stood up, "You… you are no longer a member of the Shirogane clan… I exile you from my name!"

"You're name?" Naomi got out, raising her head, " _You_ are not the will of the Shirogane clan. You are just a relic wanting to stay around…. And as the actual blood member of this clan. I disregard your will."

Tatsuya, Nathan, and Mrs. Shirogane along with the other members of the clan nodded in agreement. "As the next head of the clan, you are to step down," Tatsuya announced.

The current head of the clan gritted his old teeth until a buzz occurred in his mind. He held his head as he grunted in pain.

"Father… something is up…" Nathan realized.

The head began to lose his balance as he shoves the others away, limping outside of the manor as the others quickly followed. Outside, they saw the head of the clan soon covered in a familiar virus as it soon formed into a large Bugster in the shape of a castle tower, but with four legs.

"He's infected?" Tatsuya got out, before he frowned as he turned to Naomi and Cody, "You two. You need to deal with this clearly."

"Ri- wait, two?"

Naomi giggled as she presented the Gamer Driver. "My surgery finished earlier today."

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _A Few Weeks Ago…._

" _Naomi…" Nathan called out to his adoptive sister._

" _Hai?"_

" _Here… I think you should be the one to use this." He slowly presented her the Gamer Driver and Taddle Quest Gashat._

 _Her eyes widen, "But… didn't dad give it to you to be the next heir?" She questioned._

" _Yes but I want you to use the power of Brave to fight. While I am to become the next heir, I want you to help us fight the Bugsters." He said to her._

" _You… really think I can do that?" She got out._

" _As the next heir, trust you, Naomi…" he admitted. "Father also agreed on this."_

 _Naomi blinked as she smiled, taking the Gashat as she nodded, "But~. I'd have a better name for me upon using this." She said._

* * *

"Woah! That's awesome! You're the new Brave?" Cody got out.

"Actually, it's _Lady_ Brave." She corrected before pressing the Gashat.

 _ **[TADDLE QUEST!]**_

The blue game field appeared as it soon spread out of the area, along with the several treasure chests that the game came with. Cody smirked though, knowing to help as well as he took out his Gashat, pressing it as his game field formed along with the several blocks.

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

"Ready, Naomi?" Cody called to her.

"Yep!" She then glanced at Nathan, giving him a wink.

Nathan sighed irritably, "She doesn't give up does she?" He asked.

"Nope. Guess she inherited it from me." Mrs. Shirogane giggled. "Same thing I did with Tatsuya, isn't that right?" Tatsuya looked away with an embarrassed look.

With the two, they got into their stances with their Gashat. "Henshin!"

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

The energy rings formed around them before they chose their respective character selection.

 _ **[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?]**_

 _ **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**_

The character selection soon fused into the two, as the two riders soon donned onto their LV 1 forms, with Cody drawing out his mallet, and Lady Brave drawing out her short sword, ready for the fight against the Bugster.

"Let's beat this Bugster!" Cody called out.

"Hai!" Lady Brave agreed before the two charge towards the giant Bugster. They avoided the arrows it brought forth as the heiress used her small shield to block some of the attacks before cutting down one of its legs. Cody used the blocks near by as a platform as he jumped past the energy wall before flying at the Bugster and kicking it to the ground. He then used the mallet to break through the wall, giving some more room for Lady Brave to charge ahead.

"HA!" She yelled, striking it down at a fast pace.

"How about a double strike?" Cody offered, landing next to her.

"Sure thing," Naomi nodded as the two rushed in one last time, leaping to the air before they soon brought down their weapons, destroying the large Bugsters with a double team attack. After it exploded, the remains of the Bugsters viruses formed, becoming foot soldiers that wore Mage-like robes and the Bugsters in the middle stood out from the rest.

It was red in color with white trimmings on its body. From the waist down, it had a coat-like piece that was also red in color. Its head was almost like a demon but a little less menacing, while it had one single large claw that was holding a staff. Around it's joints were certain symbols and glyphs on them, as they resonated light and magical power.

" _ **So… you think you can best us?"**_ The Bugster questioned, " _ **Fools! My magic is unbeatable. And I will rein as king here!"**_

"Ugh.. great. We're facing against AranBura." Cody groaned.

"You know this wack job?" Lady Brave turned to him.

He nodded, "He's one of the few Grand Mages in Taddle Quest. He represents fire and destruction due to his magic prowess, and claims to be the ruler of the land. In reality, he's just a mage who thinks he's tough but is easy beaten by simple tricks." he informed her.

"Tricks huh?" Naomi repeated. "Then let's access our level 2 forms! Skill: level 2!"

"Dai-Henshin!" Cody called out.

 _ **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]  
**_  
A Blue field appeared in front of her before passing through. As it did, it soon made a doorway in front of the rider before it soon popped open up, revealing the new armor and the tune for it. While Cody jumped, flipped and kicked into the air before both rider's armor broke apart.

 _ **[TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!/MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHT KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

Cody soon landed on the ground, striking a pose as he stands up and looks at the doorway that was formed from Lady Brave's Level Up field. The doors soon opened, and while the design was still the same, there was now a bit more skinnier on her person. As well as a sash wrapped around her waist as it hung to the left side of her hip. The top portion that was around her waist had a small buckle with Brave's symbol on it, while the one hanging on her hip revealed the symbol for the Shirogane clan.

"So, how's it feel to, 'Level Up'?" Cody smirked softly.

"Well..." she glanced at the new cloth on her hip. "I preferred something more battle ready like Otou-san's." She sighed before she brandished her Gashacon Sword once again. "But I'll take care of that later." She charged towards AranBura while Cody fought the grunts.

" _ **Hah! BURN!"**_ The Bugster commanded as two spell seals form below the two, before they soon erupted into an explosion. " _ **Ha! Easy as always."**_

"Really?" The Bugster quickly turns around, only to be struck by Lady Brave. "You had a two second delay for it to happen." She struck it across the chest diagonally.

"And thanks to your stunt." Cody said, landing next to her, "You just destroyed your minions." He said, pointing to the pile of ash, "See? Easily beaten by simple tricks."

" _ **Why you…!"**_

"Say, how about a double weapon finish?" Cody asked, holding up his weapon.

"He's mine to deal with," Lady Brave said as she pressed the button on her blade. The fiery blade soon changed into an ice-colored blade, the freezing cold emitting from it.

"HO! I forgot it can use ice and fire powers!" Cody remembered.

"Now…" she presented her Gashat. "Time to show it who they are messing with." She quickly slams it into her sword as ice began to form a path to the Bugster.

" _ **What the?! You better not!"**_ Just as it raised its staff, his body froze.

 _ **[TADDLE! CRITICAL FINISH!]**_

She then swung it once, creating an ice path as she soon slide onto it, rapidly approaching the frozen Buster as she made a single swipe upon passing. It soon broke apart and erupted into an icy explosion, leaving only some frost left.

 _ **[**_ **GAME** _ **CLEAR!]**_

The game roulette began spin around Lady Brave before stopping on Taddle Quest and placing on the 'Game Cleared' sign on it before fading away. She spun her blade before she slowly sheathed her blade like a samurai. Removing the Gashat, the armor vanishes as she sighed. "Another Bugster dealt with." The game field soon vanished as the head of the Shirogane clan slowly woke up, only to see Naomi place her new blade near his throat. He growled in anger at this, "I want you to apologize to Onii-sama."

"And…. if I don't, child?"

Naomi pressed further, "Then you will regret it. Onii-sama may have a Quirk but he showed all of us what he can do. You just don't accept it for who he is. You don't want someone like him to be the heir. But all of us know he is capable. So apologize, now."

He growled and spat but turned ot Nathan, "I'm sorry….." He said unconvincingly.

Nathan huffed as he glared at the old man, "Yeah, you are."

Tatsuya approached his father as he knelt down, "Now you understand. Look where it ended up to? You nearly died from a virus and look who saved you? My daughter defeated it just to save _you._ Now step down and let me take care of things. Father… I know how much the clan means to you, believe me. You didn't want the generation to die off but look at me, look at your grandkids." He gestured to the said two. "Don't you think that it is time to move on…? To allow the next generation of the clan to not just help the rest of the Shirogane but to help you as well…?"

The head of the clan looked at his son and sighed, "Maybe.. I have gotten soft…. Fine. We'll step down from the clan…." He agreed, though obvious he wanted to remain. But for the sake of his son's word, he'll stay put.

Tatsuya smiled as he placed his hand on his father's shoulder. The now former head of the clan now felt old memories from this. How he helped his son become a fine warrior, and now… he finally realized how much he has done. "I… I am sorry… I shouldn't have took it too far."

"It's okay father," Tatsuya assured. "I think the best choice is to be more familiar with my son before that day comes. Don't hate him for what he has but truly see him as one of us."

"I… I understand."

* * *

After everything has settled, Tatsuya and his wife were the new head of the clan with Nathan officially declared as the heir. Naomi seemed the most excited about it.

Speaking of which…

"Can you please let go, Naomi?" Nathan groaned as she nuzzles his left arm since his right arm was still in the cast. The two were eating lunch in UA since Nathan had to go over the student's work but can't since Naomi was clinging to his writing arm.

"Nope! You are the heir of the clan and it is nice like this," she nuzzles.

"I have work to do… I can't be your hugging toy all day, everyday." He sighed. "And they keep glaring at us." He motioned to the jealous third year female students glared at Naomi while the second and first year male students glared at Nathan.

"They have to know you are _mine_ ," she replied with a wink.

"Why me?" He sighed.

From afar, the other chuckled softly, "Well, at least she now has a bigger reason to stay around school" Ochako smiled.

"Izuku, do you really have to jot down everything I told you about that fight? Including Naomi's level 2 form?" Cody questioned the teen.

"Since Naomi is using that armor she still has the same power of Brave like her dad!" He refuted as he wrote down the notes. "I never got a chance to see the LV 2 form either!"

Cody sighed, "Alright…" He then flinched, as he turned to his side to see Mina hugging his arm happily, "Uh… Mina? Why are you hugging my arm like this?"

"Since Naomi is doing it why not me?" She giggled, "I also gotta protect my man!"

"Ugh...fine, fine. Though, we are still on for our date tonight, right?" He asked her.

She nodded and smiled, "I already bought the movie, so we can enjoy it completely!" She smiled, pecking his cheek as the others sweatdropped softly.

"So… what is coming up for class tomorrow, anyways?" Izuku asked.

"Some sort of mock battle," Cody shrugged. "Only thing I do know is that we'll have to get our own Superhero Suits… I still don't even know what to wear when I'm not in my armor." He sighed softly.

"Oh right…" Izuku gulped.

"Relax, Izuku! You'll do great, I know it!" Ochako smiled at him.

"R-Really?" He responded with a blush.

"Out of everyone, I think you are working the hardest." Ochako said to him.

Izuku uses the book to hide the flustered look, while Cody chuckled. He smirked, leaning into Mina, "He so likes her." He whispered.

"Yep!"

Cody smiled as he reached in his pocket, to bring out his phone as Poppy formed on the screen, "Hm? What's up Poppy?" He asked her. She had her cheeks puffed, her face red with either anger or jealousy. In her hands was that same mallet she _sometimes_ uses.

"Uh… Poppy?"

" _You idiot!"_ She cried out, as she swung her mallet as it soon flew through his phone, smacking him in the face hard enough for him to see stars. She huffed before soon leaving the cyberspace within his phone, only leaving the others to help him out from the daze.

From the table, Nathan sighed, "Jealous as she can be…"

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Welp! Brave's new bearer is now chosen! Hope you liked what I did? Truth be told, while I know if someone just uses the Gashat, nothing changes. I wanted to make at least some type of small change due to her possessing it. So, it was either the small sash around her waist, or a skirt. :/ I know it's not much but I wanted to make something different by her using it.

Next chap though, we'll finally be getting to an actual episode! Yay! XD I know it's been a long running, but like I said, I wanted to add more chaps here for better development, interactions, and more world building into this story I have. So, I do hope you all understand this reason still?

Now, time for answers! Yes. I do have ideas for the two Legend Rider Gashat's already made for this story. I do have other surprises, but that is it. I won't be adding in anymore Legend Rider Gashats into this story than Drive and Ichigou. When they'll be added? Well, personally. I think Drive will happen later on, once Genm/Dan is revealed to this cast in the story. Ichigou is still unknown, but it will happen.

And as for Lazer? It'll be soon. Maybe after Chap 8 or 9? Still deciding. But I do have the rider idea planned. And heck, maybe I'll add some hints into the next chap just for teasing you all? XD

So until then, later minna!


	8. Chapter 8: Ex-Aid's Level Up!

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

My Hero Academia: A Hero's Torch

* * *

Chapter 8: Family Reunited! Ex-Aid's Level Up!

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Quirks! Abilities that have become part of the norm in everyday life on Earth. It is unknown how it came to be, though some speculate the reason due to the world's greatest hero, All Might. Supposedly since he came, these 'Quirks' have manifested within the majority of every human (and some animals) in the whole world._

 _Though, as the increase of humans with Quirks keep going, so do the activities of people using their powers to their own needs. And always becomes villains. No matter where you look, heroes and villains fight for power._

 _But with in this new day of age, one Quirkless boy will become a legend. One where he will fight for humanity and the lives of the people. And the title they will shout for decades will be known, as Kamen Rider!_

* * *

 _Within the night of Genm Corp, Aurora was making her way towards the head office of Dan Kuroto. Not only to deliver her data that she was able to make from one of the new Gashat, but also request to have it be used by her brother in order to defend against this Dark Rider from before._

 _She sighed heavily, knowing it would be almost impossible, and with barely many even here right now, she might not be able to until morning comes which could pose a huge problem. She soon reached the office, but Dan Kuroto wasn't there. She was a bit surprised since he barely leaves the office. She decided to get this over with as she plugged in her data chip and began to upload the data from her tasks she was asked to do._

 _But as she does continue to type, something rustled near the door to the office. She looked up, wondering if it was someone who just messed up? "Hello?" she called out, only for no answer. Yet something just made her want to check it out. She soon got up before walking over towards the door and opening it, only to reveal an empty office, with a few dim lights on._

 _She walked away from the door a bit, scanning the area before she sighed softly, believe it to be her nerves. Aurora soon went back into the office as she typed away at the data for the last 3 games for the Gashats, since one was already stolen and the first version of it was given to Lazer awhile back. After a few moments, the data was complete. She then stood up as she walked over to the cabinet that held the three Gashat, making her look at them and wondering if they're enough. But as she did, she soon saw somebody's reflection as he stood behind her….. But ash couldn't react in time before she was struck hard._

 _Hours went by as she groaned, waking up to see the office not only trashed, but the three new Gashats were stolen as well! Her eyes widen as she panicked over to the computer. Luckily, it wasn't smashed as she typed away to get the feed of the camera, only to see the man take them before leaving… Luckily he turned in the right position to see his face. She frowned before she dialed up the police. Whatever Dan will do to her can wait, she needs those Gashats back now._

* * *

(Insert Op - EXCITE - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Op)

* * *

The song quickly begins like that of a chiptune like sound as it shows a loading screen before quickly saying 'Complete'

 _ **(I gotta believe...)**_

After leaving the loading screen, the screen quickly pans towards the UA High as it passes the several students before reaching Ex-Aid as he turns and punches it. Upon shattering showed the title card along with the Gashats of Ex-Aid before Might Action X floats to the center and lights up.

 _ **[I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara]**_

The screen pans above the high sky before quickly lowering down and zooming in to show off Cody, as he sees the ruins of the old town he used to live in before a quick flash showed the Bugsters destroying it before returning to the present.

 _ **[I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni ]**_

The screen shift towards the Class 1 of UA High, as it shows off the students. Each one chatting away as Cody is chatting away with Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Poppy on his mobile screeen chat back. With the occasional glare from Katsuki.

 _ **[Why, Why, Why, Why? Kitsukeba I Came Too Far]**_

It then shifts towards a flashback where Cody is being lectured by people with Quirks, his family of classmates, before shifting to where he was saved by All Might, then shifts again as All Might accepts him into the academy as the rest of the teachers are behind them. Even Aurora who stands there unsure that he is ready to be a hero looks at him with distrust.

 _ **[Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa, The New Beginning]**_

Inside an ally, several villains start pouring out from the darkness, led by Genm as they begin to march their way towards UA. Faint images of injured students and people are shown briefly before an image of All Might is on the ground, dead with his students.

 _ **[Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda, I gotta believe! (Turn it on...)]**_

As the mass of villains rush towards the entrance, Cody and Izuku hesitates while the other students march ahead before the shadow of All Might made them turn around. He pats their shoulders as Izuku jumps ahead, while Cody holds up Mighty Action X and presses it, a faint pink glow covering the screen.

 _ **[Sotto Excite Excite takanaru, Excite Excite kokoro ga]**_

A faint image of Ex-Aid LV 1 appears briefly before LV 2 jumps out from behind it. The Action Rider punching, kicking and beating any enemy in it's way as Izuku and the rest of their team helps them out, with their powers.

 _ **[Michibi ano basho e, Kakenuku deku dake]**_

A few more enemies appear before being stuck down by All Might and the other teachers. Several Bugsters being to gather around until more and more heroes appear, helping out what remains of the enemies.

 _ **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now, (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]**_

Faint images of new Ex-Aid forms can be seen before it zooms out to reveal the enemy behind it all, chuckling madly as he turns to see a large vial of Bugster viruses floating in a tank. But it then shifts towards the Aid Den as several unknown Gashats glow, resonating to stop the diseases.

 _ **[Excite Excite kotae wa, Excite Excite kotae wa]**_

With more and more enemies falling towards the ground,everyone backs up, back to back to make sure no more injuries can be given. As that happens Cody takes out the Mighty Action X Gashat before placing it into the Kimiwaza Slot and presses it, as he rider kicks at the screen.

 _ **[(One) Kono te mo naka, (Two) Susumu beki life, (Three) Ikiteku dake]**_

Back at the school, everyone was cheering, laughing and relaxing as they completed the mission. All Might nodding to them all as Poppy pats Cody's shoulder. The young rider smiling as he lifts up the Gashat one last time before looking out at the sky where the title card shows off one last time.

* * *

Another day has passed at UA Academy. Everyone knew that the mock battle was coming up soon, that being tomorrow so everyone had to be prepared. That being said, Tatsuya Shirogane teaches a class about how a person without a Quirk can beat one with a Quirk. While he teaches class on one hand, he teaches his adoptive son during his spare time as Naomi watches. Well it _was_ Naomi at first until the third year female students decided to watch as well along with Izuku, Cody, and some of their friends.

Why you ask?

It was another spar between father and son. One a veteran Rider, the other a Kamen Rider.

The two were staring at each other, wearing what seems to be kendo gear. Several girls were crying out for Nathan, but Naomi took it a bit further as she had on a cheerleaders uniform, cheering for him and making the girls even more angrier that they didn't think of this idea.

"Thing never change do they?" Cody chuckled softly, as Mina held his arm tightly.

"Nope," She giggled.

"Still though, to know that we're witnessing the Blue Knight in action! It's just a dream come true!" Izuku smiled brightly, taking notes over this and even using his phone to record footage for study.

"Well, you have a point," Cody nodded. "We did see him fight in the armor but never without the armor."

"Hey, they look like they are about to fight!" Ochako pointed at the said duo who were in their stances. They held onto the edges of the seats as they see them so focused. What felt like a second, they suddenly charged at each other, the wooden swords clashed upon impact. Nathan swung the blade but Tatsuya quickly ducked before he delivered a swing at blinding speed but his son quickly blocked it, the blade scraping across the other.

"Woah… That was so fast!" Ochako gasped.

"Even I didn't see him move his sword…" Tenya gawked.

"Go Onii-sama! Go!" Naomi cheered.

Nathan kept calm along with his father as the two continued to clash until Tatsuya swung the blade to the side but it was a feint as he changed the position, striking Nathan's side, causing him to stumble to the side. Just as Tatsuya was about to deliver another, Nathan retaliated as he leaped over the swing before he delivered a spinning strike at his father's shoulder, hitting him as he stumbled a bit.

"Not bad…. Getting better by the year." Tatsuya said, only to sheath his wooden sword like he just swung it. Nathan then grunted, holding his side realizing he was just quick drawn by the veteran, "But still needs some work since you are the heir to our clan after all." The older man smirked. The older former Rider swung the blade at his feet, sending him falling before Tatsuya elbowed his stomach, sending Nathan crashing to the ground. "You nearly got me before. If you corrected your strike by one second, you would have gotten the chance to win."

"Understood father," Nathan nodded as Tatsuya pulls him up before they removed the kendo helmets as they look like they haven't broke a sweat.

"Aw… that's it?" Izuku frowned, wanting to see more of the veteran fight.

"Do not worry, young Izuku. You'll see more during the mock battle tomorrow." Tatsuya informed.

"Wait you mean…" They all looked at Nathan. "He's going to be part of it!?"

"Yeah, and my father will be one of the spectators," Nathan confirmed as he grinned.

"Awesome!" The teen beamed brightly.

"Just watch out," Tatsuya warned with a smirk, "My son doesn't mess around. Besides… I always tell him to use his full potential every day. And tomorrow _will_ be when he goes full out, without mercy."

"Heh, I'll like that challenge." Cody smirked, feeling pumped up.

"So… how long did you train him…?" Izuku asked.

"The moment I took him to my home," The older Shirogane answered. "And that was 5 years ago. For me, I was taught when I was 10."

"That's amazing!" Ochako gawked.

"It's also the day he became mine!" Naomi beamed, quickly rushing to Nathan and hugging him tightly.

"Naomi…" Nathan groaned.

"What? It's true!" She smiled, clinging to his arm and smirking at the girls nearby.

Tatsuya chuckled until his phone rang. Wondering who it was, he answers his phone. "Hello? Yes, this is Tatsuya…" He nodded before they noticed his eyes widened. "WHAT!?" Hearing his shout, made them look at the former Brave. "Is this true…? I… I see… I… I'll be there…" He slowly lowered his phone as his eyes were filled with shock.

"Father…?" Nathan noticed. "Something wrong…?"

Tatsuya didn't speak for a moment before he slowly looks at his children, "It's… Tora…" He responded.

Nathan's eyes lit up in recognition. "You mean your partner? Lazer?"

"EH!? The Yellow Shogun!?" Cody and the others gasped.

"What happened to him father…?"

Tatsuya's expression darkened as they saw his hands clenched, strong enough to shatter the phone into pieces. "Someone killed him last night." He answered before he strikes the wall. "Damn it!"

This though, actually shocked Cody severely. He's only alive because of Tatsuya, Lazer and All-Might. It' was thanks to them that he was able to live and pursue his dream to becoming a hero. He already thanked the first two for everything as they in return gave him something, but now? He lost not only his chance to thank the last one who saved him but also repay that debt back as Cody lowered his head with sadness.

Tatsuya growled, "Damn those Bugsters… damn them…"

Nathan and Naomi approach their father as they comfort him, knowing how close the two Riders were. They weren't just partners but they were brothers in arms before they became Riders. "Nathan, I am gonna head to the hospital to pick up his belongings… I'll be back…"

The two nodded as Tatsuya slowly stood up before leaving the area, to make his way to the hospital.

"I'm…. gonna head out now…" Cody said softly, leaving Mina's grasp as he began to head out from the room.

"Cody?" Mina got out, confused as she turned to Nathan, hoping for some answers.

"My father told me about his mission the day I met him…" Nathan sighed. "Both my father and Lazer alongside All-Might were there to fight off the Bugsters. While All-Might couldn't fight them due to the risk of killing the host within, he did rescue Cody during the Bugster attack. Lazer lost his leg and severe damage to his body while Brave finished off the Bugster. Tora had to stay in the hospital for a long time alongside physical therapy due to that. He shielded Cody from the Bugster's attack. If he didn't, Cody would have been the one to end up like that." He explained, "Tora was the one, along with Cody's father to save his life. And he wants to not only thank them but repay that debt. Luckily, All-Might and my father only gave him advice to continue his task… But now? He can't get that debt repaid to Tora.."

"What was Tora to you?"

"He too didn't have a Quirk." He announced. "And he saw me as simply who I am and didn't care either. He… was like family to us… always one to make the jokes…"

"Don't forget about his motorcycle!" Naomi added.

"He had a bike?" Tenya questioned.

"Yeah, he was a former racer. Before he realized his call to being a doctor. Heck, you could say his Gashat reflected on that." Nathan said with a chuckle. "I never forgot his saying, ' _Everyone is always ready for a race. Just takes one to be in the finish line to be the champion.'"_ He quoted.

"Woah…. That's actually deep…" Ochako said with awe.

"In fact, he was the oldest Rider of all of us, asides those two legendary teams. In fact… he used a lot of the Proto-Gashats back then too, before they were updated to the current ones." Nathan explained.

"Wait, Gashat's have Proto versions?" Mina questioned.

"Kinda like a Beta to a game, basically not fully complete," Nathan clarified.

"So…. how did he become a Rider?" Asked by the one many didn't see coming… Bakugo.

"Poppy, if you may," Nathan called out. The idol hops out of Naomi's phone as she nodded. She sang for a moment but they began to witness data being gathered around them, displaying images of Tatsuya and Tora when they were early 20s. Some showed the two butting heads, fighting each other.

"They didn't get along at first," Poppy started. "You can say, they were acting like teenagers to each other." One image began to play on its own as it showed the two Riders.

"Tora was chosen the same time as Tatsuya. Both had potential and the qualities for the Gashats and Gamer Drivers. However, they didn't work together well at first either. That was until someone told them about what they were meant to do."

"Who?"

The image changed to show a man with a hairstyle that points to the side as he was wearing a dark blue suit and a red tie. On his wrist was some strange watch while his waist held a silver belt that had a glowing red face. The photo showed the three smiling as if they became good friends. "Officer Shinnosuke Tomari."

"That's…. Drive…" Bakugo got out, as the others, especially Izuku, was surprised he knew of it, "My parents told me about him when I was younger, cut me some slack!" He huffed, looking away.

"Drive as in the very Rider who prevented the world from being frozen in time!?" Ochako recalled.

"Yes, he told them that they may have different methods but it takes an opportunity to work as one. To.. how did he say? 'Stay In Top Gear'." Poppy said. "After that, they started to realize what it means to be a hero. So they put their differences aside and started to work together. Though… Tora was always one step ahead of Tatsuya. So much he was the first and so far the only one to earn Level 3."

"Wow…" Izuku muttered.

"But now…" She lowered her head. "Tatsuya is hurt knowing whoever made the Bugsters killed Tora… I'm sure Tomari will be investigating it too knowing how the three were good friends."

"For now… we can only mourn and investigate what happened…. We were given the full details of it all. So for now, class is dismissed. And best be prepared for tomorrow, everyone. Make sure to understand what you'll be doing." Nathan said, as he too left with a sad expression. Naomi tried to reach out but chose not to knowing how sad Nathan is in like her father.

* * *

Back at the apartment complex, Cody soon arrived, heading up to their suite and ready to just call it in for today. With how this all went down, he just needed to nap this off. But upon entering the door, he soon heard not Aurora laughing, but 3 other familiar laughters as well. Upon looking up, he soon sees not only Alice, but also his mother and father here too.

"Mom? Dad? Alice? What are you all doing here?" Cody questioned, earning their attention as Alice tackles her brother to the ground happily.

"Hey Cody!" Alice beamed.

"We had to, due to a promotion."

"Promotion?" Cody questioned.

"Well, your father now is promoted to Chief of Health. And was transferred over here by one of the directors of the Ministry of Health." His mother said happily.

"Heh, you're looking at Chief Kaizer Aldrich." He smiled brightly, "And it's enough for all of us to be living back together again."

"EH!?" Cody gawked.

"So, we heard from Aurora that you have a girlfriend, is this true?" His mother asked.

Cody blushed as he looked away, "T-That's none of your business…." he denied.

"Why not introduce her to us later on?" His father suggested.

Cody gulped upon this. Introducing his girlfriend to Aurora was one thing but to his parents? Now he was _really_ nervous. "Um… maybe some other time… I'm.. not that much for a mood to talk.." He said as they noticed his sad expression.

"What's wrong, Cody?"

"It's…. About the Yellow Shogun… The one who saved me… He…. he was killed…" Cody said softly.

"What?" They gasped. "Does anyone know his true name…?"

"Only Nathan and his family… they said his name was… Tora?"

The sound of a glass cup breaking made them look at Cody's father. "Dad?"

"Was his full name, Tora Kujuro…?"

"Yeah… did… did you know him, dad?" Cody asked.

"That man was the reason why I started the job." He answered sadly. "He helped me and a few others with our jobs and helped us out at times. He was a good friend to the Health community. And he even helped me save you."

"I… I didn't know he was that important to you." Cody said softly.

"It's alright son…." Kaiser smiled, "You can rest up from what happened. But I expect some early morning wake up so we can all chat before you head to school."

"Thanks dad…." Cody smiled softly, playfully pets Alice as she smiles and lets him go before he enters his room to rest up for the day.

"So how has Cody been? It seems he's been through alot." Kaizer asked his daughter.

"He's been… doing well." Aurora answered. "I met some of his friends from that school."

"Oh, so he made new friends already?" Kazer smiled.

"Yes, he did and met this one guy who-"

"Oh, did our daughter meet a nice man already?"

"Dad!" Aurora whined, a blush on her face. "He's already married, so let me finish!" Kaizer chuckled and allowed her to continue. "A-Anyway, turns out he was Kamen Rider Brave."

"You actually met the Blue Knight?" Her mother asked, surprised. Aurora nodded, "Yeah and he has a son who, surprisingly, is a teacher assistant in that school. It's very rare to see someone his age to be a teacher assistant."

This surprised them but allowed her to continue. "What else?"

"Well... " Aurora rubs her head, "Cody… nearly got hurt when he fought some bad person…"

"What?!" Her mother gasped, her face pale, "Why didn't you tell us sooner? My poor baby boy got hurt!"

"Look, I know how it is, I wanted to tell you but Cody didn't want me to. He wanted to stay in the school." She explained. "That and Brave told me about himself being Quirkless."

"So.. the rumors of him are true…?" Kaizer nodded, "Well, at least he's safe and alive. That should count for something, right dear?"

"I suppose…" She sighed. "But Alice? Make sure you give him an extra tease tomorrow just to make him learn, alright?" she smirked.

"Okay!"

* * *

 _In the hospital, Tatsuya was looking at the items of what his late friend left behind. He slowly reaches for a picture that showed himself and Tora during their younger years. Turning the picture around, he saw the words._

' _Our Crew, Our way to win.'_

 _Tatsuya took a heavy breath upon those memories before he reaches for the one item. The Gamer Driver. He gently wipes off the dust it collected. 'Tora…' he muttered in thought._

" _He was a good man…." A voice called out, as Tatsuya turns his head to see Cody's father._

" _Who are you to know him?"_

" _He was the man who trained me to be the doctor I am, today." Kaizer said, "And…. another reason why I had to transfer here to Japan…." He said, before bringing out what appeared to be Tora's two Gashat's._

 _Tatsuya's eyes widened but a flare of anger rose in him. Tatsuya snatches the items from Kaizer's hand. "Don't." He growled. "These Gashats belonged to Tora, not_ you…"

" _He sent them to me, along with this." Kaizer handed him a letter, already opened._

" _I don't care, what I know about Tora, more than you, he was not just a good 'doctor' but he was a friend."_

" _He was my friend too, Tatsuya. I owe him for everything, especially since he finished saving my son's life. I owe him and I owe to what he's asking of me…" He said, taking the Gashats back, "I'm already finished with the compatibility surgery."_

 _Tatsuya's frown grew before he looked at the man face to face as Kaizer flinched upon the cold glare. "_ I _don't think you are." He takes them back. "No one, and I mean_ no one _will use what my friend fought for through sweat, blood, and tears and proved to me how much he has done to fight the enemy. Not you." He grabs the dusty Gamer Driver along with a few other belongings as he placed the two Gashats in his pocket. "Tora made a mistake choosing a man like you so stay out of this." He leaves the room with all the items including the Gashats._

 _Kaizer sighed softly, turning to the picture of Tora, before placing one where Tora and a younger version of Kaizer were holding up the doctor's certificate in his hands, "Heh, you were right Sensei… He can be very stubborn."_

* * *

The next morning came as Cody groaned softly, opening his eyes to see Alice smiling and hugging him tightly, "Heh… morning to you too, sis…." He greeted, patting her head.

"Morning!" Alice replied.

"How early is it?" He questioned, looking at the time, "Huh? That's early… only 6 hours before school. Well, gives us all the time to talk."

"Can you show me your hero armor?!" Alice requested, her eyes beaming with excitement as she wanted to see it, after knowing about it from Aurora last night.

"Heh, actually… Since it'll be a bit before you enter a local school here, why don't you just come with me to U.A? We have a mock battle and you'll be able to see me fight." He offered her with that deal instead.

"Will I meet your girlfriend?"

Cody flinched but sighed, knowing he can't escape that, "Yeah…. You will…"

"Okay! Deal!" she beamed, hugging her brother more, missing his presence as he smiled and hugged her back.

" _ **Aww! Seeing you hug your sister is so cute, Cody!"**_ Poppy's voice giggled as she appeared on his tv screen.

"Hey Poppy!" Alice beamed.

" _ **Hello to you too, Alice!"**_ Poppy smiled, " _ **When you don't have school or need someone to talk to, you can always call on Poppy to be there!"**_ She winked before getting into an idol pose.

"Yay!" Alice cheered. "Hey Cody, isn't the mock battle today for your school?"

"Yup," Cody smiled until a long pause followed upon one thing. "Oh crud… I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

"What?"

"We have to wear our 'hero suits'!" He replied in panic. "I didn't even get mine finished!" He cried out before groaning.

" _ **Hehe, don't worry! Your sister actually thought of one for you and it's already made."**_ Poppy reassured.

"Really?" Cody beamed. "Hopefully it won't be so dumb…"

" _ **Just relax and I'm sure you will win this. Makes you wonder who you will go against?"**_

"If anything, against Nathan." Cody noted.

"Why do you want to go against him?" Alice asked in confusion.

"It's more of a theory. Due to him, Naomi and I using Gashat's it makes sense to have me and her fight against him." Cody explained.

"Or Naomi." Alice reminded.

"Oh yeah... " Cody smiled until it faltered. "Oh boy… if I know about her… she will do anything to impress him… I'm screwed if I do go against her…"

"Hehe, then just do your best, bro!" Alice smiled, hugging him once more.

"Heh, thanks Alice," He smiled. Within a couple of hours, Cody had to get himself ready for the academy knowing the mock battle will occur at noon.

"Cody, we also need to talk…." Aurora said to him, already in her work uniform.

"What's the matter, Aurora?"

She sighed heavily, "You'll need to be careful for now on, alright?" She warned. "The reason is because… the 3 Gashats I was helping Sir Kuroto make…. Were stolen… And the culprit may be out there."

Cody gulped, recalling how it was when they fought the other Ex-Aid. Cody was badly injured while Nathan was able to withstand LV 2 but LV 3 was where he got more damage and knocked out while Nathan withstood the pain and _still_ wanted to fight. He is worried if they ever encounter that evil Ex-Aid.

"I-I understand…" Cody nodded. "Oh… and thank you for having a suit ready for me, today."

Aurora smiled and patted his shoulder, "Hey, you deserve something after all. Now get out there and do your best."

"You got it!"

* * *

Cody and his friends were heading to the first class since after lunch will be the mock battle but he was curious to who will teach that class once lunch was over. But right now was the focus on the first class. However as they were nearing the classroom, they noticed other students gathered. "Huh? What's bringing the crowd to the classroom?" Izuku blinked.

Wondering why, Cody taps one student's shoulder. "Hey is something going on?"

"Tatsuya-sensei has put an item in a glass case by his desk! It belonged to the Yellow Shogun!"

"WHAT?!" They all shouted, pushing through to get to it, only to see a Gamer Driver, and Two Gashats. A yellow one named Bakusou Bike, and a black one named Giri Giri Chambara on it, as well as one photo that showed not only his armored state, but what he looked like under it as well.

Izuku immediately rushed to it as he plants his face against the glass. "The items used by Lazer! Oh man this is so cool!"

"Mr. Izuku, keep your face away from the glass," The cold voice of Tatsuya ordered.

"Huh? But I was just look-"

" _Move."_ Tatsuya frowned, making Izuku yelp as he quickly moved away. "To all of you students! You are to not touch the glass in any way! This is to honor my friend and I rather not you desecrate it in his name!"

"But we-"

"It is an order."

They all begin to mumble with annoyance and anger as they leave, but a few students, including Cody how was close, but not even touching the glass as he had a soft expression on his face upon looking at it.

"Take your seats everyone," Nathan said as the students took their seats as Tatsuya began his lecture to the class. Everyone listened to it but Cody could tell that Tatsuya was still mourning for the loss of his comrade. His stoic and calm mask was hiding it very well. He glanced at Nathan who kept an eye on everyone in the room but every so often he would glance at the case, no doubt recalling old memories.

When lunch finally began, everyone was eating as some students were talking about the Yellow Shogun 'memento'.

"You're kidding me? Class 1-A actually has the items used by that Shogun?" One student spoke to a fellow student at the lunch table.

"Why don't we sneak in and take a quick peak and touch? Nobody will know!" Another student spoke, but more quietly, though not enough.

"You keep your hands off of it," They darted their heads to see Nathan with a harsh glare. They gulped and nodded in fear before he walked away.

"Guess everyone is already talking about it…." Cody said softly, "Can't blame them though… I just wanna know why keep it here?"

"Otou-san brings the case home once the school day ends…" Naomi explained. "Not once he turns away from it or let anyone touch it…"

"Keeps it around until he dies…. I can understand but that's so sad…" Ochako frowned with sadness.

"Let's just not think about it, we have our next class coming up," Tenya reminded.

"Right…" Cody nodded. "Still though, wonder who's gonna teach us on that? Any ideas Nathan?"

Nathan munched on his food but he simply shrugged. Swallowing his food he said, "Can't tell ya."

"Please?"

"No and again, no."

"It's not you… is it?" He grimaced.

The sniper huffed with amusement. "I wish but I'll still be in that classroom since I am a teacher assistant." he answered but it gave them relief. They did not want a teacher who can be show tough methods. The 'Hunt' on Hawaii was a grim reminder of it. ' _Thank goodness…'_ The others said with the same thought in mind.

They all heard the bell ring, causing all the students to go back to their classes. Their next class being Hero Basic Training. They waited for their teacher with patience and as they do, the door slides open.

"I am…" At the doorframe was none other than All-Might himself! "Coming through the door like a normal person."

"It's All-Might!"

"Wow, he really is a teacher!"

"Wait, isn't that his costume from the Silver Age?"

All-Might marches to the teacher podium as he looks at the students. "Its style is so different, it's giving me goose bumps!" Another student said.

"I will be teaching Hero Basic Training," All-Might announced. "It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject." All-Might did a pose as he continued. "Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today-" He thrusts his arm out as he held a card that said BATTLE. "Combat training!"

Hearing this made Bakugou have a feral grin while Izuku swallowed in fear. "Combat…" Bakugou started with a feral grin.

"Training…" Izuku finished.

"One of the ways to becoming the hero, is very self explanatory. To look good!" All-Might declared at several panels near by opened up, showing the classes names on them all. "All of these were made by one of the companies that helps out UA High. You were asked to send designs to your Quirk Registration forums, this way they'll make your own Hero suits! Or, if you had connections, they were already made before you started your first day!"

' _Made before the first day?'_ Cody got out in his thoughts, ' _Did… Aurora have these designs ready before this day? I'll have to ask her later…'_

"For now, you kids go and get suited up and meet me at Training Field B for your class." All-Might said before he smiled and headed out, letting them take their suits and change them in the closest changing rooms.

Once they were all ready, they went to the Training Field A to meet up with All-Might. Everyone was present as each one had different Hero outfits.

Izuku's outfit was a dark green full-body unitard with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, gloves, and red boots. He also wears a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resemble All Might's haircut, and a mask with a smile on it.

Bakugou's was a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half borders his shirt collar. His costume also has a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards. He was also wearing his hero mask that has large, flare-shaped cloth.

Ochako's outfit was skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them.

Tenya's outfit consists of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of armor, including a helmet that covers his entire head, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows. The costume includes specialized metal boots, extending up past his knees, which are specialized for his Quirk.

Mina's outfit is a sleeveless purple-and-teal unitard with a camouflage-like design over which she wears a sleeveless cropped jacket with fur-trimming. She also wears purple boots with yellow padding.

As for Cody's, his outfit was a Bright red suit with several lines, some of them being in the same design and size as those that appears on his Ex-Aid Suit. He even had a Kimewaza holder to his left like his armor. On the back showed that of Ex-Aid's symbol in bright fuchsia coloring, while the front had some silver and gold chest armor with some lines that surged what appeared to be data. His forearms and shins had black armor plating and finally he not only had a hood attached to the suit, but even some goggles in the same style and fashion as Ex-Aid's as he had them on along with the hood.

Cody looked at his outfit, a smile on his face knowing his sister made all of this for him. He could tell since it had some bits of her work sewn into the suit and fabric. She must've spent some of her own money to make it all. ' _You're the best Aurora….'_ Cody said in his thoughts.

"Now that everyone is here- Wait a minute, where are Nathan and Naomi Shirogane?" All-Might asked until he noticed Naomi and Nathan weren't with the other students.

"Sorry for the wait," Nathan's voice called out.

They saw Nathan's outfit and to say the least, it sent chills down some of their spines but for some female students to nearly faint. Even Cody and Izuku couldn't help but be intimidated by his appearance as they too had chills run down their spine. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a strap going diagonally on his chest with several canisters attached to the strap. On his right forearm was a steel gauntlet that reaches up to his elbow as it seems to have a grappling system to it. Over his left eye was a red visor with what seems to be a target mark as it covered his nose and mouth with a black cloth, his right eye and hair being visible on the mask, the style almost similar to the Snipe mask but more intimidating. His pants look to be cargo pants with several pouches strapped to his left leg. His left arm having a fingerless glove with the symbol of Snipe as the gauntlet held the symbol of the clan. Around his neck was a long dark blue scarf with a digital pattern that was similar to his Snipe armor.

His look showed he was ready for anything, ready to fight without the target noticing and to the females, a chance to see the well-developed muscles on his arms. Their minds imagining such thoughts that some had steam coming off their heads.

For Naomi made most of the male students blush. She was wearing a shrine maiden-like outfit but it was blue and white but the sleeves were short and there were bits of armored pieces on certain parts of her body as she wore a feminine hakama pants. Strapped to her side was a wooden blade meant for training like this. The lower half of her head was covered with a metal mouthpiece that is similar to that of a knight as the sides. It put the term beautiful yet dangerous into literal meaning.

"Ah, there we go." All-Might said before snickering softly, "You all look SO cool! Well done indeed students. If I were to grade you on your costumes, it would be a A++." He said with approval.

Nathan and Naomi stood close as they kept quiet but to All-Might, they were utterly reacted by the second.

"Oh, that reminds me. Mr. Aldrich! Your request to have a guest to watch has been approved. Your sister will be watching in the control room with us." All-Might noted to the Rider, telling him of the decision that he asked earlier on.

Cody nodded before he glanced at Nathan and Naomi who were utterly and eerily silent as if they were very prepared. Cody could see the target mark in the left visor glimmer, as if it could respond to his Quirk while Naomi, while Quirkless, she looks to be ready to strike down a person without notice.

"So will we start the training?" Tenya asked, hand raised. "And will we be having another battle like we did at the entrance exam?"

"No, for this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2 on 2 indoor battles." All-Might announced.

"Without basic training? And a bit advanced" The girl, known by the others as Asui tilted her head.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics!" All-Might responded. "However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up."

"Eh?" Cody and a few others blinked.

"How will wins and losses be determined?"

Numerous questions continued on from the students as their teacher kept trying to explain, only to be interrupted until All-Might said, "I'll answer all your questions so please be patient!" He then grabs a small booklet.

' _Is that a script?'_ Izuku noticed.

"The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that." All-Might explained. "The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon. 'Battle', 'Talk', 'Check' for the whole time or catch the heroes." He then presents a box. "Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots."

' _Guess we can't pick ones we know and trust. Only luck… Clever. Meaning we can't just use our friends as a way to strategize unless by chance we're teaming up with them.'_ Cody noted in his thoughts.

Each group began to split in teams as each group as announced. When it reached to Team K…

"Naomi Shirogane and Nathan Shirogane," All-Might announced. Most of the students had beads of sweat as they could feel the eager and devilish grins under their masks, knowing full well that the side they stay, it is total chaos to whoever dares face the two.

' _Well… good luck to whoever fights them…'_ Cody prayed.

"Alright. Now that the teams have been set up, it's time to decide who goes first?" All-Might said as he began to fumble around with the boxes before drawing out the two teams… "We have Team C with Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta as the heroes vs Team K with Nathan and Naomi Shirogane as the villains!" All-Might stated, showing off who'll fight first?

"Oh crap… We're dead!" Minoru got out.

"Relax… As long as we have a plan, we'll win." Momo sighed softly.

"Hehe! This'll be easy, right Onii-sama?" Naomi smiled at him, hugging his arm.

He nodded before he glanced at their opponents. "Let's go Naomi." He advised.

"Hai!" She nodded before they walked past them.

"Everyone else? Please follow me to the observatory room. We'll watch from there." All-Might said as they all began to head in.

The groups soon head into the viewer's room. A place where the teachers can keep watch when they send their students inside, but also take notes and more. It was dark, with some lights, and a very large computer set up inside, showing every inch of the Training Field. But that's not all that was there, inside was Cody's little sister Alice, but also... Aurora?!

"Huh? What are you doing here, Aurora?" Cody asked.

"Well, today I was asked by Sir Kuroto to get some combat data on your Gashat. So, I joined Alice." Aurora explained.

"Cody!" Alice beamed, rushing over to him and hugging him tightly, with the rider chuckling and hugging her back.

"Ready to see me kick butt?" He asked, as she nodded.

"So this is your little sister?" Mina smiled, walking over to her.

"You my brother's girlfriend?" She asked as Mina giggled and nodded. Alice looked over her with a deadpanned look, "You look funny." She said, causing Mina to look at her with confusion before she hopped out.

"Well, with all of that out of the way, let's begin the first match for today!" All-Might called out once more.

* * *

Momo and Minoru were looking over the building plans, trying to memorize every layout but there is no doubt the Shiroganes have photographic memory. Minoru looked to be the most nervous about this.

"S-So…. Any idea what they'll do? Maybe they'll fix the floors for them to shoot acid at us!" He muttered softly, scared over this fight. If it was against anyone else, he'd be fine. But against them? He's doomed. Tatsuya trained the two like warriors for 5 years straight. If anything they should become heroes anytime if the board reviews their files and hear a few words from Tatsuya.

"I thought I told you to relax?" She reminded, "They may be good, but they can still mess up if we're smart enough. Come, I found a path that we can use." she gestured before walking in.

"A-Alright!"

The two progressed into the building as they were now on the second floor, keeping themselves on guard as they look around. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

"W-Where are they…?"

Momo wanted to know as well. If anything, she remembered how it was back in Hawaii. She winced upon those memories. She never forgot how she lost. "I don't know… just keep your guard up." She said.

Minoru nodded before noticing something. "Hey look!" He walks over to a red dot on the ground. "Maybe they painted it for something but couldn't finish?" He asked walking over it.

Momo's eyes widen as she turns to her partner, "Minoru, don't go over there!" She cried out, "It's a-"

A bullet hits the ground, pushing Minoru away as he yelped, he soon grabbed the spheres on his head and began to toss them wildly, scared at his opponents as they were flung into the shadows, "GAH! Get away!" He cried out.

Once he stopped, everything was left showing the spheres he threw now stuck to everything in front of him as Minoru panted. "Did we get em?"

Momo sees the red dot again as it was on the wall, making her realizing Nathan wasn't inside the building, he was _outside the building!_

"Minoru!" She forces him to the floor as they took cover as a pellet shatters the wall inside. ' _Crap! If he's there, then that must mean Naomi is near the bomb!'_ She said in her thoughts.

"Ugh…. thanks Momo… This pillow of yours is nice…" Minoru said, pressing his face against her…. 'gems'.

"Just keep running! His Quirk can also change speed and impact!" She demanded, pushing him as the wall they hid shattered into pieces as across the roof, they could see him on a water tower, holding a mere airsoft sniper.

" _Good job Onii-Sama! Just drive them to the bomb and this match is over with for them. I'll end it with one strike!"_ Naomi giggled on the other line.

"Give it time," He responded as he kept his rifle aimed.

" _Okay! Maybe after this we can enjoy a private ti-"_

"No." He responded with a sigh before focusing on the two 'heroes'. Momo could see a small dot on the tower as she felt nervous. "Keep going!" She said to her partner as they ran, each shot shattering the wall or ground behind them.

"GAH! We're doomed! We're gonna die in here!" Minoru cried out, clinging to Momo's arms as she ran. Though as she does, she seems to concentrate hard as in near moments a shield soon was formed on her back before she pulled it out. And as one shot came in contact, it bounced away, barely leaving a dent in the shield.

From the tower, Nathan lowered his rifle as the visor on his left eye lit up, a grin under the cloth over his mouth. "Now we're talking." He extended his left arm that had the gauntlet.

"Anything?" Minoru asked. They saw a grappling claw hitting the wall near them and in moments, Nathan crashed through the window, landing in front of the two as he stood up, the grappling claw back in the gauntlet, an airsoft pistol in hand. "Boo."

"GAH! GET AWAY!" Minoru shouted out, sending a few more of those spheres at Nathan. He dodged each one before he aimed at one sphere and fired, hitting it back with the force of impact. "Gotta do better than that."

"M-Momo! Got anything to get him away!" He questioned, only for the sphere that the sniper sent back to hit him hard and knocks him out.

"Ugh…. Great. Now I have dead weight…" Momo sighed, as she then brought out a staff, ready to brawl against him. She knew that Minoru is out, but as long as he isn't caught by Nathan, he'll still be in this. She just needs him to wake up as they need to get to the bomb.

"So you want it this way?" The sniper chuckled as he holstered his gun, leaving her confused until he brought out a small rod until he flicked it, becoming a baton. "Ladies first." He teased.

"Hmph…. At least you're a gentleman." She complimented, charging ahead as she swiped her staff at the assistant. She then twirled it around before knocking one leg out before kicking him through one of the walls he shattered away. Carefully approaching, she looks over, only for a grappling claw to grab her weapon as it pulls her down. She screamed in surprise, upon the drop as she closed her eyes.

That was until she felt a soft thud. Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed that the sniper actually caught her in his arms, knowing full well that the fall would have gravely injured her but the way it was made her blush.

"Sorry about this," She blinked until he knocked her out, before using the capture tape on her. " _Naomi, your target is still on the upper floor. He will wake up."_

"Hm? So he woke up and ran away? Bit of a coward if you ask me." Naomi replied, near the entrance to the bomb room. She kept her eye on the door before an idea pops up.

Outside of the room, Minoru was looking left and right of the hall as he saw no one around, only the door to the objective. "Oh man…. I shouldn't have bailed… But there's no way I could win against him…. I already know that." Minoru gulped before he grinned, "Though…. I'm sure I can handle Naomi… Hehe… Wonder what she's doing now?"

"How about asking me?" A voice asked from behind. Minoru froze before he slowly looks back to see her, her eyes being the yellow color to show her seriousness. "Onii-sama will be so glad. I won't disappoint him, _never_."

"EEP!" Minoru squeaked in fear, he was about to reach for the spheres on his head before Naomi beat him to it with her wooden sword to his neck, making him freeze in fear and his hands up high.

"Hehehe, Onii-sama will be so glad!" She blushed as she held the sword close to her.

Seeing how she was talking about Nathan, Minoru blinked as he realized this and started to back up slowly as he started to approach the door.

"Oh no you dont!" She grabs him.

"EEP!"

"Bye bye!" She grinned and slams him to the ground, knocking him out before putting on the tape.

" _And with that, the villains win! Team K is victorious!"_ All-Might's voice called out from above.

Everyone who watched paled as they saw the damage they caused to not just their opponents on their swift defeat but the building itself looked like a complete warzone. Walls shattered, windows broken, the stairs no longer useful, even the walls outside of the building broken.

' _They're scary!'_ All of the students said in their thoughts.

"Hahaha! That was so funny!" Alice giggled loudly, sitting on the chair All-Might was supposed to be using, but he was kind and let her use it.

"Remind me… not to fight them…" Cody gulped.

"They showed no regret…" Tenya muttered in shock. "They approached without any hesitation, no fear… planned smart and careful..."

"It is what I taught them," Tatsuya informed. "What you see is what we Shiroganes can do as a group. We fight with no fear, no regrets, only to finish the task."

"Well, with them gone. Can anyone tell me how the heroes failed to succeed?" All-Might questioned the students, seeing if they caught on.

"Well…. I think I did." Izuku raised his hand, "Well.. asides from panicking, they took too long against the outside forces when they should've focused more on the objective. As for Minoru, he abandoned a teammate than staying behind and helping her instead. With him panicked over all of this he not only rushed in without thinking, but use his Quirk too much."

"Correct, Izuku! Well said." All-Might applauded for his deduction. "And what can you all see from how Team K won?"

They looked at each other at first, wondering the same thing until Tenya raised his hand. "The first thing is they chose locations they are familiar with to strike. For example, Nathan chose the water tower to allow him to have a complete view of the building that leads up to the objective. He also used his gauntlet and baton as backup for close range situations as showed with Momo. For Naomi, she chose a stealth method and chose to attack Minoru with a swift end. The display showed how coordinated they are in different locations, adjusting tactics quickly to take them out."

"Excellent job, Tenya!" All-Might applauded him, "That is correct. You all also need to learn your enemies. Try to think what they would do, even if it's out of the ordinary. Heroes don't rely on what's in front of them, but rely on their instincts and knowledge to figure out a plan of attack to stop any villain. Don't let your own fears and weaknesses be your downfall. Use them to evolve yourself."

Cody and Izuku watch as the two siblings carry the two and when they regrouped with them, they sets them down with the others knowing they will be unconscious for a while. The two couldn't help but feel sorry for Momo and Minoru, but relieved it's not them. They couldn't imagine how swift it would have been, even with the armor.

"And our next fight, is with Team A with Ochako Ururaka, Izuku Midoriya and Cody Aldrich! You'll be the heroes! And your villains are… Team D with Tenya Ida, Mina Ashido, and Katsuki Bakugo!" All-Might announced, pulling their teams out of the box.

Izuku though, flinched heavily as he turned, to see Bakugo. A devious grin forming on the ash blonde's face, ' _Both Deku and that Quirkless wannabe? Oh…. Fate has it for me today!'_ He chuckled in his thoughts.

Cody though, was also surprised as he turned to Mina and smiled, "Heh, guess he likes to get our hopes up, huh?" He said to her.

"Hehe, I won't hold back." She winked at him.

"Awesome! We're on the same team!" Ochako smiled brightly, turning her smile towards Izuku who flustered and looked away.

"Uh… R-Right…." Izuku nodded.

"Remember, same procedures as before!" All-Might informed the two teams. Bakugou's team entered a different building while Izuku, Ochako, and Cody were looking over the building schematics.

* * *

Within the bomb area that was at the top floor, Tenya, Mina and Bakugo were soon looking over the bomb,as well as thinking of a plan.

"While it pains me that I have to think like a criminal…" Tenya frowned.

"Well, think of it as acting!" Mina pointed out with a smile.

"Say… Do you two think that Deku truly has a Quirk? As well as that Quirkless wannabe are both capable of doing this?" Bakugo asked, his eyes on the door as he seems to be waiting.

"You saw how Midoriya threw that ball. Even if it hurts him, it proves he has a Quirk." Tenya said.

"Yeah! And Cody has already proven himself that he belongs here!" Mina said, though heated from how he was talking about her boyfriend.

"Well Tatsuya-sensei is an example that someone without a Quirk can fight," Tenya proved. "Naomi too along with Nathan since we haven't seen him rely on his Quirk to fight. Why is it that you have such a problem with both being here?" He asked, only for the ash blonde to remain quiet and walk out, most likely to ambush them.

Outside of the building, Cody, Izuku and Ochako were still looking over the map, even though it did seem pointless for some. "Did they really expect us to memorize this map?" Ochako questioned.

"Guess so? Things can be odd, especially if you do get the building plans for the hideout you're going to." Cody shrugged.

"Though, seeing All-Might in person is so cool! I'm glad he's not threatening us with expulsion like with Mister Aizawa." Ochako smiled, turning her head to see Izuku sweating, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" He nodded nervously.

"Nervous about Bakugou…?" Cody guessed. Earning a nod from the teen.

"Truth be told…. He's amazing…" Izuku admitted. "He can be a real pain for sure, but his strength and skill? They're the real deal…" He said before he soon placed on the mouthpiece he had on, "But that just means that I'll have to do better. I mean look how Nathan and Naomi won and their dad! I just gotta reach up to their level too!"

Cody smiled softly, "Heh, well said man. Let's do this and win this match." He said, holding out his fist to them.

Izuku and Ochako nodded and returned the fist bump. The blonde had to agree with Izuku, the three Shiroganes were the best with what they do. Not only Tatsuya is the Quirkless Hero but his own son and daughter will be the next generation to take his place. Not only Cody looks up to All-Might and Tatsuya but he was starting to look up to Nathan. Someone close to his age already on that skill, giving him a few words of advice to what it means to be a Kamen Rider...

" _Let the next match, begin!"_ All-Might sounded off as the group soon entered the building.

What they didn't know was that this match won't be the only fight…

From afar, the dark Ex-Aid watched Cody and the other two students enter the building. Reached to his side, he grabbed what seems to be… a Gashat.

" _ **Let's test this out…."**_ He said, placing the Gashat into the weapon as he shot it next to him. The Gashat soon flew out and mixed with the surge of Bugster data and virus as a new Bugster stood there, with the red Gashat in it's head. " _ **Let's begin…."**_ The two hopped over the wall to find the target.

* * *

Within the building, the team quickly got inside as they used a rope to enter the 2nd floor of the building. They soon began to walk around as they tried to find some hint towards where the bomb is at, hoping they were close and their opponents were far away. But what gave them a bad feeling was where they're at. It looked to be a maze, filled with narrow hallways and gaps, making it easy for any surprise attack.

"Let's keep our guard up," Cody said as they walk cautiously. "We don't know where they will show up."

Izuku nodded as they continued to walk. Until the hairs on his neck stood up, "Look out!" He called out, pushing Cody away and backing off in time. In near moments, Bakugo flew forward, hitting the wall where Cody would've been at…. But part of Izuku's mask was torn from the explosion.

"Izuku!" Ochako called out.

"It's alright… It's just my mask…" He reassured.

Bakugo soon stood up, spatting out, "And here I thought I could take one of you out… Oh well, this'll make it more fun." He said, glaring at Izuku, "What's wrong Deku? Why not show me this Quirk of yours?"

"I figured you'd target me or Cody first…. And try to catch us off by surprise. But I was ready for you, Ka-chan." Izuku said, getting into a stance.

"I won't lose to you, Deku!" He charges towards him with a feral grin as he was ready. "I'm going to hurt you so bad, they'll have to cancel the match!" He shouted as he charged ahead, but with one movement, Izuku gripped his arm and flung him over, slamming the ash blonde into the ground below, causing him to gasp out from the sharp pain and what just happened.

"Ka-chan…. You always run forward at every fight…. I know how you work cause I've watched you all these years. I studied every incredible hero… Even you Ka-chan! It was all the the notebook you burned and tossed away." Izuku called out, "You can keep calling me Deku… But I'm not the same helpless kid from before! From now on, Deku is the name of a hero!"

Ochako heard that, as she remembered that she told him that she liked that name. A smile forming on her face. Cody though also had a smile, but one of pride by hearing how determined Izku- no… on how determined 'Deku' really is!"

"Deku…" Bakugo growled, "This is why…. THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU!"

Cody frowned, hearing this anger but he was able to see Deku's eyes with ease. The confidence, the strategy, and even the victory in there. "Come on…. He's got this." He said to Ochako.

"What?"

"Just trust me on this, Ochako," Cody insisted. Ochako looks at Cody for a moment before she nodded as the two quickly rush to the objective.

"Che…. I'll deal with them later….. You're mine, Deku!" Bakugo growled, his hands sparking explosions.

" _Bakugo? Where are you? We need to defend the weapon!"_ Tenya called out on their line.

" _Just shut up and defend the weapon! I'm really pissed right now!"_

* * *

With Ochako and Cody, they continued their way up to the objective as there was no one in sight. That was until a kick sent Cody backwards, "Heh, sorry Cody! Can't let you get closer!" Mina winked at him.

"Ochako you go on ahead!" Cody advised.

"R-Right!" She nodded, racing past the two as they stared down.

Cody though, smirked softly, "Heh, in a way, this can be considered our first relationship fight?" He pointed out with a chuckle.

"Guess so," Mina chuckled.

"Well, I'm not ready to use my armor yet. So, I'll just do this instead." Cody smirked, lifting up his Gashat before placing it into the Kimewaza slot.

 _ **GASHATTO!**_

The lines on his suit began to glow before turning fuchsia. Then a energy formed around him as the item roulette appeared as his Gashacon Breaker soon flew into his hands as the rider smirked, "My sis is a genius. She found a way for me to use the abilities of my Gashat and the weapon, without me turning into Ex-Aid." He explained, tapping his suit with a chuckle.

"Sounds like you have a smart sister," Mina giggled.

"She's the best." He smiles, only to see the lights above them flashing as the rider chuckled, "Yes, you too Alice!" He called out, knowing his sister sent that message. "So then, time to clear our game." He smiled at Mina, before charging ahead.

* * *

 _In the viewers box, the students were surprised upon seeing how well Izuku and Cody were doing._

" _Wow, look at the two go!" One student said. "They aren't even using their Quirk to fight them!"_

" _Even Mina's doing well against him! I guess she's really serious and wants to show him her effort?" Momo got out, now awake along with Minoru._

 _Nathan was silent as he watches the footage before he pressed a few keys as a screen appears next to him, looking through several camera. As he watches, he noticed two blurs passing the camera. His eyes narrowed before changing angles to see what they were and when the camera changed to the angle from the water tower, his eyes flared. In the footage was the dark Ex-Aid and with him was an unknown Bugster._

' _There you are…' He muttered. He stands up from his seat as he checks how many pellets were in the weapons. 'Father, I am going somewhere for a bit."_

 _Tatsuya glanced at him before nodding. "Come back when you are done."_

" _Where's Onii-sama going?" Naomi asked._

" _Just some stuff I told him to finish."_

" _Can I come too? I wanna see my brother even closer!" Alice asked, smiling brightly as All-Might had her piggybacking on him._

" _No, he's only gonna grab something he left behind. These Mock Battles create real damage so you can't." Tatsuya denied._

" _Aw…. okay…." She pouted though somewhat cutely._

 _With Nathan he climbs to a rooftop and kneels down and presses his left visor, the target mark lighting up for his Quirk. He looks through the scope and watches the duo head towards the building. "You won't get away this time…"_

* * *

Cody dodges Mina's kick that had some acid trace as it ate through the wall behind him before he leaps over her and kicks her away. "Heh, I'll admit. You're getting better. Who's training you?" He asked her with a smile. Cody grin until a loud explosion shook the area. "What the?" Mina looked around. The blonde quickly places his finger close to the earpiece. "Izuku!? What happened!?" He asked, though he didn't get a response.

" _The Heroes…. WIN!"_ All-Might's voice rang out, making Cody and Mina look at each other surprised.

"We…. we should head back to Izuku and Bakugo…" Cody said to her.

Mina slowly nodded until a familiar purple ripple soon began to envelop the area, as several blocks soon fly into the building. His scar began to act up as his face went pale.

"Oh no…" Cody slowly looks back to see the Dark Ex-Aid walking towards the two but with it was the Bugster but it was completely different. It had a silver and grey body, and looked more robotic. It even had some red armor on, along with a rocket fist. But what drew his eyes more was the red Gashat in it's head. "Wait…. Isn't that the Gashat, Aurora was working on?"

From the viewers box, Aurora's eyes widened as the students and All-Might saw the dark Ex-Aid and the Bugster.

"Wait, how's there a second Ex-Aid?" Momo questioned, "Didn't Cody say early on in the first day there's only one of a kind?"

"No…" They look at Tatsuya. "That 'Ex-Aid', is the one who wanted Tora dead to which he succeeded."

"So, he's the one?" All-Might growled, but Tatsuya stopped him from leaving.

"My son has this. I didn't send him to get me something, I sent him to leave a reminder on that monster. Besides All-Might…. You forget once a Game Field begins, nobody can enter or leave..." He said and reminded the hero.

They all look at the footage as they watch Cody and the dark Ex-Aid on one screen but the other screen showed Nathan in his normal gear as he looked very focused and waiting for the right opportunity. With Cody, he was staring at the dark Ex-Aid in fear.

"Cody!" The blonde saw Ochako and Tenya who took notice of the two villains.

"Him again?" Ochako got out.

"Guys? Get out of here! You too Mina!" He shouted to them.

"We are gonna help you!" Mina refuted.

"Don't! I don't want any of you to get hurt!" He said, but his hands were shaking softly in fear, as he remembers what this dark version of his armor did.

" _ **Scared huh? Well then… let's increase that fear…"**_ The Dark rider said, turning to the Bugster, " _ **Destroy these three…"**_

The Bugster nodded as the rocket fist ignited before it launched itself towards them but Tenya used his Quirk to kick the Bugster back. Biological Speedster vs Robotic Power.

"You won't harm a friend, Bugster," Tenya challenged.

The Bugster growled before it propelled itself again but Tenya dodged before using his legs to put more force to his kick, hitting its gut as it send it away. "Ochako! You and Mina go help Izuku! Take him to see Recovery Girl!"

"But you guys need helps as well!" Ochako argued.

"We got it handled!" Tenya dodged the powerhouse's punch, "Plus he's injured! From what Bakugo just told me!"

"R-Right!" Ochako nodded as she and Mina raced off to Izuku.

Tenya looks back, only for the monster to punch his face as he sprawled.

"Tenya!" Cody called out, only for the Dark Ex-Aid to walk in front of him, waving his finger at him.

" **You're fight is with me."** He said darkly as the weapon on his wrist churned like a chainsaw. Cody's eyes widen as he held up his Gashacon Breaker to defend himself but he felt his hands shake upon that grim memory.

' _Damn it… Damn it!'_ He yelled in his mind, trying to keep it together.

The dark Ex-Aid raised his blade as Cody's eyes widened. "CODY!" Tenya shouted.

A loud bang was heard as a projectile shattered the window and tore itself through the Dark Ex-Aid's right bicep and through the left forearm. The Dark Ex-aid yelled out in pain as he stumbles, clutching the two wounds that tore through the armor.

"Cody! If you're gonna be afraid after an enemy beats you, then why are you here?" Nathan's voice shouted from outside. "Your fear is holding you back! Are you truly sure you have what it takes to be hero? Or is this 'Genius Gamer' you use to be called is nothing more than a frail child or better yet a newbie?"

Cody slowly looks at wherever Nathan was as his voice was heard again. "You said you will clear the game with no continues! I will tell you what you need to do! Just fight as a Kamen Rider!"

"Nathan's right Cody!" Tenya replied, dodging another attack but he seemed a bit slower now, showing that last hit hurt him well, "If you let your fears consume you, then you won't last long in this school! I know you have what it takes! So does Mina and everyone else! We believe in you!" He shouted out, only for the Bugster to shoot his robotic fist at the teen, striking him in the side and making him cry out in pain as he could hear his ribs cracking and breaking.

"Tenya!" Cody rushed to his friend who was clutching his side.

The Dark Ex-Aid looks at his right bicep and left forearm to see it was still bleeding as he could feel a bone was broken. He darted his head to the window to see the Rider from afar as a red dot was on his chest armor.

"TRY TO MOVE AND YOU'RE DEAD!" Nathan shouted.

"Nathan!" Cody shouted out, standing up as he held out his driver and Gashat, placing it on his waist and pressing the button. "They're both mine…." He said a confident and devious smirk on his face as his game field activated.

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

The Dark Rider gritted his teeth as he painfully grabs his Shakariki Sports but even pressing it was painful due to his injuries.

 _ **[SHAKARIKI SPORTS!]**_

The green field appears as the bike flew out, blocking several shots that came from Nathan before the rider placed it in and activated his level up. The bike spun around knocking more away as it protected him before the change was complete.

 _ **[GACCHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[A-GACCHA! SHAKARIKI, SHAKARIKI! BAD, BAD! SHAKATTO, RIKITTO! SHAKARIKI SPORTS!]**_

With the armor equipped, he grimaced upon the pain knowing this condition was not doing well. The bleeding was slowly making his mind hazy. He then turned before firing at a block next to him as a power up laid inside it. Upon taking his he soon sighed with relief as he felt the bleeding and his light headed stop. No doubt the bleeding stopped but he has to get it patched up. The armor is the only thing that is preventing the wounds from leaking again.

 _ **RECOVERY!**_

"I'll beat you…. And that Gashat…" He gestured to the Bugster, "Is gonna be mine! Dai-Henshin!" He shouted out, placing the Gashat into the driver and opening it up.

 _ **[GASHATTO! GACCHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

Cody's Level Up Screen flew out before flying back into him as his Ex-Aid armor was now donned onto him along with his weapon. He soon glared at them before pressing the Kimewaza holder, activating a safer place so the other can leave this game field.

 _ **[STAGE SELECT!]**_

The screen passed by them as they were now in a junkyard, a perfect fit for the Bugster and it's motif. Cody then charged ahead as he struck the Dark Rider and forced him back before smacking a few junks piles at him, so he couldn't recover quickly enough.

The Rider raised his head and rolled away before aiming at Cody and fired, casting sparks off his armor, causing him to stumble. Even by himself, he was outnumbered by two powerful monsters. "Damn it… I can't let this guy win…" He muttered, his health bar going down.

The Dark Rider aimed again to deliver another blast until…

"HAA!" He turns his head as they rolled across the ground as there was Snipe in his LV 2 armor.

"You aren't alone on this Cody," Snipe informed as he kept his gun trained on Dark Ex-Aid, the fight being 2 v 2.

"I just need an opening… Think your Quirk works with humans?" Cody suggested.

"Hm?" Snipe raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

"You said your Quirk increases impact, speed, and power of any projectile you hold. What about a human projectile?"

Snipe was quiet before shooting the Bugster and said, "That can work."

"Then we have a way to end this" Cody smirked.

"You are gonna hate me for this then." Cody was confused until Snipe grabbed Cody by his feet.

"WAIT WHA-" Snipe began to spine Cody around as the blonde was screaming in panic. "WHY…. ME!" He said through each chance. The speed was increasing further as the sand under them was moving away.

"Incoming!" Snipe grinned as he focused on his Quirk before he quickly tossed Cody like a very fast bullet.

Cody gritted under his helmet as he flew towards the Dark Rider and Bugster at high speeds. But enough as the young rider took out his Gashat and placed it into his weapon, charging it up with energy.

 _ **MIGHTY! CRITICAL FINISH!**_

Cody let out a battle cry striking the Dark Ex-Aid first, forcing him away and onto the ground before flying at the Bugster before striking it. But he didn't stop as he kept wailing on it and pushing it back along with him before the next strike caused the Bugster to explode, leaving only the Gashat left as it landed in his hands, once coming to a stop.

"I beat your Bugster, now I beat you!" Cody called out, pressing the new Gashat.

 _ **[GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!]**_

A red field soon passed by as what flew out was a small, toy like robot with the same robotic arm as the Bugtser. It made a very high tech noises before flying ahead and striking the Dark Rider a few times, knocking him down. Cody soon placed the Gashat into his driver before closing it.

"Dai, Dai, Dai-Henshin!" He called out, moving his arm in a circle before the last twirl gripped the driver and opened it up, revealing his LV 3 screen.

 _ **[GACCHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

 _ **[A-GACCHAA! BUTTOBASE TOTSUGEKI! GEKITOTSU PUNCH! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!]**_

The red robot soon flew over to him as it opened it's mouth and…. Ate him?!

Snipe's eyes widen at this, "Cody!" He cried out.

But….. what he got instead was something new as the Robot began to shift, switch and morph into armor as it's body soon became the chest piece and shoulder pads of the LV 3, as its hands combined into one large metal fist and finally a head piece for Cody, that was red and had a golden 'V' where the Ex-Aid gem was at.

"Let's get ready and clear this game, with no continues!" Cody cried out, striking a pose before he soon walked over to the Dark Ex-Aid. Snipe stared before he chuckled before he stepped back and watch. The Dark Rider growled before charging towards Cody as their hands clashed, one trying to overpower the other. Cody grunted knowing his condition but he took notice of something. Blood was slowly leaking from the wounds Snipe delivered earlier. ' _This guy is putting too much force that it is causing the Item Coin to slowly wear off… If I can continue on, his condition will return and I can win this!'_ Cody planned.

Cody soon broke off as he smashed his fist into the ground, sending a shockwave and forcing the rider into the air. He then charged ahead and struck his chest, flinging him into a junk pile. The Dark Rider roared as he grabs a large piece of junk but winced before throwing it at Cody.

"Oh crap!"

"Cody! The rocket fist! Use it!" Snipe shouted.

The rider nodded, aiming his robotic fist at the junk as it shot out and destroyed it before coming back. Cody then got an idea as he took out the Gashat and placed it into his holder before activating it, charging his armor and the fist up with power.

 _ **[KIMEWAZA!]**_

"Time to end this!" He shouted out, pressing it once more.

 _ **[GEKITOTSU! CRITICAL STRIKE!]**_

Cody instead shot the fist out at the rider. It flew through the air rapidly before striking the Rider and actually forcing him through it before it landed against a rockwall behind the pile of junk he was using. He then looked up, only to see Cody rushing ahead, his fist held high before he slammed it back into the robotic fist, causing a rippled shock wave before the area erupted into an explosion.

 _ **[PERFECT!]**_

 _ **[KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!]**_

The smoke soon cleared, only showing Cody and a hole in the wall as the young rider began to look around, confused and angered, "Huh?! Running away now coward?! Now that I got LV 3 you can't face me?! Get back here bastard!" He shouted out, slamming his fist into the wall as he panted and groaned. But then the field disappeared as a familiar tune began to play as the game roulette formed around Cody, stopping at Gekitotsu Robots.

 _ **[GAME CLEAR!]**_

From afar the Dark Rider gave one last glance at them, panting heavily as his health bar was in the red. He could feel the stare from the sniper as they stare down at each other. Cody was wondering as well as he followed the line of sight.

" **Snipe…"** He pointed at the said Rider and made a gesture across the throat before vanishing into pixels.

* * *

Within the infirmary, Izuku and Tenya were admitted there, both injured and have to stay for a few hours before heading home. All-Might, Cody and everyone else were there to review over against it.

"No way, you actually went head on against a Bugster, Tenya!?" Izuku asked in disbelief.

"Heh, I had to…" He wheezed, "My friend was in danger."

"Don't move too much, that Bugster broke your rib, it would have punctured your lung." Recovery Girl said to him.

"You were very brave, Tenya. And of everything that happened, you were the MvP of your match against it." All-Might informed.

Tenya smiled weakly before looks at Nathan and Cody. "They fought that Dark Ex-Aid. If anything they deserve it." He said.

"True, and for that they also get it. But unlike with Bakugo, Izuku, and Ochako, you stayed firm with the task you were given too. Mina and Cody did as well, but they also were showing their affections get one another. Thus, leaving you as the MvP of your team match." All-Might explained.

Tenya slowly nodded in understanding before they look at Nathan. "Nathan, Cody told us about the gesture that Evil Ex-Aid made to you."

"Oh that old throat slit gesture?" Nathan recalled. "Its nothing to worry about."

"No it's not!" Cody said. "He threatened you like he did to me last time!" The rider growled, looking down at his new Gashat, "But now… the playing fields are even…."

"I wouldn't think so," Nathan frowned. "Your sister made how many?"

"Uh… about three, why?"

"That means one Bugster is gone but two remain and there is a chance he has them." Nathan replied. "And if that Dark Rider wants to fight alone against me I'm all for it. I'm always up for a challenge."

"So… if this is based off that fighting game with robots… Then… the other two is Jet Combat, a flying simulation game and….." Cody said before hit eyes widen, "DoReMiFa Beat!" He said happily. "Oh, Poppy is gonna be happy with that one!"

Nathan grinned fiercely upon the flight game. "And for me, that Jet Combat…" he said. "Now I am gonna head out."

"I'm coming too!" Naomi smiled, hugging his arm tightly and giggling, "After all, it's my turn to cook tonight!" Nathan sighed heavily as he could sense the future glares and jealousy once he walks out of the school.

* * *

 _In the office of GENM, Kuroto winced as he slowly rolls his sleeve down. He sighed heavily before he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Aurora. "Ah, Aurora-san, what seems to be wrong?"_

" _It's… my brother. Not only did he fight that Dark Rider again, but also gained Gekitotsu Robots… But.. That should be impossible" She said, bringing up the feed to reveal the thief and the Dark Rider, "He's taller than the Dark Rider….. How did he get it?"_

" _I wish I knew…" Kuroto sighed but winced in pain._

" _Are you okay?" She asked._

" _Just… some fitness gone wrong." He laughed._

 _Aurora sighed, "Men are men…" she grumbled with a huff. "But I came here because I want to ask permission… Permission to make a Gashat to combat this threat."_

 _Kuroto was silent for a moment, and while she couldn't see it, one of his hands was gripping the counter, squeezing on it as it formed a few cracks._

" _I'll… I'll think about it. I'll let you know when." He answered._

" _I understand," Aurora bowed, leaving the room._

 _Once gone, Kuroto growled with severe anger, letting go of his hand before he turned to his medicine cabinet to fix this wound of his. While his bicep was fixed, his left forearm needed to be cleaned. As he did, he noticed he felt something in his arm as he decided to dig it out, painful it was, but once out his eyes widen at what he sees…. A tracker._

 _He recalled the Snipe, without the armor, using a mere airsoft rifle to shoot him. It wasn't to kill him, it was to find out who he really is! He turned his head to his window, as from very far away was the sniper, looking through his scope and a smirk on his face before he gave a salute and left. He knew the secret._

" _Graphite…" Kuroto growled, almost animalistic like, summoning the Bugster. The laptop's screen became orange pixels until it spilled out and took form of Graphite._

" _ **You called?"**_

" _I want you to take care of Snipe… For good…" He growled, "Burn his family to the ground, and erase the data that he has obtained over me."_

" _ **Oh? So you want the heir of the most influential and powerful clan dead?"**_ Graphite mused. " _ **That is Death calling for you."**_

" _Then kill Snipe himself and whatever data he has then!" Kuroto ordered. "I don't care what it is! He knows too much! Just like Tora…"_

 _Graphite was silent before he said, "_ _ **I'll handle Snipe. He and I still have unfinished business."**_

" _Good…. Then I want you to infect Aurora after that…." He said, only for Graphite to flinch from hearing that._

" _ **If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have the strongest Bugsters. If she is infected, bye bye our powerful army."**_

" _SHE IS DEFYING HER GOD!" He cried out, panting heavily before shaking his head and held it._

" _ **That Proto Gashat is getting to you… For now, she is no threat. But… My mother will be dealt with someday."**_ _Graphite said, before vanishing._

 _Kuroto panted heavily, only to soon groan as he held his head and heart. He rushed over to his medicine cabinet before taking out some prescribed medicine and downed them swiftly. After a few moments, he sighed with relief before walking over to his desk. He then brought out a unfinished Gashat before plugging it in and typed away._

" _I don't have much longer… This needs to be complete before the end of the year…. One that'll keep me alive… forever…" He said to himself softly, "I can't die yet. Not until my ambitions are complete…. This Gashat needs to make me… Immortal… Before this Proto-Gashat kills me…."_

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Welp! New chap done, LV 3 done, and the new Lazer has been made! Done and done! ^^ I do hope you all liked this chap? I put a lot of ideas in this story and thought this way ahead in advance!

Let's get the first one out of the way... Cody's father, Kaizer. Why didn't I show his name? Cause at first I didn't have him as Lazer, until I saw a few more eps of Ex-Aid when it started to air, along with this being made. So, ideas flooded in and I couldn't decided until a "certain" idea came to me. Can't say more cause spoilers. ;) And before anyone asks, I cannot say a thing. I cannot deny or acknowledged if the same will happen to Kaizer with Tora and Kiriya. As for when will Kaizer debut as Lazer? Chap 10. so not too far off. ^w^

Anyways, next up is the small bit I added at the end. THIS was an idea I got from the recent ep (Ep 23) and all of that. I thought it would be a really glorious idea that the Proto-Gashat is was some part of the reason of his insanity and more. So, I added that, as well as it slowly killing him, which drives him to find a way to continue and not die by it's power. Thus this whole reason to make Dangerous Zombie.

Also, Chap 15 will feature a crossover with one of Shadow's works. Reason why a Chap and not a story like before? Cause I think I would rather have it as a chap than another story. What is the chosen story of his that'll involve the crossover? Can't say for now. Only hint towards it's juicy goodness. ;)

So until then, later minna!


	9. Chapter 9: Soaring High!

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

My Hero Academia: A Hero's Torch

* * *

Chapter 9: Soaring High! Challenging The Pro

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Quirks! Abilities that have become part of the norm in everyday life on Earth. It is unknown how it came to be, though some speculate the reason due to the world's greatest hero, All Might. Supposedly since he came, these 'Quirks' have manifested within the majority of every human (and some animals) in the whole world._

 _Though, as the increase of humans with Quirks keep going, so do the activities of people using their powers to their own needs. And always becomes villains. No matter where you look, heroes and villains fight for power._

 _But with in this new day of age, one Quirkless boy will become a legend. One where he will fight for humanity and the lives of the people. And the title they will shout for decades will be known, as Kamen Rider!_

* * *

 _Within the apartment, Kaizer was walking around, as he peeks into his children's bedroom. The young daughter was fast asleep, hugging Poppy who was asleep as well, and in his son's room, was fast asleep along with some of his classmates who stayed the night for some projects. The son sleeping on the large bean bag with his girlfriend hugging him in her sleep._

 _The father only smiled as he left them be before heading back into the living room, only to see an exhausted Aurora, "Rough day?" He questioned her._

" _You have no idea…" she muttered, falling onto the couch._

" _CEO still angry about the loss of the Gashats?" He crossed his arms._

" _Yeah but not in the rage level at least…" she muttered before looking at her father. "Is something wrong?"_

" _Don't tell Cody or the others…. But Tatsuya took away my Gashat and Driver. Claiming I'm not worthy to have them." He informed her._

" _What?" She gasped. "Dad, is that true?" He nodded. "Well… he does have more experience since he trained and fought before…"_

" _Yeah. And while he is right, having them taken away won't bring back his friend. He needs to move on and accept who's the new user. Just like with that of his own daughter and son…. Especially Nathan since the previous user was nothing more than scum…" He frowned, knowing what happened to the previous Snipe user._

" _Don't remind me…" she huffed._

" _Which reminds me, his trial for the decision of his fate for being alive or not will commence in two weeks. I'm sure the CEO and yourself will have to be there." He said, placing his hand on her, "Just make sure to remain calm by then…"_

" _Alright…"_

 _He smiled softly, "You know… I'm proud where you and your brother is at. You've grown so much for what you wanted. To create ideas and worlds for those to enjoy… especially some of those games made simply for your brother." He smirked, "I still remember when you gave him Drago Knight Hunter Z for christmas."_

 _Aurora flinched upon that title. She still couldn't forget what_ that _Bugster told her._

' _ **I wonder what will happen if I told Snipe what**_ **you** _ **have done that lead to his loved one's death.'**_

" _Aurora? Is something wrong?" He asked her._

" _I-Its nothing…"_

" _Well… just make sure to relax, alright?" He smiled, "And don't worry about Tatsuya, I'll figure out a way to earn his trust to give me my Gashat's."_

 _She slowly nodded as he father walks away and when she did, she finally trembled. She dreads upon what would happen if Graphite ever told Snipe the truth. She soon decided to head to her room, though from the corner was Cody, awake now and over hearing it all. His eyes widen upon knowing that his father is a Rider know. Even more so that Tatsuya is keeping what he was given to._

 _He growled softly, as his fist clenched, 'Dad…. I'll get back what belongs to you….' He declared in his thoughts._

* * *

(Insert Op - EXCITE - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Op)

* * *

The song quickly begins like that of a chiptune like sound as it shows a loading screen before quickly saying 'Complete'

 _ **(I gotta believe...)**_

After leaving the loading screen, the screen quickly pans towards the UA High as it passes the several students before reaching Ex-Aid as he turns and punches it. Upon shattering showed the title card along with the Gashats of Ex-Aid before Might Action X floats to the center and lights up.

 _ **[I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara]**_

The screen pans above the high sky before quickly lowering down and zooming in to show off Cody, as he sees the ruins of the old town he used to live in before a quick flash showed the Bugsters destroying it before returning to the present.

 _ **[I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni ]**_

The screen shift towards the Class 1 of UA High, as it shows off the students. Each one chatting away as Cody is chatting away with Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Poppy on his mobile screeen chat back. With the occasional glare from Katsuki.

 _ **[Why, Why, Why, Why? Kitsukeba I Came Too Far]**_

It then shifts towards a flashback where Cody is being lectured by people with Quirks, his family of classmates, before shifting to where he was saved by All Might, then shifts again as All Might accepts him into the academy as the rest of the teachers are behind them. Even Aurora who stands there unsure that he is ready to be a hero looks at him with distrust.

 _ **[Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa, The New Beginning]**_

Inside an ally, several villains start pouring out from the darkness, led by Genm as they begin to march their way towards UA. Faint images of injured students and people are shown briefly before an image of All Might is on the ground, dead with his students.

 _ **[Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda, I gotta believe! (Turn it on...)]**_

As the mass of villains rush towards the entrance, Cody and Izuku hesitates while the other students march ahead before the shadow of All Might made them turn around. He pats their shoulders as Izuku jumps ahead, while Cody holds up Mighty Action X and presses it, a faint pink glow covering the screen.

 _ **[Sotto Excite Excite takanaru, Excite Excite kokoro ga]**_

A faint image of Ex-Aid LV 1 appears briefly before LV 2 jumps out from behind it. The Action Rider punching, kicking and beating any enemy in it's way as Izuku and the rest of their team helps them out, with their powers.

 _ **[Michibi ano basho e, Kakenuku deku dake]**_

A few more enemies appear before being stuck down by All Might and the other teachers. Several Bugsters being to gather around until more and more heroes appear, helping out what remains of the enemies.

 _ **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now, (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]**_

Faint images of new Ex-Aid forms can be seen before it zooms out to reveal the enemy behind it all, chuckling madly as he turns to see a large vial of Bugster viruses floating in a tank. But it then shifts towards the Aid Den as several unknown Gashats glow, resonating to stop the diseases.

 _ **[Excite Excite kotae wa, Excite Excite kotae wa]**_

With more and more enemies falling towards the ground,everyone backs up, back to back to make sure no more injuries can be given. As that happens Cody takes out the Mighty Action X Gashat before placing it into the Kimiwaza Slot and presses it, as he rider kicks at the screen.

 _ **[(One) Kono te mo naka, (Two) Susumu beki life, (Three) Ikiteku dake]**_

Back at the school, everyone was cheering, laughing and relaxing as they completed the mission. All Might nodding to them all as Poppy pats Cody's shoulder. The young rider smiling as he lifts up the Gashat one last time before looking out at the sky where the title card shows off one last time.

* * *

A new day has begun in UA Academy as everyone was entering the school. Ever since the Dark Ex-Aid trespass, the teachers were kept on high alert knowing there was someone who could literally go through electronics to go after what he aims for. When he lost, he somehow made a threat to one single person.

That being the Sniper as he calm and collected, ignoring that simple threat.

As for Cody though, he was quite upon entering the school. Glancing down at his games here and there, as well as writing stuff down. Even more so, that some noticed, he glared at Tatsuya any chance he saw him. And for once it actually worried Naomi as she could tell what he was thinking, but didn't know how to respond.

"Cody? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…. I'm fine…" He responded quickly.

"You don't sound fine, Cody."

"I said I'm fine…" He repeated, only to turn his head upon feeling Mina's hands on him with a worried look. He sighs softly, "Fine… It's… It's my dad…."

"What happened?"

"I…. I found out last night upon talking to my sister…. That 'he' is the new Lazer…." Cody told them, earning gasps from everyone.

"You're dad is a Rider? Ugh… great. More failures in the family…" Bakugo groaned, only to receive glares from them including Naomi and Nathan with their death glares.

"And… that Tatsuya took the Gashats and Driver away, saying my dad isn't worthy to use them…" Cody added on.

"I could see why," Nathan said.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Cody asked, glaring at him.

"I'm saying that has your father ever learns any form of preparation?"

"W-Well…"

"Did he ever realize the risks of this?"

"I-I…"

"And did your father ever learned anything to fight against those like the Bugsters?"

"No…" He lowered his head, "But…. The Ministry of Health, and Genm Corp saw something in him to give him those items. We know they don't make mistakes on their decisions of the Riders. My father must have something that made them trust him with this, so by taking it away, Tatsuya is going against Genm Corp and being a Rider."

"My father did what was right and he made the right choice." Nathan frowned.

"He made a mistake, and should give my father a chance!" Cody argued. "If I can prove myself to wield this power, so should my father!"

"What he proved was that he should never be a Rider," A familiar voice said coldly.

The group turned to see Tatsuya walk into the class, making the young blonde growl, "You have no right to say that! How do you know what my father can and can't do? Genm Corp accepted and saw something in him like with all of us! He deserves a chance, than you placing your friend over your duty!" He shouted out.

A strand of Cody's hair fell as he gulped upon seeing the calm blue eyes become yellow, glaring at Cody as a katana was pointed at him. "I suggest you watch your words carefully. While the company thinks he does, _I_ don't"

"Scared of the truth then? Scared that you just can't let it go? No wonder they pushed to find a new replacement over you…." He growled, "You're the one who shouldn't be a rider anymore…"

"Then I will show you what it means to be one Mr. Aldrich. If I win, he won't be one. If you win, I'll allow it."

"A challenge…. Alright, I accept. Besides, it's obvious that Tora also trusted my father. Otherwise they wouldn't make him compatible as well…" Cody agreed.

"Class, we will be going to the arena to watch a fight between me and Cody Aldrich." He walked over to his desk as he unlocks something before bringing out… a Gamer Driver and Gashat!?

"Huh?!" Everyone shouted out.

"How… is that possible?" Cody gawked until he notices the Gashat, "Wait…. It's… black?"

"It's a Proto-Gashat." Tatsuya informed, "While I may have given Naomis mine, I'm still a pro hero. Thus, Genm Corp let me use Proto-Taddle Quest to continue, until my body gives into the power of this Gashat and fully retires me."

"Wait…. Father… you can't mean-" Naomi gasped.

"Proto-Gashat's have tremendous power. Using it too much will destroy my body. A price to pay, to continue to being a hero." He said to her before looking at Cody. "And since I have trained my body, I will last much longer than that dark Ex-Aid."

This though, surprised the others, "Wait… That guy is using a Proto-Gashat?" Cody questioned, "But.. it's purple, not black."

"Each one is different but his is only half way complete, not even finished in its final stages." He explained further.

"That explains why he looks like Cody…" Mina muttered.

"Now Cody…" Tatsuya's eyes became yellow upon his serious posture. "I hope you are ready for what comes to you. You will know what we Shirogane are _truly_ capable of when they don't hold back."

* * *

Within the testing field, the two Riders walked in as the others had to watch from the control center. Everyone there was worried about this, and unsure how to react upon it. Only thing they could do is watch and hope it doesn't get out of hand.

"You ready for this, Cody Aldrich?" Tatsuya questioned.

"Yeah… I'm more than ready to start this game…" He said, his eyes also showing some seriousness behind it, a bit more than before.

From the control center, Mina frowned softly at this, ' _Just like our first date or when he's online… He acts like a completely different person….'_ She said in her thoughts.

Cody pressed his Gashat as it rang out.

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

The fuschia field formed out as the blocks flew around the area. He soon waved his arms into his position, grinning softly, "Dai-Henshin!" He called out, earning a bit of a surprised reaction from the others.

"Wait, he's already going into LV 2?" Ochako gawked.

"This is strange…. Cody, usually starts off in LV 1 in his fights…" Tenya noted.

"I think it's because he's getting serious…" Mina said.

 _ **[GASHATTO! GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

The character roulette and Level Up screen appeared as Cody touched his Rider character as the screen phased through, revealing Ex-Aid LV 2, with his weapon in hand as he got ready to begin this match.

Tatsuya placed his Gamer Driver on before bringing out the Gashat, pressing it.

 _ **[TADDLE QUEST!]**_

The same blue field forms out as his chest collide against the blocks before placing themselves down, he glared at the eager rider, "Henshin.." He called out, placing the Gashat.

 _ **[GASHATTO! GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST~!]**_

Upon Leveling Up, this Brave was a bit more different. While the armor design and eyes were practically the same, a majority of the armor was silver and black, with blue flames on the shoulder pads, shins, and the shield as he carried the Gashacon Sword in his hands.

"Woah…. He looks so cool!" One student called out.

Proto-Brave twirls his blade and stared at Cody. "I won't be holding back my true strength. You will see the strength we hold."

"Good… I rather have a challenge then someone who holds back…." He stated, spinning his mallet before getting into a fighting pose.

Proto-Brave huffed before he took a step before he suddenly vanished, catching Cody off guard before he saw the knight right in front him as he struck him across the chest, sending him flying to the other side of the arena.

"Woah! He's faster than before!" Another student called out.

"Guess this Proto-Gashat does hold that much power…." Izuku gulped, "If that's the case and he's stronger than his previous one…. Then Cody is outclassed here…"

Cody frowned as he slowly stands up, his health bar down by 75%, leaving him with only 25 HP. ' _C-Crap… that low from one blow? He isn't kidding around here... '_ He said in his thoughts, ' _I just need to get to high ground…'_ He said, summoning blocks to platform the young rider higher to get some distance from the pro.

"You aren't running from me, _Cody_." Proto-Brave said coldly as he followed after him as he leap through each one, quickly catching up with the young gamer.

"Cody! Look it!" Mina shouted.

The rider flinched as he made one last jump, just in time as Proto-Brave sliced through not only the block he was last on, but a few buildings as well, shocking the others, even Naomi and Nathan.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill me? That slice would've dropped me down to zero!" Cody shouted out from above, panting softly.

"You challenged me and I will see to it that I prove who is superior.".

"Even if that means to drop me down to zero?! You'll basically give me a Game Over and kill me!" He responded, only to cover his mouth, forgetting to tell that to the others.

Proto-Brave stared at them, "So… you never told them the risks."

"I…. I didn't want to burden them with that information…." He turned away.

"Then what kind of Rider are you to not tell others the truth behind the uses of that power?" This statement felt like an arrow shot through him.

"Cause…. I… I felt like I didn't want them to worry on it, should I fight…. Worried they'd judge me for risking something so dangerous…" Cody admitted, turning to the others, "And.. I'm sorry for keeping that secret from you all… I…. I promise no more of those…"

"So you put shame into the name as a Kamen Rider." He said with venom.

"You're on to talk. Holding onto the dead like that." Cody responded with venom as well. "You should at least respect them and move on, than keeping their belongings around like some shrine."

"I do respect them for they proved what it meant to fight as a Kamen Rider. You don't know do you? Us Riders often risk their humanity, their happiness just to protect those they cherish. And not just to them but to the innocent lives in the world." He points at Cody. " _That_ is what Kamen Riders do."

"Then tell me…. Why is it so hard to just let go and accept someone replacing Lazer's power?" He asked, only to glare, "Or are you scared that my father will become a better Lazer than Tora?"

This caused the glass in the area to crack, showing a bad sign.

"He's done it now…" Naomi began to sweat in panic.

"What did you say?" Proto-Brave said in utter anger that felt like a Devil was speaking to him.

"You heard me…. You're scared my father will become a better Lazer than Tora." He repeated himself. "That's the only reason why you're not letting him become it."

Tenya's glasses suddenly cracked too as Proto-Brave snarled. "Fear… fear is the enemy and you have crossed the line, Cody Aldrich, no… Ex-Aid!"

"I won't lo-" Proto-Brave suddenly appeared in front of him as the knight punches him in the face before slamming his knees into his elbow, causing him to grasp for air, the HP decreased with each swing before Proto-Brave slams him to the ground, planting his foot on his chest as the HP showed he only had only 1%. "Know your place. Ex-Aid… I win." He points at the blonde's health bar.

Cody grunted in pain, his armor chipped and even his helmet crack with a piece of the visor gone revealing his real eye. He groaned softly before gripping his leg tightly, "I'm.. not done… I… still can win…" He panted and grunted, slowly getting up before throwing a punch…. But it was a weakened one as he was too damaged to deal anything back. "I… owe it to…. My father… and Tora…."

"You _lost_ ," Proto-Brave said, kicking him back to the ground before he turned around and picks up the LV 3 Gashat. "And the prize of winning."

"T-That…. That wasn't the deal…" He gritted before his armor vanished, showing the damage he received was pierced through, "And… you can't do that…."

"You see things as a game, let this be a way you play." He said.

"Give… Give it back!" Cody demanded, gripping onto his armor and the Gashat.

Proto-Brave stared before he did but he held a firm grip and stared into his eyes. "Just remember how you lost against me." He said before leaving as Cody clutched onto the LV 3 Gashat like it was something to not let go on.

"I'm not letting go!" He denied, "I… may have lost, but you haven't earn the right to even use this… You couldn't even handle going into LV 3 on your own…" He growled, earning a surprised flinch from Proto-Brave, "Oh yeah… I know… It was one reason why Tora was one step ahead of you… You couldn't muster or even use a LV 3 Gashat at all… So taking this won't…. do you any good either, since you can't use it properly." Cody panted with a smirk, as for a moment, his eyes flashed red.

"At least my son does better than you," This shot Cody through and through upon those words.

"I.. but.. I… barely started… I still have room to grow.. It's why I'm here…" He responded, his hands shaking for a moment.

"No… you were only brought here because you got lucky… If anything, 'like father, like son'. Nathan made a mistake giving you permission to use those Gashats." He said, forcing Cody off before this time he took his other Gashat and Driver, "And it'll be given to someone better than you. You as a Kamen Rider? What a waste…"

Hearing the last part was the final straw as Cody's eyes slowly watered. The others rushed over, as Mina and a few others tried to help him out, while Nathan and Naomi only looked at their father, stunned.

"Did… he just become like grandfather for a moment?" Naomi questioned.

"No… father is in denial…." Nathan muttered. "One of the five stages of grief… I think he just vented that denial out onto Cody…"

* * *

It wasn't long before school was done. Class was out as students soon began to head back home and rest up and or do homework. Though not for all. Cody walked out, his head lowered and not making a single attempt to respond as he started to head home, though some of the others, Mina, Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya followed him, wanting to help out their crushed friend and ask some advice from his parents.

"I can't believe Mr. Tatsuya would say something like that…." Ochako frowned, "I mean, that was just heartbreaking. Telling him all of that, when he already earned his place here and with those games."

Mina looks at Nathan along with Naomi who were walking in front of them. She marched up to the two and stopped her in their tracks. "You two need to do something about that father of yours!" She said to them, angered.

"Look, I know you are upset but cut my father some slack. He's been through enough as it is. I mean, first he found out that our grandfather was hurting Naomi and me, and eventually learning his friend was murdered!"

"We already know that. But judging from all of it, it's obvious he can't control his emotions! He just lashed out at a student!" She pointed out to Cody who continued to walk, "He just crushed him, and you're going to let him dictate what he earned? He basically said that your choice to let him continue was a mistake. Are you truly fine with that?" Nathan was silent. "Don't tell me you are having that same thoughts!" Mina shouted, clenching her hands. "I guess I was wrong…. You are just like him… Cold and uncaring for others.." She spat out before running over to Cody, talking to him gently to cheer him up in some way.

Naomi frowned as she turned to Nathan, "Onii-sama…. She is right…. Father did go a bit bit too far with his emotions and lashed out at him…" She admits. "Father does need to let go of the past."

"I know but I… ugh… I understand why he said those to Cody…" he admitted. "Cody does need to understand that everything isn't a game. I know I see it as a game but I also remind myself what is at stake. What is reality and what isn't. He needs to open his eyes to that reality."

"Actually…." Naomi called out, "Speaking of that, Mina did act funny upon seeing his reaction to the challenge." She informed, "Doesn't he act more cocky and confident when using the Gashat, than his calm, dorky, sweet self?"

This stopped Nathan, recalling how the dark Ex-Aid wanted the battle data from Cody. Even the slight glimpse of Cody's eyes being red, to even being able to use a LV 3 Gashat with no effort while Tora had months of training to even use it for an hour. Even not getting the immunity surgery… and the fact that he learned who that dark Ex-Aid's real identity.

Could it be possible…?

Back with the others, Mina was still holding Cody's arm and hand. While the young blonde still had his head down and a crushed look, he was able to return some affection, even if it was barely. She frowned at this, hating how broken he was.

They all soon arrived at his apartment as the young blonde entered his room alone. The others did get comfortable while Aurora was the only one there. Mina turned to the older sister, "Was… Cody this hurt when he was younger?" She asked, wanting to know more and seeing if there's a way she can fix it, as his girlfriend it was her duty to be there for him.

"This… is a first for me. I never seen him this down before at all…" she answered. "I mean sure I have seen him down when he couldn't be a hero but this is worse…"

Mina lowered her head, "Some girlfriend I am…. I can't even help him out when he needs it…" She said softly.

" _ **Don't be like that, Mina!"**_ Poppy's voice rang out as she came out of the tv. "Cody… He's just has a hard time accepting something when it involves a large defeat. But being told those words by Tatsuya? Those just hit him more…. He loves being a Hero and a Kamen Rider…. But being told he's a waste by a previous Rider? It's basically telling him he no longer deserves it…" She said softly, looking at his door, "For now… he just needs to be alone with this thoughts. Once he's better, he'll open up more to you all."

"You really think so?" Mina asked. Poppy nodded with a smile.

"Of course! I don't help out anyone, just for Cody's sake." She winked, "Us two gotta work together to help him. As his girlfriend," She pointed to Mina, "And as his best friend and partner," She then pointed to herself, "We'll need to work together to help him out!"

Mina couldn't help but smile in agreement upon that. "You are right!" She agreed. "Lets go cheer him up!"

"That's the spirit Mina!" Poppy beamed.

"Hehe, glad to know my brother has several people who cares about him." Aurora smiled, "But for now, I think homework is more important. Like Poppy said, he needs some time to himself and his thoughts… After all, as his sister, I know when he's crying…" She frowned softly, turning towards his room's door.

* * *

Later in the night, the young blonde soon opened his eyes, seeing it was dead of night right now. He rubbed his eyes to remove the eye crust and dried tears he had before he looked over at his door. Upon opening it up, he was greeted by the others (except Nathan and Naomi), though fast asleep as they were not only working on homework, but something else that seemed to be made for him.

He walks over to it, seeing it to be what looked to be his VR goggles. He looked at it confused as he sees a familiar 'Poppy Heart' on it before he takes the goggles and heads over into his room and places it on. In moments the VR starts up to show…. His living room?

"Huh?" He blinked.

Colors soon appear as he then sees it forming Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, along with Poppy and Mina as they smiled at him.

"Guys? What's… going on here?" He asked, confused.

" _Don't think it is over, Cody,"_ Mina said.

The young rider looked away, "But… Tatsuya said-"

" _Just forget what he said and think about now."_ Poppy said, making the rider flinch. She smiled softly as she walked over, cupping his cheek with her hand, " _You're so much stronger than this Cody…"_

" _You've proved yourself and are worthy of the name 'Kamen Rider'. You put yourself over others and make sure they're safe."_ Izuku added on.

" _Yeah, you make mistakes… But everyone else does too! It's just what makes you normal."_ Ochako smiled.

" _Indeed! If you didn't, you wouldn't have gotten this far already."_ Tenya added on.

" _You deeply care for others safety and happiness… And that's all you need to be a hero, Cody."_ Mina nodded. " _We made this for you to show how much you truly are to us…. To me and Poppy."_ She smiled, " _We'll be here for you and help you when you're down."_

" _So. Are you going to keep skulking, or are you going to try again and improve yourself?"_ Poppy asked him.

Cody remained silent as he then started to see text's from the other classmates…. And even Bakugo? Looked at all of the texts before he smiled and rubbed his eyes, removing some upcoming tears before he took off the VR Goggles, "Heh…. you guys…." He said to himself, rubbing his eyes.

"It was Mina's idea." Poppy said, near him with a smile, "Heh, she truly does care for you, ya know? You're lucky to have her, and you better not screw up." She winked at him.

Cody smiled, "Thank you… all of you…"

Poppy smiled as she walked over and hugged him gently, "Now… how about you think of a plan to beat Tatsuya? I know you do better learning from experience." She giggled, "I'm sure playing some Taddle Quest might give you some ideas." She said, pointing to the said video game.

"But I don't have my Gamer Driver…"

"True.. But I'm sure Naomi or Nathan will happily lend you there's." Poppy winked, "They both know that you being Ex-Aid is important."

Mina frowned slightly, "I don't think they will."

The two turned to see her standing there, "They don't trust you Cody… They also think the same thing…"

The young rider lowered his head, "I know…. But… I can't call myself a hero if I don't try my hardest and prove my worth." He looked at the two girls, "After all… I have you all to help me back up…"

They smiled, "We're with ya to the end." Cody nodded in gratitude, glad to have friends like them to be there for him.

Poppy though rolled her eyes before pushing Mina into his lap, making the two blush, "Since you're both up, have fun. Just nothing too crazy, you're both still too young for that." She winked, giggling before vanishing.

Cody blushed softly but smiled, "Heh so um…. What do you wanna do, Mina?" He asked her. Only for Mina to kiss the young blonde softly, letting him sink into that for now.

* * *

Outside the Shirogane place, Nathan stared up at the night sky, looking up as he sighs heavily. Naomi though, noticed as she walked over and sat next to him. "Still deciding if father's retort is true? Did… you make a mistake to let him be Ex-Aid?" She asked him, hugging his arm gently, but concerned.

"I… I just don't know, Naomi…" he admitted. "I don't know if I made the right choice or made a mistake… Cody practically looks up to me but now… I just did the same thing father did, I shunned him…"

"We're both unsure…" She sighed, "He loves doing this, but it's clear he still needs time to grow. The only thing we can tell is what tomorrow will bring. If he's still in defeat, then that'll be obvious… And if not? Then he'll think of something to win." She said cupping his cheek, "Come on… you've been out here for too long. You need rest."

"I… I don't know if I should get rest… after all that has happened and-"

Naomi silence him, planting a soft kiss on him before parting, "Shush… This isn't like it was before, when you went out on your own. You now have a job to do at the school. You need rest now."

Her voice was soft as silk as he stared at Naomi but all of the sudden he had flashbacks of that day, causing him to reel back, realizing what just happened between him and Naomi.

"Naomi, stop…" He said, standing up. "We… This can't happen…. Kairi is still in my heart." He said, quickly walking off.

Naomi could only watch as he walked off, her head lowered, "Nathan…" She muttered to herself, sighing softly, "Guess he's still hurt… I hope I can make him smile one day…." She pondered, hoping to give him what Kairi gave.

" _ **Or maybe he just needs to lose another one?"**_ A dark voice dripped off.

She quickly looks back to see the same Bugster that her Onii-sama has been hunting down since the day he met her father. "You…" she gritted her teeth.

" _ **Heh, this one looks even weaker than the one I erased from this world."**_ Graphite spat out. " _ **To think the Legacy Blade was given towards such a small girl…"**_

"I am not small, I am 16 thank you," She frowned as she grabs her Gamer Driver and Gashat.. "And I am gotta stop you, Bugster."

" _ **Well then 'Hime' show me what you got?"**_ Graphite chuckled, waiting for her to don her armor and fight.

She placed the Gamer Driver on her waist before bringing out the Gashat.

 _ **[TADDLE QUEST!]**_

"Henshin!" She announced before placing the Gashat into the Gamer Driver.

 _ **[TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!]**_

The Lady Brave armor soon placed onto her as she drew out her sword, growling as she charged ahead and swung only once. Graphite for once blocked with his Bone Fangs to protect himself.

" _ **Impressive…. You actually do have some power…."**_ Graphite said, before gripping her throat and lifting the heiress up, " _ **But still needs work…"**_ He chuckled before leaning in, " _ **As much as I want to kill you…. 'We' have plans for you, Heiress… Time to play the part you were meant to…"**_

Before he could, a gunshot hits Graphite's arm as he released Lady Brave as she looks to see Snipe already in armor but his eye was glowing red with hatred and revenge.

" _ **So the 'Knight' has come?"**_ GRaphite chuckled.

" _Step away._ _ **Now."**_ Snipe threatened.

" _ **Scary…. But I have other plans…."**_ He drew out his Bone Fangs in each hand, " _ **But I think I can spare some time with you since someone I work with wants you dead… So come at me, boy!"**_

Snipe rushes towards the draconic Bugster with his Magnum and Knife in hands as he blocked the first strike before he fired but Graphite forced the gun to point upward, only shooting into the air before delivering a hesdbutt, sending Snipe reeling.

" _ **Not bad, bit better than you were on the island…"**_ Graphite taunted. He then swung once, making a shockwave as it flung the sniper into a tree before the draconic Bugster soon gripped his leg and slammed him onto the ground again and again.

Snipe looks at his health bar and saw it was already on 50%. He jams the Knife into Graphite, causing him to release Snipe as he fires a few rounds as the Bugster reels back from the attack. " _You're mine now."_ He grinned under his helmet until the sound of something flying was heard.

" _ **No… You are…"**_ Graphite chuckled, before looking upward.

He was confused until an object rammed him to the wall. What stood by Graphite was another Bugster that was much different than the previous one. It still had the robotic greyish silver body, but it now had one engine arm, chest armor, and jetpack on it's back.

" _ **Heh, just in time. Deal with him, while I get the target."**_ Graphite ordered.

"You aren't getting away!" He roared as he lunged at Graphite, only for the Bugster to stand in his way. "Out of my way!"

The draconic Bugster growled with annoyance, placing his two Bone Fangs together before he waved them in front of him, creating an energy 'X', " _ **Roaring Dragon Strike!"**_ Graphite called out before sending the energy attack right into Snipe as the new Bugster moved in time to avoid death.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he was pushed back as he rolled across the ground, his armor smoking while it was in red, 10% left.

"ONII-SAMA!" Lady Brave shouted out. She was about to charged before an explosion erupted behind her. She soon collapsed onto the ground as her armor disappeared and the black Ex-Aid in his LV 3 form stood behind her.

"Y-You…" Snipe gritted, clutching his chest.

" _ **You want her back?"**_ The Dark Rider questioned, picking her up, " _ **Then bring the data that you obtained from knowing who I am, and bring it to the eastern airport."**_

"I will get you for this Kuroto!" Snipe snarled.

" _ **Heh, we'll see about that…"**_ The Rider chuckled before he, Graphite and the Bugster disappeared.

"Naomi!" He reached his hand out as flashbacks ran in his head. "NAOMIIIII!"

* * *

"What?! Why would Graphite take Naomi?" Cody questioned, as the new morning came and Nathan came over to ask for help.

"A trade…"

"Over what?"

"Data…. I found some unique data and he wants it…" Nathan said, lying about what it 'really' was.

"But… why come to me?" Cody questioned once more.

"I don't know okay!? What else am I supposed to do, damn it!" He slams his fist to the wall.

"You need to relax…" Aurora said, placing her hands on him to calm him down.

He shoved her hand away "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WHEN I AM GOING TO LOSE ANOTHER PERSON IN FRONT OF ME!?"

Poppy frowned before she walked over and gave him a hard slap across the face, "Calm down, damn it!" She shouted out. "Nathan… you're scared…"

"I can't lose anyone again… I lost Kairi… I lost so much ever since…"

"We know…" Poppy said, patting his back, "But if you keep letting this revenge take over, you won't help anyone, but be a burden… Right now, you need to calm down."

"It has been eating me every day. Every day I think of what to do to find Graphite. Every day I ask myself how can I find my peace… how I will survive this without killing myself to stop the monster that took away the girl who was so much to me…"

"Nathan…" Aurora muttered softly.

Cody looked down, before he sighed and closed his eyes before standing up, "We'll help." He agreed. "But… at the same time, you need to know where your priorities are at. I know you miss Kairi a lot. She was practically your girlfriend. But chasing after her killer only to avenge will lead you to your own destruction…" He said to him, "Right now, Naomi needs your help. Focus on that right now and push back those urges to avenge Kairi. Otherwise, you may not come back…"

Nathan was quiet upon hearing this, he knew he was driven by vengeance just to kill Graphite. He tried everything just to kill that monster. But now… now he had to do something. He can't focus on his vengeance, he had to focus on rescuing Naomi. The one who did so much to remind him of his place in life.

"A-Alright…. But we need to meet with father…. He has what you need." Nathan said to Cody.

"There's no need for that, son." Tatsuya's voice called out as he entered the apartment.

"Father, Naomi she's…"

"I know…" He lowered his head before looking at him. "Nathan, please rescue her."

"I will… I won't let her down." He confirmed.

Tatsuya nodded before turning to Cody. He soon walked over before handing him only his driver and Mighty Action X. "Here….. You'll need these to help my son…." He said.

"Does… this mean-"

"My judgement still stands…" Cody lowered his head. "But consider this a first step to redemption and prove yourself as who you are."

The young rider nodded, taking the Gashat back, "For… what it's worth? I'm… sorry for what I said…" He apologized, "I…. I truly don't know what came over me…"

The veteran sighed and nodded, "I accept your apology…. And to help you out…" He held out his Gekitotsu Robots Gashat, "I'll let you use this to even things out. But once done, you'll have to give it back."

Cody nodded, taking it, "I promise…. Sides, I need to improve myself and show that I did earn that power. Otherwise what good was it for me to gain it in the first place?"

Tatsuya looks at Nathan. "And Nathan…" the said teen looks at him. "Show them no mercy."

Nathan's hands clenched as a fire was ignited in his eyes. "I won't let you down, father." He vowed.

* * *

Within the eastern airport, Graphite, the Dark Ex-Aid, and the flying Bugster stood there, as Naomi hanged from some cable wires that held her up high. She had some bruises, but nothing that wouldn't be fixed with some ice.

"When Onii-sama gets here… You're both done for…" She threatened them.

" _ **Shut it,"**_ Dark Ex-Aid growled. " _ **Now be a good girl and stay there."**_ Naomi spits at his helmet. He growled before pointing the weapon on his arm at her, " _ **Keep it up and I'll expose you to so much Bugster Virus, that you won't last a minute… Even if you have some antibodies, too much of it will override them."**_

" _ **Boss, look who has arrived,"**_ Graphite informed. The Dark Ex-Aid looks back to see a familiar motorcycle as the Rider was none other than Snipe and the aura around him was calm but in his visor, he was _pissed._

"Onii-sama!" Naomi beamed.

" _ **Snipe…. Where's the data?"**_ He questioned as the sniper held up the flash drive, " _ **If there's a file you've kept to yourself…"**_ He then looked up as he sprayed the Bugster virus into Naomi as she cries and groans in pain as static forms around her, " _ **I'll make sure she won't live a single minute…"**_

"Everything is in here you prick," Snipe said.

" _ **Toss is over…. Now."**_

"Not until you release Naomi. I give it to you the moment you give her back."

" _ **Then how about a switch on three? Cause how do I know you won't keep it after I hand you, this brat?"**_

"Fine."

Dark Ex-Aid motioned the flying Bugster to grab Naomi as it cuts off the wires but still restrained her before flying to the ground as the dark Rider forcefully grab Naomi's arm. The opposite factions slowly approach each other with the bargain. " _ **One**_ **."**

"Two."

" _ **Three**_ /Three."

The rider soon tossed the flashdrive as the Bugster let go of Naomi as she landed in his arms, grunting in pain as she looks up at him, "O-Onii-sama…." She panted softly.

"Everything will be alright…" he said softly.

The Dark Rider looks at the flash drive as he chuckled before crushing it in his hands. " _ **Now one more thing…"**_ he aims at Snipe. " _ **You on the other hand are a nuisance. You know too much."**_

Naomi held onto Snipe tightly while the sniper wasn't afraid but he… laughed?

" _ **What the hell is so funny?!"**_

"Please, I knew you had that idea in mind. Come on, you really think I was that stupid?"

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

"You only crushed a flash drive that held some old files of my class work."

" _ **KISAMA!"**_ The Dark Rider growled, holding up the device as the static on Naomi began to increase and she screams in pain. " _ **Your sins have now just costed you, her life!"**_ He turned to Graphite, " _ **Kill him and destroy everything that's related to him…"**_ He ordered before disappearing.

Graphite scoffed, " _ **Won't be too hard…"**_

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"

The draconic Bugster flinched, looking up to see Ex-Aid flying down towards him. His mallet glowing with energy as the Rider reached the ground and slammed the mallet, sending the Bugster into the air as he looks over, "Nathan! She's tied to that Bugster with the Gashat! It's Jet Combat! Destroy it, and she'll be cured!"

" _ **Nani?! How did you know that?!"**_ Graphite questioned.

"I had him look over it when he was spying above." Snipe informed, "I figured if this happens, he'd give her an over exposed virus. I just needed to know which one it was, and this way plan ahead to stop it." He smirked, looking at Naomi, "I won't let you disappear…. I'll save you."

"Onii-sama…" She said softly in between grunts.

"I got the dragon! The Jet is all yours!" Cody saluted, before turning towards the Bugster and charging ahead.

Snipe nodded before he focused on the Bugster, "You're mine now." He aims his Magnum at the kaijin before using his Quirk and fired a few rounds at the virus.

Sparks flew off from it as it then took to the air. It fired below at the rider, hitting him a few times before dive bombing downward and tackling him through some abandoned buildings and aircrafts. It soon began to fly high into the air…. But Snipe was still hanging onto it tightly.

Over to Cody, the rider was flung into a tank nearby, groaning before he flinched and dodged another attack from the Bugster. "Crap, you're a lot stronger than I thought I'd be dealing with…" he gulped.

" _ **I am different than others, Rider!"**_ He brings down his weapon at the Gamer.

He yelps in pain, unable to block before rolling out of the way, "W-Well then.. Let's see how LV 3 handles against you! Dai, Dai, Dai-Henshin!" He called out, activating the Gashat before placing it in and opening the Level Up Panel.

 _ **[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[A-GACCHA! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!]**_

The red robot soon flew out, striking the Bugster before placing itself onto Cody as it formed into his LV 3. He moved his wrist around before charging in and in a single punch, tossed the draconic Bugster through 4 tanks with ease, "How'd you like that?!" He taunted.

The Bugster shoved the vehicle aside as there was no damage on its body but barely. He brought up its blades in an X shape once more.

"Oh crap!" Cody cried out. He soon looked around before smashing one block open and taking the power up quickly, not knowing what it was in time.

" _ **Roaring Dragon Strike!"**_

Graphite roared as he sent the attack straight towards the young rider. He covered his face as the attack hit, making a large explosion, big enough for Naomi to see it.

"Cody!" She cried out as she sat there.

Graphite scoffed, holstering his weapon, " _ **And he was worried about you…"**_ He spat out… But only for a moment.

 _ **GIANT!**_

In moments, Cody soon began to grow into giant size. Already stretching out past the area and growing to the height of Mount Fuji. The rider was in awe that this was the power up as he looked at his giant hands then back towards Graphite.

"How's a trip to the moon sound?" Cody chuckled down at the Bugster. The Bugster growled before it chose to stand its ground, making Cody bring his foot up to kick it but when he did, the Bugster grabbed hold as it held its ground with tremendous strength.

"Not bad. But what about a fist?" He questioned, as he took out the Gashat and placed it into the holder.

 _ **[GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!]**_

Energy built up into the fist as he moved back, letting off of Graphite as the Bugster looked up, only to see the large robot fist come flying towards him.

 _ **[GEKITOTSU! CRITICAL STRIKE!]**_

The fist soon made an impact as it actually flung the bugster across Japan and heading straight towards the ocean, before it landed, making a large splash, big enough for them to see. "And it's out of there!" Cody called out before the power up wore off and let him shrink down. He looked at himself before rushing over to Naomi, "You alright?" He asked her, seeing her condition hasn't improved yet.

"W-Where's Onii… sama…" she said.

"Over there…." Cody pointed, as the young heiress's eyes widen at the sight.

Snipe held the Bugster by the neck as it tries to fire itself. "Game over for you," He rips off the Gashat as he examines the prize. It flinched and groaned before the jet armor disappeared, then it's body exploding into ash.

" _ **You…"**_ he looks at the Dark Ex-Aid who came back.

"It is what you get bastard." He presents his Gashat. "Time for the big guns." He pressed it.

 _ **[JET COMBAT!]**_

What flew out of the screen this time was what looked to be a cartoonish yet sadistic, jet like creature with shark teeth and a jet-back as it flew around. Snipe quickly closed his panel before inserting the Gashat.

 _ **[GASHOON~! GASHATT]**_

"Initiation Tactics Level 3…" He said with venom in his voice as he reopened the panel again.  
 _ **  
[GA~CHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[BA-BANG BANG! BANG BA-BANG! (YOW!) BANG-BANG SHOOTING! (GO!)]**_

 _ **[A-GACHA! JET, JET, IN THE SKY! JET, JET! JET COMBA~T!]**_

The cartoonish jet then flew above Snipe as it folded out and actually ate the top half of him before it formed into new armor. The orange Jet was now apart of him as it formed a flight suit chest piece, complete with a orange visor, with his hair piece folded upward and a re-breather. Though behind him showed jetplane fins along with boosters and twin gatling guns on his sides.

" _ **GEH!"**_ The Dark Rider flinched, seeing how he too was able to access LV 3.

Looking at the artillery in his arms, he grinned under his helmet and looks at the dark Rider. "Say hello to my little friends." He aimed at the Dark Rider as the Gatling revved up.

Bullets rained out from the barrels, striking the rider and even pushing him further into a blast wall behind him, pinning him there as the bullets kept raining down upon him as he screams in pain before being let up enough for him to drop to the ground.

Dark Ex-Aid groaned and panted as he looked up, only to see Snipe now gone before he looked around until he sees him high in the sky, ready to end this fight.

"Time to end this! This is for taking Naomi away from me!" He grabs the Gashat and slams it into the Kimewaza slot.

 _ **[GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!]**_

 _ **[JET! CRITICAL STRIKE!]**_

Energy built up into the barrels as he pointed them at the dark rider. And once locked into place, bullets and missiles rained from above, flying downward and striking the area the rider was at, destroying the wall and ground with ease as he kept it up, screaming out at what he tried to do and in moments, he stopped. The bullet cases all landing on the ground and the missiles stop, as nothing remained besides rubble and a crater…. Wait.. Nothing remains? The damn bastard escaped again!

"Damn it…" he growled as he slowly lands on his feet as the Gatling guns folded.

"Onii-sama!" Naomi cried out, rushing and hugging him. Seems she was now fine as the overdose of the virus was gone thanks to him defeating the Bugster. Snipe was hesitant at first but he slowly wraps his arms around her.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized softly. "I just couldn't lose another person in my life again…"

Naomi smiled softly, "I know… But you did it… you saved me…" She said to him as some tears rolled down her face. Cody smiled, seeing the adopted siblings back as Snipe got his own LV 3 Gashat.

* * *

After everything settled, people soon arrived knowing they heard of the red eyed Snipe and his, to others think to be his 'sidekick', much to the young rider's annoyance.

"Stop calling me a sidekick! I'm not his sidekick!" He cried out to them, angered.

Snipe sighed as he looks at the damage. "Never thought my LV 3 would be so…"

"Warlike? Very destructive? A freakin bulletstorm maker?"

"More like awesome." Snipe grinned under his helmet.

Naomi giggled softly, "Well, you do enjoy rail-shooters." She smiled before frowning and lowering her head, "Um… Onii-sama? I.. wanted to apologize-"

"Not here, Naomi…"

"Am I missing something here?" Cody raised an eyebrow under his helmet. Snipe grumbled before he whispered to the side of his helmet. "O-Oh… Wow, ok… I'll… leave you two be then…" He said, handing Snipe his LV 3 Gashat as promise before heading home.

"Onii-sama?" She blinked with confusion.

Snipe glanced at Naomi before looking away. He stood up before reaching his hand out to her, his head turned away slightly. "Let's head home to talk…" he said softly. She blinked and smiled, taking his hand and following after him. Though, after they got through the massive crowds of reporters and others.

* * *

Back at the Shirogane household, Naomi hugged her father and mother who was relieved to know she was safe. "I'm glad you're both safe, you two…" He said to them.

Naomi smiled, "Onii-sama saved me…"

"I know… And I'm proud of him for doing this…" He smiled.

Nathan slowly nodded, "I didn't want to lose another person who means a lot to me…"

"Onii-sama…." Naomi smiled softly, hugging him.

Mrs. Shirogane stared before she smiled and gently pushes her husband as the two left the room.

"W-Where are you two going?" Nathan asked his adoptive parents.

"Oh to get some tea! We'll be back by morning." She smiled.

"Eh?"

"Have fun!" She waved before sliding the doors shut and leaving the room.

Nathan's face suddenly turns beet red, his own adoptive mother thinking of he and Naomi? It… It can't be since they were adoptive siblings! Why would she think that it was that way!

"So… um…. Onii-sama?" Naomi asked, "I… still wanted to apologize about earlier… About when I-"

"I… I know…" he looks away. "I was so focused on beating Graphite just to get the peace not just for Kairi but for me…"

"R-Right…" Naomi nods, "Your heart only belongs to her…" She said softly, rubbing her arm and looking away as well. She knew how much Kairi meant to the sniper. They grew up together, they made fond memories to remember, even making a promise together. She remembered how much he loved her.

"All I can do is numb the pain…" She added on, "But I do love you Nathan… I.. I just know it's a losing battle to try to help warm your heart again…"

This caught him by surprise. He would always hear her say 'Onii-sama' but never his name. "Naomi did you just…" he uttered. She didn't respond before putting on a false smile as she started to head off, most likely to her room.

He stared before he slowly reached out. He stopped for a moment, remembering Kairi but… something in his mind was slowly returning, a faint memory crawling back him. He remembers… He finally remembered what she said before she vanished…

" _Nathan…. No matter what happens to me, you need to have a life. Don't…. Don't let my death hold you back for finding your true happiness."_

Happiness… it was what he couldn't find since her death. All that drove him was vengeance but now? It was the bonds he shared with the people he met in UA Academy. Cody, Izuku, Tenya, Ochako, Mina, Aurora, and… Naomi.

He soon walked over before taking her hand and stopping Naomi, "Something wrong Onii-" She was soon stopped as Nathan planted his lips and kissed her back. Her eyes widen for a moment, trying to register what happened.

' _Onii-sama is…'_ she started in thought but chose to push it aside and accept it.

After awhile he soon parts, though with a blush of embarrassment on his face, ""N-Naomi… I… finally remembered what Kairi said to me…" He informed her, "She said, 'Don't let my death hold you back for finding your happiness'. And… I have to accept that now…" He quoted before looking at her, "I'll… move on… If.. you'll help me out along the way? Will you…?"

Naomi smiled, as tears of joy run down her face and nods, "I will Onii-sama… I'll always be by your side…" She said to him.

He looks away in embarrassment. "I-I think we shouldn't tell the others about it…"

"Hehehe. Alright. I can go with that. It'll be our secret until you're ready." She winked.

He blushed more upon that, "C-Can you…" he mumbled for a moment.

"Hm? What was that, Onii-sama?" She asked him to repeat himself.

"C-Can you… stay here…?"

Naomi blinked but blushed, "S-Sure…. I'll stay here with you…" She said before she walked back into his room with him.

"Thank you… Naomi." He thanked softly as he finally felt his eyes become heavy. This feeling was… blissful and he was slowly drifting into slumber. The only thing he can feel now, is the embracement of Naomi by his side.

By the desk, the two necklaces he kept shinned softly in the night.

* * *

 _In GEMN Corps, Kuroto was keeping to himself as he stared at the window while Parad was busy playing a game and Graphite sitting down next to the teenage leader._

" _So…. you not only lost against Snipe, but you didn't get the data he has about you? What do you plan to do, Kamen Rider Genm?" Parad questioned, lowering the game upon saying that name._

 _Kuroto kept silent._

" _ **He's still reeling from the execution blitz that Snipe did."**_ _Graphite taps his head as water was pushed out of its skull. "_ _ **Damn Riders… I still have to get rid of this water out of my body..."**_

" _It matters not…." Kuroto said, earning their attention as he grinned, "I already to make sure that data will be found…" He said, turning to the others._

 _Parad raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward, "Oh? Keeping track of Snipe eh?" He realized._

" _If he has it somewhere hidden, then we can take it when he's not there the moment we find it."_

 _Parad crossed his legs on the chair and spins around, "Well it does sound fun. Like a hide and seek game."_

" _More like a game of search and destroy…" Kuroto grinned madly._

 _Parad looks out at the city. "To think this whole place will become a game for us." He smiled._

" _Only a matter of time…." Kuroto smirked, turning to Graphite, "any luck with the other Bugsters to find these other Riders?"_

 _He shook his head, "_ _ **Crafty they are but one Bugster did find something odd if you can say."**_

 _Kuroto turned to the dragon, "Hm? And what's that?"_

 _The Bugster reaches to its side and brings out its pouch before opening it to reveal it. The scent that was released was interesting to say the least._

" _And what is this suppose to be?" He questioned._

" _ **Discovered it by a small garden."**_

" _It looks strange… yet wonderful." Parad noted._

 _Kuroto pondered over this, but this could lead to what he needs. "Tell them to keep it up… I want to know more…" He ordered._

 _Graphite nodded before closing the pouch and vanished. For now, he would have to lay low and do his best. Once the last two Bugster's data are complete, he can try to find a way to create his newest Gashat and creation. Only then will he be able to go into Phase 3._

* * *

A/N: Woah, woah, woah, WOAH! Put the pitchforks down! Alright? Now... let me explain this little ship thing. I know many of you are confused, sickened and weirded out over this, and I understand. But hear me out. I said back in Chap 6 that I "may not" have Naomi and Nathan in a relationship. I was still deciding and unsure what to do. But after thoughts, going over and even talking to other people, writers and non writers, I ultimately agreed that Naomi should be the ship for Nathan.

Now, I know this could get weird, and I'll try to do my best to make this as understanding and respectable as possible. And here's the thing. They aren't related at all. Nathan, only took the last name and was brought into the family. But due to the grandfather, he technically didn't allow the paper works to allow him to be truly in the family. So, by technical stand points, Nathan and her aren't actually family. They only treat each other and respect one another as family.

So yes, they can have a relationship, and this is actually not that common in some places out there. Both in Japan, and the States.

So, if you're all gonna complain and say this ruins the story? Well I'm sorry. Sorry that it had to be like that. Now for the others willing to give this a chance and not let it a big deal? Thank you for at least trying to understand this idea.

Now, with that out of the way, let's get to one other moment I'm sure many of you are confused on. Cody vs Tatsuya. Now, this was something I thought would be interesting and will go into next Chap as well. The son fighting for the right to let his father earn the title of Lazer. Yes, Tatsuya is in the right in some ways. Kaizer has no experience, hasn't fought at all, and not once dealt with the Bugsters.

But on the other hand, Cody's also right. Letting him prove himself if he's up to the task, as well as Genm Corp choosing him to be the next Lazer. They are both right and they both went too far in their ideologies for this task. As for the Gashat's being taken? With Tatsuya's experience, it's easily understandable that he believes it was a mistake to give him this power if he doesn't see the other points of view. So, to teach him a lesson, he took it away and will be resolved next chap.

Finally, the little bit at the end. Just a hint for future Gashat's to come. ;)

So until then, later minna!


	10. Chapter 10: A Speedy Advancement

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

My Hero Academia: A Hero's Torch

* * *

Chapter 10: A Speedy Advancement

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Quirks! Abilities that have become part of the norm in everyday life on Earth. It is unknown how it came to be, though some speculate the reason due to the world's greatest hero, All Might. Supposedly since he came, these 'Quirks' have manifested within the majority of every human (and some animals) in the whole world._

 _Though, as the increase of humans with Quirks keep going, so do the activities of people using their powers to their own needs. And always becomes villains. No matter where you look, heroes and villains fight for power._

 _But with in this new day of age, one Quirkless boy will become a legend. One where he will fight for humanity and the lives of the people. And the title they will shout for decades will be known, as Kamen Rider!_

* * *

 _Within the Suite of the hotel, Kaizer sighed softly as he was working on something. Apparently, the previous Lazer, Tora, figured something out before his coma then death took place. Whatever it was, it was heavily encrypted into a flashdrive that he gave Tora on his deathbed. And he's been working on it, ever since he was told about 'who' Tora was. And right now, he was pulling an all-nighter to figure it out._

 _The older male smiled softly, "Angela, you should really head to bed." He said, turning to his wife._

" _And you need to rest as well…" She stated, wrapping her arms around him, "Is this thing, Tora gave you truly that important?" She asked._

" _To figure out all of this mess? Yeah… it is…." He answered._

" _Honey…. I know whatever he left you is very important to you.. But you're only human. You need rest…." Angela said, kissing his cheek softly, "Rest now, and focus on this in the morning."_

 _The older male sighed but smiled, "Fine… But you own me…. If you catch my drift." He smirked at his wife._

 _He knew there has to be something the previous Lazer hid underneath all of this data and encryption. But no matter what happens, he's making sure his son is left out of this mess._

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Shirogane household, Nathan was looking over his own data he gathered and recently obtained. While he has indeed realize about the evil Ex-Aid's true identity. He was typing away on the laptop as he sat on his sleeping mat. The screen was seen to have numerous files, no doubt the young Sniper gathered a lot of data. A sniper has to be smart, tactful, even needing to look into situations. After all, snipers were a few groups who were known to go through enemy lines and gather data. For Nathan, he has gathered so much. He rubs his tired eyes with a yawn and looks at the time, being already 3 in the morning._

 _A few knocks came from the door as it slide open, Naomi walking in with her nightgown and a soft smile on her face, "You should be in bed, Onii-Sama…. You do have work at school." She informed him._

" _I'm surprised_ you _are awake this early in the morning…" He yawned as he continues to type._

" _I usually am." She said, walking in as she crawled near and cuddle up next to him, "Working on something big?" She asked, noticing all the data that was seen on the screen._

" _Just looking into something… ever since the first incident involving… that Dark Rider, I have been looking into all the information…" He rubs his eyes. "After nearly 3 weeks, I have gathered a lot …"_

" _Well, I think you should rest." She said, closing the laptop, "You need rest, Onii-sama… You can always work on this later."_

" _Naomi, you know this task is important for me," He yawns once again, the shadow under his eyes to show his sleepiness. "I have to find some more data. I am almost there… I only need to find an important piece."_

 _By find, he meant the data he… 'borrowed' from Kuroto's computer. Was not easy to his computer either._

" _Nuh-uh." She shook her head, placing her finger tip on his lips, "You need rest. I don't want you to be at your job, dead tired and unfocused." She soon kissed him gently, "Please rest… for me?"_

" _But…" He tried to speak but yawned again._

" _No butts, Onii-sama. Rest now. Maybe… we could try something once you wake up?" She asked, but with a seductive tone in her voice._

" _Eh?" He blinked in confusion._

" _Hehehe, did you really think I wouldn't try this, Onii-sama?" She giggled softly.  
_

 _"Ugh... just get to bed Naomi..." Nathan sighed. She frowned softly but sighed and nodded as she got up and went back to her room, leaving him to his work._

* * *

(Insert Op - EXCITE - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Op)

* * *

The song quickly begins like that of a chiptune like sound as it shows a loading screen before quickly saying 'Complete'

 _ **(I gotta believe...)**_

After leaving the loading screen, the screen quickly pans towards the UA High as it passes the several students before reaching Ex-Aid as he turns and punches it. Upon shattering showed the title card along with the Gashats of Ex-Aid before Might Action X floats to the center and lights up.

 _ **[I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara]**_

The screen pans above the high sky before quickly lowering down and zooming in to show off Cody, as he sees the ruins of the old town he used to live in before a quick flash showed the Bugsters destroying it before returning to the present.

 _ **[I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni ]**_

The screen shift towards the Class 1 of UA High, as it shows off the students. Each one chatting away as Cody is chatting away with Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Poppy on his mobile screeen chat back. With the occasional glare from Katsuki.

 _ **[Why, Why, Why, Why? Kitsukeba I Came Too Far]**_

It then shifts towards a flashback where Cody is being lectured by people with Quirks, his family of classmates, before shifting to where he was saved by All Might, then shifts again as All Might accepts him into the academy as the rest of the teachers are behind them. Even Aurora who stands there unsure that he is ready to be a hero looks at him with distrust.

 _ **[Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa, The New Beginning]**_

Inside an ally, several villains start pouring out from the darkness, led by Genm as they begin to march their way towards UA. Faint images of injured students and people are shown briefly before an image of All Might is on the ground, dead with his students.

 _ **[Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda, I gotta believe! (Turn it on...)]**_

As the mass of villains rush towards the entrance, Cody and Izuku hesitates while the other students march ahead before the shadow of All Might made them turn around. He pats their shoulders as Izuku jumps ahead, while Cody holds up Mighty Action X and presses it, a faint pink glow covering the screen.

 _ **[Sotto Excite Excite takanaru, Excite Excite kokoro ga]**_

A faint image of Ex-Aid LV 1 appears briefly before LV 2 jumps out from behind it. The Action Rider punching, kicking and beating any enemy in it's way as Izuku and the rest of their team helps them out, with their powers.

 _ **[Michibi ano basho e, Kakenuku deku dake]**_

A few more enemies appear before being stuck down by All Might and the other teachers. Several Bugsters being to gather around until more and more heroes appear, helping out what remains of the enemies.

 _ **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now, (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]**_

Faint images of new Ex-Aid forms can be seen before it zooms out to reveal the enemy behind it all, chuckling madly as he turns to see a large vial of Bugster viruses floating in a tank. But it then shifts towards the Aid Den as several unknown Gashats glow, resonating to stop the diseases.

 _ **[Excite Excite kotae wa, Excite Excite kotae wa]**_

With more and more enemies falling towards the ground,everyone backs up, back to back to make sure no more injuries can be given. As that happens Cody takes out the Mighty Action X Gashat before placing it into the Kimiwaza Slot and presses it, as he rider kicks at the screen.

 _ **[(One) Kono te mo naka, (Two) Susumu beki life, (Three) Ikiteku dake]**_

Back at the school, everyone was cheering, laughing and relaxing as they completed the mission. All Might nodding to them all as Poppy pats Cody's shoulder. The young rider smiling as he lifts up the Gashat one last time before looking out at the sky where the title card shows off one last time.

* * *

A new morning began in UA as all the students were entering the school gates. Cody and his friends walked to the gate as well. It has been a few days since the encounter of the dark Ex-Aid along with their teacher's assitant obtaining a LV 3 form. Cody began to tell Izuku about it since he wanted to know how it went as he was currently writing down notes as a page in his notebook showed a small drawing of Snipe's helmet as it was filled with information. If anything, he wanted to know more about the heroes that are teaching the students, including Snipe.

"You mean it actually allowed him to have flying capabilities?!" Izuku beamed.

"Well from what I saw, yeah," Cody shrugged. "But I'm pretty sure since it has a motif to a jet, I have a wild guess he would go to the same height as an average military jet. Oh, and I think he can now send out missiles in that form. And with those gatling guns… don't get me started about that. He made the area like a warzone."

"S-So cool!" Izuku's eyes shined brightly from wanting to see this in action.

"Though…. This does beg the question…." Mina noted as she turned to them, "Why would they attack them? Does Nathan have something that they want?"

Cody blinked, before pondering, "It would explain why… but was so important they wanted that they had to hurt Snipe just to get to him? I understand that Graphite and Snipe have a big history… but for that evil Ex-Aid? I want to know why..."

"Well, thinking about it too much won't do any of us a favor. We should mind our own business." Tenya said, as he fixed his glasses. "After all, whatever happened, must've been fixed. We can only continue our days here and train. After all, we're only 4 months away until the festival."

"Festival?" Cody blinked.

"You're kidding Cody! You've never tuned into the UA Sports Festival?" Izuku gawked.

"Honestly… no?" He rubbed the back of his head, causing his friends to comically fall upon his response. "Sports… aren't really my thing…. I never tuned into actual games like that."

"Don't some video games hold tournaments that are considered 'sport' to most people?" They turn around to see Nathan with tired eyes and what seems to be a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Uh… in a sense…. Are you alright?" Cody asked.

"Don't ask…" He glared tiredly before walking past the group.

"Think he was up late doing some hero or Bugster work?" Ochako questioned the others.

"Probably knowing him," Cody answered with Izuku nodding in agreement.

"Morning everyone!" They notice Naomi walking up to them.

"Morning Naomi!" Mina smiled brightly as the two hugged. Ever since she's started, they somewhat became best friends, "Any luck with getting Nathan to notice you yet?"

Knowing Nathan didn't want to tell the others, Naomi promised her Onii-sama about keeping it secret and the good thing was, she is good at lying to others. "He may be my adoptive brother but there hasn't been any luck." She lied. "He still misses Kairi…"

"Aw… well, I'm rooting for ya girl!" Mina smiled brightly, before she skipped over to hug her own boyfriend's arm tightly.

"Thank you, Mina." Naomi smiled before running up ahead.

"I do hope Nathan notices her advancements. She really cares for him…" Ochako sighed softly.

* * *

As the first bell ended, everyone was eating lunch and enjoying their respective meals. Cody noticed Nathan on his laptop, typing away on the device.

"Say, Poppy?" Cody called forth the idol, "Do you know what he's working on? He's been on that since first period."

" _I wish I knew, I can't access the cyberspace of his laptop. He must be doing some very serious work…"_ Poppy answered.

"Thanks Poppy…." He thanked the idol, smiling at his screen, "Also, that reminds me! Do you have the footage from my fight with Tatsuya? I need to review that."

"Huh? Why?" Poppy tilted her head.

"I need to learn his movements, if I want to beat him and give dad his Gashats back." He informed.

"Cody… you are still obsessed over that?"

The young rider lowered his head, "Not anymore… I'm doing this because Tatsuya needs to let go…. He needs to try and move on."

"Still sounds like you are obsessed about beating my father…" Nathan said, not averting his gaze from the laptop.

Cody turned over, "I… used to be… But after thinking what he said though? I… I realize what I did wasn't the right call…. But still. He truly is obsessing over keeping Tora's memory alive. He's only insulting him by not letting him go…"

"Some heroes wouldn't want another to use the very power of a fallen hero…"

"True… But one that gave his blessing to the next owner? That…. Kinda makes it poetic." Cody stated, "I understand what Tora did… I mean… he practically saved me. So, I do understand what Tasuya's reaction is like."

"Tora may have fallen, but you haven't earned my father's blessing to give away that Gamer Driver set."

"Wait. You mean… to fully let him move on, I have to earn his blessing?"

"Back when Onii-sama and I were little, Tora and our father made a pact that if either one falls, they must hold onto that item… until someone can defeat the other." Naomi explained. "But since you lost to him, you didn't earn his blessing."

"Then I can try again."

"It is only one chance Cody, just give it up." Nathan said as he didn't look away from the laptop.

"If I gave up that easily towards one defeat, do you think I'd even earn my own power?" He questioned, holding up his Gashat. "Tatsuya does mean well…. But I think it'd be best to hand the Gashat's over to the one who could succeed whatever Tora left behind."

"You lost to him Cody, don't you get it? He would have took away that last HP but due to his code as a Kamen Rider, he did not." Nathan frowned. "If anything, you should be lucky he was in control of his emotions."

"I do get it…. Which is why I'll beat him…." Cody said, determination filling his eyes.

"Is that so?" Tatsuya called out, behind the group.

Everyone except Nathan and Naomi jumped as they see the older Shirogane glare at Cody. "You don't understand do you? You only get one shot and you blew it." He reminded.

"I know. But you also still have one thing of mine, remember?" He reminded, "I'm not only taking my Gekitotsu Robots back, but Lazer's as well. And I'm not backing down from this."

Tatsuya stared before he said, "This will be your _last_ chance. 5 minute fight and the one with the lowes health loses. And for you, you won't ever ask again are we clear?"

Cody gulped, but nodded, "Fine… I accept this condition…" He said, but obviously scared of losing once more and any chance for those Gashats, including his own LV 3.

Tatsuya nodded before walking away and once he left Nathan looks at Cody. "You are screwed you know." He reminded.

"A-At least I can try….. Right?" He turned to the others, though some have backed away.

"Yeah. Keyword: _try_." Nathan rolled his eyes as he closed the laptop after another completion of his task.

The young rider sighed, his head lowered as he looked up to see Poppy patting his back, "Any tips to help a fellow friend out, Poppy?" He asked her.

"Try and survive." She said, waving a small white flag.

"Thanks for the support Poppy…" He sighed once more.

The young idol blinked a bit, processing a question, "That does remind me… why do you only call me 'Poppy' now? Others all call me Asuna…"

"We're friends aren't we?" He answered, "Sides… I only see you as the one who helped me out and gave me my Gashats. Plus…. I like 'Poppy' more…" He admitted.

Poppy had a soft blush as a few faint hearts popped out for a moment before disappearing, "T-Thank you Cody… That's really sweet…" She said to him with a smile on her face.

* * *

After lunch, the class of 1-A, were now in the training arena, only this time they were in front of the gate as the students wonder why. Cody turned his head to see Nathan _still_ on the laptop. Something clearly was going on. Whatever the two villains want from him, it has to involve whatever is in the laptop. Poppy couldn't get into its Cyberspace so there had to be something else. Maybe after the fight he can find out?

He was got out of his thoughts when he saw Tatsuya walking towards them as he had his Gamer Driver already on his waist. "You sure you made the right choice?" He questioned.

Cody nodded, "Yeah…. I can't let this go…." He responded.

Tatsuya huffed before looking at Naomi. "Naomi."

She slowly nodded before tossing her father the Taddle Quest Gashat instead of the Proto- Taddle Quest Gashat, "I am not gonna hold back with this Gashat."

"I rather you not. It's an insult to hold back on a challenge." Cody noted.

The air became cold as the gate opened to reveal the arena as Tatsuya walked first, "You chose the wrong words." He warned and walked ahead, making Cody gulp.

' _I can't back down from this…. My own Gashat, as well as Tora's are on the line. While I may have been unable to see the full footage, I know that length is all I need for this… I won't lose on this again!'_ He declared in his thoughts, holding up his Gashat before pressing it.

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

"Hmph, when this is over with, you'll learn your place…. As well as understand my reasons behind this." Tatsuya said to the young teen, pressing his old Gashat.

 _ **[TADDLE QUEST!]**_

The fuschia and blue data ripples surge out over the field as both games item boxes flew out and landed in several areas. Once done the two glared at one another before charging ahead and shouting, "Henshin!" before placing in their Gashat's and already opening the Level Up Panel to achieve LV 2.

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

 _ **[GACHANN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!/TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!]**_

Their Level Up screens flew out as they selected their rider before it flew onto them, forming their LV 2 forms as they soon swung their fists, clashing with one another and forcing the two apart, giving them some room to fight this last match.

"Are you giving up?" Brave questioned, clutching his fists tightly.

"As if. You should know how stubborn gamers can be." Cody scoffed, drawing out his Gashacon Breaker - Sword Mode. Brave huffed before going into another stance but Cody didn't recognize the fighting stance.

Choosing to charge, Cody rushed towards the knight but Brave immediately block the attack, catching the blade with both hands, surprising Cody. "Try again." He informed before using his knee and kicked with full force into Cody's chest armor, depleting health.

The young rider groaned from the blow, but held onto the blade as he pressed the button to form it back into its mallet form. Once in that mode, as quickly struck the knight, also depleting some health before he backed off. He soon rapidly pressed the other button before he slammed the mallet down, sending ripples and ripples of shockwaves towards Brave.

Brave brought out his Gashacon Sword and he pressed the button, converting it to ice form. Once ready, he stabs his sword into the ground as ice began to push began, forming spikes as a few hit Cody's armor, sending him flying into the air from the attacks. When he landed on his back, he groaned before getting up, only to see Brave standing on top of one of the ice spikes, glaring down at the young Rider.

"Okay.. that was new…" Cody muttered.

"You have not learned enough like my family has, Cody Aldrich," Brave reminded. "You may new but you have not reached what us Shirogane's are capable of. Most tried but failed. Now…" He points the sword at Cody. "Take a look at your health."

Cody slowly looks to see his health being 50% while Brave's was only 71%. "Now look at the time." Cody looks to see only 2 minutes remain. "You see don't you?"

"Y-Yeah…. I see…" He nods, but grips his weapon, "But I still have some time… Enough time to win this!" He shouted out, pressing the button once as he slammed the mallet on the ice, sending one, but a very powerful shockwave through it.

It cracked the ice as it shattered, forcing the knight to drop to the ground. Once there, he looks around before noticing that one of the treasure chests have been opened. His eyes glance before turning around swinging. Cody was now visible, showing he picked up a power up…. As well as something else.

"I believe this one, I've already earned." He said, holding up Gekitotsu Robots before pocketing the Gashat. "And next!" He smacked a black near by, showing one more power up as it entered his body.

 _ **[MULTIPLY!]**_

In seconds, 8 copies of Cody stood there, weapon ready as they got into a pose. He wasn't taking any chances as the copies charged ahead, swinging either their mallets or swords at Brave, each one able to land a few this as his health bar dropped again, reaching 48% of health left. But Brave knew… this was only a distraction to let the real Rider deliver a stronger blow.

He closed his eyes for a moment before he quickly opened his eyes and turned around to stop the attack. "Nice try." He warned before he tapped the button as he stabbed the ground once more but it didn't form ice spikes but Cody suddenly felt his feet gone cold, making him quickly look down to see himself trapped. He quickly look up before seeing Brave striking him again and again as more and more ice formed around Cody until it stopped to the point, his head being the only thing visible while the rest of his body was covered in ice, unable to move.

Even his health was dangerously at 20% as the time was in 30 seconds while Brave's remained at 48%. Cody frantically tried to get himself free as the time was nearing.

"You lost." Brave said.

 _3…_

"But… I….. I thought that…" Cody got out, his eyes widen under his helmet.

 _2..._

"You may have more power but experience beats power."

 _1…_

 **TIME OVER!**

Cody stopped as he slowly looks at the timer to see it was already over and his own health was lower than Tatsuya's. He failed… He failed again. After all he tried to do….. He could win against him, even if he figured something out, he'd lost.

"A deal's a deal." Brave removed his Gashat and turned around. "Now never ask again." He walked away, the ice melting into water.

"Why…. Why do you intend to keep this going?" Cody got out.

"I made a pact with Tora and I follow it."

"Yes.. But he also gave his blessing to my father…." Cody raised his head, "You… just don't want to admit it… That he gave him something that you couldn't look after…. right?"

"Even if I did, that father of yours would make mistakes. Mistakes lead to failure."

"He's a doctor…. Do you really think he's risk that after so many patients that he saved?"

"Even doctors can make mistakes."

"So can heroes and Kamen Riders…."

"Because kamen Riders were given a choice. Some lost their humanity and some never asked for it." Cody flinched, never expecting Kamen Riders to lose their own humanity to fight to the end, even never asking for themselves to become one..

The young rider lowered his head, though still in the ice that kept him still, "But… what if one wants to put his life on the line… Does it make it right to keep that away from those who are willing to risk it?" He asked.

"Shinnosuke did the same," Tatsuya argued. "Look here, your father may have saved lives as a doctor but have you ever thought if he is even capable? While GENM and the Health Department say so but I _know_ some didn't agree to it."

"Then…. Why not let him prove it? If he can't prove himself to be a rider, then you should at least give him that….."

Tatsuya growled for a moment, making Cody gulp until Tatsuya tossed it to the ground. "A single mistake and _I will know any mistake you or your father will make_ and I won't hesitate to take his, and yours away."

"Y-Yes sir….." Cody nodded but soon struggled to break free, "Um…. help?"

"Free yourself, and my son will also make sure of any mistakes you or your father makes." He warned before leaving.

"H-Hey! You can't do that!" He called out.

"A hero must escape the odds."

"Oh, that's bull! I know you're doing this cause you're getting back at me!" He called out, struggling once more as he hears the knight chuckle as he was gone from their sights.

From the seats, Naomi looks at Nathan. "Didn't Tora did the same to father one time?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Nathan recalled. "Trapped him in the frozen pool."

"We should help him…" Izuku noted, pointing to their struggling friend.

Nathan sighed before hopping over and approaches the ice. "Having fun?" He asked amusingly.

"I can't feel my legs…." He grimaced.

Nathan rolled his eyes before looking at the ice for a moment and kicked the left corner of the ice. At first it didn't do nothing until the ice began to crack before shattering. Cody dropped as he leaned up, but was unable to fully stand up.

"I-I… think this might be a problem…" He noted, his legs slightly light blue. "Is… that a bad sign?"

* * *

 _Within the marketplace, Angela was walking along with Alice for some groceries for supper later today. The older woman was looking through what they needed as Alice was eating some sweets, "Alice, make sure not to eat all of that. I don't want you hyper on that and the Treat Sugar." She smiled softly at her youngest child._

" _Okay…" Alice sighed, putting her sweets away._

" _Good! Now, how about we go get a cake for the family? Your pick." she offered her daughter, giggling softly._

" _Yay!" Alice beamed before planting her face against the glass, seeing the assortment of cakes._

 _Angela smiled brightly. While it was a hard change for them to move from the States to Japan, knowing she can be closer to her other children and support them and her husband, was more than enough. Even if she doesn't know the full details, knowing they're happy and safe is more than enough for her._

" _ **Well… this is an interesting surprise…. I wonder how well you can last with our numbers?"**_ _A chilling voice called out behind the older woman. But before she could react, a scale claws covers her mouth, keeping her quiet,_ " _ **Ah, ah, ah… Don't want the young girl to see this and feel scared now. Do we? All I ask, is to enjoy this breath of air…"**_ _The figure said as a faint orange cloud flows out as she soon inhales it as it quickly enters her body, causing her to cough and moan in pain._ " _ **And let us see what Bugster you bring out?"**_ _The figure said before letting her go and disappearing for a moment._

 _Hearing the cough, Alice turns around, "Mommy?" But before she could do a thing, that figure soon gripped Alice and lifted her up._

" _ **Now… Let us see how much stress this little brat can give you?"**_ _The figure said, walking out from the shadows as Graphite stood there, holding Alice as the young girl struggled against its grip._

" _L-Leave my daughter alone!" She reached out, groaning in pain as Graphite squeezed on Alice's neck._

" _ **I think not…. I believe this brat would be better as a prize… in 24 hours she will be used as a prize. If nobody comes well then…"**_ _Graphite raised one of his bone weapons towards Alice's neck,_ " _ **Then you can guess what happens next…"**_ _He disappears with Alice._

* * *

School was out as everyone was heading off to their homes, or places to hang out. Everyone was tired, especially Cody as he looked at the Gashat he was given to, but not earned.

"I can't believe he gave you the Bike Gashat," Izuku said.

"Yeah but…" He lowered his head. "If me or my dad make a single mistake… he will take it away…"

"And he has a good point," Nathan said.

"I know…." he sighed, turning to the sniper, "But… do you have any idea why? I mean… from what I know, when Brave makes a decision, it _always_ goes with what he compromised. So why give me Baksou Bike?"

"My guess? Because he was irritated, You saw how my father was. And he is only giving your father _one_ chance and that's it. He wants me to make sure of it too so don't think you're off the hook. Even the smallest mistake, I have to inform my father about it."

"I-I'll try my best…" Cody gulped, "I better get home and get dad to training on this…."

Nathan sighed, "The only thing that Gashat can do is make the user become a motorcycle."

Cody blinked as he turned to the other teen, "Wait… It turns you into a bike? Why make it like that?!"

"Yeah and beats the hell out of me. Hence why the LV 3 Gashat."

"That's.. Actually less impressive than I thought it'd be…." Izuku admitted.

"The only combat form is that LV 1 form." Nathan informed.

Cody sighed, "Still… he needs training…. And with this? At least he has a chance." He said, before his phone rang, causing him to pick it up. And in moments his face turned from annoyance to shock and fear. In seconds he hanged up the phone as he soon began to race off towards the bullet train.

"Cody?" Mina blinked upon seeing Cody run off as she soon followed off after him.

"Something was wrong…" Nathan frowned. "Naomi, you go wait at home. I'm going to find out what is wrong."

"We're coming too." Izuku said.

"No, this feeling has that damn Dark Rider and Graphite written all over it so the rest of you have to stay out of this. By the time the fight begins, the only ones who can enter are those with the Gamer Driver." Nathan denied.

"But-"

"Now."

The others wanted to argue, but they decided with Mina and Nathan being there with Cody, was more than enough as they soon decided to head off to their ways back to their homes. The sniper soon followed after the classmate and Cody, as they all boarded the train, only to see Cody there, his body shaking and fidgeting to get to wherever he's head to faster.

"Cody, what happened?" Nathan asked.

"M-My mom… And… m-my sister..." He got out, tears in his eyes from fear. The way he said that was all they needed to hear.

"We'll rescue them, Cody, for now focus on saving them."

"B-But… it's my family…. My mom… my little sister…." He closed his eyes, trying to 'wake up' as his body shook, only for Mina to comfort him with a soft hug. "I-I… I thought they'd be safe…."

"We will save them, Cody…" Mina assured.

"Mina…." Cody got out, choking up as this was now his first time being close to losing family. He hugged her softly firm as she responded back. Nathan could only watch, knowing that he's now on that door, and he worries what could happen should this young teen lose his mother and sister. Would he be able to move on? Become like Nathan? Or worse….

Flashbacks returned Nathan's mind before he clenched his hands. He looks over the railing to look for something then back at Cody. "Cody, contact your father."

"R-Right…" He said, wiping his eyes dry and calming himself down as he dialed up his father to tell him everything.

"What are you planning on?" Mina asked the experienced sniper.

"If it's a fight they want," Nathan glared, "Then a fight they are going to get."

* * *

 _Out towards the warehouse, Graphite soon dropped the struggling Alice. She now had on ropes to keep her contained and unable to move. She tried to use her Quirk to get out, but with low sugar in her system, it was too easy for her to be caught again and tossed onto the ground. Graphite though, was annoyed by this human and her antics._

 _"Remind me... Why are we keeping her alive, Parad?" Graphite questioned. "If we want her to suffer and let the Bugster win, it's be best to kill this brat."_

 _"Patience, Graphite..." Parad said, his leg swinging softly as he played his game, "This is a puzzle after all! Why go for the easy route, when we can go towards the route that'll lead to the secret ending?"_

 _Alice groaned softly from that last toss as she glared at the two Bugsters, "You guys will regret doing this..." she said, earning their attentions, "My brother will beat you two. Just as easy as the Koopa's." She taunted them._

 _Graphite actually felt offended by this as he walked over and picked the girl up, "Enough of your rants!" he shouted at her._

 _"What's wrong? Can't admit that now my brother can fight you guys, you dweebs can't do a thing to stop him. You're just as useless as secondary characters that'll be forgotten in the next sequel." She said to him. Spite being a young girl, she still had that same fire as the rest of the Aldrich family line._

 _"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Graphite tossed her away, causing her to wail in pain from the hard land and skid. The dragon Bugster soon drew out his blades, "I don't care anymore about you, human. JUST DIE!" He said, waving his blades down at her._

 _Alice's eyes widen as she yelps, covering herself to she could try to survive the attack._ _But upon the blades drawing closer to her, a hand came up as a red and blue static, energy shield formed up, blocking the attack. When Alice opened her eyes, there stood Parad in front of her, shielding her from the attack as he glared at the dragon bugster before he flexed and pushed him away._

 _"What are you doing, Parad?!" Graphite snapped._

 _"Stopping you from deleting our important NPC." He replied, keeping his gaze, "Remember. she is the key to bring up Motors and using him to call Ex-Aid and Snipe. If she dies this early, the quest will be bugged out and unplayable. And I rather not restart my continues. Understood?"_

 _Graphite wanted to argue, but he knew that they needed more complete Bugsters on their side. He growled before putting away his blades and walking off, leaving Alice and Parad alone. The young girl looked up as she sees the person who saved her.. But for some reason, she felt like she knew him. Something about this 'Parad' seems... familiar._

 _Parad then sighed as he turned to her and knelled down, "Whatever you're thinking... Don't. I'm a Bugster after all. Humanities enemy. I only saved you because you're our ticket to have a fun time with Ex-Aid. After all... He's the only one that's been bringing me joy lately." He said with a creepy smile before raising his hand and letting loose some gas as Alice soon fell asleep. "Now... Time for the race to start..."_

* * *

Over near the CR, Cody rushed into the Quarantine room as his mother laid there, groaning softly and weak. But a soft smile on her face, "Co...dy…" She got out to him.

"Mom!" He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go in fear of who knows what could happen.

"Why are you crying? Be brave…." Angela said, wiping some tears away. "I'll be fine…. You just do your best." She then turned to Mina and Nathan, "I also want to thank you two for taking care of my son…."

"Just doing what is right," Nathan replied.

"And…. I would like to make a request…" She asked, breathing softly as static formed on her person, making her groan in pain. "If…. anything does happen to me… please… make sure to help out my family…."

"Don't say something like that," They look at Nathan. "Miss Aldrich, it won't happen to you. If anything, the cause will be stopped and Cody won't get worried. If anything, you have to stay strong while the rest of us handle the situation. Don't blame yourself and don't let Cody take the blame. I rather not let Cody lose something he cares about… like I have…"

"Nathan…" Cody uttered.

The sniper raised his head as the blond finally noticed the sniper actually having tears. "And you must focus on living for the future and not let the worst get to you."

Angela smiled softly, "Heh, you remind me so much of my husband…. Whoever is with you must be very lucky…"

He turns away before looking at Cody. "Come on, we have our task to do. Either stand here and end up how I was..." He handed Cody the Gashat he dropped. "Or stand up and fight to save your mom."

"Hold on… we have to wait for my dad. After all…" Cody turns to his mother, "He too needs to help out now…."

Nathan nodded in understanding. Within seconds, the door swings open as Kaizer rushes in, his face pale and eyes filled with fear as he holds his wife's hand, "Honey…. Are you alright? Please tell me Alice is safe..." He asked her.

"The Bugsters took Alice, dad…" Cody said.

Kaizer clenched her hand softly, kissing Angela's forehead, "Don't worry… We'll get her back…." He reassured, turning to the two, "I'll still need something to fight with."

Cody handed Kaizer the Bakushou Bike Gashat while Nathan reached into his bag and pulled out a Gamer Driver.

"Nathan where did you-"

"If you are gonna ask how I own an extra, I carried a spare in case mine gets busted. The one Tora owned is still in the display case my father has," Nathan explained. "Just don't let that one get busted either."

"I'll do my best." He nods, understanding to be careful as they strapped their drivers on.

"Alright dad. Follow our lead and-"

Before Cody could give him any advice, the older male lifted up the Gashat and pressed it, summoning his game field as trophy stands flew out of the screen.

 _ **[BAKUSOU BIKE!]**_

Once the screen disappeared, he twirled the Gashat into the air before catching in and making a single spin, "Henshin." He called out, placing the Gashat into the driver.

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

 _ **[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?]**_

 _ **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**_

The character roulette appeared as he made a jumping roundhouse kick to select his Rider. Once selected he stood still as the character flew into him, forming his armor. He of course, was still in LV 1, but the design of this 'Rider' was different. He had a unique mask with blue eye, a short, pink mohawk and two large bike throttle's on top, but in his hands were two tires that he held, both looked like they could deal damage and shoot.

He then turned to them, "I'm sorry son, what were you about to say?" He asked them, showing he didn't pay attention to what he was about to explain. Cody gulped as he looks at Nathan who frowned slightly, the reminder what will happen.

"J-Just follow us…" Cody said.

"And remember what my father warned you, Cody." Nathan reminded before walking past the two.

"I-I know…." He nods softly.

"Did I miss something?" Kaizer asked.

"Just… try your best…" Cody lied.

"Alright…" He nods, "Oh! Also, call me Neo-Lazer." He introduced and chose a different name.

"Are you two coming along or not!" Nathan called out.

"R-Right!" Cody nodded, following after him as 'Neo-Lazer' followed after the other rider.

* * *

The three made their way to the location as they looked up at the watertower Nathan, who was in his Snipe armor, on.

"Anything?" Neo-Lazer asked.

Snipe hopped down as he holstered his gun, "The Bugster is approximately 6 blocks from here, at the park."

"Why there?"

"I have a gut feeling it is gonna involve that Gashat of yours." Snipe points at Neo-Lazer.

"What do you mean?"

"Your LV 2 makes you become a motorcycle."

"I see…. Makes sense." He nods, understanding, but obvious he knew it was weird as well.

"What about you, Nathan?" Cody asked.

"I said I will be helping out and if it is going to involve a race, I'll use my own motorcycle. No doubt they will challenge us to a race and so, if one of us wins."

"We get Alice either way."

"Bingo." Snipe nodded.

"That's actually a good idea," Neo-Lazer nodded.

"A sniper has to be strategic if they are to make their mark. That being said, you have to learn a lot if you want to win." Snipe informed. "Now come on, we have a task to do."

As he walked ahead, Neo-Lazer leans over to Cody, "I can see why he is the teacher assistant of your classes, Cody."

"Yeah…. He's no joke, and one that could become a pro in only 2 years…." Cody informed, "But Da-"

"Neo-Lazer"

"R-Right…. 'Neo-Lazer'... Why…. did you allow them to make you compatible?" Cody asked his father.

The new rider sighed softly, "I did it…. So that I can also protect my family." He answered, "I knew that when you became Ex-Aid, that there could be troubles that follow us. So, I decided to make sure that won't happen…. I just wish I had the ones that were given to me earlier so I could've trained."

Cody lowered his head, recalling Tatsuya's words.

' _A single, even a speck of a mistake my son sees from your father or even you, I will take that Bakushou Gashat away.'_

"I-I see…" He nodded, walking ahead before Neo-Lazer walks over to Nathan.

"So, if I may ask, Snipe. What are you doing with this power now? Just avenging someone, or doing other duties?" He asked the sniper.

The sniper glanced at Neo-Lazer, seeing the one red eye being seen. "My fight with Graphite still stands but it is no longer all about revenge. As for what I mainly do, my task to make sure the peace isn't interrupted and to make sure the bad guys are put behind bars. My task lead me to being a teacher assistant for UA at a young age. I have been a Hero for the past two years but I am not one for fame and glory, all that matters is my task to stop evil."

"Ah, it sounds noble. My son mentioned you having a mindset of games."

"Used to."

"Did something change that?"

"Yeah, it's called growing up." Cody unknowingly flinched from hearing that. "My mind isn't focused all about it anymore. Games and reality is very different. This is reality, people can get hurt, in games you can't but no matter how it is, there is always a price to pay. That being said, when my task is focused, I can't think of it as a game but as my mission to make sure the conflict is stopped."

"Ah, hehe. I bet my son could learn a few things from you." Neo-Lazer chuckled.

"Dad!" Cody whined out, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"What? I was just suggesting since he is a Hero and all and you can learn some things from him."

"Please…" He whined.

Snipe shook his head before he raised his fist, stopping the two. "Guess that feeling was right." They peek from his shoulders to see the park was nothing but a race track meant for motorcycles.

"No kidding…" Cody got out. "The park is now a motorcycle race track."

" _ **WELCOME RIDERS~!"**_ A voice called out, above them stood a platform, filled with trophies and a unconscious alice tied up next to the golden First Place trophy. And next to her was a Bugster, but this one looked more mechanical, as it had mostly yellow, with some silver bolts, and blue paint. It even had some pipes out of its back and a motorcycle that had a grunt Bugster on the front end.

"Wait! I know what you are! You're Motors!" Neo-Lazer recognized.

" _ **A-HA! A fellow Baksou Bike fan! Glad someone recognized me!"**_ Motors chuckled. " _ **And since you are here, I think it's time for our race! And not just for the boss to watch but for the whole city!"**_ They looked up to see a large screen, showing the entire area as well as the racers. Cody, Snipe, and Motors.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Cody uttered.

"Just focus on saving Alice you two," Snipe reminded before looking at Neo-Lazer. "Activate your LV 2 form."

"Gotcha! Shifting to Second-Gear!" He announced, spinning once and opening up the Level Up Panel, as the Level Up Screen flew out.

 _ **[GACHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[BAKUSOU! DOKUSOU! GEKISOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!]**_

Upon touching the screen, the small LV 1 form, disperse into armor, scattering it around as it soon showed a simple base of the motorcycle. The two wheel weapons soon spun around and increasing in size before attaching onto the base, creating a very yellow bike, with the belt on the top portion, the Kimewaza slot onto the side of it, and the face became a full motorcycle bike as it landed on the ground safely.

"EEEEHHHHH!?" Cody gawked. "You weren't lying about it, Snipe…"

"I told ya." Snipe sighed before getting on his personal motorcycle while Cody looks at Neo-Lazer.

"This is strange…" Cody muttered.

"How do you think I feel?" Neo-Lazer sighed, "But, no room to complain. Hop on and let's win this race. Alice and your mother need our help." Cody nodded before getting into the living motorcycle as Cody and Snipe drove up to the starting line where Motors was.

" _ **Just you wait, I will show you two who is the best."**_

"We will see about that, Bugster."

" _ **Hahaha! I love a challange! But I'm not alone on this one!"**_ Motors said as he snapped his fingers.

Pixels formed next to Motors as a bugster foot soldier and a Bugster Motorcycle appeared. " _ **Team Rider vs Team Bugster!"**_

"Seems fair for a team race," Neo-Lazer looks up at Cody.

"Fine…" The four revved their engines as a holographic screen showed their names along with the timer.

* * *

 _Izuku and the others were at Naomi's household, the second-year student were motioning them to enter. "You guys got to check this out!" She said to the first year students. They took notice of the television, the group seeing what seems to be a race. However there were only four racers, two that they recognize._

" _Isn't that Nathan and Cody!?" Ochako realized._

" _And they are racing against two Bugsters…" Tenya noted._

" _What's with that weird bike?" Izuku pointed at Cody's motorcycle._

" _That is the LV 2 form Tora used," They look back to see Tatsuya already seated, giving a critical stare at the screen. "Tora's title was Kamen Rider Lazer."_

" _A bike though? That's kinda…. Odd…." Tenya noted._

" _It may seem odd but looks are deceiving." Tatsuya sighed._

 _Izuku nodded, understanding as he turned before he noticed the name of the bike Cody was using, "Huh? 'Neo-Lazer'?"_

" _Since he is the second user… for now." Tatsuya frowned._

" _Why… are you so insisted on not trusting Cody and his family?" Izuku asked, not wanting to be rude, but obvious there's some tension between them._

" _Due to the fact he isn't prepared." Tatsuya said. "And more importantly, he lacks a trait a hero and a Kamen Rider must know."_

" _Only because you keep it to yourself!" Ochako stood up, frowning at the elder man. "You won't even give him a chance to work up to that like us!"_

" _That is called being selfish. A selfish one wouldn't seek to open to others, only to themselves. What I do, is my task to help the innocent and still is. Being selfish is a lack of humanity that soon makes you greedy. Being selfish is something you don't wish to give away only belongs to you without reason. Now tell me, what can you see behind that?"_

 _Ochako wanted to speak before she lowered her head in defeat and sat down._

" _Now let's focus on how this will go," He insisted as everyone looks at the screen as they see the timer on the 10 second mark._

* * *

The four races look at the timer as it counted down, the two Riders fully prepared as the time was now on 4.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 **GO!**

And just like that, they were off with a start as Motors and Snipe were ahead while the Bugster grunt and Cody followed behind. "Come on, dad, we have to keep up with Snipe so we can win this!" Cody exclaimed.

"I-I'll try son! Having a bike as a body is really odd and difficult!" Neo-Lazer informed. "J-Just… give me a bit and I can try to logically find a way to get use to this!"

Cody revved the engine as the motorcycle sped up a bit as he looks ahead to see Motors and Snipe neck and neck.

" _ **And I thought I was the fastest!"**_ Motors growled.

"Don't show off for who you are." Snipe reminded, before he ducked from a punch that Motors tried to deliver. Snipe looks at Motors with a glare, realizing that Motors wanted to keep him out of the race.

* * *

" _Hey, that Bugster was trying to knock Onii-sama off his bike!"_ _Naomi frowned._

" _Comes to show how low the enemy can go in order to win."_

" _Plus the game…." Izuku said, earning their attention, "Baksou Bike is a no holds bar racing game. Anything goes for it…"_

" _Since when do you know about this?" Ochako blinked._

" _I uh…" He rubbed his neck, "I… did some gaming research upon knowing Cody is a Kamen Rider. And since he's based off of games, I did my best to find all games that could give me info on their ability…" He admitted._

* * *

Motors tried to punch him again, only for Snipe to use his Quirk and catch the fist and shoved him away as the Bugster Bike swerved a bit. Motors growled before revving the engine as the speed sped up a bit. " _ **Take this!"**_ He titled his body as the pipe was aimed at Snipe.

"Shit!" He grabbed the brake as he moved back, now behind the Bugster who laughed. "Alright, no holds huh? Then you got it." He revved the engine to slowly catch up with the Bugster.

With Cody, he too was having the same situation with the grunt as he ducked from the punch. After avoiding the next attack, Cody grabs his Gashacon Breaker and hits the Bugster's shoulder.

"Good job son! You know, I'm getting the hang of this more." Neo-Lazer complimented before 'glaring' at something. "On your right!"

Cody tilted the handlebars to the left to avoid the attack before he tilted it to the left, hitting the Bugster's bike as the two were trying to bump each other off. The young Rider grimaced as he felt the impact. Looking at his weapon, he looks at the incoming Bugster, recalling something he learned from Snipe. Seeing an upcoming turn in the track, there was a wall around the curved corner.

"I think I have an idea." Cody said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something I learned from Snipe." He looks at the Bugster who glanced at him as it was increasing its speed. He waited until the Bugster swerved the bike to hit Cody, only this time he hit the brakes. "See ya!"

The Bugster squealed as the bike hits the wall instead, sent flying off the track and crashed in the pond.

* * *

 _[And with that! Motors is all alone against the two riders!] The announcer informed for those who watched._

" _Go Cody!" Mina cheered. "You can do it!"_

" _And be careful next time!" Poppy added, the two girls looking at each other before smiling brightly._

" _Guess Cody did learn something from my son," Tatsuya commented. "Seems they are now on the second lap."_

" _But still… Motors doesn't look like he's giving up." Izuku pointed, showing he was now in the lead, "And who knows what he'll try next?"_

" _If anything, have faith in Cody and my son." Tatsuya said. "With the two, they can overcome the odds."_

" _How can you tell?"_

 _Tatsuya let out a small yet noticeable smile, as he watches seeing images of himself when he was younger as well as Tora in Cody's and Nathan's place. "A gut feeling."_

* * *

Cody finally caught up with Snipe as the two were catching up with Snipe. "Any ideas, Snipe?" Neo-Lazer asked.

"We are on the second lap and the finish line is only 6 corners away," Snipe calculated. "For the idea, Motors thinks he is quick, right?" Cody nodded. "Then let's make him think he is."

" _ **Now, now, now!"**_ Motors shook his finger at them " _ **Isn't this unfair? Two on one? I think that needs to be changed…."**_

"Says the one who tries to knock us off!" Cody argued.

" _ **It's my game, after all!"**_ He cackled, " _ **So how about we deal with this… isn't that right, Graphite?"**_

Cody's eyes widened as a bone-armored motorcycle hits him to the side as the bike swerved a bit. With the three was none other than Graphite.

* * *

" _Oh come on!" Ochako whined. "They have to deal with him again!"_

" _I don't know what's worse…." Izuku said, "That he showed up? Or how Cody and Nathan will react?"_

" _Or worse… what they'll do now that they both have a reason to hurt Graphite…" Poppy said with worry._

* * *

Cody ducked from the swing Graphite tried to deliver before blocking the blade with his Breaker. "You are the one who hurt my mom and took Alice!" He growled.

" _ **So what if I am?"**_ Graphite laughed, blocking the next attack.

"I'm going to erase you, that's what!" He responded, venom in his voice as he wanted to end Graphite for even attempting to harm his family.

The Bugter easily blocked the attack before punching Cody across his helmet, disorienting him as Cody was losing balance of the motorcycle.

"Cody!' Neo-Lazer exclaimed in panic.

Snipe looks back then at Motors for a moment before he clenched the handlebars tightly. He grabbed his LV 3 Gashat.

" _ **Ohhh~? Plan to use that on me?"**_ Motors said with a hint of delight.

"I am going to do the right thing."

 _ **[GASHOON~! GASHATT]**_

"Initiation Tactics Level 3…" He said with venom in his voice as he reopened the panel again.  
 _ **  
[GA~CHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[BA-BANG BANG! BANG BA-BANG! (YOW!) BANG-BANG SHOOTING! (GO!)]**_

 _ **[A-GACHA! JET, JET, IN THE SKY! JET, JET! JET COMBA~T!]**_

Now equipped with the LV 3 form, his boosters ignited before he swerved the bike around, confusing the Bugster. With Cody, he was about to fall off as Graphite was about to deliver the next attack.

"CODY!" Cody sees the speeding Rider in his LV 3 form.

The sniper did the most daring stunt as he jumps off the bike, shocking Cody and those who watched but fully realized why as Snipe tackles Graphite into the sky as they were flying into the air. "Go save your sister! I will take it from here!" Snipe said before he and Graphite was gone from there sights.

" _ **Oh my! Leaving your bike is an instant disqualification!"**_ Motors announce, laughing loudly, " _ **Her death and my win will allow me to become complete!"**_

Cody looks at Motors, clenching the handlebars. "It won't happen…"

" _ **Eh?"**_

"If anything, Snipe did what was right! Not only saving me but giving me a chance to save my family!" He revs the bike more until he sees an incoming block. "And I am gonna return the favor for him!" He slams the block as it revealed a coin with a speeding symbol. "Item get! Speed!"

" _ **H-Hey! I uh… Power Up's aren't allowed?"**_ Motors tried to lie, to make sure he wins.

"No holds allowed, remember?" Neo-Lazer chuckled as they sped past Motors.

"Next up!" Cody held up his Gashacon Breaker, pressing the button once as he soon lets it charge up before he slammed his weapon once, tossing the Bugster behind them, but still on his bike. "Shall we give this guy the dust, dad?"

"Absolutely!" Cody smirked, taking out the Baksou Bike Gashat and placed it into the bike's Kimewaza's slot before pressing it.

 _ **[KIMEWAZA!]**_

Energy built up in the engine and exhaust port as he pressed it once more. Both his visor and Neo-Lazer's visor lite up, showing their connected powers.

 _ **[BAKUSOU! CRITICAL STRIKE!]**_

With a single twist, energy poured out of the exhaust port, showering Motoros with orange, yellow, and fuschia energy as it hit him, showing several 'HIT', 'GREAT' and 'PERFECT' images on the Bugster before it screamed in pleasure, before exploding, spite only losing it's bike than being fully destroyed. The game track vanished as Alice soon dropped from the elevated area before Cody jumped up and caught his sister in his arms.

He checked her pulse before sighing with relief as the complete tune plays, showing off the few games that have been completed before stopping at Bakusou Bike and placing the cleared sign on it.

 _ **[GAME CLEAR!]**_

* * *

" _They did it!" Mina and Poppy cheered together, the friends cheering for Cody and Nathan for winning the match._

" _Don't get ahead of yourselves… Onii-sama still has to fight Graphite…" Naomi said, though worried._

" _Right…." Izuku nodded, "So, what did you think about the ma-" The young hero turned to talk to Tatsuya, only to see him gone, "Uh… do you think he's going to congratulate them?" He asked the others._

* * *

"We did it," Cody sighed with a smile, getting off the motorcycle. "If it wasn't for Snipe, we wouldn't have won…"

"Now… let's get you back to the lab." Neo-Lazer said, back in his LV 1 form as he walked over to the defeated Bugster.

"Dad?" Cody blinked under his helmet in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I plan to bring this thing back to my lab and study it." He informed. "As a doctor, it is my duty to study viruses and learn to fix them."

"What did I warn you earlier, Cody?" Cody froze before he slowly look back to see Tatsuya in the Brave armor.

"H-Hey Mr. Tatsuya…" Cody gulped.

Brave walked past him and Neo-Lazer before using the Gashacon Sword to execute the Bugster, making Neo-Lazer shocked. "What was that for?!" He questioned, "I needed that specimen to possibly discover a cure for this virus strain!"

He flinched when Brave pointed the sword at him, "What you are doing could lead to more disaster. You will only cause more harm than good if you try to even open it. Disease can spread and find a way. The one mistake you have made..." The eyes flashed. "Was trying to study it when it is suppose to be gone to save your wife. If you studied it, you will only bring more harm to your wife."

Neo-Lazer stopped himself, realizing he had a point. "I… I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't," Brave walked up to him and closed his Gamer Driver, taking the Bakusou Bike Gashat. "And this is your punishment. You won't be Lazer, _ever_." He turns around and walks away.

"I…. I'm sorry…" He lowered his head.

"Dad…." Cody got out, also back to normal as he tried to walk over to him, only for him to be stopped by Tatsuya.

"He deserves the punishment. If the Bugster didn't vanish, your own mother would have died." He said before leaving.

The young rider turned back to his father, as he noticed his realization on him almost dooming his wife. The young rider walked over before smiling softly, "Let's go see mom. I'm sure she'll be glad to see us alive and well, same with Alice here."

"R-Right…" His father nodded before following. "I'm sorry… I never thought I would be risking her life…"

"I-It's okay, dad…" Cody tried to assure.

Back at the hospital, Alice soon wakes up, seeing that she's in a room, and being held by her mother's arms. "M-Mom?" She got out.

"You're okay," Her mother smiled.

"Mom!" She cried out, hugging her as tears rolled down her face, relieved to know she's alright, as well as being taken away by the enemies, "I-I was so scared…. This dragon guy tried to hurt me…."

"It's okay, it's okay, it won't come back." Angela assured softly.

"If anything…. I should apologize to you Angela…" Kaizer said, "I… only wanted to figure out this Bugster dilemma and stop it… But I almost costed your life…." He lowered his head, ashamed.

"Please don't worry me," She said.

"But I basically almost threw your life to save others! How can I be a doctor if I can't balance saving both my family and the innocent lives?" He said, his fist clenching tightly.

Angela cups his cheek, "You didn't know it would happen. Don't blame yourself, okay?"

He sighed heavily, taking her hand, "You're right…. Thank you Angela." He smiled before kissing her.

For Cody, he had his head lowered knowing that his father lost his only chance to be Lazer. And now, Tatsuya won't allow it anymore. His only shot and he blew it… He soon gained a text from Mina, asking if he's free right now? He smiled softly and responded he'll be over there soon.

"Hey um… I gotta go…" He informed them, "Mina…" He finished before they could ask him why.

"Go ahead," His father smiled. "Just be back home in time."

"Thanks dad…" He smiled, hugging his family before going off.

Once gone, Angela smiles as she looks up, "You know that you just let him stay the night with his girlfriend right? I can't leave yet until tomorrow." She giggled at him.

"Still doesn't mean I can't be a father. Sides, he has to come with me tomorrow for work, since my boss wants to meet him too." Kaizer informed. "But…. I think I can let it slide and let him stay there for awhile."

* * *

 _On the beach side, Graphite swung his bone-weapon downward, striking Snipe before kicking him to the side_ _ **, "You've grown weak, Snipe…. What's wrong? Not strong enough to face me anymore and avenge your girl?"**_ _He taunted._

 _Snipe growled before the Gatling Guns unclipped and connected to his arms, making Graphite's 'eyes' widened as the sniper activated his Quirk. "This." He fired as the Bugster began to block but with the amount of ammo, it was incapable of blocking them all as the gunshots finally came through, the Bugster finally pushed back for the first time in his fights. Snipe could feel the pain in his eyes as he felt his Quirk active but he chose to continue before he stopped his Quirk and continued to fire knowing he had Graphite right where he wants him._

" _ **Y-You…."**_ _Graphite growled, slowly standing up as orange blood dripped down his arm as bruises and wounds covered his body, even slight static as the Bugster took notice._ " _ **Che… be lucky…. I had one move I've been saving for you…. But know this. I will end you, Snipe."**_ _He informed before disappearing._

 _Snipe looks around before his armor vanished and he fell to the ground. His body covered in bruises as he was breathing heavily from the pain. "I… injured him…" He breathed out. "Just need a little more… to stop him… for good…"_

" _Well! What do we have here, boys?" A voice called out, as the sniper turned to see several goons walking over to him, with weapons in hand, "Looks like we got an injured hero! Let's see what candy his skull has?" He questioned as they all chuckled with glee._

 _The sniper reached for his weapon and aimed at them, setting it to stun. But before he could fire, his eyes began to act up, causing discomfort and pain as his visor blurred once more, causing him to drop the gun. He covered his left eye knowing that it had the most focus during the use of his Quirk, "Damn it…"_

 _As he looked up, he's met with a fist to the face, dropping him down as the other goons rushed ahead and started to beat on him, smacking him down as they tried to beat him enough until he couldn't fight back. He needed to stop this immediately even if his Quirk affects him any further. Remembering his training, he blocked the next punch with the help of his hearing. He kicked the other where the sun doesn't shine, causing one of the goons to squeal and fall. Seeing this startled the others before Snipe beats down each one until they were on the ground, groaning in pain._

 _Nathan panted heavily, covering his left eye. He heard a certain sound as he looks back to see the last goon who had bruises and held a knife. Just as he was going to lunge at him, the good's eyes rolled back and fell onto his stomach, revealing Naomi behind him, the one responsible for knocking out the last goon with her bokken._

" _Onii-Sama!" She called out, rushing ahead and hugging him gently, "Are you alright?" She asked, cupping his cheek._

 _Nathan covered his left eye, "I.. finally… injured Graphite…"_

 _She sighed with some relief, "Come on…. Let's get you home and patched up…"_

" _Before we do, we have to restrain these goons," He reminded. Naomi flushed in embarrassment, forgetting about that as they did so along with calling the police to pick them up before they head out._

 _As they walk, Nathan soon stops, making Naomi look at him, "Onii-Sama?" She got out, unsure what he was about to do. He gently pinned her to the wall, making her blush upon his action. "O-Onii-" She was stopped when he kissed her._

 _Her face blushed brightly, surprised he'd be the one to do so, but she soon melts into the kiss, holding him closely before what felt like a long while, they part, "W-Wow….. Onii-Sama…. That was…. Amazing…" She pants from it, "W-What was that all for?"_

" _To thank you." He responded._

" _Thank…. Me?" She asked, confused. "For…. what?"_

" _Just…. For being with me…." He confessed._

 _Naomi smiles brightly, nodding as she hugged his arm, "Then…. Does this mean…. You're up for it?" She asked, only for him to smile softly and nod, making her squeal with delight._

* * *

At Mina's house, Cody arrived as the two hugged before he entered, a soft smile on their faces, "So, what's with bringing me out here?" The rider asked his girlfriend.

"Can't a girl bring her boyfriend to her place?" Mina giggled. "If you really wanna know… One part of it is to congratulate on your latest Bugster defeat." She said, pecking his cheek. "And for the other? Well… I want you to meet my parents…."

The young rider flinched from that, "You…. want me to meet your folks?" He got out, unsure how he could present to them… or if they would like him. "A-Are… you sure? I mean…. I did just get back from a fight… a-and I want to make sure my mom gets better after recovering plus..." He lowered his head. "I blew it…"

"Huh?"

"My only shot of my dad becoming Lazer…" He said softly, "I should've known he would've tried something, and cause of it, Tatsuya won't ever let him be Lazer again…"

"Cody…." Mina kissed him softly, making him calm down a bit, "You've tried your best. Don't assume it's your fault. I know how much you want your dad to help you out, but you shouldn't blame yourself, alright?" She said, earning his nod, "Good! As for meeting my parents… well… I… I think we're ready for another step in our relationship…" She said, her face somewhat gaining a soft blush of excitement.

"Hopefully your parents will like me…" Cody gulped.

"One reason why I brought you here." She smiled, taking his arm as they head over to the living room. And the meet and greet was very good, allowing him to know her parents more along with what her belief being in the 'next step' is letting him stay over at her place too. It was…. A nice change of pace.

* * *

 _On the outskirts of the city, Parad sat on a block of cement, playing his games. He continued to play it, but his eyes and face showed he was distracted. So much so, that he actually failed on completing the game, causing him to glare at the screen. He put the game away as he stood up and looked towards the city. Pondering to himself on why he did such a thing? Why did he even protect that 'human girl'? He looked at his hands, clenching them tightly._

 _No... It wasn't his fault for him doing that. Just a process of being separated and what came from it. He knows he's still a Bugster and their fates are going to be in his hands. After all, he's worked this hard enough to make sure they came back after the last attempt from those Riders and heroes almost erased them. But now, the're back, and just like with the common cold, they got stronger._

 _"Bugsters... will rule this place. These humans are nothing more than animals, waiting to die." He said to himself outloud. "After all, it's just in our dna. We want to fight and kill them. And we want to rule over what they've ruined. This planet is nothing more than a cesspool of humans ruining what they call 'home'. So let us give them a taste of extinction... And see who truly belongs here?"_

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Welp, the new Lazer is done! But of course, he screwed it up and now can't be Lazer anymore. :P But this isn't the last we'll see of him, and in a few more chaps, he'll come back and such. So I hope you're enjoying this so far?

As well as some hints for other ideas that'll come to light later in this story. Now, I'll have to say this right now... Reviewers. PLEASE! For the love of god, DO NOT SPOIL ANYTHING. I know what you're all thinking and for those who are keeping up with Ex-Aid like myself, know the truth. So please do not spoil anything about Parad in these reviews, alright? Thank you.

Now, with that done. Next chap will be featuring Naomi, Lady Brave and her LV 3 form. ^^

Also, I have to bring this back up now since I almost forgot about it. Okay, let me be clear on this right now. Taiga, the real Snipe, WILL NOT BE IN THIS STORY. I repeat myself. Taiga is not in this story at all. I don't know how thought he would be in this, or why he would be in this story. But no. I have never planned for Taiga to be in this at all.

The only real characters from the Ex-Aid series that will be in this story, are Poppy, Parad, Graphite, Dan Kuroto, Dan Masamune, "possibly the movie riders" and every other Bugster out there, not including those from Heisei Generations. Those have been and only will be the characters appearing in this story.

So until then, later minna!


	11. Chapter 11: Relief Of The Beat

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

My Hero Academia: A Hero's Torch

* * *

Chapter 11: Relief Of The Beat

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Quirks! Abilities that have become part of the norm in everyday life on Earth. It is unknown how it came to be, though some speculate the reason due to the world's greatest hero, All Might. Supposedly since he came, these 'Quirks' have manifested within the majority of every human (and some animals) in the whole world._

 _Though, as the increase of humans with Quirks keep going, so do the activities of people using their powers to their own needs. And always becomes villains. No matter where you look, heroes and villains fight for power._

 _But with in this new day of age, one Quirkless boy will become a legend. One where he will fight for humanity and the lives of the people. And the title they will shout for decades will be known, as Kamen Rider!_

* * *

 _As the night was still brewing across the sky, within the Shirogane household, everything was calm and peaceful. Not only it has been a few hours since Nathan finally injured Graphite, but also it gave him motivation to find a way to finally end Graphite. That being said in his room, he was sleeping but he wasn't alone in the room._

 _Naomi was there with him, a smile on her face and cuddled up in the bed, basking in an afterglow after their round they had. The two young teens had some 'alone time' and had their first moment. It was something for both of them to remember._

 _Naomi gently raised her head to look at the sniper, seeing him still sleeping peacefully. She knew the sniper had been through enough in the past already. And she wanted to help him soothe the pain, wanting to help him focus on other things than revenge._

 _But… she still felt afraid._

 _She grasp his warm body, not wanting to lose that. The sniper was so kind to her when they met. Taken into the household and even raised as a fellow Shirogane. She was afraid of losing him from revenge. While he doesn't show it, he still radiates a need to end the draconic Bugster who took everything from him. She clings to him because she doesn't want to let him go. Not from emotions but for concern._

" _Nathan…. I promise… I'll protect you no matter what… I'll keep your heart warm…" Naomi said softly, holding him more as she soon drifted off to sleep._

 _Though, outside in the garden, Tatsuya was on the phone, and he seem desperate, "Please! I know that you can do anything, All-Might. Just give me some closure here!" He demanded._

" _What you're asking is in the realms of being a god. I am nothing like that, Tatsuya, you know it." All-Might responded, "You're still in grief over losing your friend. You already went too far with taking your anger out on your students, and even Kaizer. You need to let go…. Let his spirit rest in peace."_

 _Tatsuya gripped the phone tightly, "I can't let this go… I just can't…"_

" _Then what? Take more of your stages out on your students? On Cody and his father? I saw what happened and that was uncalled for to do, Tatsuya." All-Might frowned. "Even if keeping that Bugster alive was the wrong call, just removing what you gave wasn't right and you know it."_

" _He would have lead to his own wife's death if he tried to study that Bugster."_

" _And he realized and regretted his decision. But he wasn't far off to study them in order to fully get rid of them." All-Might added on. "The Bugster's are very dangerous already, and if we don't find their source and put a stop to it, this will be a never ending fight."_

" _The only way to find that source is Patient Zero and there has been no luck."_

" _Which, Tora tried to find before falling to that dark version." All-Might sighed, "At least try to not take your stages out on the students…. And I expect you to apologize to Cody and his father. They deserve that much over the recent incident."_

 _Tatsuya was silent. "I'll apologize…" While it was true he had to apologize, he was still unsure about handing the Gashats and Gamer Driver._

" _Good… See you in the morning good friend. And please… take it easy." All-Might said before hanging up for the night._

* * *

(Insert Op - EXCITE - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Op)

* * *

The song quickly begins like that of a chiptune like sound as it shows a loading screen before quickly saying 'Complete'

 _ **(I gotta believe...)**_

After leaving the loading screen, the screen quickly pans towards the UA High as it passes the several students before reaching Ex-Aid as he turns and punches it. Upon shattering showed the title card along with the Gashats of Ex-Aid before Might Action X floats to the center and lights up.

 _ **[I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara]**_

The screen pans above the high sky before quickly lowering down and zooming in to show off Cody, as he sees the ruins of the old town he used to live in before a quick flash showed the Bugsters destroying it before returning to the present.

 _ **[I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni ]**_

The screen shift towards the Class 1 of UA High, as it shows off the students. Each one chatting away as Cody is chatting away with Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Poppy on his mobile screeen chat back. With the occasional glare from Katsuki.

 _ **[Why, Why, Why, Why? Kitsukeba I Came Too Far]**_

It then shifts towards a flashback where Cody is being lectured by people with Quirks, his family of classmates, before shifting to where he was saved by All Might, then shifts again as All Might accepts him into the academy as the rest of the teachers are behind them. Even Aurora who stands there unsure that he is ready to be a hero looks at him with distrust.

 _ **[Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa, The New Beginning]**_

Inside an ally, several villains start pouring out from the darkness, led by Genm as they begin to march their way towards UA. Faint images of injured students and people are shown briefly before an image of All Might is on the ground, dead with his students.

 _ **[Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda, I gotta believe! (Turn it on...)]**_

As the mass of villains rush towards the entrance, Cody and Izuku hesitates while the other students march ahead before the shadow of All Might made them turn around. He pats their shoulders as Izuku jumps ahead, while Cody holds up Mighty Action X and presses it, a faint pink glow covering the screen.

 _ **[Sotto Excite Excite takanaru, Excite Excite kokoro ga]**_

A faint image of Ex-Aid LV 1 appears briefly before LV 2 jumps out from behind it. The Action Rider punching, kicking and beating any enemy in it's way as Izuku and the rest of their team helps them out, with their powers.

 _ **[Michibi ano basho e, Kakenuku deku dake]**_

A few more enemies appear before being stuck down by All Might and the other teachers. Several Bugsters being to gather around until more and more heroes appear, helping out what remains of the enemies.

 _ **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now, (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]**_

Faint images of new Ex-Aid forms can be seen before it zooms out to reveal the enemy behind it all, chuckling madly as he turns to see a large vial of Bugster viruses floating in a tank. But it then shifts towards the Aid Den as several unknown Gashats glow, resonating to stop the diseases.

 _ **[Excite Excite kotae wa, Excite Excite kotae wa]**_

With more and more enemies falling towards the ground,everyone backs up, back to back to make sure no more injuries can be given. As that happens Cody takes out the Mighty Action X Gashat before placing it into the Kimiwaza Slot and presses it, as he rider kicks at the screen.

 _ **[(One) Kono te mo naka, (Two) Susumu beki life, (Three) Ikiteku dake]**_

Back at the school, everyone was cheering, laughing and relaxing as they completed the mission. All Might nodding to them all as Poppy pats Cody's shoulder. The young rider smiling as he lifts up the Gashat one last time before looking out at the sky where the title card shows off one last time.

* * *

As the morning started, Naomi was making her way into school, her head lowered as she seemed deep in thought about Nathan. A worried frown was on her face as she continued before reaching her locker to grab her necessary items and more. Though as she stood there, a few other girls and boys were near by, whispering. But she already knew what they were talking about.

"Naomi Shirogane... That heiress ticks me off..."

"I know... Not to mention how much she clings to her, 'Onii-sama', it's pitiful."

"While the guy is lucky to have a cute girl like her, yeah I agree it's bad."

This was the same thing ever since the second day at school for her. She could tell others were not liking the two, even more towards her. Rumors even started to spread that she was simply blackmailing or even stalking Nathan. At worst cases they could only say that she relies on him too much, to where without him she wouldn't even be here without that recommendation.

And usually she doesn't pay it any mind, but lately? Her mind started to question if it was true? Was she truly relying on him to where she can't hold her own without him? The young Shirogane shook her head. That really can't be it. She was the heiress of the Shirogane Clan, a clan of heroes and even more so a clan of warriors that have been standing strong throughout the ages of this world. She can do this on her own... Right?

She turned her head softly to see the few talking about her, as they flinched and rushed off towards their class, most likely thinking she would cut them down. And normally, she would only glare but right now? She just wanted these rumors to stop.

The young heiress continued to make to her class, while it was lively as ever, she sat down and waited for class to start. As she does, those comments started to plague her mind once more as she tried to shake it off.

 _'You can do this... You're not relying on him...'_

* * *

Later on in the day, Cody and his friends were eating U.A Academy. It was a peaceful day as they were enjoying their lunch. As they eat, they noticed something.

"Hey Naomi, where's Nathan?" Cody asked, only to see her silent for a bit. "Naomi?"

The young Shirogane flinched, most likely snapping out of her trance, "Oh, he went to grab his laptop. He left it in the classroom."

"Oh," Cody nodded. "You know I realized that he looked tired when we saw him. Did something happened?"

"Hmm… maybe~." she giggled softly, "But it's a secret between him and myself."

"Was he awake because of his computer work?"

"Yeah," Naomi said but they didn't know it was a lie.

"Come to think of it… what is he even working on in that computer? He has been so focused on that whenever he has a chance," Izuku said.

"Well… I did take a peek on his computer work when he was asleep," Naomi confessed.

" _Well? What was it?"_ Poppy asked, from the handheld Cody had on the table.

"Something about… 'Patient Zero'? Don't know what that means." She answered.

"Patient Zero?" Cody said with confusion as he looked at Poppy, "Any ideas on that?"

" _Well I recall in medical terms Patient Zero is basically the person of origin of… a disease…"_ she trailed off, her voice becoming quiet and realized what it meant.

"Hm? What was that Poppy?" Cody asked, unable to hear what she said.

" _J-Just the main source of what caused a sickness."_

"Odd… why would he be looking into that stuff?" Mina asked.

"None of your business," They see Nathan with his computer in hand with a frown. "And how did you know I was even studying about it?"

"Uh… Just a guess?" Cody said as they all shrugged.

"Asuna." Nathan questioned.

" _I-It wasn't me this time! I swear!"_ She shook her head.

"Then who? You guys better not lie."

"It was me, Onii-sama….." Naomi stood up, "I told them since I took a accidental peak at it last night."

"You… what?" Nathan got out.

"I only saw what you were looking up, but nothing more. I was wondering what it was and my curiosity got the better of me." She said, bowing for an apology.

"Ugh… I need to keep my laptop off next time before I sleep…" Nathan grumbled. "As for the rest of you, don't remember any of what Naomi told you."

"Hm? What were we talking about?" Ochako asked, unsure what went on as she was busy with her phone.

Nathan stared with a deadpanned look before he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If you guys need me I am heading out for the day."

"Eh?"

"I am taking a small break since I have important matters." He explained. "Right now, Mr. sleepy eyes said that you have a writing test coming up as well." Cody and his friends groaned due to hearing about an upcoming test. "Suck it up. It's just a simple test is all. I will be back in a few days. And Cody."

"Y-Yes Nathan?"

"Make sure you don't mess up alright?"

"I'll try my best." He nods, understanding the situation.

Nathan nodded before he picks up his laptop and leaves the cafeteria.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Mina whispered to them.

"No idea…. Maybe it's something to do with that 'Patient Zero' thing?" Izuku whispered back.

"Makes me wonder…" Cody pondered. "He has been doing this since that Dark Ex-Aid attacked during the mock battle."

"Maybe… he's patient zero?" Izuku noted. "Why else would he work with the Bugsters?"

Cody crossed his arms, "If that were true then wouldn't he be a Bugster?" They were all quiet. "Ugh… this is so confusing… just what does Nathan know to this? I'm honestly worried… first Tatsuya's friend and now that Dark Ex-Aid is threatening Nathan as if there is _something_ he found about the dark rider's doings."

" _If he does…. Why doesn't he share it with us?"_ Poppy questioned, pointing out the obvious. Why didn't Nathan share them any new info that he learned? Did… he not trust them enough?

Even Naomi wondered the same. Her adopted brother knows something and it is putting him in danger. It made her worried. Ever since he saved her, she overheard how he was threatened by the dark Rider since.

"We'll try to find out later. We should head to class." Tenya informed.

"Alright," Cody sighed before he and the others put their trays away. Naomi stared at her empty plate. "Hey Naomi, are you coming along?"

"Huh? Oh, r-right," she nodded before following the others since her classroom was before theirs.

"Say... does anyone else notice something wrong with Naomi?" The young blonde asked.

"It's most likely due to the rumors." Mina said.

"Rumors?" Izuku added.

"Mhm, some are spreading rumors, most likely to break her spirit." Ochako nodded, "They're saying she's either stalking Nathan or blackmailing him. Though, it's mostly because some are jealous or don't like her."

"Even worse, some just say she's too clingy to where without him, she can't do anything... It's sickening to see people say suck things." Mina crossed her arms with a huff.

"That is school for you..." Cody sighed, "Where drama and problems always arise... I just hope she doesn't take it seriously. We all know she's capable."

The group nodded softly as they all went to their own classes.

* * *

 _Snipe was looking through his rifle from the tower, using his Quirk, seeing Kuroto's computer from a very long distance. While he couldn't be seen by the man, it gave him time to watch or hear what he does. He did leave a small bug after all._

 _He looked over his shoulder, pressing a few keys as his laptop turned on, displaying data and files he currently collected and recorded._

" _2 hours and so far i got some luck…" Snipe sighed. He had the urge to rub his eyes but he chose to prevent it since he can't keep his eyes off._

 _Kuroto then did something different, he seemed to have…. Looped? Snipe rubbed his eyes as he looked again, showing Kuroto walking into his office before sitting down and started to type away once more._

 _He focused on his Quirk more with his rifle, his vision sharpening to see Kuroto opening a file in the computer._

" _Level… X?" Snipe muttered under his helmet. "What is that guy up to?" He focused more and noticed something. He sees Kuroto… talking to someone?_

 _He noticed the other person wearing a dark jacket as the large collar hid his neck, idly playing a handheld console. "Who the heck is he…" he stared and took a few photos with the scope._

 _The person continued for a moment before he smirked and looked over towards Snipe, waving at him._

" _That guy can see me from all the way here?" Snipe gasped. He knew his Quirk allowed him to see and shoot from very far while Kuroto didn't see him and yet the teen can? How?_

 _He lowered his rifle, wondering just what is going on. "Something really is off… that guy… Level X…" he listed. He placed in what he gathered into his laptop and a backup USB._

" _ **Leaving so soon, Snipe?"**_ _A chilling, familiar voice called out behind him._

 _He quickly swerved with his rifle, aimed at Graphite. "You again." He growled, clutching his laptop close while he secretly placed the USB in his holster pocket. "I thought something was up. Who was that teen and what is this about a Level X?"_

" _ **Hmph… As if you'll find out…."**_ _Graphite spat out, drawing his blades,_ " _ **You're not leaving here alive… Or at least conscious…."**_

 _Smile growled until he brought out LV 3 Gashat. "Then I will fight like last time."_

" _Now this is no fun…" Another voice called out as Snipe turned to see the other male there, now in front of him._

" _How did…" Snipe got out._

" _Maybe it'll be better if your new 'lover' tries us out?" He said, before static formed around him and in moments rushed at Snipe, striking him down._

 _Snipe cried out in pain, the laptop sliding across the ground. He quickly checked his pocket holster, hiding the relief before he aimed at the teen but Graphite stopped him, causing him to shoot the air before elbowing his helmet. He stumbled as his health was down 65%._

 _Graphite then drew an 'X' in the air before sending his most powerful attack at the Rider,_ " _ **Roaring Dragon Fang!"**_ _He cried out, the attack hitting Snipe dead-center at close range._

 _Snipe rolled across the ground and coughed, his health now at 10%. He weakly reached for the laptop and shoved it away, sliding under the large machine. Seeing it hidden, he had relief but he felt Graphite picking him up by the neck._

" _ **Goodnight, bastard…."**_ _Graphite chuckled, slamming the rider into the ground and canceling his transformation, leaving him unconscious in the Bugster's hand._ " _ **Thanks for that, Parad."**_

 _He sees the teen playing his handheld console. "Hm?"_

" _ **Ugh… never mind…"**_ _The two walk away, unaware that Snipe hid his laptop and backup USB for safety._

* * *

A few days passed as Cody was playing around with the pencil, keeping it standing with his finger. He glanced at the empty seat next to the teacher's desk. Nathan told them he will be gone for a day but it has been a week already.

Naomi though, was worried sick. Right now, she was staying with Cody's family for now, since her father and everyone else at the Shirogane clan went out to search for Nathan, even though they haven't found any trace of him… yet. Not to mention, the comments about her have been increasing as of lately she too started to believe it. Already failing in a few practical exams All-Might and Tatsuya gave out. She was starting to believe the comments were true.

"Hey… I'm sure they'll find him this time…" Mina reassured her.

"But… he has been gone for a whole week…" Naomi said. "Just where did he go…?"

"Maybe he found something important and dealing with it? Don't look so down." Mina tried to cheer her up.

"I'm worried about Onii-sama…" Naomi muttered sadly, as she covered her face softly. "Along with how right everyone is about me..."

"Your Dad and the others will find him, Naomi," Cody assured. "You just have to give it time…"

"But for how long?"

"I…. I wish I knew… But we'll be here for you Naomi. We're your friends after all." He said with a soft smile. "And don't give into those comments, you'll just make your paranoia worse."

"But... they're right."

"No they aren't!" Cody shouted, snapping her out of this trance she put herself in. "You're strong, Naomi... And you don't rely on him."

"But you saw those results!"

"Only because you let yourself believe their comments to be true." He responded, "You don't rely on him to where it affects you. You only rely on him for emotional support, and at best only when you two need one another to function. But that doesn't mean that without him you're nothing."

She lowered her head until they heard knocking on the door. Cody stood up before walking over to the door. When he opened it, he saw…

"Mr. Tatsuya?" He noticed he was carrying a disk. "What happened?"

"They left us a message…"

Tatsuya entered before placing in the CD into the computer. When the screen appeared, it showed Nathan unconscious and held up by chains.

"Onii-sama!" Naomi cried out.

Standing near him was none other than Graphite, but also… someone new. It was a young teen with short brown hair, along with a blue t-shirt underneath a black coat that had a coat tail, along with wires around his arms, with the forearms having pink longsleeves where his thumbs stuck out of. His pants were light purple with several pixels and colors on it and complete with two black boots.

"Who is that guy?" Izuku noticed.

" _ **To you humans, I am leaving this message to warn you all to step off,"**_ Graphite threatened. " _ **You are stepping into something you should never learn about."**_ He points at Nathan. " _ **Much like this damn bastard."**_

" _So! We decided to make this a game! You win, you get Snipe and this Gashat!"_ The mysterious man held up the Doremifa Beat Gashat, " _Lose? And well…. Game Over for you."_

"That's the Level 3 Gashat!"

"How… did they get it?" Izuku pondered.

" _ **And furthermore, anyone tries to save him without us noticing? Well… hehe…"**_ he brought out the Bone Fang and embedded the blade into Nathan's shoulder, not only waking him but causing him to scream in pain. " _ **You get the idea."**_

"Onii-sama!" Naomi cried out, growling at the Bugster.

"Calm down, Naomi…" Cody placed his hand on her.

"We have to save Onii-sama!"

"I know, but we can't be rash on this…." Cody said to her.

" _And Ex-Aid?"_ The mysterious male said, making the young blonde turn to the screen, " _Let's have some fun?"_ He smiled before the video ended.

"How… did he know me?" Cody questioned.

"Must be one of the allies to the Bugsters if he knew." Tenya said. "Just why did they go after Snipe?"

"I think… he found something that literally forced them to take him." Cody muttered. "Let's go save Nathan."

"I'm coming along!" Naomi said, standing up.

"As are we!" Mina and the others said.

"No… you kids can't go…" Tatsuya shook his head, "It's too dangerous…. Including those who aren't riders. You'll get infected…. The Gamer Riders are the only ones specialized against the Bugsters."

"But-"

"I am doing this for your safety. Your families would be devastated if something were to happen to you." He said.

"But we can't sit around!" Naomi argued. "Onii-sama is-"

"No… you're all too young to face against villains like this…" All-Might said, walking in.

"All-Might? Why are you here?" Izuku asked.

"To help save Nathan…. It's obvious that these villains are much more smarter than we thought… So it requires actual heroes to stop them…" All-Might explained.

"What if those Bugsters infect you guys?" Ochako asked.

"They tried once before and failed!" All-Might bellowed, flexing himself, "Seems my Quirk is too strong for them to truly handle."

"One tough immune system…" Cody whistled.

"That's why only I can go, asides from Tatsuya. So you all stay put and make sure you head home." He warned them as he and Tatsuya quickly left and closed the door. The students looked at each other but for Naomi, she slowly gripped her skirt tightly. She just couldn't stand back and see Nathan hurt.

She had to do what is right. And this would prove to herself that she can do this on her own.

* * *

 _Nathan held back the pain as he stared at Graphite as the strange teen was sitting on a table while dark Ex-Aid was glaring at him._

" _Just where is that damn computer you kept!"_

" _Ain't telling you squat, Kuroto." He spat onto Dark Ex-Aid's visor. "I know you have something planned and the fact you plan on making a Level X Gashat."_

 _The Dark Ex-Aid growled, stabbing him in the shoulder, making the teen scream, "I can kill you right now and end this mess…. Just like how Tora tried to search for what he could not understand…"_

" _Let me guess…" he grinned. "The origin of the virus. This Patient Zero."_

" _Yeah…. Seems he did leave something… To which I'll remove as well…" He growled, twisting the blade slowly. Nathan screamed in pain as blood was leaking from his shirt. "You won't learn about it. I won't allow it."_

" _I… won't… tell… you…" Nathan gritted in pain. "You go… to.. Hell…"_

" _No… You…" Dark Ex-Aid said, plunging the blade into Nathan's side._

 _Nathan's vision was slowly becoming a blur from his loss of blood before he passed out._ _The dark rider growled, turning to Parad and Graphite, "Search for my data!" He demanded._

 _They nodded before leaving the area in search for it, unaware of its true place it was hidden._

* * *

Naomi sneaked around the UA campus, knowing that what she was doing was violating what her father just told them not to do. She knew she was defying his words, but someone she truly cares for is at stake and she didn't care what happened as long as she knew he was safe.

She hid behind a tree, noticing All-Might looking at a paper, no doubt location of where the enemy was keeping Nathan. She knew her brother was a Hero much like the other teachers which was the reason why All-Might had to handle the situation. A few others wanted to assist as well but when it comes to Bugsters, All-Might was one of the only few to handle what they can do due to their virus.

She watched the mighty hero leave the campus, promoting her to follow secretly.

"You can't go at this alone…"

The young girl turned to see Cody and Poppy there, "Nathan is our friend too. Plus, you could use more help." Poppy smiled, "I know he means a lot to you, but you are only one person… Let us help."

"My father taught me enough to handle situations." Naomi said. "I have to save Nathan. I may be one person but if anything I learned about going against an enemy alone from Nathan."

"But you'll only fall. You're dealing with the same Bugster who could take on even those with LV 3. We won't let you get killed." Cody said.

"I don't care!" Cody flinched upon hearing her tone. This was ever a first to hear her so angered and her iris were yellow, showing how serious she was. "Onii-sama is everything to me and I won't let those Bugsters harm him any further than they already have! He has shown enough will to stand and not give up but I know he is still in pain!"

"We know…" Poppy said softly, walking over to her, "We know how much you love him. As well as how much he's inspired you. We're not trying to back you out of this, we only want to help. After all, who else could save him but you?" The idol girl smiled.

"Sides, you need someone to run a distraction against those two to get to Nathan. Why else would we do this, along with them?" Cody said pointing behind her. Near by, Izuku and the others were talking to both All-Might and Tatsuya, distracting them as Toru quickly pocketed the location before she sneakily walked over and handed it to Naomi.

"Here. Make sure you guys stay safe? We all want Nathan back." Toru said to Naomi, smiling, spite them not being able to see it.

Naomi looks at them incredulously, seeing they were helping her rescue Nathan. "Thank you." She thanked.

"Now save our teacher assistant, alright?" Toru hugged the young Shirogane with the young Shirogane nodded.

"Let's get going. We don't have long." Cody reminded her. Naomi nodded before they quickly left the campus to the location of her adoptive brother.

* * *

" _Kids, kids. Calm down. We can't let you know about the mission." All-Might said, trying to get them to relax and let them to save Nathan. "Please go back to your classes."_

" _But he is in danger!"_

" _Yeah! We have to help the teacher assistant!"_

" _And let you kids get hurt or infected? You'll do more harm than good…" Tatsuya crossed his arms._

" _Easy, Tatsuya…. Remember, take it easy on your grief." All-Might reminded, muttering to the veteran so the kids didn't hear that._

 _Tatsuya took a deep breath until he realized something. "Wait a minute… where is my daughter?" He noticed._

" _Hm? Who?" Mina and the other girls said in unison, tilting their heads innocently._

" _Where is Naomi?" Tatsuya frowned._

" _Maybe she went home?" Mina shrugged. Tatsuya stared intensely at the group, making them flinch._

" _Kids… you must not lie," All-Might crossed his arms. "Tell the truth."_

" _They're on their way to save your son…." Bakugou said, his arms crossed and near by, "They were distracting you before ghost girl took your information and gave it to your daughter and the Quirkless blondie. They're already gone."_

" _Bakugou! Why tell them that?!" Ochako shouted at him, angered._

" _Hey! This is something you guys shouldn't have butt out on!" He barked._

" _You… did…" Tatsuya growled, almost ready to snap before All-Might placed his hand on the veteran, as he took a deep breath and sighed, "Detention for a week. Along with a 10 page essay on hero practices and groups."_

 _They all groaned while Tatsuya was now concerned. "Darn it, Naomi…" he grumbled._

* * *

Cody and Naomi were heading to the location after looking over the note that showed the place. Naomi was very focused as they were getting close.

"Is this the place, Poppy?" Cody asked, looking at his phone with the Bugster inside it.

" _This must be the place."_ Poppy confirmed.

The two teens looked towards the area, showing a destroyed and abandoned military installation, showing several battle scars from the wars of long past. Fitting for Nathan and his hold up. Including the place for the fight as it is far from the public for them to go full out. Even if the Bugsters didn't care about them.

"Let's go inside," Naomi said, being the first one to walk ahead.

"Wait up!" Cody called out before following her.

They continued their way further into the building, as they soon notice a few Grunt Bugsters walking around, weapons in hand and ready to attack anyone on sight. This made their venture a bit more complicated as they had to go through this slowly without the alarms going off.

"Great… should've expected this…" Cody groaned out. "Just how are we going to get to Nathan without raising any alarms? Any ideas Poppy?"

" _I… I don't know."_ Poppy admitted.

Cody began to ponder, knowing they didn't have long before something worse could happen to Nathan. The young rider then stood up, "I'll draw their attention…." Cody said to her.

" _What? But Cody-"_ Poppy started until Cody interrupted her.

"The longer we wait, the more trouble he could be in. If I distract them, they'll focus only on me, not knowing about you. So it gives you plenty of time to rescue him." Cody responded to her. "I might even be targeted by Graphite…"

Naomi bit her lip but she knew very well that Graphite and Nathan have a history. She needed the opportunity to rescue her adoptive brother. "Just… be careful."

Cody nodded before he was the first to leave while Naomi secretly made her way to Nathan. He walked over before shouting at the Bugsters, "HEY!" He called out, earning their attention as he strapped his driver on and activated his Gashat.

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

The game field formed as several boxes flew out into the area as Cody smirked, "Catch me if you can." He taunted, inserting his Gashat as the Bugster sounded out chasing after him.

Seeing them focused on Cody, Naomi continued her way to the main room. She looked left and right before she explored more. Just as she was about to turn a corner, she heard voices.

"What!? You couldn't find it!?" She peeked to see the Dark Ex-Aid looking at Graphite and the strange teen.

" _ **That annoyance hid it well."**_ He glanced at something. " _ **Damn human knew we would go after the computer."**_

"FOOLS! YOU'RE ALL FOOLS!" Dark Ex-Aid shouted out in anger, shooting off at the ground. "Search again…"

"While we could… Ex-Aid is here. And I want to have my fun…." The mysterious teen smiled, almost excited that the gaming genius is here before disappearing.

* * *

 _"HA!" Cody cried out, slashing and impaling the Bugster grunts that came to him. They were easily distracted as the young rider slashed and ran away from the troops that kept coming after him. "Plan worked, let's just hope the big buys came as well."_

 _ **"Just be careful Cody."** Poppy warned him through his phone._

 _"Heh, will do Poppy." The young rider chuckled._

 _Upon stopping he soon held up his weapon as he started to attack the Bugsters that came closer to him. He blocked and struck them before he used his Gashat's power to spawn a few platforms to jump away, drawing their attention more as they chased him. They followed the rider through the platforms he made in the space they were at and through the air as they came across a large area that was nothing but the blocks from the Gashat._

 _He taunted them as he sat there one on block, waiting for them as they charged ahead. As they reached him, he soon jumped back before breaking the block he was sitting on, as it spawned out the Multiply power up as he took it within himself. He was ready for them as did this to easily be rid of them for now._

 ** _[MULTIPLY!]_**

 _He soon created 9 clones of himself, bringing a total of 10 versions of the rider. Cody soon rushed ahead, blade ready as with one slash, he erased the Bugster troops with nothing remaining of them. He soon sighed before the platforms quickly formed a staircase back to the ground as he walked downward safely._

 _"All done. Let's now see if Naomi saved Nathan yet?" Cody said._

 _"Why on earth would you bother with them, Ex-Aid?"_

 _Cody soon flinched before turning around as he now noticed a unfamiliar teen sitting there with a delighted smile on his face. The young rider didn't even hear him nor did Poppy as the teen was unsure about this new person._

 _"Who are you?" Cody questioned, on guard._

 _"Heh, you can call me Parad, Ex-Aid." He smiled, "I just wanted to drop by and see you."_

 _"How do you know of me?" The rider questioned._

 _"Let's save that information and more later. I rather not waste your time with the reveal until we have our duel." Parad said, "It's already making my heart quiver with excitement."_

 _"Duel? Why would I need to duel you?" He questioned._

 _"Heh, you'll know in good time, Ex-Aid. So please, don't disappoint me." Parad smiled before vanishing into pixels._

 _Cody stood there as he was surprised he could do that. Was it a Quirk? Or was this 'Parad' an enemy? Either way, he didn't have time to think about it for now as he rushed off, seeing if Naomi needed help, or if he needed to distract more Bugsters._

* * *

Naomi clenched her wrapped katana tightly. She glanced more and her eyes widened in horror. Chained against the railing Nathan but his entire shirt was bloodied, bruise on his cheek even a gash on his chest. Her eyes slowly became yellow as she gripped the katana, tears spilling from her eyes before she unsheathed it and rushed towards the mysterious teen.

But once she raised it and swung the blade down, a blast of energy shot out, pushing her away as the Dark Rider turned to her, "Great... And Lady Brave joined us as well… Perfect." He frowned at her as the other two turned to her.

"Let him go!" She demanded in anger.

" _ **Hmph, as if we will. He's as good as dead since he passed out yesterday from our last attack."**_ Graphite scoffed, " _ **And as if you could do a thing, little Shirogane."**_

She growled and brought out her Gamer Driver, placing it on her waist before bringing forth her Gashat.

 _ **[TADDLE QUEST!]**_

The screen and game field formed before she glared at the enemy. "Henshin!"

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

 _ **[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?]**_

 _ **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**_

Now in her level 1 form, she grabs the handle of the belt. "Exceeding into Skill Set Level 2!" She declared, opening the panel up.

 _ **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]  
**_  
A Blue field appeared in front of her before passing through. As it did, it soon made a doorway in front of the rider before it soon popped open up, revealing the new armor and the tune for it.

 _ **[TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!]**_

Now in her level 2 form, she brought out her Gashacon Sword while keeping her katana in the other hand. "You will pay for hurting my Onii-sama!" She roared.

Graphite chuckled, blocking her attack and slashing at her, " _ **Your, 'Onii-sama' won't be living much longer.. Same goes for you, girl."**_ He spat out, blocking another swipe as he struck her across the chest, flinging her through a wall. His strength was terrifying, and he was a real danger…. No wonder why Nathan had troubles with this one. He could be stronger than all of the LV3's put together.

She gritted her teeth before she rushed in once more and dodged Graphite's attack before using both blade and struck him across the chest. Using her skills with a katana and the Gashacon Sword.

" _ **Gehh… lousy brat…. Raging Dragon Strike!"**_ Graphite shouted out, sending a large blast of energy at Lady Brave who tried to block it, but ended up failing as the blast hit her hard.

She grunted and slowly stood up. "I am not going to give up!" She yelled. "I won't let you get away with what you did!" Behind her helmet, her eyes focused on the teen sitting on top of the table but not on him entirely, her eyes were focused on the Gashat.

"Even if you could…" The Dark Rider said, holding his weapon at her, "You and he, won't last that long…"

Lady Brave took deep breaths, "Not a chance." Just as the dark rider fired, she quickly dodged the attack with haste and continued to dodge each attack before hopping over them. The rider raised an eyebrow before realizing she was heading towards him. Just as he was about to move away, she slides under the table but she immediately grabbed the Gashat before the mysterious teen could grab it.

"So… this is what you were after? Hmph.. hate to break it to ya, Naomi. But that Gashat is rhythm based. I know about your from your data.. You don't have rhythm." The Dark Rider noted.

"Games may not be my thing," she gripped the Gashat. "But I won't let it bother me! I don't care at all! All that I care is my Onii-sama!"

"Heh, you keep saying that… But here's the thing…. You're just a lapdog around him. Always following under his tail. Never your own being." The Dark rider said to her, "You're nothing without him."

The glass of the windows cracked. "You dare…" the glass cracked further. The mysterious teen moved away from the window knowing that it is a bad sign. "Call me a lapdog!? I may cling to Onii-sama but I am who I am! I not only depend on him but for my friends! I trust them and I am willing to protect them for my own well being! I am myself! A Shirogane!" She brings up the Gashat. "And I won't ever miss a beat!"

 _ **[DOREMIFA BEAT!]**_

A chibi robot floated out of the screen behind her. It was yellow with a DJ disk on top of its hands. For feet it had speakers and on its chest. For eyes, it had pink shades with a mic close to its jaw and a DJ cap on top.

It made a DJ scratch before it floated over to the two, pouring small bubbles and music notes across them all. As they popped, several 'MISS' icons popped up before several small explosions erupted from that, causing damage to them both.

"Time to Exceed into Skill Set Level 3." She declared, placing in the Gashat before closing and opening it back up.

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

 _ **[GACHANN! GACHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!]**_

 _ **[A-GACHA! DO, DO-RE-MI-FA SO-LA-TI-DO! (YEAH OKAY!) DOREMIFA BEAT~! (TO THE BEAT! TO THE BEAT!)]**_

The DJ like robot floated to her before he unfolded and attached to her. It soon began to shift and shape into new armor as she now gained a lime green chest piece, a speaker on her left shoulder, and a turntable on her other forearm, along with a DJ cap and pink visor that had a mic on it.

"Time to begin the music." She declared.

"So… you can use Level 3…. You're more valuable than your old man who couldn't even handle LV 3's power…" The Dark Rider noted, amused.

"I'm not like my father. I am myself!" She grabbed the disc and pushed it, making a noise and before they knew it, music began to play. "Never miss a beat!"

Graphite spat out, " _ **Enough of this nuisance…. A Game Over she'll get…"**_ He declared, rushing at her and swinging his blade. But as he does, she dodges it in rhythm and with each swing he missed the knight, unable to hit her as she listened to the beat that was playing.

"Never miss a beat," she grinned as she strikes Graphite before dodging again and delivered another attack. " _You_ have no rhythm."

" _ **Lousy brat!"**_ Graphite growled, waving his blades as he tried to hit her, unable to keep up as she basically was dancing to the beat and delivering blow after blow from each miss hit he did, adding up his 'MISS' count more and more.

"Graphite! Stop it!" The Dark Rider called out.

" _ **Stay out of this, Genm!"**_ Graphite shouted out, not willing to listen.

"You are causing a defeat! The game was designed to-"

"You missed the beats, Graphite," Lady Brave announced. "Game over for you."

Graphite noticed the 'MISS' around him before he looks at Lady Brave. Before he can expect it, an explosion sent the Bugsters flying and crashing into the wall. The damage caused its body to go static for a moment.

" _ **T-This… can't be…!"**_ Graphite gritted his teeth, looking up at the Rider as she took out her Gashat.

"It is," She placed the Gashat into her Gashacon Sword.

 _ **[GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!]**_

Energy and music notes began to build up in her weapon. "This is for hurting my Onii-sama you monsters!"

 _ **[DOREMIFA! CRITICAL FINISH!]**_

She swung the blade at the three, sending the energy towards them. Graphite did block, but from the Beat Strike he received, he was weakened enough for the blast to hit him hard and send the Bugster flying before he vanished, only leaving the Dark Rider there…. Wait, where was the odd teen?

Lady Brave looked around only to block the dark rider's weapon from a sneak attack, "You best pay attention, girl… I'm your opponent now…" He declared.

"That is what you think, _Genm,"_ the Dark Rider quickly looked back but was struck by a blade. He saw Proto-Brave glaring.

"You… how are you using a Proto-Gashat!?"

"Someone lend it to me you can say. Now... _get out_ ," he threatened before striking him, sending him crashing out the window.

Lady Brave deactivated her armor before she rushed over to deactivate the machine, causing the chains to release Nathan.

"Naomi!" Cody rushed in but he saw not only Proto-Brave, but Nathan's condition. "My god…"

"Onii-sama, wake up!" Naomi gently shook her adoptive brother. "Onii-sama!"

Tatsuya placed his finger to his neck but his eyes widened. "His pulse is barely going, we have to get him to the hospital, now!"

"I'll contact dad!" Cody said, already dialing as Tatsuya did his best to keep the pulse going. After a bit, an ambulance arrives as Kaizer and a few paramedics rush in to take him to the hospital.

* * *

After an hour, everyone was in the hospital, waiting for any luck. From the family members of the Shirogane clan to fellow students and teachers of U.A. They were all wondering how the young hero was. Naomi was with her mother and father, worried about Nathan.

"They hurt him so much… just why… why can't they stop torturing him…" Naomi whimpered.

"Whatever he has must've been very important if they're willing to resort to this…" Izuku noted, "There's no other explanation why they keep targeting him…"

"Nathan was strong enough to not give in to something he found…" Cody muttered.

They heard the door open, causing all attention to see Kaizer. "How is Nathan?" Tatsuya asked.

Cody's father took a deep breath, "Your son sustained numerous injuries, Tatsuya. His left shoulder was pierced through, a large laceration across his hip, even a few broken ribs." He informed. "He even lost too much blood. However… he is a strong one I give him that. We had a couple of deadlines but he didn't give in to the death. It is a miracle he lived through that."

Naomi and the other sighed with relief, knowing he was going to survive. It was very hard to take it in, worrying he wouldn't make it, but now they can rest with ease.

"Can… can we see him?"

Kaizer nodded before allowing only a few to enter. They followed him to one of the emergency rooms. He moved the medical curtain, revealing a slumbering Nathan as bandages were wrapped around his chest, left arm and some on his legs.

"He is currently in sleep due to the medicine but he will wake up by tomorrow or so."

Naomi sighed once more as she walked over and sat near him, moving a few strands of hair out of his face as she smiled softly down at him. She knew he was safe, but they could still attack him here. "Is… it alright if I stay here until he leaves? They… could attack again…." Naomi pleaded.

Kaizer nodded, "Of course." He allowed.

"Thank you…." She bows to him, thanking the doctor. He nodded before leaving to allow others to walk over to the family.

"Kaizer…." Tatsuya called to the doctor, as he turned to him. He looked like he didn't want to say anything before sighing, "I'm.. sorry for what I said to you and how treated you and your son. I should've controlled my emotions better… For that, I apologize."

"I understand, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya turned around before he stayed with his family. As they rest, they never noticed Nathan use to hold onto something from his bloodied clothes. A USB, which was now in Kaizer's hand as he walked away.

* * *

 _Inside Kaizer's office, the doctor was on his desk as he placed the USB into his computer. Upon opening it, several files showed up, from who this 'Dark Ex-Aid' was, to what his plans have been going on lately. Upon seeing this his blood did boil to learn the truth…. That was until he saw one file that seemed to be locked._

" _Locked?" Kaizer blinked in confusion. While the rest of the files involved photos and data about the dragon Bugster Graphite even some photos of the Dark Rider in its LV 1, 2, & 3 forms and what he's been doing, but the file he was looking at was locked. It was as if the file was very important, holding a lot of data he kept. There is no doubt that Nathan has found more important stuff than he did. He recalled hearing from Cody how Nathan would always leave work early and do some other work._

 _It meant that he was investigating into the situation as well and has gathered so much in a month than Kaizer did in a few months._

" _Hmm… seems he's also searching for the hidden truth…" Kaizer muttered, "Regardless… As a doctor, it is my duty to save those from this virus… I owe it to Tora for it…" He looked at the file softly, "Sorry Nathan.. But I'm going to have to use you to get through this file and find what I want…"_

* * *

When morning arrived, Naomi was sleeping softly against the edge of the medical bed. She was resting as did her parents and some of her friends. All-Might stopped by yesterday to see how they were doing. While he was glad the hero was alright, Naomi told them about the mysterious teen and now the heroes were put into alert knowing someone who is considered human has connections to the Bugsters.

As everything was quiet, Nathan's fingers twitches slightly as if regaining feeling. It felt a soft hand placed close to his fingers. His hand slowly moved and grasp Naomi's.

"Onii-sama?" Naomi turned to him, her eyes widening softly. She felt his grip tighten as she noticed his eyes slowly opening but only slightly. "Onii-sama!"

Hearing her voice woke the others as some yawned.

"What's going on?" Mina rubbed her eyes. They soon see Nathan's eyes open as they all snapped awake to see the teen.

"You're awake!" Cody smiled brightly.

"You had us worried, assistant-teacher." Momo smiled softly.

"We're all glad to see you're awake and fine now." Tenya said as more and more students voiced their relief.

"What… happened…?" He muttered weakly.

"Graphite and that Dark Ex-Aid jumped you and hurt you badly." Kaizer said, walking in.

"Gemn…" he grumbled.

"Genm?" They said in unison.

"His true title… Kamen Rider…. Genm….."

This made the others worried, hearing about that name, along with what it could mean. "Genm Corp is gonna sue him for sure." Cody joked, trying to lighten the mood up. Nathan tried to sit up but he winced.

"Easy Nathan. You can't just move yet, unless you want your wounds to reopen and get worse?" Kaizer warned.

"They weren't alone… another player is… involved…" he added. "That teen…"

"We saw the feed…." Cody said, "We don't know who he is… All we know is that he is human like and is working with the Bugsters…"

Nathan slowly turns his head before noticing something. "Where… is it…"

"Hm? Where's what, Onii-sama?" Naomi questioned.

"I kept an extra copy… of my data…"

The others looked at one another before back at him, "Nathan… we only found you with your Driver and Gashats… Nothing else was with you." Tatsuya informed.

"Damn it…" He cursed. "At least.. they didn't find the other…"

"Did… they attack you because of that data?" Naomi asked. He was silent from the question. "Onii-sama… I know it must be important, but I won't let you risk your life for some data!" She shook her head, not accepting it if he continues this to make him a constant target.

"I.. can't… the data…"

"No! I won't let you always be a target!" Naomi shouted out.

"It is what can help create an Anti-Bugster program!" He finally answered.

Everyone was silent even Kaiser. "You… you are kidding, right?"

"I'm not… everything I have been… investigating… not just the identity of Gemn but… also the key to… stop it…" he grimaced.

"That's…. What you've been doing?" Naomi got out, "You painted a target on yourself… to create this program?"

"... Yes…"

"As admirable as it is, Nathan…. Naomi is also right as well. You can't put a target on yourself that simple and try to protect it. As you already saw, you almost died from them. Next time you won't be so lucky." All-Might said.

"If I explain more, the… only thing it would lead… would paint a target to all of you…" Kaizer flinched. "I have worked for an entire month for it…."

"One reason why it's also safe to be under or taught by a pro. Otherwise they could come at you at any time." All-Might said, "While your decision is truly the best option to be rid of the Bugsters, going at it alone will end with you dead as well. Tora once tried this, and I rather not see a brightful young man lose to it again."

Nathan weakly turned away. He just couldn't tell them everything he discovered so far and the chance to stop the virus. He couldn't even tell them the Dark Rider's true identity due to the risks.

"Either way, you're going to be resting here for at least half a month." Kaizer informed, "So make sure you don't try to overexert yourself, unless you want your stay to be longer?"

"Fine…" he responded.

"Good." Kaizer nods, "And Naomi? You may be allowed to watch over him. Make sure you don't keep your leash on him too tight?" He chuckled, making the two blush. Everyone else was confused but shrugged it off.

"Alright students, you all should head to the Academy." All-Might said. They nodded in understanding before leaving. When they all left, it allowed Nathan to grab onto Naomi's hand. "Naomi…"

"Yes, Onii-sama?" Naomi looked at him.

Her adoptive brother pulled her close before kissing her, she blinked in response before sighing with relief as she kissed him back, squeezing his hand gently.

He pulls away as Naomi had a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you for getting me out of that hellhole…"

"Anything for you…. Nathan…" She smiled brightly at him.

"I… I need you to do me a favor."

"Hm?"

Nathan weakly reached for a pencil and began to write something and a small picture was drawn. "Go to this location. My laptop is under a generator. I hid it before those punks got to me."

Naomi nods, "Of course…. I'll be back soon." She kissed is forehead before heading out with the location to find his laptop.

He knew one thing. The data he has been gathering is painting a target to his back. He may have not spilled the beans. He wasn't going to let it happen again. At least now, he was glad that Naomi was getting better as well. He wasn't blind to notice a Level 3 Gashat she had.

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! Took awhile huh? Don't worry, I'll explain myself as I usually do along with a few others things. Including a huge note towards you all. Nothing serious or to get upset on. Just something that was brought to my attention that I should address. Luckily, this note will only be on here, but I will direct the other stories to this chap's notes to get it out of the way and not have a huge repeat that many could already see.

Now then... This story... I'll admit on this chap alone, there might be a lot of confusing things. I was working on a bigger chap and that kinda took a lot of the ideas and steam into that, so upon writing this, it was a bit... I'd say limited compared to the other chaps. But everything will be picking up soon, so I hope you understand?

Next chap will debut Lazer Vol 3, as well as some more truth towards Tatsuya. And yeah, this note about this chap is short, most truthfully because I just want to get to this quickly and get everything off my chest as well as hoping to see everyone understanding my decisions.

Now before I start, this next set of paragraphs is truly nothing more than to explain myself and get things out of the water and at best, fixed up on. So if any of you do understand what I'm trying to do, then no need to read this. This is for those who want more of a explanation to my decisions and everything else, including those who well... just don't care for me. But I also ask for those who do like my work to please try to be respectable towards others. I understand that you also want to defend what I have, but please at least be respectable and understanding to them, regardless how they act. It's quite clear that there are flames wars and comments that should be more mature and less like YT comments. So, please, if you are gonna defend on my works, please be respectable and understanding okay? Thank you.

Okay... Now let's get all of that started. I will start off with this note saying, I truly apologize for such a long wait on your part everyone. Work has been getting busier to the point once more where I barely have time to write anything. And upon getting off, I just wanted to sleep, so I did. I should've made a note for you all, telling you what was going on, but at the same time, I was doubling overtime with work and my stories to at least give you all something. And as you see, I was also making a huge chapter dump on several stories to repay you all for such a long wait. Along with a few things that were brought to me...

Next thing up is once more, what was brought to me... Well, ChocoAsian02 brought to me about a few people on a forum (to which I was given a link to and checked it out to see what was up) and well.. it's obvious I have more people not liking me or my stories. Which is fine, if you don't like it, I understand. I just don't get why this keeps up? If you've given up on me, then why not find a different story that suits your needs?

Regardless, I checked up on it and what the others had to say about me, and..well.. yeah, what they said did hurt me, but it also gave me a chance to truly ask myself if I should continue this or not? And well, as you see? Yeah, I'm still doing this. I love making stories cause it's again, just a fun little hobby I have and like. Nothing more.

What I don't like is what these people have made up. "Narcissistic"? "Egocentric"? Um... First off, ow, secondly, rude, and finally... Really? Does everyone truly see me as someone who just boasts about myself and thinks that I'm top shit? Sorry but.. I don't. I never once felt like I was "The best" and that crap. I know my stories suck. It's fanfiction! At least I am still trying my best to improve, even if it's slow as a snail. Look... I know my stories aren't the best, I know full well that there are better stories out there. But I would not consider myself a narcissist and egocentric. And yes, I've also talked with others, fellow writers and non-writers about it to see if this was true, to which I won't go into full details. But, they did agree I'm just a bit stubborn, sensitive, and awkward, but not narcissistic and egocentric.

And now, let's get one problem straight... The Taiga/Snipe problem that has been going around with this and Rwby... Okay... let me be clear. I do not hate Taiga. I didn't make him to be this scum or anything. The reason why I made him like that in my Rwby story? Simple! As a few people pointed out in that forum, it truly was because of it was far too early in the show and I didn't know how he was gonna turn out. I don't hate Taiga, I respect the dude. The reason why I had him in the spotlight in Rwby was because of his Jet Combat debut and how he was acting. I felt like he was gonna be a villain for awhile so, I typed it like that. Forgive me for jumping the gun.

To which, cause of that, I'll fully admit I won't be starting any new rider stories until at least 10 eps are out or I have enough to work with to make a story. Drafts and ideas may float, but if a new rider comes (Build), then I shall wait at least 10 eps to start something up or once more, if I have enough to work with to make a story. So for those who thought I truly was bashing and hating on Taiga, I do apologize for jumping the shark, but at the same time, those who were bashing on me for that, also could've waited for my explanations and looked at it with a different view.

Another problem I saw was the fact that some were complaining that I should read the manga, and while I would. I don't have any way TO read them. The "closest" store that sold them was a 6 hour drive from here, to which have shut down their stores 2 years ago. And I don't feel like pirating it online, spending membership or money to see them, or even go to online reading to see it. If I want to read the manga, I would want to get it in my hands. So, my only other option is to watch it in anime form. If you have a problem with me waiting on the anime, then why even bother with me?

Now, time to get the whole problem with Shadow and I out there too... Okay... you really want to know the reason he's my co-author on Rwby and a few others? Alright.. It's truly because he helps me out and helps me to do better. He isn't my "mentor" as some thought, or anything. Yes, I'll admit we do a bit too much work together, to which he too agrees on. But the reason why I ask him for help is because, since I started Rwby, I've been having severe problems trying to keep a story going or even getting things to be typed out. He's there because without him, I don't think I would've gotten this far in my stories. It's now getting to the point where I barely even need him, this story, Overwatch, my Rosario + Vampire, Rwby watches and a few in the pipelines, are just a few where I haven't had any help. But even then I still keep having these problems. So yeah, it is getting better. But there are still times where I just draw blanks and when he helps out, I feel that anything can come to me.

So, in a sense, yeah I do rely on him a bit too much, but I am taking steps and such to improve myself where I barely need help. But it is a long one due to how I am and such, as well as my Aspergers. And I'm not trying to have you all pity me. I'm only doing my best to show you my reason for these things as well as trying my hardest as much as I can to give you all a story. May not be the best story out there, but it's one I can feel proud on.

Now, for the reasons why I add in terms and words from Japan in the stories? For some, it's cause they are in Japan. Other times, it's habit since I'm trying to learn it. So, sorry about that, will be trying my best to tone that down. Reason why I add emojis in my notes? Truthfully, it's just cause. Nothing more.

As for my reasons why I don't have the lead anime character gaining these powers? Okay... That is truly because, I just don't like doing that. I don't like it when main leads gain these powers. For me, it ruins their opportunities that they'll achieve on their own through their series. As for an example... Can you honestly agree that giving Izuku the powers of both Ex-Aid and All-Might makes sense? He is meant for the power of All For One. Giving him the power of the rider would bring nothing to the story. He'll just have super crazy strength along with the armor, to which he wouldn't need one over the other. If he started with the Quirk, he wouldn't need the Rider power. And if he had the armor, then why would he even need a Quirk? These are the questions and things that come to me when I do these stories. I just don't like the idea of the main leads gaining Rider powers. If you do, okay then. But for me? I just don't like it.

Now as for the problem that is people thinking I'm taking the leads of the main characters of the series I'm crossing over with? Okay, in a sense, yeah I am. It is fanfiction after all. And if you use an Oc or whatever, of course that'll happen. Now, yeah, I should've done a better job and I'm going to try my best to implement that in other stories. So, I apologize for that and will do my best to improve.

Next up is about my Oc here.. Okay, this one is gonna be hard to explain it... Yes, it's not the best OC, no, I don't see it as a Self-Insert. I do try to make the character in each story different from the last as best as I can. Personality, ideas, and such. The only thing that remains is the design, which is only meant to save me time from thinking new designs when that time could be spent on the story. And no... this isn't some self-aggrandizement. I don't want to ever think that this is just some means of escape or promoting myself. And the reason why I usually just use his name over using the Rider name is because that's how I like it. I am trying to change that with Overwatch, but it just feels weird to me.

This is just a hobby, nothing more. My life isn't that broken or sad to do things like that. Early on? Yeah, it kinda was. But I've realized that my stories shouldn't be like that. The biggest two cases of how that was a means to escape was my Fairy Tail Wizard and one other story that did serve as my first, to which I won't say anything about. But those two and the ones that were canceled long before I started Rwby, was in fact a means of escape. But after I put that on hold to figure things out, I did realize I shouldn't do that to my stories. They should never be a way to escape from one's life. So... I changed it up, and did my best to make it as a story as much as possible with my abilities. And here we are... And yes, I still have lots of work to which I am trying my best to do.

Next I do want to talk about my "fillers". The reason why I add fillers to my story? It helps me create this story world and how I can do my best to improve my characters, the characters of the series as well as trying to improve on my writing and imagination. If I just started any of this without fillers and means to improve my characters, not only would we already be near the end of the Rider series, but people would complain that my characters are too Gary Stu/Mary Su. For me, without these fillers and new story ideas, I don't think I would have any story that would be some type of change to it.

As for reasons why I don't change much of the Rider formula from these stories? I guess it's truly because I just can't think of truly better idea, or one that people wouldn't complain about. So yeah, I do it a bit safer and add in the Rider series into the series I'm crossing over with, but I do try my best to have some change where it's just not some direct copy.

And for the fights? I'll admit, I am not the best with those. I do try my best but it is very hard to try and translate action you see in a movie/ tv show/ game into words. Or at least it is with me.

And finally, to which I apologize for such a long sets of paragraphs, for those who truly don't like my work, don't even care to give me a chance, and just bash on me? Look... If you don't like it, then why even bother with this? You could truly find something else that suits your needs. But staying here and bashing on what I do and who like my work? Kinda pointless and pathetic if you ask me. But please, don't complain at my readers who do like this. It just means they're able to see past my mistakes and flaws, along with seeing it in a different view from yours that you just couldn't find. So all I ask is one thing, please... Please just at least give some respect to them, alright?

Thank you for your time everyone, and I do hope you all can understand me a bit more? If you want to talk, discuss and anything else, just pm me. It's not that hard. Because if you've just given up any means to actually debate on this with me, then why bother make a forum about it? Thank you for your time, and well.. let's hope this ends the bad blood I've most likely made. And if I've missed anything, pm me and let me know so I can try to fix that.

Until then... later minna.


	12. Chapter 12: The Rebirth Of The Shogun

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

My Hero Academia: A Hero's Torch

* * *

Chapter 12: The Rebirth Of The Shogun

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Quirks! Abilities that have become part of the norm in everyday life on Earth. It is unknown how it came to be, though some speculate the reason due to the world's greatest hero, All Might. Supposedly since he came, these 'Quirks' have manifested within the majority of every human (and some animals) in the whole world._

 _Though, as the increase of humans with Quirks keep going, so do the activities of people using their powers to their own needs. And always becomes villains. No matter where you look, heroes and villains fight for power._

 _But with in this new day of age, one Quirkless boy will become a legend. One where he will fight for humanity and the lives of the people. And the title they will shout for decades will be known, as Kamen Rider!_

* * *

 _At the Shirogane household, Tatsuya was in the training room, swinging and slashing his sword at the training bots he brought up. Each one easily fell to his might while the veteran only seemed to be in pain. The more he cut down, the more he could only see the possible killer for Tora. Anger and sadness was all that was filling his mind right now. He tried therapy and even talking this with All-Might, but that emptiness wouldn't leave his heart._

 _He cried out in rage, cutting down the last training bot as it split down with ease as he panted heavily before dropping to his knees. He felt defeated as he sat there, "Tora…. I-I'm sorry I failed you…" He muttered to himself._

 _Everything has been occuring so much. With his adoptive son still recovering from his injuries from the torture of Gemn and Graphite… his own son could barely sleep at times and he needed help to move around. Everything was too much for Tatsuya._

" _Tatsuya…" From afar was his wife, standing there with a worried look on her face as she walked in and closer to her husband. "Tatsuya… you should get some sleep."_

" _No… I… I should continue…"_

" _Continue what? To push yourself farther than you already have?" She frowned. "You're practically a zombie."_

" _But I… just can't quit… I have to find that dark rider and end him for what he did. He killed Tora and he tried to kill our son."_

" _But he could kill you too! And I don't want Naomi and Nathan to go on a repeated genocide hunt, like you are!" She shouted, "You're letting Tora's death control you!"_

" _I'm only avenging him!" He snapped at her._

" _Tatsuya…"_

" _Just leave me be…." He said, turning away with a scowl as he picked up his sword again before he brought in more bots to beat down._

 _His wife's eyes softened with concern. She was concerned for her husband and it was worrying her every day. She just hopes he can move on..._

* * *

(Insert Op - EXCITE - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Op)

* * *

The song quickly begins like that of a chiptune like sound as it shows a loading screen before quickly saying 'Complete'

 _ **(I gotta believe...)**_

After leaving the loading screen, the screen quickly pans towards the UA High as it passes the several students before reaching Ex-Aid as he turns and punches it. Upon shattering showed the title card along with the Gashats of Ex-Aid before Might Action X floats to the center and lights up.

 _ **[I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara]**_

The screen pans above the high sky before quickly lowering down and zooming in to show off Cody, as he sees the ruins of the old town he used to live in before a quick flash showed the Bugsters destroying it before returning to the present.

 _ **[I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni ]**_

The screen shift towards the Class 1 of UA High, as it shows off the students. Each one chatting away as Cody is chatting away with Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Poppy on his mobile screeen chat back. With the occasional glare from Katsuki.

 _ **[Why, Why, Why, Why? Kitsukeba I Came Too Far]**_

It then shifts towards a flashback where Cody is being lectured by people with Quirks, his family of classmates, before shifting to where he was saved by All Might, then shifts again as All Might accepts him into the academy as the rest of the teachers are behind them. Even Aurora who stands there unsure that he is ready to be a hero looks at him with distrust.

 _ **[Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa, The New Beginning]**_

Inside an ally, several villains start pouring out from the darkness, led by Genm as they begin to march their way towards UA. Faint images of injured students and people are shown briefly before an image of All Might is on the ground, dead with his students.

 _ **[Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda, I gotta believe! (Turn it on...)]**_

As the mass of villains rush towards the entrance, Cody and Izuku hesitates while the other students march ahead before the shadow of All Might made them turn around. He pats their shoulders as Izuku jumps ahead, while Cody holds up Mighty Action X and presses it, a faint pink glow covering the screen.

 _ **[Sotto Excite Excite takanaru, Excite Excite kokoro ga]**_

A faint image of Ex-Aid LV 1 appears briefly before LV 2 jumps out from behind it. The Action Rider punching, kicking and beating any enemy in it's way as Izuku and the rest of their team helps them out, with their powers.

 _ **[Michibi ano basho e, Kakenuku deku dake]**_

A few more enemies appear before being stuck down by All Might and the other teachers. Several Bugsters being to gather around until more and more heroes appear, helping out what remains of the enemies.

 _ **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now, (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]**_

Faint images of new Ex-Aid forms can be seen before it zooms out to reveal the enemy behind it all, chuckling madly as he turns to see a large vial of Bugster viruses floating in a tank. But it then shifts towards the Aid Den as several unknown Gashats glow, resonating to stop the diseases.

 _ **[Excite Excite kotae wa, Excite Excite kotae wa]**_

With more and more enemies falling towards the ground,everyone backs up, back to back to make sure no more injuries can be given. As that happens Cody takes out the Mighty Action X Gashat before placing it into the Kimiwaza Slot and presses it, as he rider kicks at the screen.

 _ **[(One) Kono te mo naka, (Two) Susumu beki life, (Three) Ikiteku dake]**_

Back at the school, everyone was cheering, laughing and relaxing as they completed the mission. All Might nodding to them all as Poppy pats Cody's shoulder. The young rider smiling as he lifts up the Gashat one last time before looking out at the sky where the title card shows off one last time.

* * *

Another day has begun for everyone, the weekend starts as several were already making some plans for today. Cody, Mina, and the few others were wanting to make a plan to try to hang out or at least do something nice for their recovering friend. Ever since the torture incident, they had to help him get better since he practically stood up against Gemn and not provide the data they wanted from him.

Though at the mall as they began to plan, Cody began to ponder about that encounter he had with that mysterious teen. Something about him felt very familiar and at the same time not that dangerous. He still felt some type of warning presence, but never any real threat…. Why would he think that? As well as what he said.

' _Playing with you? Always made my heart flutter.'_

"Who was he…?" Cody muttered to himself, not noticing Mina's worried look on her face.

"Are you alright, Cody?" She asked

"H-Hm?" He snapped out of his trance, "O-Oh! Yeah, I'm fine Mina. Just daydreaming."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about, okay?" He assured.

"Okay…" She nods softly, before hugging his arm.

The group made their way to the Shirogane household as Cody grabbed the handle of the door and knocked. They waited for a moment until the large doors opened slightly, revealing Naomi who noticed Cody and the others.

"Hey there Naomi." Cody smiled, "We dropped by to see if we can help out"

"I thought you guys would be at that arcade?" She asked in surprise.

"Usually, but with what happened to Nathan, we thought we should try to help out." Ochako smiled.

"U-Uh sure," she allowed as they entered the household and began walking across the garden.

"Speaking of, how is he?" Mina asked.

"Well, he has been having some trouble sleeping… and when he tries to walk, he has a difficult time so… temporarily he has to use crutches until he can be able to." She explained softly. "Right now he is probably by the koi pond."

"Well, is there anything we can do to help?" Izuku asked.

"You can start by going home…" Tatsuya said, walking into view.

"Father," Naomi spoke. "They wanted to help Nathan with his recovery."

"We don't need their help. We can take care of our own."

"But…"

"But nothing, young lady!" He snapped, his anger rising. The teens flinched from hearing that, some a bit worried about what's been going on, as others could tell this was due to his grief again.

"Dad…" Tatsuya turned around to see Nathan in crutches, the teens seeing the bandages on his body as a cast was on his left arm.

"Son, you need rest. I rather not bring in REcovery Girl again for the 4th time this week." He frowned.

"Just let them in, dad." He responded. "You need to keep calm. You haven't got any sleep and I know it too since I didn't sleep last night. You are already a wreck and need to relax."

"And have my enemies show up and harm you?"

"They're not 'your' enemies, father. They are ours. You, me, Naomi, Cody, and even Kaizer. The Bugsters are our enemies." Nathan frowned. "Yeah they tried to get to me because of the data but I didn't give up, I didn't give them what they wanted, I stood up and chose to protect the important matters. You, dad, have been so focused on revenge. I am the same, dad and you know it too. Revenge may be something to show we are human but revenge isn't the answer to move on."

Tatsuya growled once more, before huffing as he stormed off, leaving the teens. Some sighed with relief, though Cody only looked on with a saddened look.

"I hope he's able to crawl out of that vengeance…" He muttered.

"It has been difficult and I know it takes time," Nathan sighed.

"Like how you were?"

"Were? More like still am," The sniper corrected. "While I do want to put a bullet between Graphite's damn face along with that Dark Rider…" They flinched from his growl upon what he wanted to do to the two Bugsters. "So one has to focus on what is more important for now than vengeance or they will make a mistake."

"Regardless, you need rest." Izuku said. "That's why we came over, to help out with your recovery."

"I… appreciate it…" The sniper sighed heavily.

"Allow me, Onii-sama." Naomi smiled, as she helped him back to his room.

The others followed the two as Naomi slides the door open, they were greeted with numerous items scattered; folders, his laptop, old bandages with bloodstains and his hero gear that was mounted on the wall. Nathan used one of the crutches to close the safe when he noticed Cody and the others seeing photos of the Dark Rider while Cody thought he saw a photo of the CEO which was odd but he shook that thought.

"You see rather… busy…?"

"Just work when I have spare time…" He responded softly as he gently sits on his futon. Setting the crutches aside, Naomi hands him a tray of food, making him grumble. "Look, I appreciate you guys coming over. Thing have been… difficult to say the least."

"You mean your dad still grieving and you recovering?"

"Well… yeah…" He admitted. "Overall… it has been tough on the Shirogane clan…"

The others understood a bit. Due to that news over a month ago, Tatsuya changed severely. From a calculative veteran, to a grieving, anger driven man. It was hard and saddening to see it from one who use to be a professional hero.

"Maybe we should get him and my dad together to talk all of this out?" Cody offered, "It's the only way for him to get some new closure."

They flinched when they heard the sound of being cut, no doubt it echoed from the training room they own. "I think my dad would rather slice something down than that, Cody," Nathan winced as they heard another echo of metal being sliced. "And that makes 455 bots sliced by him…"

"Well, how else is he going to move on if he can't accept what happened and the new user for Lazer?" Cody pointed out, "It's very obvious he's resenting my father due to him being the successor. So, it would make sense to get all of that out if they just talked."

"And the fact he nearly got your mom killed just to study a Bugster?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Would you lay off of that?!" Cody snapped, "Yes, he realized the mistake, but he's trying to find a cure! So back off!"

"One mistake that my dad hated."

"And you never made that mistake before?" He frowned.

"Hey, at least I didn't waste time to end the fights like you do! Like at the time in Hawaii against Revol Bugster?"

"Okay! You two need to cool off!" Ochako frowned, touching their shoulders before the two teens were flung into the ceiling, unable to return down as she let them stay up there. She huffed before sighing, "Honestly, you boys sure like to fight one another…."

"Blame him!" Cody accused, pointing at Nathan who merely had his arms crossed.

"Not my fault."

"If you two don't stop your fighting, then I'll leave you up there" Ochako crossed her arms, as the two boys flinched.

"Hey, put Onii-sama down! He needs to recover!" Naomi said.

"Once they stop fighting, I will." The young girl said, waiting for the boys response. They both sighed before nodding as she released them slowly, gently bringing them back to the ground before Naomi quickly helped him back in bed.

"Regardless what we all think, having them able to talk this out and try to move on would be best. Plus, it'll help add more Riders against the Bugsters." Izuku noted, "Plus it's better than working alone."

They heard another bot being scrapped. "456…" Nathan sighed. "The question is if you can convince him to leave the household since he has been staying here."

"Right…." Cody nodded, "Only if it's a Bugster or something happened to the Gashats and Driver would be the only way for him to leave."

"Don't jinx it, Cody…"

* * *

 _As night drew over Shirogane household, everything was soon put to rest as barely anyone was up. Well, except the Iroh Guards that kept guard around the household along with the protection of the heir, Nathan. Tatsuya was still hard at training as the others were fast asleep, even the friends of Nathan was allowed to stay over as they were in their own rooms to rest._

 _Upon slicing another bot, he began to remember what his son said about vengeance. He knew Nathan was also seeking revenge on Graphite and the dark Rider like he is… Was he right…? Was he so focused on revenge, he forgot what is important? His own wife, his children… his own friend Tora who risked his own life? And even his students and the supposed successor?_

 _He slowly lowered his katana, everything Nathan said coming to realization. Lowering his head for a moment, his grip on the weapon tightened as tears slowly escaped his eyes. His own son was right…_

 _Wiping away the tears, he chose to call it a night as he exits the training room and made his way back to his room. He could still remember the devices he brought back again from the academy. In the academy he keeps under a glass casing but here in the household, he kept it in his room, in a safe, to prevent anyone from taking it since he would react whenever someones tries to take it._

 _But upon opening the door to his room, laying the ground unconscious was his wife, and on the edge of the window was a intruder, clad in black. Seeing the thief made Tatsuya's eyes narrow with a glare, the katana gleaming in the moonlight. His anger kept low but he was mad at the intruder for not only entering but also harming his wife. "Who are you and what made you have the gall to trespass the Shirogane household."_

" _Heh, just a fellow thief looking for a certain game for my collection." The figure shrugged._

 _Tatsuya frowned as he slowly got into a stance with his blade, held in the way of the samurai. He took a deep breath and kept the blade close. "You will have to go through me if you wish to get it thief." He warned and rushed towards the thief._

" _Who said it had to be me?" He smirked, jumping away as what crashed through the window, tackling the veteran was a Bugster. It wore some dark blue with some gold accents, as it had the design of a Ronin mixed with a fox._

" _Bugster." He presented his Proto-Taddle Quest Gashat and pressed it while placing his own Gamer Driver onto his waist._

 _ **[TADDLE QUEST!]**_

" _Henshin!"_

 _ **[GASHATTO! GACHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST~!]**_

 _Once in his Proto-Brave form, he twirled his own Gashacon Sword and struck the Bugster before he blocks the thief's attack. The one disadvantage they had was facing a Rider using the Proto-Gashats. The power between the two and Proto-Brave was a big gap as he held his ground against the two._

 _Though while he fought against the Bugster, the thief walked over towards the safe, thanks to his instructions, as he then dialed away at it as he began to hack and break it open._

 _Proto-Brave took notice and kicked the Bugster away before he chucked his sword right at the thief, the blade cutting the thief's arm, the blade embedding the wall right in front of the thief. The thief stumbled a bit, clutching the large wound on his arm due to the blade that nearly cut off his arm._

" _Geh! Damn it!" He gritted, "Knock him out! We got a job to do, and thanks to your idiocy, I can't work it properly!" He ordered the Bugster._

 _The Rider quickly turned around as the Bugster shoved him to the wall, punching his armor as the attack was damaging the armor bit by bit. Proto-Brave grunted as he slowly reaches for the alarm and pulled the rope, the chime of bells ringing throughout the household. The Rider punched the Bugster in the face before delivering his knee to its chest._

 _It was moved back, as it held it's chest before placing the sword into the ground, as it does, several eastern armor clad Bugsters rise up from the ground as they charge ahead, overwhelming him with its forces as the head Bugster moved towards the thief._

" _About time! No need for subtle, slice it down." He ordered._

 _The Ronin Bugster nodded as it slashed the safe open before the thief took the Gamer Driver, and the two Gashats inside. Proto-Brave growled as he tried to rush to them, only to be stopped by the Bugster Grunts as the thief made his exit through the window with the Bugster following suit._

" _Damn it!" He snarled, punching and kicking the Bugsters before he grabbed his blade once more, "Stay out of my way!" He shouted, waving his blade and erasing the grunts before he turned to the window, and by the time he saw the outside, morning soon started to loom over and begin… He lost the thief._

* * *

Morning rose in the Shirogane manor as the Iroh Guards were kept on full alert as a few of the butlers and maids was tending to Tatsuya's wife while the head of the clan was looking at the broken safe. His hands clenched tightly upon the items being stolen by a thief.

"What happened?" He glanced over his shoulder to see Cody and the others.

"A thief broke in… and stole the items of Lazer…" He informed them. "He even had help from a new Bugster…"

"What!?"

"Who would send someone to take them? I mean, no one else knows!"

With Nathan, he was slowly using the crutches as he noticed the others in his father's room. He frowned as he helps himself to walk towards them and sees what happened. "So… who took it?" Cody asked.

"A thief garbed in black…"

"Any ideas, Izuku?" Cody asked, only for him to shake his head.

"Sorry, but that's not enough info on any hero or villain, since many do have black."

Nathan peeks over them and noticed blood. Using his Quirk, he kept focus and saw the trail. He goes to the window as others noticed him. "Nathan?" The sniper ignored them as he looks at the blood trail.

"Father, you injured him?"

"Yeah, he couldn't have gone far without medical attention. Why?"

Nathan was silent as he used his Quirk to focus more on where the trail headed, his vision sharpening as the Longshot Quirk allowed him to see closer and closer.

"Onii-sama, you can't be serious enough to go after him in that state." Naomi frowned.

"How else you guys will be able to track that thief? What I learned just from seeing this, the thief would need to seek medical help while the blood trail will vanish unless someone can look carefully. And from everyone in this group, my Quirk is the only thing to help find the thief and get back those items."

"We'll find a way. Sides, we can't let you go out there like that, you could reopen a wound." Poppy noted. "And as your friend, as well as a nurse in training, you're going to have to stay."

"And by then, the thief will be gone," He frowned. "I don't care about my stupid condition, you guys need help."

"And we can handle this, Nathan. You need rest, or do should I ask Kaizer or All-Might to make sure you stay?" Poppy crossed her arms as she frowned, "Face it, it's either stay here, or we all stay here."

"I told you I'm fi- Guh!" Nathan grunted, holding his side as the pain shot up once more, crippling him.

"Onii-sama, they're right. You can't go like this." Naomi said, as she eased him onto a nearby chair.

"I rather not sit around while you guys have dead ends to finding the thief," He winced.

"Nathan, that is enough." Tatsuya said, "You are to rest, and I won't have another word of it. Understood?"

"But father-"

"I know that Tora was family to you. I know he was the closest thing to a good friend since he was aware of your childhood." The head of the clan said before he knelt down, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "Nathan, Tora does mean a lot to us both. He was family and a very good friend but I do remember something he once told me when we accepted each other as good comrades. ' _A racer can't go on without a crew. They are not just a group but a family to help win the race.'_ " He quoted. "And this time, I have to find out who that thief is." He glanced at the students. "You children stay here and watch my son."

"Father?" Naomi got out.

"I will go after him," He said. "That Gamer Driver and two Gashats cannot be in their hands. Whoever took it will end up killing himself if they are to use it. Not to mention, this fight is mine."

"But you can't do this alone either!" Naomi said with worry.

"What if…. I ask my dad to help out too?" Cody questioned. The young rider soon flinched when Tatsuya looked at him from that question.

The swordsman clenched his hands softly. "Not now…" He replied. "Your father has no fighting experience and it can get him killed."

"Just be careful, Oto-san…" Naomi said softly.

Tatsuya nodded as he grabbed his sheathed katana, Gamer Driver, and Gashat before leaving the household.

* * *

 _Inside the apartment of the family, Kaizer was going over his recent patient and more. Though as he does, those faint images of the Bugster, along with the words of Tatsuya haunted him still. He held his head gently as he tried to forget about that day again. It was the biggest mistake he made. To study a Bugster while risking the life of his own wife. He would have ended up killing his own wife as he studied the Bugster. And even if his wife and family forgave him, he still hasn't._

" _God help me…" He sighed softly, placing his hands over his face._

" _Honey…" From afar stood his wife, a worried frown on her face, "You need to let that go… I forgave you already."_

" _But… Tatsuya made a true point…" He lowered his head. "I would have gotten you killed if that Bugster wasn't gone…"_

 _She walked over before wrapping her arms around him, bringing him back into her warmth, "I know… But you were doing it for the greater good and stopping this virus from becoming a major threat… Don't lose yourself in what you are, a healer and protector."_

 _He raised his head to look at her before looking away. While it was true, it was still regretful for what he has done. While he was trying to find a way, it blinded him to realize the mistake he made. "I… think I'll take a walk, and try to clear my head…"_

" _Just be careful, alright?" she said, pecking his cheek as the doctor then stood up as he made his way out of the apartment and went off into the streets, hoping to find his answer and clear this guilt._

* * *

Tatsuya knelt down on the blood trail, gently examining it from his sights. Judging from the amount, it was somewhat slowing down. No doubt he was nearing the thief and the Bugster that is helping him. Grabbing the grip of his katana, he placed the Gamer Driver on his waist as a precaution and carefully approached the area the thief is in.

He continued to follow the trail as it seemed to lead through several alleyways and corners before it soon started to become small streets and suburban areas. He was being lead to a place with many people and that was dangerous. Placing the sheathed katana by his side, he observed his surroundings carefully since he remembered injuring the thief's arm and the pain would still affect whoever stole the Gamer Driver and two Gashats.

But upon moving past one last corner, his face grew pale with worry. In front of him was a few streets, people… and a hospital. One that held not only several people, but also the CR. "The thief is in there… but who would take it…? The only one who is aware of my home is…." He growled. "CR. Someone from there is the reason. Betraying the very group that was aiming to stop the Bugsters..." With his determination rising, he approached the hospital and approached the front desk, the employee raising her head.

"Excuse me, did anyone come here with an injury in the arm?"

"Um.. you'll have to be specific, sir.." The employee said, gesturing to the several people in the lobby with many different arm injuries.

"He would happen to have arrived with a large vertical gash not too long ago, possibly 3 hours.."

"I.. don't know… These people all rush in at the same time…"

Tatsuya pondered for a moment, "How about any CR Members with an arm injury?"

His question made her blink, "Well, I do remember one. He said he got it from a training accident."

"And did he show up three hours ago?"

"Y-Yes, he is right now heading to the medical room to finish his shift."

The head of the Shirogane clan frowned, "Tell security to lockdown this hospital. And inform them to keep away. That man is allied with a Bugster." He said before he took action and ran across the halls while the woman nodded and contacted security to alert the situation.

The veteran rushed through the halls, knowing that the CR is the place for him to seek shelter as he rushed towards it, only to find the elevator locked down. He growled before he pried it open before he gripped onto the cable wire and slowly began to slide down to the CR area.

Sliding down with the help of the cloth in his hands, he eventually made it to the last lower floor and pried it open. Once he did, he found the entrance and slowly tread ahead. Taking cover, he slowly peeks from the corner, noticing the Ronin Bugster and the CR members who was walking back and forth, his arm wrapped in bandages while the other members were afraid. No doubt the innocent members were being kept hostage.

"This is all your fault! You never told me that the Shirogane man would be that pissed!" He said to whoever was on the phone. "If anything, that guy nearly cleaved my arm off!"

Tatsuya observed, listening in to whoever that man was talking to in the phone. "Yeah!? Well this isn't done, alright!?" He angrily hung up.

" _ **We best hurry before a more powerful Pro Hero, shows up"**_ Ronin said to the thief.

"You don't think I know that!?"

" _ **What about them?"**_ The Bugster gestured to the hostages.

"Just get rid of them!"

Tatsuya frowned before he made himself know, his Katana in hand and the Gashat in the other. "Not on my watch, traitor." The swordsman spoke, his eyes now yellow.

"Hold it!" The thief took one of the nurses, holding a knife to her neck, "You change, they all die… Even someone of your caliber won't let an innocent life be taken…."

"J-Just why are you doing this?" The nurse asked.

"Heh, I wish I could tell you girl… But unfortunately, I'm on the clock." He then looks at Tatsuya. "Now drop that Driver of yours, now!" Tatsuya stared before he gently sets down his Gamer Driver on the floor. "And that katana of yours!"

Tatsuya frowned before he sheathed his sword and sets it down as well. He gripped the Gashat tightly as the man looks at the weapons on the floor.

"Ronin… Deal with him…" The thief ordered.

Tatsuya quickly tossed the Gashat at the thief, the object hitting the man's forehead as the impact made him drop the knife as the clutched his head from the pain. Tatsuya acted quickly, grabbing his gear and pressed the Gashat.

 _ **[TADDLE QUEST!]**_

"Henshin!"

 _ **[GASHATTO! GACHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST~!]**_

Now in his Proto Brave form, he brought out the Gashacon Sword, rushing towards the thief and tackled him. Once down, he swerved to block the attack of the Ronin Bugster's sword. The clash being even before the Rider lowered Ronin's blade and used the Fire mode to deliver a fiery slash across its chest.

" _ **Gah! Lousy, Rider!"**_ The Ronin Bugster growled out.

The two clashed as sparks flew off from the blows, each one hitting against one another before the Bugster quickly brought out another sword, slashing at the Veteran's chest as it forced him to pull back before another slash sent him tumbling to the ground.

Proto-Brave rolled over to avoid a stab and struck Ronin's leg which caused it to kneel before he backflipped and kicked the Bugster away from him before it soon made it's way out of the room. Looking back at the thief, he quickly handcuffed the man to the medical bed, preventing him from fighting or resisting.

"I will handle you later," Proto-Brave said before he went after Ronin, tackling him into the elevator as it closed in time to allow the two to fight inside the elevator. The two sword wielders had to use their fists, punching each other inside the ascending elevator.

" _ **You're losing your edge, Brave…. That Proto Gashat is slowly taking it's toll on you."**_

"That's what you think, rogue one." He grabbed the Bugster by its head and slammed it to the wall of the elevator, creating a dent. "My body is strong enough to handle it unlike that dark rider." He kicked the Bugster's gut as the doors opened. Grabbing his sword, he struck the Bugster, strong enough to send it right through the elevator and through the side of the building.

Proto-Brave soon followed suite, landing on the ground, but upon doing so a familiar bone blade struck him hard several times before flinging him to the ground, his health gauge dropping by half as he looked up to see Graphite.

" _ **Hmph, just like his son… weak and pathetic."**_ The Dragon Bugster scoffed before turning to the Ronin. " _ **Hope I am not intruding."**_

" _ **I need all the help."**_

Proto-Brave grabbed his Katana, now using two blades, twirling them both, bended his knees slightly and aimed the blades at the two. "Bring it." He challenged. The two lunged at him, the swordsman using his Katana to block Ronin's attack then used his Gashacon Sword to block the other attack from Graphite, he grunted from the amount of force they tried to use but he held his ground and shoved them away. "Sei!" He struck Ronin before he quickly sheathed it and used Gashacon Sword to hit Graphite before he unsheathed his katana again. "I want answers. Who hired that thief? And why were you and that dark rider after the data my son has?" He demanded coldly.

" _ **Hmph, you'll find out in the afterlife…"**_ Graphite said, holding his blades up, " _ **Roaring Dragon Fang!"**_

The Bugster swiped the air as he then launched as blast at the Rider. He blocked it with his sword, but the attack was much stronger than him as in moments, his stance began to weaken before the blast powered through it, forcing the rider away from them.

The black knight panted, using his swords to stand back up and looks at the two Bugsters. "You really are persistent to prevent anyone from finding the answers, aren't you?"

" _ **Indeed…. You Beta Players need to learn to stay down…"**_ Graphite said as the two slowly began to approach him, " _ **At least we won't need to deal with you…."**_

"Then why not deal with _us_?" A voice called out, and standing afar from them was Kaizer, with the Gashats and the Gamer Driver in hand.

"YOU!?" Proto-Brave got out in disbelief. "Why are you here?"

"You honestly think my hospital wouldn't inform me about this?" He stated, "Sides, I can't leave now. Not without these two understanding to back off my turf."

Proto-Brave grimaced under his helmet before he said, "Fine…. Only for now…"

" _ **Hmph, and how do you think you can do this? You're not trained like the others."**_ Graphite scoffed. " _ **Face it, you can't do anything against us."**_

"I know that…" Kaizer admitted before glancing at Proto-Brave who was focused on the two Bugsters. "But if it means to help the one who made me open my eyes to reality then I have to return the favor." The black knight glanced at him for a moment before focusing back on the enemy.

" _ **Heh, serious? I'm surprised Brave here isn't plotting a way to take back that Gashat. After all, it belongs to his precious friend… One who would be disappointed with the treatment that you spread, Kaizer."**_ Graphite taunted.

"Shut it," Kaizer looks at Proto-Brave, surprised he of all people was defending him. "So what if he made a mistake? It is what makes us human unlike you pests."

"Tatsuya…"

"Mistakes is what we humans often make but even then… we can learn to correct ourselves and make sure we get it right. While you may think that… I think it is a step for him to achieve what he seeks." He looks at Kaizer. "Kaizer… I may be difficult but there are reasons to it. I… will consider allowing you but if you want to learn, you will have work under my wing."

"You mean like being your sidekick?"

"... yes." He sighed before focusing on the Bugsters. "So… what do you say?"

"Heh, I'd say after this, I'm treating you to a good drink." He smirked, placing on the Gamer Driver as he lifted up both the Bakusou Bike and Giri Giri Chambara Gashats as he pressed on them.

 _ **[BAKUSOU BIKE!/GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!]**_

Yellow and black ripples of the game field formed out as what flew out was a short, cybernetic samurai as it floated around the rider as he placed both of the Gashats into his driver. "Shifting into 3rd Gear! Henshin!" He declared, as he gripped the panel and opened it up.

 _ **[GACHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[BAUSOU! DOKUSOU! GEKISOU! BAKuSOU BIKE!]**_

 _ **[A-GACHA! GIRI! GIRI! GIRI! CHAMBARA!]**_

As the Level Up Screens flew out the first one flew into him as he touched his Rider Character forming into his Lv 2 Bike form. But upon touching the second screen, the wheels on him disappeared as he then began to float up, the body of the bike moving upward and straight before the bike began to shift and fold into a new form. The Cybernetic Samurai then floated around him as it's body broke apart and began to attach to him, creating a new form.

What stood there now was a more cybernetic body, it was mostly yellow from the motorcycle body, as it then had a combat frill on the legs, as the arms of the Cybernetic Samurai shifted into legs for him, and vice versa as it's legs became his arms with guards on them. The face plated then attached as the form was complete, standing there was the new Lazer, Kamen Rider Neo-Lazer LV 3.

"Feels much better walking around in this form than that bike." Neo-Lazer noted as he shifted and moved his arms and legs around a bit.

"Focus, Kaizer." Proto-Brave scolded before he rushed towards the Bugsters.

"Roger." He nodded, holding his hand out as the item roulette formed, as his new weapon came into his hand. It was a long, yellow and purple bow with serrated edges of the mass.

 _ **[GASHACON SPARROW!]**_

Neo-Lazer rushed in to help out Proto-Brave as the duo were now on the offensive and the enemy on the defensive. Each strike from Proto-Brave was swift while Neo-Lazer's… well, sloppy to say the least but he understood he had much to learn from the veteran. If it means to gain his full trust to using it then so be it. The shogun fired a few rounds at the Ronin Bugster who stumbled from the attack as Proto-Brave slammed his fist against Graphite's face, the green dragon grasping his face in pain from the punch.

" _ **Guh… I wasn't ordered to deal with you both…."**_ Graphite growled before vanishing.

" _ **B-But Graphite! What about me?!"**_ The only response he got was nothing as the Bugster panicked as he looks at the two Riders.

"Let's end this fight," Proto-Brave declared as he grabs his Gashat and slams it into his Gashacon Sword.

"Roger that." Neo-Lazer nodded, placing his Gasthat into the weapon as well.

 _ **[GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!]**_

Blue flames soon build up into the blade as rows and rows of arrows soon build up around the tips of the weapon as they soon aim for the Bugster as it tried to escape.

"As if I'd let you escape." Neo-Lazer said, pulling the trigger.

 _ **[GIRI GIRI!/TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!]**_

Proto-Brave was first as he unleashed a slash of fire, hitting the Bugster. It struck it as it was put into a blaze, but before it could react several arrows fly out and impale the Bugster, each arrow adding on, but as the flames died own, floating above Neo-Lazer was another set of arrows as the rider made a roundhouse kick, sending the rest of the arrows into the Bugster before it cried out in pain as it was encompassed into a fireball.

Upon finishing it, a tune began to play as the game roulette appeared before stopping on Giri Giri Chambara before placing the cleared card on it.

 _ **[GAME CLEAR!]**_

Neo-Lazer cheered in victory while Proto-Brave swiped his sword before it was gone and canceled his armor. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at Neo-Lazer. "Come on, we have one last thing to take care off." He said.

"R-Right!"

* * *

As the two reached the CR, upon opening it, they were only greeted with the corpse of the thief, laying on the ground with a snapped neck. Tatsuya growled, as he rushed over, wanting to check for any real signs of his attacker, but found nothing. "Damn it…" He cursed lowly. Something clearly was up. He knew that CR and GEMN Corp are the only ones who are aware of the secret floor. And the chance of someone else is unlikely. Was there someone within the organization who doesn't want them to find out? If so… why were they after his son…? Was it because of the data? Or… was there something Nathan found that lead to it…?

Just as they were about to leave, Tatsuya noticed something in the thief's hand. Reaching for it, he opened the thief's fingers and found the phone and paper. Grabbing the two items, he observed the paper and noticed it was a piece of paper with a number. He read it before his eyes narrowed. ' _Why did he call someone?'_ He wondered before looking at the phone. Checking it, he looked through the contacts and sees only one. The same number on that paper. Each call showed it was dialed _during_ the incident. Just who did he call?

"Found something?" Kaizer asked, making Tatsuya shake his head to lie.

"Nothing…" He said, secretly pocketing the two items. "No leads on who killed him…"

"Bummer…" Kaizer sighed. "So… what now?"

"We head back…" Tatsuya said, heading to the elevator as Kaizer followed.

The two decided to head back to the Shirogane clan household as they went back as Tatsuya was the first to enter, seeing the others who seemed to be waiting for him. "I am back." He spoke.

"Father!" Naomi beamed and hugged him. "Did everything go okay in catching the thief?"

"At first yes… but after the Bugster fight, he was dead. Someone didn't want him to say who sent him to steal the Gamer Driver."

"What? Who?"

"Maybe the same ones who made the Bugsters." Nathan huffed. "Knowing that Dark Rider, he probably did it. Since he tried to do the same to me, remember?"

"That's not all." Tatsuya glanced at Kaizer. "He will be helping us."

"Wait, you mean…?"

"Yeah… I'm… I'm letting go of Tora and allowing him to be his successor…" Tatsuya admitted.

"But I will have to work under Tatsuya's wing." Kaizer added.

"So, sidekick?"

"Yeah…." The Doctor sighed.

"Hey, look at it this way dad, you get some training. Plus, I can help out with the Genre's you have too!" Cody offered with a smile.

"I thought you were Snipe's sidekick?" Kaizer raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! I'm no sidekick!" Cody frowned. "Why must everyone assume that!"

"Well… Nathan is teaching you…"

"He is an official hero."

" _And_ … others see it that way."

"So in a sense…"

"I'm no sidekick!" Cody cried out, frowning at the others as some of them only laughed at the teasing. "Just you wait, I will show them I am not one!"

"And that is when you graduate which is three years." Nathan chuckled.

"Oh come on! You are _so_ lucky, Nathan!"

"Not luck. I worked hard enough to earn it." Nathan pointed out.

"Still, it does still bring in some worry." Izuku noted, "Why are they truly trying to keep this all a secret? What's their purpose?"

Nathan and Kaizer were quiet as the others pondered. For Nathan, he knew it had something to do with the 'Patient Zero' and the data he gathered proved much of it being the reason. If they were to find the origin, they would be able to stop it and they rather not let it happen. Not to mention, he can assume that Kuroto has an agenda. He remembered hacking through a few files involving other games to make. It made him wonder just what he has planned for them. The Battle Data needed to make them was necessary but it only gives Kuroto the opportunity. Which he will not allow to happen.

' _Just you wait Kuroto… you want a fight? Then I'll give you one…'_ Nathan vowed before he moved himself back to his room and go to his laptop. Time for the Wargames to begin.

"Nathan." He looked at his father. "Thank you for making me realize what is right through revenge…"

"It's the least I can-"

 _ ***BA-DUMP***_

Nathan's eyes widened as he clutched his chest. "Nathan?" Cody asked. The sniper felt something in his body. It felt… strange. His old wounds felt like they were on fire, like someone poured hot lava into them. He slowly fell to his knees before everything suddenly went dark.

* * *

Nathan groaned heavily, slowly opening his eyes to see himself in… The CR? He leaned up gently to see he was indeed in the CR that was build by the Ministry to deal with any other Bugster cases.

"Damn it… what happened...?" He grimaced.

"Onii-sama!" Naomi cried out, as she hugged him tightly with tears running down her face.

"Why am I in the CR…?"

"It's because of your condition." Kaizer said, walking into view. "You remember what Graphite and that Dark Rider did to you, correct?"

"You mean from the torture Graphite and the Dark Rider did to me 5 weeks ago?" Nathan remembered.

"Yes." Kaizer nodded as he brought up a screen for him to see. "As you know.. The Bugsters are still a virus. And while you are immune to their effects due to the compatibility surgery, you can still be infected."

"Yeah and each Rider is given a immunity surgery to prevent themselves from becoming a Bugster."

"Well… seems this time? The virus has evolved… You're infected with the Game Disease." Kaizer grimaced.

"W-What…?" Nathan grabs the screen and looks through the photos. "This never happened before… even when I fought Graphite twice."

"Tell me about it… When I saw the results, I was with just as much confusion." Kaizer said, "Seems when Graphite and that Dark Rider cut you, part of their virus grew inside of you. It mutated and changed into this new affliction…"

"You mean two different types in one body?" Naomi gasped.

"Correct…. And while Genm Corp is researching this, we don't know what this new virus could do…"

Nathan growled, "Tell Genm Corp to stop, now."

"Sorry, but we can't." Kaizer denied. "Without their expertise, we can't find a way to cure you and remove this threat without consequences. For you, you'll have to remain here until it's done. And if you dare leave, I'll strap you into the bed."

Nathan gripped his hands tightly. He was aware of Kuroto's doings and that bastard was going to use it. He will not allow it to continue without a fight. The sniper always makes his mark, _always._

"Onii-sama…. Please…. Just listen and rest for once…" Naomi pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"And let Gemn Corps learn more to this mess!?" He suddenly snapped.

"O-Onii-sama… I just-"

He forcefully grabbed the IV and yanked it off and glares at Kaizer. "I can't let them use that strand into their own gain."

"Sorry…. But I also can't let you leave… You are to remain here…. Even your father said so." Kaizer frowned, "And if you dare leave, I'll have to get All-Might here to hold you down."

Nathan gripped Kaizer's collar as they were against the wall, "Listen here Kaizer, while you may be a doctor, I do know a thing or two about my doings. While you and others think this is best, I can keep myself in control."

But before he could do a thing, that surge of pain started up again, causing him to gasp and groan in pain as he then held his chest as that same burning sensation started up again. Kaizer sighed as he helped him back up and back onto the bed.

"Whatever your problem with Genm Corp is, should remain only outside. In here? You will obey my rules. Got that?"

' _Not in a long shot…'_ He growled in his thoughts.

"You can't leave until you're healed and this matter is resolved. If you got a problem with it? Take it up with your father."

When Kaizer left, the sniper growled to the point he punched the wall. Naomi has never seen this level of anger at all. Nathan was surely enraged until he lowered his arm and glanced at the small table. He walked over to see his suit was still here.

"Onii-sama?" Nathan glanced at her then at his suit to search for something and found the gauntlet. "Onii-sama, what are you doing?"

"I can't tell you what Gemn Corp's dark secret but it is something I have to prevent."

"What? Why not? I thought you weren't going to keep secrets from me anymore!" She frowned.

Nathan lowered his head as he placed on the gauntlet. "I did promise but this kind of situation… could get you killed."

"Onii-sama! Please! Just rest up!" Naomi pleaded. She was tired of him doing these tasks on his own and more pushing her away. "Is this truly because you just don't trust me? That you would only share this with Kairi?"

He stopped before he slowly looks at the blonde. Tears run down Naomi's face as she stood there crying softly, "Is what grandfather once said true? That you only see me as a replacement for Kairi and nothing more?"

"No… You are not a replacement."

"Then why? Why do you always push me away when I just want to see you at your best?" She shouted at him, "Why do you always push my pleas away when we both know you can't just do this alone and hurt? Why don't you care about my feelings?" She questioned him, dropping to her knees once as she cried.

Nathan stared at Naomi as his eyes watered before he kneeled down and hugged her. Causing the young girl to flinch before she hugged him back tightly as they held the hug for awhile before Nathan soon made her look at him in the eyes.

"You aren't a replacement, Naomi. I do care about you… it's just that I can't risk losing more people again…" He admitted. "It is true I often fight alone, only because I had to get stronger to defeat Graphite… to stop the other Bugsters…"

"O-Onii-sama… Then.. why do you ignore my pleas to you?" She asked, sniffling as he wiped her tears away.

"Because… I am worried it would get you hurt… just like what happened to Kairi. I tried to save her… pleaded… but I couldn't… she died in my arms and that damn Bugster formed because of that… it haunts me… even when I played games, it haunts me. It felt like it was my fault… I missed her… and I didn't want the same thing to happen again… Especially to you…. The one who was able to give my heart a new breath of life..."

"Onii-sama….." Naomi said softly before she hugged him once more, "I'll trust you…. But…. please… at least get some rest so you don't injure yourself again…. For me?"

He wanted to go to Gemn Corps but he couldn't right now. Taking a deep breath, he removed the grappling gauntlet. "Only for now…" He murmured.

Naomi smiled softly, as she felt him wiping the last of her tears away before the two shared a loving kiss, her arms snaking around his neck and holding him closely.

From the viewing room, Kaizer looked down at the two couple before he glanced at the USB in hand, clenching it, ' _Trust me, kid… I know just as much as you do… And already 6 steps ahead to end this fight.'_ Kaizer said in his thoughts.

While Kaizer felt relief he hasn't noticed but Nathan would find his way out soon enough. A sniper makes their mark no matter the situation.

* * *

After a long while, within the apartment complex, Cody and Mina who came over as a guest finally relax, as the doctor plopped onto the couch, easily falling asleep as the two teens head into relax and maybe get some rest as well.

"You know you could've gone home, Mina." Cody said to her with a soft smile.

"Come on, your parents don't seem to mind me staying." She said.

"Heh, true." He smiled, kissing her cheek, "So, what do you want to do?"

She pondered for a moment before glancing at the arcade machine that he still has. "Ooh! How about we play that game! DoReMiFa Beat!"

He turned back to the arcade before back to her with a smile, "Reminiscing our first date?" He chuckled, "Alright, sure thing." He agreed as the two teens walked over and started the game up, though also forgetting a certain character watching them from within the arcade.

The two continued to play, with them having a great time together before sleep soon drew them in. Mina stayed in the guest room they had as Cody was in his room, the young teen quickly fast asleep as he rested there.

Though as he does, the arcade glows as Poppy comes out of the game as she walked over to the young teen's bed, a soft smile on her face as she moved a few hair strands away from his forehead before she sighed, "Even after everything, no matter how hard it is for school or the Bugsters, you always keep playing my game…" She said softly, making sure she doesn't wake him up.

The Idol Bugster stood there as she continued to look down at him with a warm smile on her face as she then somewhat felt a warmth in her heart before she leaned down and pecked his cheek, "Please… make sure you keep playing with me, alright, Cody?"

She heard him mumble in his sleep before he turns away and continues to sleep. She only giggled softly to herself before she helped move the blankets over him when the slide off after his movement. The Bugster smiled at him as she started to make her way back to her arcade, before something made her stop, she placed her hand on her chest as she turned back before she then walked back before crawling into the bed, and hugged him gently.

"You're amazing Cody…." She said softly. "And I know you'll become great…"

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! Welp! Kaizer now has LV 3 and Tatsuya accepts him! ^^ I know it's been awhile, but I wanted to try and build up to this with how Tatsuya was. I know I could've done better, but hey, I am trying new things. :P

Plus, next chapter is gonna be special and one I've very excited about! OwO This was one of the few new ideas I thought of for this story and it'll be coming to play next chap and as well future chaps as well. I hope you're all ready for it?

Until then, later minna!


	13. Chapter 13: The Power of… Level 4?

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

My Hero Academia: A Hero's Torch

* * *

Chapter 13: The Power of…. Level 4?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Quirks! Abilities that have become part of the norm in everyday life on Earth. It is unknown how it came to be, though some speculate the reason due to the world's greatest hero, All Might. Supposedly since he came, these 'Quirks' have manifested within the majority of every human (and some animals) in the whole world._

 _Though, as the increase of humans with Quirks keep going, so do the activities of people using their powers to their own needs. And always becomes villains. No matter where you look, heroes and villains fight for power._

 _But with in this new day of age, one Quirkless boy will become a legend. One where he will fight for humanity and the lives of the people. And the title they will shout for decades will be known, as Kamen Rider!_

* * *

 _In GEMN Corp, Dan Kuroto was growling in complete anger over the loss of their captive. He hissed out, lashing out on his office as he slammed his fists in the wall and tossed the small toys that were on his desk. Since they lost Nathan who didn't give up the data, he now can easily inform others about his plans, including All-Might! He can't let that happen. He truly needs to get rid of him… but how?_

" _Graphite!" Kuroto called out, summoning the dragon Bugster, "Any luck on finding him and erasing that nuisance?!"_

" _If you haven't noticed, we dealt with a problem since Lazer took back the Level 3 Gashat." Graphite crossed his arms. "Besides… something came up."_

" _What could be important!?"_

" _Have you even checked your email?" He deadpanned._

" _What are you even talking about?" He snapped, gripping his computer and looking at the email that the Bugster mentioned. He opened the latest one and saw it was from CR, and their patient. He reads before his eyes widened. "Is this true?"_

" _Far as I can see."_

" _Hehe…. Hehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kuroto cackled out loudly, looking over the data as he grinned and his heart soared, "Yes… This is exactly what I need…" He said, messing around with his desk before plugging in a blank Gashat as he typed away from the data that was given to him in the email._

" _They barely got any luck since the strain doesn't last upon examination."_

" _Which gives me more than enough data… This… This can give me a new Gashat…. One that I will use to erase that child…" Kuroto grinned._

" _How are you even gonna complete it?" Graphite asked._

" _Simple… I'll just place the Gashat into his Driver. That amount of Bugster inside it will kill him and give me the necessary data and it'll be complete."_

" _Hehe, giving that much of a hassle over Snipe? As long as it doesn't affect Cody… My heart can still dance." Parad grinned from afar._

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the CR Hospital, Naomi was making her way to see Nathan again to see his progress of his health, carrying a tray of food._

" _Onii-sama, I brought food," She entered the room before she noticed his hero suit, Gamer Driver and Gashats was gone and he was nowhere in sight. She also noticed one of the panels in the ceiling opened. Her grip on the tray loosened as it fell onto the ground._

 _Footsteps were heard as Kaizer rushed to the room "What hap-" He froze when he saw the ceiling was open and Nathan was gone. "Goddamn it! That idiot got out?!" He growled, "That's it, I'll bring him back by force…" The doctor growled, grabbing his own driver and Gashat as he went out after the sniper._

* * *

(Insert Op - EXCITE - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Op)

* * *

The song quickly begins like that of a chiptune like sound as it shows a loading screen before quickly saying 'Complete'

 _ **(I gotta believe...)**_

After leaving the loading screen, the screen quickly pans towards the UA High as it passes the several students before reaching Ex-Aid as he turns and punches it. Upon shattering showed the title card along with the Gashats of Ex-Aid before Might Action X floats to the center and lights up.

 _ **[I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara]**_

The screen pans above the high sky before quickly lowering down and zooming in to show off Cody, as he sees the ruins of the old town he used to live in before a quick flash showed the Bugsters destroying it before returning to the present.

 _ **[I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni ]**_

The screen shift towards the Class 1 of UA High, as it shows off the students. Each one chatting away as Cody is chatting away with Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Poppy on his mobile screeen chat back. With the occasional glare from Katsuki.

 _ **[Why, Why, Why, Why? Kitsukeba I Came Too Far]**_

It then shifts towards a flashback where Cody is being lectured by people with Quirks, his family of classmates, before shifting to where he was saved by All Might, then shifts again as All Might accepts him into the academy as the rest of the teachers are behind them. Even Aurora who stands there unsure that he is ready to be a hero looks at him with distrust.

 _ **[Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa, The New Beginning]**_

Inside an ally, several villains start pouring out from the darkness, led by Genm as they begin to march their way towards UA. Faint images of injured students and people are shown briefly before an image of All Might is on the ground, dead with his students.

 _ **[Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda, I gotta believe! (Turn it on...)]**_

As the mass of villains rush towards the entrance, Cody and Izuku hesitates while the other students march ahead before the shadow of All Might made them turn around. He pats their shoulders as Izuku jumps ahead, while Cody holds up Mighty Action X and presses it, a faint pink glow covering the screen.

 _ **[Sotto Excite Excite takanaru, Excite Excite kokoro ga]**_

A faint image of Ex-Aid LV 1 appears briefly before LV 2 jumps out from behind it. The Action Rider punching, kicking and beating any enemy in it's way as Izuku and the rest of their team helps them out, with their powers.

 _ **[Michibi ano basho e, Kakenuku deku dake]**_

A few more enemies appear before being stuck down by All Might and the other teachers. Several Bugsters being to gather around until more and more heroes appear, helping out what remains of the enemies.

 _ **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now, (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]**_

Faint images of new Ex-Aid forms can be seen before it zooms out to reveal the enemy behind it all, chuckling madly as he turns to see a large vial of Bugster viruses floating in a tank. But it then shifts towards the Aid Den as several unknown Gashats glow, resonating to stop the diseases.

 _ **[Excite Excite kotae wa, Excite Excite kotae wa]**_

With more and more enemies falling towards the ground,everyone backs up, back to back to make sure no more injuries can be given. As that happens Cody takes out the Mighty Action X Gashat before placing it into the Kimiwaza Slot and presses it, as he rider kicks at the screen.

 _ **[(One) Kono te mo naka, (Two) Susumu beki life, (Three) Ikiteku dake]**_

Back at the school, everyone was cheering, laughing and relaxing as they completed the mission. All Might nodding to them all as Poppy pats Cody's shoulder. The young rider smiling as he lifts up the Gashat one last time before looking out at the sky where the title card shows off one last time.

* * *

Nathan used his left visor of his mask, checking of anything to see from the tower he was perched on. It has been a few hours since he escaped the CR room. They _seriously_ had to lock the vents to prevent patients from leaving. Not to mention, they should have took his suit and gear away. Taking a deep breath, he checked his laptop to check any information he has along with information he managed to take during his escape and information the game company gathered of the unique strain inside him. Along with information of whatever the other individual was researching.

"They barely found anything about my condition…" he growled until he clutched his chest, his old wounds burning on his chest and arm. "Damn it…" When the pain subsides, he typed his laptop to look to the source of the unknown data he he could pinpoint the source, it would lead him to whoever took his USB since it had a copy of his data. While he still has his data in his laptop, the backup can't be looked into no matter what. Even if it is someone trying to stop it as well.

Using his Quirk, he began to type away to check the source, his eyes looking at each digit and coding to check. He remembered his USB always leaves a timestamp whenever it is used, thus giving him a chance to locate it along with a way to stop the Gemn Corp from researching the special strain in his body. He was a good hacker since a sniper does infiltration in mission, one must have backup skills for a mission.

"Here we go… 6:20 pm at the Tokyo Hospital… wait, this was five weeks ago, an hour after I woke up from the kidnapping…" He realized. "I have to look into this… whoever has my backup data on that USB can't unlock my research… more importantly that game company from looking into that virus in me."

He grunted as the burning pain again, grabbing his chest but he wanted to grasp his arm as well to stop the pain in him. It was painful but he had to pull through. The old pain of his now closed wound acted up again. He tried to power through it as it only stayed for awhile before it vanished, but left him panting heavily.

"D-Damn it…." He grunts out. "Gotta keep moving before they find out I escaped…"He said before reaching into his bag and pulled out some painkillers, downing two more pills down.

Even since he escaped, that pain started to act up more and more, increasing in pain and how long it'll come back. It's now been every 20 minutes compared to before when it was only an hour. But he can't just let this bother him, he needs his USB back now in order to add the recent data he acquired from before.

He used the grappling gauntlet to swung to the rooftop and rushed over each rooftop to find the USB. While it had a copy of his data he had in the laptop, he rather make sure it stays in his own hands than others. Approaching the next tower, he used the visor on his right eye to zoom at the building. If he could check through security camera around the timeframe, it would provide him the person who took his USB.

"You really should be in bed, kid…"

The sniper turned his head, seeing Neo-Lazer there in his LV 3 form, and weapon in hand as it's aimed at him. "I told you this several times, yet like your old man, you're stubborn to the bone until you get what you want, or you drop dead."

"I am trying to find out who took my flashdrive."

"And that can wait once you're healed." Neo-Lazer argued.

Nathan slowly reached for his holster, unclipping the cover and held onto the grip of his pistol.

"Don't… I rather not have us fight. Just come along quietly back to CR and let you finish recovering."

"And I rather you let me finish my mission." Nathan said.

"And I rather you listen to me than be this stubborn brat." Neo-Lazer sighed.

With quick and precise precision, he fired with his Quirk active, knocking the bow off from Neo-Lazer's hand as it fell onto the ground below the tower.

"Oh right… your Quirk…" Neo-Lazer forgot.

"You _really_ had to pay attention," Nathan shook his head before turning around and used his grappling gauntlet. "Oh and might wanna grab it before someone picks it up and mistakes it for a toy." He launched himself away as Nathan moved to the next rooftop.

"Ugh…." The doctor sighed, reaching for his coms, "Naomi? You're up next…"

" _Roger, already after him."_

* * *

Nathan peeked from the vents as he looks at the security room back inside the hospital. He watched as the guard yawned, no doubt tired. Reaching for a canister that was strapped across his chest, he pulled the tab before gently tossing it below, the smoke unleashing a sleeping gas. The guard yawned again before he fell asleep, snoring soundly.

Thanks to the cloth over the lower half of his face, he hopped down and checked the footage. "Alright… 5 weeks ago… 6:20 pm… let's see which room had a computer through these cameras…" he murmured, pressing a few keys to rewind the footage of each room there was in the hospital. "No… no… not it…"

He pressed more and more, "No… not that room… n-" he paused the video, found what he was looking. "That's it. Now… who went into that room. They must have an access code that displays name… if I were to hack it… I could find out who it is."

"Onii-sama…."

The sniper groaned out once more, turning his head to see Naomi, in her LV 3 suit, "As what Doctor Kaizer has told you, you need to head back to CR! You can't continue with that injury and problem." She reminded. "I rather not get Otou-san in this matter…"

"Naomi, this is a very important task. I have to retrieve the USB and also prevent GEMN Corp from researching that strain in me." He said. "I have to continue the mission."

"Onii-sama.. I know this is important to you, but your health and well-being is more important than some lousy USB!" She shouted out, "If you won't listen to reason, then I'll have to bring you back. Conscious or not.." She stated before getting into a fighting pose.

"Naomi…" He sighed. "I can't. This mission is important. I rather not fight."

"Same here… But for your well being, I can't let this continue." She said, making a few scratches on the DJ board on her arm as she then walked towards him, ready to attack and take him back to CR.

As she approached him, she thrusted her palms forward, as the sniper dodged. Only one touch was what she needed to cause Doremifa Beats power. And since she's added extra slides, steps and scratches, Nathan couldn't follow the beat quickly enough in time as he dodged another swipe. He didn't want to fight her, but he needed to go on the defense.

She played the tune, only this time Nathan followed it as he defends himself. Lady Brave tried to deliver an attack but Nathan followed the beat, using his stun baton to hit her arm and leg, defending himself. "Naomi, you have to let me finish my mission." He insisted.

"No…. I'm not letting you do this to yourself again." She shook her head, "While I do trust you….. I can't let you do any more self harm." She said, placing her hand on the earpiece as ripples of tunes and sounds shot out of the speakers on her shoulder, blasting him with music.

He winced but he had to stand his ground as the ripples of music continued, keeping up with her as he blocks her attack and swung the stun baton to her leg then the speakers, causing the music to stop from the electric current. Lady Brave tried to reactivate it but Nathan wasn't going to let it happen as he quickly gripped her driver and close it before ripping the Gashats out, reverting her to normal.

Nathan pants heavily as he looks at her, "S-Sorry… can't… stop until... ugh…" In moments everything grew black for him as he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Onii-sama!" She cried out, shaking him before Kaizer rushed in, also back to normal as he checked his vitals before the two saw the blood on his chest.

"Idiot… he reopened his wound…" Kaizer growled, calling for other doctors to help him out.

* * *

Nathan groaned, slowly regaining his visions as he rubs his head from the minor headache. But as he does, he finally notices something on his arm, he looks down to notice his right wrist was now cuffed to the CR bed.

"Sorry, but we can't have you running around like this, Nathan." Kaizer said, arms crossed and very angry at the sniper. "I told you, you can't move, and cause of that idiocy, you reopened your wound. Now, you'll have to stay put until we say you can go."

He merely stayed silent, staring at the cuff on his wrist. His mind calculating carefully before a snort was heard. "If you say so." He merely shrugged, his mind already having plans on what to do next.

"Look… I know already how important this mission of yours is… But I can't let you do this. You'll kill yourself. So…" Kaizer, grabbed a chair and sat down, "I won't budge until you're fully healed."

"Heh, good luck.."

"Won't need it. This isn't the first time I've done this before." Kaizer informed, "I had on patient who had a teleportation Quirk. He kept leaving and we had to bring him back. So, I made sure to keep watch until he was healthy and able to leave. I've endured worse and you won't be my last all nighter."

Nathan rolled his eyes but kept looking at his surroundings carefully, looking at the objects that were useful for his Longshot Quirk.

"Oh, and I made sure to take anything that you can use for your Quirk." He informed. Only thing in here is fabric and nonconductive materials."

Nathan raised an eyebrow for a moment before he chose to close his eyes and leaned against the medical bed. As he does, a small and unnoticeable smirk graced his lips slightly. The bed had a metal piece by the edge.

"Now… I'm curious… is this resolve of yours truly that about your lost girlfriend?" Kaizer asked.

He merely stayed silent, opening one eye before closing. "No."

"Then what is it?"

Nathan couldn't help but be suspicious to this. Why even ask him these questions. "Firstly, it is a personal question. Now I have something to ask."

"Hm?"

"Who here in this hospital logged into a computer at 6:20pm, an hour after my awakening."

"Gonna have to be more specific than that. Many log in during that time."

"My USB leaves a timestamp whenever it is used." He narrowed his eyes.

"Well… then if that's the case, the only ones who do is the CR manager, and the Ministry of Health's executives."

"Who said I even gave it to them?" Kaizer flinched, a bead of sweat appearing. "I _will_ find out who took it, Kaizer."

"In that condition? You'd be luckily if you could do anything…. One more reopen and it will cause severe nerve damage. To where not even Recovery Girl could heal."

"A sniper makes their mark, no matter what. Be it their own condition, the weather, or in enemy lines. We make sure we get things done."

"You may see yourself as this soldier… But you are still a kid. Don't push past your limits. Otherwise you'll lose more than just your nerves…"

He huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Just hope that when I find the USB, there better be a _good_ reason to why whoever stole it."

Kaizer mentally swallowed from his words. Nathan wasn't the clueless type, he is one to get things done like any one who fights or in games. They make sure they find what they need and deal with the matter. This brought Kaizer a shudder to what will happen if Nathan ever found out he was the one. A sniper do make their marks… and he is concerned that he would be on that mark of the target.

The doors soon then opened up to reveal Naomi, along with Cody, Mina, Poppy, Izuku, and even Ochako and Ida as the young group came in, most likely the others who just got off of school for today.

"Why are you guys here?" He asked as he kept his eyes closed.

"How did you know it was us?"

"Your footsteps, counting about six and not to mention the faint smell of someone who burned something."

"Geez… it's almost like you were trained by bloodhounds…" Ochako joked, badly.

He opened one eye, "If my Quirk blinds my eyes, I focus on sound and smell."

"Like a bat." Izuku realized. "That… is actually a useful backup plan to have…"

"Everyone with a Quirk must have a backup plan if their Quirk renders them incapable of further combat. Luckily, I learned and made myself realize that I need additional plans to help me win in case my eyes go temporarily blind from the Quirk." He explained. "I think you guys should do the same."

"Really?"

"Yes, for example: Ochako, you tend to vomit when you use too much of your Quirk right?" He asked, earning a nod. "Try to focus bit by bit of the gravitational energy so you won't put too much force to your Quirk. And I might suggest having something to prevent the vomiting."

"Huh… that actually could work." The gravity girl noted with awe.

"Ohh! Ohh! What about me?" Mina asked cheerfully, waving her hand in the air like she does at school.

"You control acid at a certain degree, am I right?" He recalled, making the girl nod.

"Yup! I can also control how acidic it can be!" She added. "From changing it to barely damage tissue, to dissolving anything!"

"While you are able to control the corrosiveness and such of acid, might I suggest trying to focus on a mix." She tilted her head in confusion. "Imagine water and oil. While they don't mix, they are separate in one place. So, try and use a mix between corrosive and non-corrosive to not only fool your opponent but also make them think it isn't or is corrosive."

"Ohh~! That's awesome!" She beamed out brightly.

"So um…" Cody rubbed his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Sometimes the same, other times my old wounds feel like someone poured hot lava into them from the inside out."

"You've been moving too much?" Poppy asked.

"More like leaving the CR," Kaizer frowned.

Poppy's eyes widen before she glared at the sniper, "Nathan… Stop disobeying him!"

"I am on a mission here."

"No, you're just being stubborn since you always hated being at the doctors!" Poppy frowned.

"Try finding that out when you have a mixed virus in you," He frowned. "You guys aren't the ones having some special strain in your bodies."

"Which is why you should rest and let CR figure this out." Poppy added.

"And you guys couldn't do jack about it. I checked and learned they _barely_ made any progress."

"Hey! Don't blame them!" Cody snapped. "They're trying their best!"

"Like they tried on day one when several people died when the first wave was unleashed?"

A few of them gasped, while Cody, Kaizer and Naomi flinched. Poppy could only frown as she marched over before slapping him hard across his cheek, stunning the sniper at that response.

"Don't ever blame them for that…. You know as well as I do that they couldn't do anything when they weren't told about it until the last minute. Especially with how some became over that." Poppy said with a disappointed voice.

"Sure they were…" He rolled his eyes. "A doctor I knew was the first to discover it and dragged him away in need of help. And you know what happened when he tried to use the Gamer Driver? He died on the spot."

"I know of this already.. .You don't have to remind us of how the Ministry's president died…." Kaizer frowned, "But the old man was only trying to take this burden upon himself.. Don't spit in his face over what he tried to do and save us before the problem started."

"I am not spitting over his grave, what I am saying is that when CR tried to look into it, it is the reason that unleashed the ground zero of the Bugsters. While I was there when it happened, even I look through _every_ name today to check on who Patient Zero is."

"You weren't the only one there when it started…" Cody said, his fist clenched tightly with anger. "I saw what they can do, so don't think you're so special because of that…"

"I am not." He admitted. "This task I am doing, is important since I am already having a lead on who is Patient Zero. It is only a matter of time."

"Patient… Zero…" Mina repeated, "so… what would happen should you find the one who made the Bugsters?"

"Extract the virus and complete the Anti-Bugster program."

"And the patient who held it? I don't think removing the virus would be enough… It could harm him."

"Once the program is made, I will simply apply it to him to stop the virus, thus healing Patient Zero."

"That is if it doesn't kill him…" Kaizer noted, "If this virus has been in Patient Zero for this long, removing it would kill him… you know that, don't you?"

"There are ways," Nathan crossed his arms. "While you may think that, there are other possibilities. Take for example some diseases in the past. They found the origin and extracted it without killing the origin."

"You really are serious to stopping it…"

"Yeah I am. And it is the reason why that dark Rider and Graphite want me dead."

"But you can't do this alone, Onii-sama…" Naomi frowned, "You saw what happened already? That Rider won't stop until you die…"

"And I'll be ready when that happens. If he tries, he will go down with me."

"You… can't be serious…" Izuku said, "You can't just sacrifice yourself like that."

"If it means to save others," Nathan confessed. "Save one life or save thousands from a virus. What would you choose?" They all remained quiet. "You now realize it huh? While it may seem wrong, if it means to save everyone else then that is one choice to make. One life to save others."

Naomi could only frown, before she turned away and rushed out, only for Mina and the others to notice before the fellow student followed after her.

"Naomi…"Poppy frowned softly.

Kaizer could only glare at Nathan, "While admirable it is… you're still just as blind at that old man of yours… You may think it's self just, but you're also hurting those who care for you and rather not see that happen…"

He turned away, keeping himself silent. While it may be true, he knows that he was trying to do the right thing…

* * *

It's been a few days since that moment, and luckily enough Nathan hasn't escaped at all, yet of course. Within the school grounds, the young students were making their ways towards home, as the few friends were walking with Naomi towards the hospital. Though since then, she also has been very quiet since Nathan revealed his plan. And it hurt her.

"Naomi…? Are you okay?" Cody asked, only to see the young girl nod softly. "Are you sure…? I mean… we are all worried about you."

"I'm… I'm scared…." she said softly, "Onii-sama… is basically killing himself, all for this stupid mission…."

"I know it seems stupid but…" Cody swallowed heavily to what he about to say and regret. "What if… he is right….?"

 _ ***SLAP!***_

A loud slap echoed around the school, so loud those who heard it winced and prayed to whoever received that slap. Cody held his cheek, knowing he deserved that, as Naomi only glared at the teen.

"Don't… you dare say that…." She hissed.

"B-But isn't he trying to stop the virus?" He yelped upon the next slap.

"But for what!? To get himself killed just to make the cure!?" She snapped. "Onii-sama is hurting himself just to help! Why don't you realize that I don't want that to happen!?"

"I do! But if he can figure out a way to stop the Bugsters, then everyone can be saved! People… People won't have to die by them…." Cody said softly, holding his chest.

Naomi's eyes teared up before she rushed away from them. Mina tried to stop her but her words were ignored as Naomi was gone from their sights. "I feel bad for Naomi…" Mina said. "Her adoptive brother is hurting himself but at the same time, trying to help everyone…"

"I know…" Cody sighed. "Even I am worried… I…. just was hoping to show her that he does mean well..."

"We know, Cody… we know…" Poppy said softly, placing her hand on him to reassure.

"Any ideas on what should we do…?" Izuku asked.

"All we can do it help them both out… and hopefully find some solution that both of them can agree on." Ida noted.

Cody pondered for a moment of a plan before his eyes lit up, "Oh! I think I have an idea! What if we tried to get Naomi and Nathan and help them talk it out? That way no more problems would happen and make Nathan see that his own adoptive sister is worried about him."

"That sounds like the best idea." Mina smiled, pecking her boyfriend's cheek, "Though you'll still have to apologize for making her cry.

"R-Right, forgot about that," he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll ask dad if he can allow Nathan to come with us. Besides, how bad could it be to ask him?"

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Come on dad… Please? I know he's healed enough to at least move around." Cody pleaded.

"Nathan was smart enough to find a way to take off the cuffs, and he tried to go through the vents, again." He pointed at the ceiling while Nathan was back on the bed with both arms in cuffs, staring at Kaizer. "You know how difficult it was for me to get him back here?"

"Yes, I do…" Cody sighed, "but.. I want to do this to at least give him and Naomi some closure…. They're both unstable and I want to correct that… They shouldn't hide anything from one another."

His father stared at him before he sighed heavily, "Fine… just… make sure he doesn't run off…" He accepted much to his dismay. "If he does, you will be in big trouble, young man."

The young rider gulped softly, "Y-Yes sir…." He nods, understanding.

Kaizer looks at Nathan, "Looks like you are getting out for now."

"Finally," Nathan sighed with relief. "I was getting bored here."

Kazier's eyebrow twitched as he saw Nathan had unlocked one cuff already. "How did you…"

Nathan raised the metal point that poked out of one of the cuffs. "You seriously should upgrade to better restraints." He chuckled.

"Grr… you're such a pain…" Kaizer groaned with annoyance.

"Hehe, gotta keep reminding yourself that I always find a way." He tossed Kaizer the cuffs and followed Cody. "Later old man."

"P-Please don't taunt my father…" Cody pleaded.

"You know he failed to chase me during my escape five times already?" He remembered as they walk. "Every try, I just find a way thanks to my Quirk."

"How can you even do that?"

"I practice," He shrugged. "And while your father's Quirk is useful, we both know it's better for him when he's using it for surgery."

"R-Right…." Cody sighed, nodding.

"That being said," He turns around. "I am heading out."

"Oh no, you're coming with me to see Naomi. Otherwise, I will leave you here and will ask All-Might for help."

The sniper groaned, "Fine, fine… but after that I am heading out to complete my search."

"We'll see…" Cody sighed as he helped the teen make his way towards where Naomi is at.

"Where are we going anyway?" The older Rider asked.

"We are heading to the cafe so you can talk to Naomi."

"Eh?"

"Did I stutter? You're meeting with Naomi so you two can talk this out again." Cody repeated. "She already told us a bit on what happened, so today you're going to be the one to discuss this without her in tears."

The teen wanted to argue but he suddenly remembered how Naomi was. He lowered his head from the memory. He really did feel guilty for what he said but… it was true. There had to be someone to stop the virus and he made so much progress in a few months than CR could do in years. He was so focused, he was blind to realize he was pushing Naomi and others away as he works on his program. Maybe… Maybe he really has been ignorant… he needed to make up for what he did… not for himself.

But for everyone…

 _ ***BA-DUMP!***_

Nathan's eyes widened as he gasped, clutching his chest in the burning pain.

"Nathan, are you okay?!" Cody asked in panic, trying to help him up. The sniper took deep breaths before he took a few painkillers. The pain he felt was more excruciating than last time.

"I'm… okay… damn it…" He cringed. "This was way different than yesterday…"

"How long has this pain been with you?" Cody asked the teen.

"Since I was cut by that dragon bastard and the dark Rider…" He responded, still panting.

"Could… that be the reason then? Could their attack be different from a regular Bugster?" He questioned.

"No, since that Bugster and that dark ex-aid were the reason… if they were special, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Still… there has to be something…" Cody pondered before realizing how quickly they got to the cafe, "Ah, well, we're here. Naomi is waiting for you inside."

"Alright…" He took a deep breath before entering the cafe. He looked around before noticing Naomi nibbling on a muffin to her lonesome. Walking over to her, he looks at her before saying, "Naomi…"

The young girl looked up with a flinch as she looked away, "O-Onii-san…" She said. Her tone was easily saddened as she removed the 'sama' for the first time.

The sniper took a seat across from her, noticing she was taking her time with her eating. Seeing her like this was making him concern. "Naomi… I…" He tried to speak. "I… didn't mean for anything like this to happen… I..."

"You made it quite clear…. You plan on sacrificing yourself for the greater good… and that's all you want… Nothing more. No future, no happiness, and certainly not me…" She said, not even giving him eye contact, "And just when I thought you truly cared about my feelings… Guess I was a fool to think I truly could ever change you and Kairi…"

"Naomi it isn't like that." He argued.

"Then what is it!?" She finally snapped, her eyes watered as she looks at him. "Just why do you have to do this, why don't you understand that you will leave behind everyone who cares about you if you sacrifice yourself!?" She questioned him. "No matter what I do, you _always_ do this! All for Kairi! Not for me! Heck, not even Otou-san or anyone else who cares and loves you! It's like you never even cared about us to begin with!"

Nathan gripped his fists tightly before he slammed his fist onto the table, earning a surprised look from Naomi. "I do care about all of you! If it wasn't for father, I wouldn't have been alive or been stuck with my damn biological parents who thinks of me as nothing! You know how it felt to be a child with a Quirk? To be called a freak by your own parents who don't have Quirks!? Just like our grandfather, thinking us like trash! I do my best every day when you all accepted me. I fight because I wanted to protect all of you! Not because I don't care, I do this because I don't want to lose the family who accepted me, cared for me, raised me, even loved!"

"Then why? Why on God's earth are you willing to kill yourself for everyone?!" She demanded.

"Because I am afraid!" He shouted, earning silence from the blonde, as well as somehow the whole store remaining silent, only for him to glance to see the owner holding his hand out, most likely making some barrier for them to have their privacy. "I am afraid of losing more people… being casted out like trash… I had no one to go to back then… until Kairi's family allowed me to stay when my damn parents didn't want me near them… after her death, it felt like the fault was all mine… her parents blamed me for her death… it felt like I was outcasted by _everyone_ …."

"Nathan…." Naomi said softly, "So… why sacrifice yourself and paint a target on yourself then? It's only hurting me and those who care for you…."

"To help everyone… and to show that I am not a nobody, but a someone…" He looks at Naomi. "It was why I was granted the title as a hero a year ago. I fought, practice, trained by the best and become who I am. An official hero. A soldier on a mission: To become strong enough and stop the mess, to prove that I am somebody."

"Nathan…." Naomi softly called out, only to get up as she walked over and hugged the young teen tightly, "Then please… don't do this… don't sacrifice yourself to prove this… you already have shown that you're somebody…" She said, pulling back with a smile but tears in her eyes, "You're Kamen Rider Snipe… And my soul mate…."

Nathan smiled before he kissed her forehead. "Will you forgive me, Naomi?"

"Of course, Onii-sama.." She smiled before she then kissed him on the lips.

"Come on, let's head home."

But as the two finally turned around, they only could see Cody standing there, gawking with his jaw wide open… He saw everything, including the kiss.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me…" He stammered. "Y-You and… so the reason Naomi seemed more happier one day…" His face turned beet red. "O-Oh…"

Naomi blushed heavily while Nathan glared at Cody. "Don't speak of this to anyone else, got it?" He warned.

"Are you kidding me?! They have to know! Both Mina and Ochako called it, that you two are a thing!" He said, pointing at them before he was about to pull out his phone and tell the others.

Naomi then grabbed Cody's phone and crushed it.

"H-Hey! That was a present from sis!" He whined.

" _Keep it a secret and_ _ **not**_ _tell anyone."_ She warned darkly, her eyes yellow.

Cody gulped shivering softly as it almost looked like he turned into a chibi, "Y-Yes ma'am..." He squeaked.

"If I ever hear you tell them, you wish you were a girl." Naomi added, only to hear a defenseful squeak from the teen.

"Y-Yes…" He squeaked higher.

Her expression changed to her innocent look, "Good! Now let's go!"

"B-But to where?" Cody asked her, unsure what to do and worried one step and he would be sliced by her.

"I have to head back to CR so your dad won't get upset," Nathan sighed. "Honestly, you forgot that you had to make sure I don't leave your sights?"

"O-Oh… right…" He kept away from Naomi. ' _She is scary…'_

The three were about to leave until Nathan's phone rang. He sighed before reaching in his pocket and noticed an unknown caller. Raising an eyebrow, he answered. "Hello?"

" _AH! Finally I reached you… Snipe…"_ The voice of that mysterious teen came through.

Nathan's eyes widened in recognition of the voice. "You!?" He growled.

" _Hehe, that was quite the emotional scene you gave to your girl, wasn't it?"_

Nathan looks around with his Quirk before noticing a familiar teen sitting on a table, his feet resting on top of it. He waved at him as the sniper growled. Naomi and Cody were confused before they followed his sight and saw the teen from afar, but barely.

" _Hello!"_ He waved, as if he could see him using his Quirk.

"What do you want from me this time, punk?" Nathan demanded. "I am not giving up the data to you monsters."

" _I for one, don't truly care for your lousy data."_ He sighed, " _I'm only here to tell you one thing… Best head home to daddy."_ He smirked before vanishing.

Nathan was confused until his skin went pale. "We have to get to the Shirogane manor, now. And Cody, bring the others."

* * *

Tatsuya gritted his teeth as he blocked Gemn's chainblade with his katana. The two fighters locked in place, both Quirkless but even strength. But it soon broke as he forced his weapon down onto the veteran's shoulder before slicing downward, cutting the knight as sparks and blood spewed from the attack.

"GAH!" He rolled across the ground, his health already at 34%.

" **Heh, one more and you'll have your Game Over… Just like with Tora…"** He chuckled.

"Not a chance," Gemn turned around, greeted with a few shots that sent him away. By the wooden doors was Snipe along with his friends.

" **Finally you come… I was getting bored with this weakling…"** The Dark Rider spat out.

"You want me?" He brought out the knife and held the gun close. "Then come and get it, bitch."

" **With pleasure…"** He growled, walking over to him.

Cody and Lady Brave were about to join in before Graphite walked in front of the riders and friends, waving his finger.

" **Sorry… no children allowed…"** He chuckled, drawing out his blades as he walked towards the group.

"Naomi… Be on guard, even at LV 3, he's tough…" Cody warned.

"Right…" Lady Brave nodded as she glanced at Snipe. ' _Be careful…'_

The two fighters circled around, weapons ready. "You wanted the data so bad, you had to harm my father." He growled. "That's low, even for you."

" **Heh, it's due to the fact that I have all of the data I need of him, therefore, he's useless to me.."** The Dark Rider chuckled, " **But this is all I need… Once you're gone, it'll be easier to remove the unwanted subjects."**

"And yet you can't pinpoint more about me," He taunted, seeing the dark Rider growl in anger.

" **Maybe so…. But my worries will fade once you die…"**

"We will see about that," The dark rider roared as he lunged at him as the sniper blocked the chain blade and used his Gashacon Magnum to shoot a few rounds at his knees.

He grunts in pain, kicking the rider away before bringing up Shakariki Sports and pressed it. The game field forms as the sentient bike flew out, knocking the rider away as it continued its attack as the rider placed the Gashat into the driver before closing and reopening the panel.

 _ **[A-GACHA! SHAKARIKI SPORTS!]**_

The bike smacked the rider away before racing over and placing itself onto the Rider, giving him his Level 3 before he tossed the wheel at him, as it struck and bounced off before coming back and striking him again. He got stronger than last time.

Snipe fired again but the dark rider dodged as Snipe used his Quirk to enhance his shots with precise precision. He ducked from the wheel and looked back to shoot it before looking back at Gemn and fired a few more rounds.

As they fought, Cody in his LV 3 armor with Lady Brave in LV 3 fought against Graphite, the two using their close range attacks to harm the Dragon Bugster while the others helped deal with a few of the minions as well as helping the people of the Shirogane household to a safer place.

"Naomi! Give me a boost!" Cody cried out, rushing at her.

"Hai!' She revved the disk on her arm as the tune changed for a moment and released a few music tunes that had images of a sword with an arrow pointing up along with an image of figure jumping.

The young rider reached the notes and he made a quick movement dance before the last note allowed him to jump up high into the air. He flew up before breaking two boxes and sent a metal power item towards the lady knight as he took a super speed item.

"Item Get!" He grinned, vanished in the blink of an eye, causing the Bugster to growl and look around, trying to find him, but forgetting that Lady Brave was also in this fight as the metal power up dropped on her, and coated her with metal around her body.

"You keep losing focus!" She said, striking the Bugster as sparks casted off its hide. "And this is for trespassing on our home, again!" She struck him much more than before and used the music to her advantage. Graphite cried out in pain as the several misses built up and hit him all at once, causing him to growl in anger.

 _ **[GEKITOTSU! CRITICAL STRIKE!]**_

The Dragon Bugster's eyes widen as Cody reappeared in front of him, fist glowing brightly as he held back his punch, "Gum-Gum no…." He muttered before thrusting his fist into the stomach of the Bugster, "Jet Pistol!" He cried out as the attack launched the Bugster past the border and luckily over it without causing any damage to the household.

Back with Snipe and Gemn, the sniper was now in his LV 3 form, using the gatling guns with his Quirk to shoot at the dark rider, the rounds causing Gemn to use his wheels to defend himself.

By looking to his left, he noticed a power up and he knew exactly what is was as he rushed over to it, breaking it as the power up entered his body, giving him a soft white glow as the bullets then began to bounce off with ease.

" **You're done…"** The Dark Rider said, placing in the Gashat holder and pressing the button as he tossed the wheel towards the rider at it hit him hard, dropping his health down to half.

The sniper growled as he slowly stood up, glaring at the Gemn. "Not a chan-"

 _ ***BA-DUMP!***_

Snipe gasped for air, his breathing suddenly lost itself as he clutched his chest. The pain inside him was even more painful than he ever felt. It really felt like his entire body was dropped in a volcano, his body burning and his heart beating harshly. "W-Why now…" He gritted his teeth in pain underneath his helmet.

The Dark Rider took this chance as he jumped up after him, his leg extended as he pressed the button again, energy enveloping his foot as he flew towards him, and struck him hard, dropping his health down again as the sniper crashed into the ground, now back in his LV 2 form.

" **Oh… we're not done yet, brat…"** He growled, walking over and kicking his side, before he reached down and gripped his neck, " **I'm about to introduce you to hell…"** He said before he brought out… a blank Gashat?

"A blank Gashat?" Cody noticed.

" **Yes.. one filled with enough Bugster virus to even kill a rider… but is missing one piece. Him."**

Cody and the others were filled with horror upon the information.

" **Now time to test it... "** The Dark Rider grinned, placing in the Gashat into the second slot of his driver. In moments it did nothing before unleashing a large amount of Bugster Virus inside Snipe to force the special Bugster strand to unite with it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed in agony.

"Onii-sama!" Lady Brave cried out, only to be stopped by Graphite who came back.

The sensation caused static to surround his body, the pain unimaginable. He needed it to stop! He was about to struggle before the Dark rider planting his Bugsvisor through his palm, keeping his free hand from doing anything.

" **Oh no… You're going to receive all of this… I hope you're ready to die for the pest you are?"**

Snipe slowly and weakly glared at Gemn. Slowly placing his other hand onto the Bugsvisor, he said, "I… am… not… a pest…" He growled, slowly gripping the blade. He was no pest. He was not a nothing. He _is_ someone. A sniper. A fighter. A hero. A _Kamen Rider._ "I am… Kamen… Rider… SNIPE!"

The Gashat glowed brighter before it created a shockwave, pushing the Dark Rider away as he then stood up before the Gashat ejected from the slot, as it's blank, black coloring changed and revealed the color and image. It was a light blue Gashat with the title Bang-Bang Tank with the Bang-Bang figure on a small tank. The sniper slowly stood up with heavy breaths, the health bar on his chest increasing back to full health.

"Sugoi… the Gashat completed itself from the special Bugster within his body, without killing him…" Parad grinned in joy. It was _definitely_ interesting. While Cody was one person of interest, it seems there is now another one to add in his list.

" **W-What the? What is this?"** The Dark Rider gawked. This wasn't supposed to happen, he was suppose to die!

"The Special Virus in me…" He laughed slightly. "Thanks to Graphite and you, it's bonding with tis Gashat…"

" **Y-You… You dare make a game without the game master's approval?!"** He snapped.

Snipe laughed, "You a game master? Please!" The sudden change made Gemn flinch. "Even a player can best a game master. Don't you know? While a game master makes their games, that doesn't mean players can too." He brings up the Gashat. "Now… let's bring in the artillery."

 _ **BANG-BANG TANK!**_

Behind him was the title of the game but what flew out was a rather large camouflage-colored, robotic tank that flew around him as a tune played reminded the others of the old game, Stellar 7.

"A-A tank!?" Izuku gawked.

"You know… this makes sense…" Cody noted, "Snipe is based off of Shooting Games/FPS and Jet Combat is aerial combat. Next up would be tank warfare."

" _ **K-KISAMA!"**_ The Dark Rider howled, rushing towards the rider, only for the tank to defend it's user and blast him away, giving him space to change.

"Initiate Tactics: Level 4," He declared.

"LEVEL 4!?" Cody and Lady Brave gasped.

 _ **[GASHATTO!/GACHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[BA-BANG, BANG! BANG BA-BANG! YOW! BANG-BANG SHOOTING GO!]**_

 _ **[A-GACHA! BANG-BANG, SHOOT DOWN! BANG-BANG, TAKE DOWN! BANG-BANG TA~NK!]**_

The large machine disassembled and attached to his body. His upper torso was covered in heavy armor as a metal plate was on the left side of the collar armor as if it acts as a blast shield, the STG symbol etched on the metal plating of his chest. Both legs had heavy armor with tank treads on the backside of his legs. His shoulders were more broad and heavy, an infantry turret mounted on his right shoulder.

What made them gawk was the cannon that was connected to his left forearm. It was similar to a tank barrel, heavy artillery shells strapped to his arm, protected from any outside contact.

The finish was his helmet as the hair fringe moved to the side as a heavy armor piece was placed onto his helmet, completely acting as a faceguard if needed.

The way he was, it felt like he was ready for war.

"Holy…" Cody and Izuku gawked.

"O-Onii-sama!?" Lady Brave gasped upon seeing this form.

Snipe could only laugh, "HAHAHAHA! Now we are talking!" He felt rather excited. His body's durability was over the roof! His Quirk felt more enhanced than ever! It felt like he could shoot from one city to another! He felt like a _literal_ one man army!

" **Bakana…"** Graphite grunted as the dark ex-aid could only stumble in shock.

"It's time to play a game!" The gun on his shoulder revved up. "One shot ends a player!" And just like that, his gun unleashed heavy machine gun rounds as the two Bugsters immediately evaded upon the gunfire.

He used the cannon and aimed at the dark ex-aid, "Who is laughing now, huh?!" His Quirk activated, the barrel fired a _heavy_ artillery shell as the cannon blast sent Gemn flying as the damage left a large crater. The dark Rider grunted as his health was down to 45%. He could see that the damage and his Quirk took out half of his health!

" **Die already!"** The Dark Rider called out, smashing a box and obtaining a Muscle Up, but upon contact, it barely did anything.

The headplate on top of the helmet folded down, protecting him as the sniper tackled the dark rider through before slamming him to the ground and kicked him harshly.

" **You…"** he growled in anger. He fired but the shots barely dented his armor. " **What?!"**

"The new form must have immensely increased his defense…" Poppy realized. "That form really is unique…"

"HAHAHA! Oh man, this is a rush I needed!" Snipe laughed as he fired, sending the enemy finally on the defensive. The way he was, showed he were so screwed. He finally showed them what he can do.

" **Kisama!"** He howled out, lashing out to attack the enemy, but each strike barely did anything to him. He had super armor on and he was enjoying it well.

Snipe used the tank barrel and slammed it against his chest. "Bang!" He grinned fiercely with glee as the cannon, combined with his Quirk, sent Gemn through the household due to the blast. Gemn stumbled a bit as Parad watched from the tree next to the dark rider, staring at the sniper with interest.

The Rider aimed at both individuals with a grin under the helmet, his Quirk active and weapons aimed. "Now, _Gemn,_ who is the weakling now? Who is the top dog!"

" **Y-You're crazy…"** he never could believe this. The Gashat was supposed to kill him, not give him power! Now, the Level 4 form he sees had immense defensive power. While it sacrifices agility for defense, it sure worked well for Snipe due to his Quirk. The chance of a higher level to go against Bang Bang Tank, it was slim to even win due to the combination of the Longshot Quirk and Bang Bang Tank. Using heavy artillery with a Quirk that powers _any_ shot he throws, it would possibly level half a city, making him a literal killing machine.

The _perfect_ combo.

"Now... I suggest you stand down or I _will_ **blast** you to bits before you can run," Snipe warned. "My Quirk won't make me miss."

" **Then how about me, boy?"** Graphite announced, walking in, " **You finally look strong enough to finally deal with me, even if you're no match against my power."**

The sniper turned around to face Graphite as the turret on his shoulder aimed along with the cannon as well, his Quirk ready to enhance his power, ready to level the area with Graphite taken down. "My Quirk will put you down," He grinned fiercely. "My previous Levels barely did but in this, I can. I am not afraid of you, Bugster. Mission will be complete."

" **Heh, is that so? Then tell me… how long have you been using your Quirk since this fight started?"** Graphite asked, as within moments, his visor began to blur and shift. While this did increase his power, the backlash of his Quirk was also increased as well, as he started to see 10 Graphite standing there.

"Shit…" He grimaced. He was so focused on Gemn, he forgot about his Quirk being used.

" **If anyone should pull back, it's you boy…"** Graphite said, walking closer to him, waiting for his answer and hoping it would be fighting.

Snipe felt his vision blur but… he could hear the footsteps, the smell of that stench. Of course… his backup plan…. "Maybe…" He aimed and fired, pushing Graphite from the blast. "But I forgot one thing. A hero must have a backup plan."

" **Maybe so… But you're still no match for me…"** Grpahite said, swinging at the rider, as sparks did fly off from the strike.

"We will see about that," He focused more on his Quirk, his vision becoming more blurry but his hearing helped him find Graphite and fired an artillery shell and turret rounds, sparks casting off its body. The Rider used it again, and again, pushing Graphite as the firepower increased with his hearing.

"NOW!" Snipe growled, taking out the Gashat before placing it into the holder and pressing the button.

 _ **[GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!]**_

The cannon then folded outward as he placed his shooter hand inside it before it reconfigured into a literal hand cannon. It soon began to charge up as a image of the target appeared as the indicator moved over towards him before locking on as he pressed the button on last time.

 _ **[BANG-BANG! CRITICAL STRIKE!]**_

"Aim…" The Bugster and Gemn stumbled from the charge as it was glowing brighter and bigger from his Quirk. "FIRE!"

And just like that, the blast tore half of the household, while the blast carried the two enemies away, damaging them severely before they vanished, leaving the area without a trace as the blast continued, even piercing through the mountain side that laid past the city, creating a hole through it before the blast faded. Steam poured out from the armor before it and the rider armor vanished, revealing a weakened Nathan as he stood there, panting while his vision was almost gone from him.

He panted and fell to his knees, glancing at the Gashat. "Thank… you…" He thanked before everything went black.

* * *

In moments the young teen regained his vision, but instead of a hospital, it was the ceiling that resembled Cody's apartment as the dim light shined above him. He groaned softly, leaning forward, only to be tackled by Naomi.

"You're awake!" She cried out as her hold tightened.

He coughed, "Naomi… you're crushing me…"

"Oh!" she soon back away, blushing softly, "S-Sorry…"

"It's okay…" His body no longer felt the burning pain. "What happened…?"

"You passed out." Kaizer said, walking into the room. "Used too much of your Quirk with that new Gashat. It drained you almost completely. A bit longer and you would be blind."

"I can barely see a thing right now…" He grumbled, his vision still recovering.

"Just don't use your Quirk for 24 hours and you'll be fine, kid." He smiled, "Also… you did went overboard a bit…." He grimaced, showing him the damage he made to his household.

"Oh… hehehe…." He chuckled nervously.

"So, until its repairs are finished you and your family will be staying here."

"Eh?" Nathan cocked an eyebrow. "Mind repeating that?"

"Your parents and I agreed to let you stay here in our apartment until your repairs are complete.

"Ah crap…" He faceplanted against the palm of his hand.

"Oh, and you father wanted me to tell you that you're grounded."

"Oh come on!" He groaned irritably. "First, you _had_ to keep me in cuffs, which I easily escaped from, then I had to deal with that damn Gemn and Graphite, _and_ nearly got killed for that Special Bugster Strand!"

"Oh speaking of that, can I observe it-"

"Absolutely not!"

"Well, I tried." Kaizer sighed. "Look, this is only temporary. It's better than being out on the streets or in a crappy hotel. Be thankful we agreed to let you stay here for now."

Nathan sighed, "Fine…" He then saw Naomi smiling as she presented him his laptop. Nathan checked it over and felt relief. "It seems they couldn't get it… and with that special bugster strand, it is fastening the creation of the program…"

"The gashat… just… how did you even survive? You do realize that it nearly killed you when it tried to emerge." Kaizer asked.

Nathan lowered his head for a moment. "... I honestly have no clue. I swore I heard a voice…"

"A voice?" Naomi tilted her head.

"It… was familiar to be honest…" He admitted. "And when I tried to fight it, it said, 'Remember where you came from, Nathan'."

Naomi and Kaizer looked at one another before turning back to him. "If anything, it could've been a hallucination from all that pain and what the Virus does to your body. I wouldn't pay it any mind."

"It didn't feel like it," He shook his head. "It was more real and I know if I was seeing things. My Quirk keeps my eyes focused until it becomes blurry, not hallucinate."

"Maybe…. Kairi's spirit?" Naomi noted.

Nathan was quiet. There was just something about what happened. Just… how was it even possible?

"Well, it's best not to worry about it now. Get some rest alright? You kids do have school." Kaizer noted.

"Ah right… I still have my work to do for the students," Nathan remembered. "Might as well get the work ready… again…" He looked at his laptop and typed away as Kaizer left the room while Naomi stared at Nathan who was typing. "Something wrong Naomi?" he asked as he kept focus on the laptop.

She shook her head, a soft smile on her face as she curls up next to him, "Nothing is wrong, Onii-sama… I'm just glad you're okay…."

A smile graced his lips, "Same here, Naomi. I'm glad I am as well." He said before kissing her softly to which she responded back as well.

* * *

 _Within Genm Corp, Dan Kuroto growled heavily in anger as he destroyed more of his property in frustration. All of that effort and not only did he lose it all, but someone used it to make a Gashat without his genius attached to it! It disgusted him!_

" _Nathan Shirogane… I swear I will end you!" He cried out._

" _He is an interesting one like Cody," Parad commented, playing his game._

 _Kuroto turned to the teen, "Interesting? He is a thief!"_

" _He survived the virus that could have killed him, leading to that Gashat. Guess that special Bugster had other plans than we realized."_

" _Then… If that's how it'll be…" Kuroto growled, rushing to his desk, "Then I'll make two stronger LV 4 Gashats and erase that pest once and for all…"_

" _ **Bastard nearly made me into ashes from the blast…"**_ _Graphite grunted, still feeling the pain. "_ _ **That Gashat and Quirk… it made it worse of that attack."**_

" _Then… perhaps we should hire someone to deal with it?" Parad offered with a grin, "We do have another compatible user after all… Even if he is locked up… Things could happen where he is free… right?"_

" _ **Would he even catch up with that brat? That kid shot me and Kuroto through a damn mountain! Kuroto is still reeling from his sore back!"**_

" _Simple… I give him 2 Proto Gashats…" Kuroto said, "One is strong enough to deal with Lv 3's… Imagine what power it'll hold should he even use two of them? Plus, it would give us enough data to make the other Lv 4 Gashats, and even complete the LV 5 Gashat as well…"_

" _ **Hmm…. still… due to what you did, he is insane now… Who knows if he'll betray us?"**_ _Graphite noted._

" _True…. But once LV X is finished… He won't be needed." Kuroto said, already gaining ideas on how to create the next two LV 4 Gashats._

" _Then it settled… Proto-Snipe shall rejoin the game…" Parad grinned, "Just thinking about his chaos is making my heart dance…."_

* * *

A/N: Hey Minna! Hope you've enjoy this chap? :3 This one was a very special treat.

So yes. LV 4 is a thing here and will be happening to all of the main 4 riders. Bang-Bang Tank was of course, made by ShadowBladeKnight when we were chatting around. Since we have no idea if it has a form or not, we decided to give it one. The others will get their own LV 4, with Lady Brave being the easiest with Night of Safari.

But for Lazer and Ex-Aid? Well, I got something special for Ex-Aid, as for Lazer? Not sure as of right now. But I'm willing to allow anyone who has an idea for a LV 4 for him to be added in. So if you got an idea, please PM it to me directly. This way we can communicate and stay in touch for the idea. ^^

The next few chaps are gonna be special and BIG!

So until then, later minna!


	14. Chapter 14: Trip Towards Disaster

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

My Hero Academia: A Hero's Torch

* * *

Chapter 14: Trip Towards Disaster

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Quirks! Abilities that have become part of the norm in everyday life on Earth. It is unknown how it came to be, though some speculate the reason due to the world's greatest hero, All Might. Supposedly since he came, these 'Quirks' have manifested within the majority of every human (and some animals) in the whole world._

 _Though, as the increase of humans with Quirks keep going, so do the activities of people using their powers to their own needs. And always becomes villains. No matter where you look, heroes and villains fight for power._

 _But with in this new day of age, one Quirkless boy will become a legend. One where he will fight for humanity and the lives of the people. And the title they will shout for decades will be known, as Kamen Rider!_

* * *

 _The Amazons… a place where exotic plants and animals scurry. The waters being dangerous due to the aquatic life but also a wonder. The place was known for its ancient history. Even one part of its history was known for its one 'sacred' ground. Many would try to go near it to study about it but rumors had it that those who near it, the guardian prevents anyone from doing so. Not one person ever sets foot, even the government of the lands deem it as a sacred ground and chose to leave that place as it is._

 _Inside of a vast maze of vines, trees, plant-life and animal life stood a very tall ancient tree. It almost looked like it came from the prehistoric times as several roots grew out, covered in life. But in the center of the tree was what looked to be several seals and chains along with one that shaped like a blood red orange._

 _A 'statue' was resting in front of it, a sword stabbed onto the ground in front of it as it held onto it with a claw. It looked like a creature of nightmares but its aura was peace and life. Its entire upper body was the color of snow that appeared to be made of stained glass. Black horns extended from its temples upward while another pair pointing forward. Ice blue eyes were seen in its silver mask as the majority of its face was blue with green lines over it, In the middle of its head was a symbol that almost looked like a globe with a marking, the design matching the front of its shoulder pauldrons that were shaped like the upper part of a wolf. The majority of its chest had the white with blue lines stained glass look. Its forearms were an emerald green color while_ _hanging around its waist was a robe-like waist covering with armored boots covered its legs._

 _The Sacred Ground's Guardian._

 _Most would assume it was a statue forged from glass. But in reality it's a living being sleeping soundly as it protect this tree, knowing the dangers of what would happen should it be released onto the world. The statue knew the tree only awakens if a certain motive is seen in the sacred grounds. A need to infect the world. A Famine._

 _It continued its century old sleep since no one hasn't set foot due to the local government declaring the place as a place to not set foot in. Thankfully, it continues its sleep._

 _Though, while this guardian stood, a faint wind made it's eyes open wide as it looked around. "This wind…" It muttered, "This wind can't be true…" It said before turning to the seal, feeling fear from it now._

" _It… can't be time…" It needed to protect these grounds at all costs. If he learned anything, with his century old experience of combat, no one will step near the tree and never awaken the apocalyptic being inside._

* * *

(Insert Op - EXCITE - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Op)

* * *

The song quickly begins like that of a chiptune like sound as it shows a loading screen before quickly saying 'Complete'

 _ **(I gotta believe...)**_

After leaving the loading screen, the screen quickly pans towards the UA High as it passes the several students before reaching Ex-Aid as he turns and punches it. Upon shattering showed the title card along with the Gashats of Ex-Aid before Might Action X floats to the center and lights up.

 _ **[I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara]**_

The screen pans above the high sky before quickly lowering down and zooming in to show off Cody, as he sees the ruins of the old town he used to live in before a quick flash showed the Bugsters destroying it before returning to the present.

 _ **[I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni ]**_

The screen shift towards the Class 1 of UA High, as it shows off the students. Each one chatting away as Cody is chatting away with Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Poppy on his mobile screeen chat back. With the occasional glare from Katsuki.

 _ **[Why, Why, Why, Why? Kitsukeba I Came Too Far]**_

It then shifts towards a flashback where Cody is being lectured by people with Quirks, his family of classmates, before shifting to where he was saved by All Might, then shifts again as All Might accepts him into the academy as the rest of the teachers are behind them. Even Aurora who stands there unsure that he is ready to be a hero looks at him with distrust.

 _ **[Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa, The New Beginning]**_

Inside an ally, several villains start pouring out from the darkness, led by Genm as they begin to march their way towards UA. Faint images of injured students and people are shown briefly before an image of All Might is on the ground, dead with his students.

 _ **[Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda, I gotta believe! (Turn it on...)]**_

As the mass of villains rush towards the entrance, Cody and Izuku hesitates while the other students march ahead before the shadow of All Might made them turn around. He pats their shoulders as Izuku jumps ahead, while Cody holds up Mighty Action X and presses it, a faint pink glow covering the screen.

 _ **[Sotto Excite Excite takanaru, Excite Excite kokoro ga]**_

A faint image of Ex-Aid LV 1 appears briefly before LV 2 jumps out from behind it. The Action Rider punching, kicking and beating any enemy in it's way as Izuku and the rest of their team helps them out, with their powers.

 _ **[Michibi ano basho e, Kakenuku deku dake]**_

A few more enemies appear before being stuck down by All Might and the other teachers. Several Bugsters being to gather around until more and more heroes appear, helping out what remains of the enemies.

 _ **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now, (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]**_

Faint images of new Ex-Aid forms can be seen before it zooms out to reveal the enemy behind it all, chuckling madly as he turns to see a large vial of Bugster viruses floating in a tank. But it then shifts towards the Aid Den as several unknown Gashats glow, resonating to stop the diseases.

 _ **[Excite Excite kotae wa, Excite Excite kotae wa]**_

With more and more enemies falling towards the ground,everyone backs up, back to back to make sure no more injuries can be given. As that happens Cody takes out the Mighty Action X Gashat before placing it into the Kimiwaza Slot and presses it, as he rider kicks at the screen.

 _ **[(One) Kono te mo naka, (Two) Susumu beki life, (Three) Ikiteku dake]**_

Back at the school, everyone was cheering, laughing and relaxing as they completed the mission. All Might nodding to them all as Poppy pats Cody's shoulder. The young rider smiling as he lifts up the Gashat one last time before looking out at the sky where the title card shows off one last time.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the incident with the Dark Rider and Graphite. Not to mention Nathan achieving Level 4 and whatever Bugster strain in him was now dormant. But that being said, he had been itching to fight again… however Naomi made it impossible for him to fight until he was truly healed, which he was not.

"Naomi, you need to do your homework," he sighed. "I'll be fine so just go."

All around him were medical supplies, cameras and more that Naomi bought to keep an eye on him and his condition as she stood there wearing a actual proper doctors uniform, with glasses, as she watched over him.

"Sorry, Nathan, but I can't do that. Not until you're better." She said, also acting proper instead of her usual self. She was very worried about him and wasn't taking any chances as she walked over and closed his laptop. "And right now, you need rest. Doctor's orders."

"I said I will be fine," He said. "Just go and leave me be. I still have my work to do."

"No. Now, please…. Rest up… for me?" She pleaded softly.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He really needed to get Naomi out. He slowly stood up, gently pushed Naomi put and closed the door. "You need to focus on school or you will fail the classes. I said I will be fine. You have to trust me on this." He said behind the door as Naomi could hear the door lock.

"Ahh! Onii-sama! You can't do that! Your doctor said you did need rest!" she whined, smacking on his door, trying to pry it open as well as realized he took her Driver and Gashat just in case she tried to use it on him, "Onii-sama!"

"Do your homework Naomi," she heard him say as she could hear him remove all the stuff she brought to his room.

"Onii-sama….." She pouted as she lowered her head and went off, leaving him be, spite her sad expression.

"Naomi?" The girl raised her head to see Cody and the others there.

"Hey everyone…." She said sadly.

Poppy frowned softly as she walked over and hugged the young teen, with her returning the hug as she whimpers softly, "It'll be okay… Nathan is just… well stubborn… He knows you care…" Poppy reassured her.

"Why don't we all go someplace where we can relax?" Mina offered, since they all were off of school today due to the weekends. "I'm sure Nathan will be convinced to come along to avoid all the work for once."

"I hope so… But he needs rests…." Naomi frowned. "He's too injured and if he fights it could do even worse damage…."

"Maybe you can find him a nice present?" Ochako smiled, "I think he'd appreciate it if you got him something nice!"

Naomi pondered for a moment before looking at the door. Maybe it would be a good idea. She approached the door before knocking.

"What is it this time, Naomi?" Nathan's voice was heard.

"Um.. Onii-sama? Would… you like to join us?" She asked him.

What felt like a minute, he said, "Huh?"

"Would… you like to join us?" She repeated.

They hear footsteps before seeing the door slide open by a hair. "Why do you want me to come along?" He asked.

"Come on, Nathan," Cody insisted. "I mean even teachers have to take a break from their work. Plus with you recovering, maybe you should at least get some fresh air."

The sniper stared before he sighed. He walked over to his computer to turn it off and place it in a safe that held a few folders and locked it. That being said, he slides the door open. "Fine…" he accepted.

Naomi smiled, taking his hand gently but not wanting to push it as both of them then follow after the other students. They made their way into town before heading towards the mall, today while still busy, didn't have as many people as usual, thus giving them at least some air as they went to one of the areas to relax and talk.

Naomi and Mina talked a bit, showing they were bonding quite a bit ever since the Shirogane heiress joined the school. They were becoming very good friends over all and while he didn't show it, Nathan was glad to see her making new friends than just being around him.

Poppy and Ochako seem to be getting along as the gravity defying teen asked more on what songs she liked to sing and vice versa, as well as well… some tips in some of their fashion.

Ida and Izuku were chatting about on a recent game Cody got them hooked on and figuring out different strategies to the boss without help from the genius gamer who only chuckled from afar.

Cody then turned to Nathan, seeing the young teen only glancing at his phone, most likely at his work again and ignoring the others for now. The young blonde frowned before an idea came up that made him curious.

"So um… Nathan," Cody called out, earning his attention. "When did you officially become a hero? I mean since you are a teacher assistant, you would have to be either a sidekick or an official hero in order to teach."

Nathan took a deep breath, "Almost a year ago." He answered.

"Just… how were you able to become a hero that early?"

"Father put me through a rigorous test and contacted someone he knew who also tested me while I was still with that Gun Hero, Snipe. In fact two months ago, I passed and that person bestowed me the right as an official hero and even provided official proof that I am one to the other heroes he somehow called."

"Who?"

"Some detective, Shotaro Hidari, I think?" He tried to remember.

"Shotaro…" Izuku mumbled until his eyes lit up. "No way! The Hard-Boiled Detective!"

"Izuku? You know something?"

"Of course I do!" He beamed, "Shotaro Hidari is a well known detective hero. He may not have a Quirk, but his skills far surpasses any other hero detective! Although, he's only stationed around his turf, Fuuto."

"Huh…. I still don't think I've ever heard of him…" Cody noted.

"You might by his hero name!" Izuku smiled, earning a confused look by Cody, "He's known as Kamen Rider W!"

This then caught Cody's attention, "Wait… he's a Rider too?" He gawked. "What is he like? What's his powers? Does he have bike?" More and more questions came from the young hero who was interested to know more.

"Woah, woah, calm down." Nathan said, as the young blonde did so, "I know you have questions but I don't think now is the best time to tell you about it. I swore to not tell anyone what happened there and I'm keeping my promise. All I can say is that he helped me to become what I am today."

"Wow… so that Rider was the one who bestowed you the right to be a hero…"

"He may have taught me as well… But we're still children to the first Rider… Even if he's no longer with us…." Nathan frowned.

"Ichigou…. Right?" Cody questioned as Nathan nodded.

"He never told me how the first one passed, but I didn't need to question. After so many years with that body and fighting? It's a surprised he lasted so long… At least he can rest in peace with us new Riders to watch over." Nathan said, as he got up.

"Where are you going, Onii-sama?" Naomi asked.

"Just.. a walk… I'll catch up soon." He said, walking off from the others. The group looked at each other then at Nathan who was walking away.

"Onii-sama…" Naomi frowned softly before Mina placed her hand on the young girl making her smile softly.

"Wow… to think he was trained by not just his dad but also another Rider…" Izuku smiled.

"Indeed, but it does beg to question one thing…" Ida said, earning their attentions, "Even though we know of Shinnosuke and Shotaro…. We barely know much about them and their Rider forms. As well as how many are out there? Why keep something like that a secret? Especially with Cody, Naomi and Nathan's Gashats. It's… almost as if the world is doing their best to keep their actions a secret…"

"Regardless if that's true or not, we can't let something like that cloud us." Izuku said, "We're all still heroes in training. As long as we uphold our ideals and save the people then that's all that should matter."

"Here, here." Cody smiled, nodding in agreement.

"You think he will be okay…?" Naomi asked softly.

"He's difficult… but he does know his limits. I guess he just wants to try and surpass that and stop whatever comes his way to insure peace…. Even if he forgets he can't do it all alone." Ochako noted.

"True… but to think he actually developed something that can stop the Bugster…"

"Even in theory… But since how much you've talked about it, and from what Poppy has said about them, even I have a hard time believing it would work first try…" Ida said, "You said it yourself, they're a virus. And even if you beat them once, they could come back stronger than before. We won't know how to deal with them for now."

"He's right…. They could already be strong enough for where this idea Nathan has won't even work on them… There's too much variables to exactly know how to fix it…." Izuku added on.

"Well let's hope it will lead to something." Cody crossed his arms. "I'm just worried about the Dark Rider going after him again."

"Aren't we all?" Poppy frowned, "Someone as strong as him having those two Gashats? Who knows what he can do?"

"I'm more concerned why he looks like your armor, Cody?" Izuku said, as the teen turned to him, "Why you? Why your armor design? There has to be another reason…"

Cody frowned but he agreed. Why did that Rider look like his armor and what is his purpose? He's more worried what tricks he has up his sleeves and how they can counter it next time? While he almost won with his LV 3, even he knew that won't happen again. He needed to get stronger, especially now with almost all of the LV 3 Gashats being used. Only one left is locked up tight by Tatsuya and no way can they get it. Not to mention the Gashat was a prototype like Tatsuya's.

"Could there be more Gashats…" He pondered. "Say Poppy, how many Gashats were made?"

"I don't know exactly," she admitted. "Other than the 10 with the last one in development that we know about."

"Were there any prototypes?" Mina asked, "I mean… don't all games have Prototypes and since Gashats are that, wouldn't they have them too? Mr. Shirogane did own that one of Taddle Quest."

"It's possible… I'll ask Aurora once I'm home." Cody said before looking at the others, "Let's continue with this, I'm now in a gaming mood."

"Isn't that everyday?" Poppy smirked.

"I-... Uh…. shut up…" Cody pouted, turning away from her after being on point.

"This is Cody we are talking about, a gaming otaku." Naomi smirked.

"Hey!" Cody said to the sword-wielder while Poppy and Mina giggled quietly. "Not true!"

"You have a collection of games, you enjoy games, you mentioned it, even make references to it. Gaming. Otaku."

"I-I am not an Otaku!" He cried out comically.

"She might be right," Mina said.

"Not you too, Mina!" He said in defeat.

The group laughed as the young blonde lowered his head in defeat before they head out towards the food court first, ready to dine in and fill their stomachs.

* * *

Nathan rested on the bench, closing his phone and lowered his head. He grimaced as short flashbacks rang in his mind. Kuroto wants him _dead_ and the information gone. He wasn't willing to give it up, no way in hell. Still… it begs to question who is the other person the Ministry mention that is also looking into it. It makes him wonder who. Not to mention, how he lost his USB. Kuroto would have stopped going after him if he didn't have it and yet… something tells him that it wasn't them but someone else.

Someone close… but who exactly?

What they did was near death for him… and he was lucky to have survived…. He was glad to know Naomi saved him.

He took deep breaths to relax his body and slowly stood up. It was a little painful but he quickly got over it and decided to rejoin with the others. They are probably wondering where he is now. He rather not bring more concern as it is. He could still remember during his first week of recovery, his father assigned those Iroh Guards before Naomi chose to stay close. At least now, it won't bother him or annoy him.

That being said, he walks back to the others.

"Hey… I know you! You're that Snipey guy, right?" A voice called out. As he turned his head, the young hero groaned at the sight who was there. Walking towards him with several bags was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, a purple masked with a matching uniform with some white added in. This was none other than Mount Lady as she waved to him.

"It's just Kamen Rider Snipe, Mount Lady…." Nathan sighed. He _really_ didn't like being called 'Snipy' by her. It annoys him.

"Right, right… So what brings you out here? Finding a hot date?" she smirked.

"Just recovering from the incident against that dark Rider." He replied.

"Aw… I remember hearing about that… But it's good to see you back up and ready." She said, walking over before she sneakily wrapped her arms around his, "Say, how about you join me? I'm about to head to my favorite restaurant."

"I have some work to do and I don't want to get the others worried as it is." He sighed.

"That can wait, handsome. Sides, I'm sure they're fine! I think I saw them heading into the arcade." Mount Lady said, already dragging him along. "Sides you could use some company to make sure you don't have another attack."

Nathan rubbed his eyes with his movable arm. He needed to get back to the others and if Naomi saw this… quite frankly he rather not know what happens when she gets pissed. But before he could, several paparazzi started to rush over towards them and taking pictures.

"Mount Lady! Who is this young man you're with?"

"Is he a friend? Ally?"

"Wait, I know him, he's that Rider Snipe guy!"

"Yeah, Snipe is what I heard!"

"Mount Lady! Does this mean you're dating?!"

More and more questions and accusations started to arise especially the ones about a relationship as that started to worry Nathan on this idea and false rumors.

"Indeed it is true!" Mount Lady grinned holding him closely, "We started dating for awhile now…." She lied to them. She was using this to get her popularity to grow more. She was using him.

More and more paparazzi came as they heard the chatter, earning a crowd as more people began to listen in on the lies Mount Lady has started to spread as she kept him close, unable to let him go or escape this false spotlight.

He frowned deeply to this. He was secretly with Naomi, and he rather avoid the publicity and this type of nonsense. He forcefully pulled his arm, turned around, and began to walk away.

"Ah! See you later my darling!" Mount Lady waved, blowing kisses as the cameras started to flash off on her and him.

…..This… wasn't good…..

* * *

As everyone was at the arcade, Naomi froze up as she stood there still. Confusing the others as they did their best to snap her out of it before finally she made a few blinks to snap herself out.

"Pardon me everyone. But I need to go and speak to Nathan again…" She said as some dark aura poured out of her body as she left the group, the others shivering softly from that aura.

"Seems Nathan must've done something to anger her… I pity the poor man…" Cody gulped softly.

"Naomi…" They heard Nathan as the group peeked from the corner to see the clash. It may be rude but to see this for the first time and they rather not miss it!

"ONII-SAMA, YOU IDIOT!" She cried out only to hear the squeal of Nathan before a crunch came afterwards as she came back, dragging the young teen by his collar and not only holding his privates' but also where his wound was.

The boys gulped upon the ghost feeling. Note to self: _never_ anger a female Shirogane.

"I'm taking Onii-sama home with me. Make sure you all don't stay out so late." She smiled 'innocently' at them.

"I told you…. it isn't… like that…" Nathan groaned out and clutched his wound. "Damn this hurts…"

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you _forget_ her and _remember_ me, _**Onii-sama**_." She said with a cold voice. Nathan gulped as his face became a beet red to what she meant but also with some fear from her cold voice..

"H-Help me…" He pleaded to the group as he only sees them holding some white flags and waving them gently.

"Come on, Onii-sama… time to go home…" Naomi said as she started to drag him off.

Once gone everyone sighs with relief as they look at one another before shaking their heads knowing not to ask any questions about it and not face her wrath. After awhile the group began to head back to the train station, ready to start heading home for now and working on their homework together.

"So, does anyone else have any idea how this homework they gave us is supposed to help?" Cody questioned, already looking at it and wanting to get it done now.

"From what Nathan said, it is supposed to be a history lesson about the heroes," Izuku recalled.

"Ugh… can't it just be lousy math or english?" Cody groaned.

"You have to get used to it, Cody," Poppy reminded.

"Still sucks…" He pouted.

* * *

The next day, Cody and his friends were at the academy as they were eating lunch. Each one eating their usual meals. As for Naomi, she seemed eating happily and glowing, though Nathan wasn't able to come to school today again due to his progressing recovery.

"You seem very happy today, Naomi." Mina noted

"Really? Thanks! Just had a nice talk with Onii-sama is all and he and I are back to normal." She smiled.

"Uh… really? Even after what Mount Lady-" Minoru was about to add in, only to receive a terrifying 'smile' from Naomi that made him flinch and drop back into his seat near them. Word to the wise: Never mention Mount Lady to Naomi or suffer her wrath.

They soon became quiet over the thought until they heard the cafeteria doors open. They look to see much to their shock was Nathan. While he was wearing a suit, he seemed slightly tired.

"Onii-sama? I thought I told you to remain in bed…?" She glared at him.

"Father is busy with since if you all remember, Cody's dad has _a lot_ to learn to being a Rider, thus they are out of town for the week."

"Kyoto again?'

"Kyoto again…" Nathan shuddered.

"Are we missing something here?"

"While Kyoto is a quiet place to stay at, father uses that place as a way to learn for combat. Cody and mine. While your dad is… clumsy-"

"Oi!"

"Your dad still has a lot to learn if he wants to continue to use that armor." Nathan continued. "So.. I am teaching the classes in his place. I already took medicine and painkillers."

For other students who were at the other tables, a few female students blushed seeing the youngest hero being a teacher. Their thoughts came to mind but were halted when Naomi clings around her adoptive brother's moveable arm and sticks her tongue out at them earning glares from the girls.

"Speaking of, that reminds me. Where's Mr. Aizawa? He didn't show up today." Cody noted, his shirt being tugged by Mina before she hugs him arm happily with a giggle..

"He's also off. So, I'm tripling my work too." He groaned.

"You should so as well, Onii-sama." Naomi said. "You can't work yourself too much in your condition. You may be feeling better, but your body is still recovering after what happened with that Dark Rider and Graphite."

" _Plus you need rest too."_ Poppy said, in her virtual space eating some very nicely made food. " _You're body isn't at 100%, especially when you collapse sometimes."_

"I still have _that_ in me remember?" Nathan reminded, referring to the special Bugster strain that made his LV 4 Gashat.

"Still you should be home." Naomi huffed.

"Isn't that what you told Na-" Naomi glared at Cody, reminding him to never mention the secret relationship as Cody shrank into a chibi from her glare.

"Cody, you okay?" Mina asked.

"Yup! Fine!" He squeaked. If he ever told them about it then it is bye bye being a boy by Naomi's katana. He quickly finished his food before taking off like a rocket, staying far away from her as much as he could.

"Uh… what made him freak out?" Izuku blinked.

"Oh nothing~," Naomi giggled. "Still, I can't believe Onii-sama has LV 4, it makes me jealous!"

Nathan rolled his eyes as he moved his arms slightly. He still enjoyed what he did to Gemn and Graphite back when he unlocked it. He pissed them off, he PWNED them. His devious grin of being the The0neSh0t was seen. Oh the rush he felt as he clobbered those two bastards.

"It just goes to show that the Bugster Virus is something of a marvel and a danger." Izuku noted.

"And the Anti-Bugster Program already made progress," Nathan said, taking a bite of his food. "So far, my progress reached 45% thanks to that special Bugster strand in me."

"So it will be soon won't it?"

"Yeah but to fully complete it is Patient Zero. I have been looking over the incident when Day 1 of the Virus occurred."

" _Even I'm having hard time figuring out the source. There's too many, and we don't even know if Patient Zero is alive or not?"_ Poppy frowned.

"Well…" Nathan reached in his suit and brought out a slightly burnt folder. "I made a call to someone back in the States to recheck the site and this." He gestures to the folder. "This mentioned the discovery of the virus and the stuff they found and learned from it. While it doesn't show anything of Patient Zero, it has information that will directly lead to it."

"At least you'll find a way to stop this Bugster threat. It'll help save many people." Izuku smiled. "So what does it mention?"

"I do know Patient Zero is human," He placed it back in his suit. "And I found out that the virus, it was around longer than most would notice."

"Wait, then… it was around before it made itself known?"

"For 8 years, years before that day it destroyed a part of the city. My leads are close. And this plague will be stopped." He stood up, "Now if you excuse me, I have to do some work… lots of work…" He sighed.

"Just make sure to get some rest as soon as you can!" Naomi called out before sighing, "Seriously… he's so stubborn when it comes to work."

"Hey, at least he finally found something that can help everyone," Ochako said.

"True…" Naomi mumbled.

"I have a question," Izuku asked Naomi. "Why did you hurt Nathan yesterday and glared at Minoru not too long ago when he was about to mention Mount Lady?"

She glared at Izuku who flinched before doing the same thing as he bolted from the room, leaving only the girls for now, "Boys, right?" She shrugged. The other girls sweatdropped. Just how scary can the innocent Naomi be?

* * *

"Ugh…" Cody groaned.

"You're telling me…" Nathan grumbled. After that ordeal in the school, both wanted to relax for a moment as they were at the park, enjoying the relaxation for once. "And you seriously need to improve your work since you barely passed the quiz."

"Studying can be painful you know!"

"How can studying be painful?" Nathan questioned.

"They use such weird questions on what it takes to be a hero and such?" He noted, "Like serious. 'How many civilians can one hero rescue when blinded'? That doesn't make sense!"

Nathan facepalmed. Damn that sleepy eyed teacher and his questions he makes for the quiz. "Just blame Aizawa not me. So get used to it."

"You're no fun, Nathan…"

"It is who I am."

"SNIPEY DARLING!" A familiar, painful voice called out.

"Ah crap…" Nathan groaned. "I am leaving." He quickly stood up from the bench and was about to leave until he was soon tackled hugged by Mount Lady, nuzzling his cheek.

"There you are, darling!" She cooed.

"N-Nathan… you are dating two chicks!?" Cody asked, his cheeks flushed.

"No." He tries to push Mount Lady away.

"Aw, don't be like this, darling!" She giggled, pressing her chest against him ,"I know how much you've missed me and my girls."

Nathan's eye twitched in irritation. But in moments several paparazzi appears as they begin to take pictures of the two in this pose.

"For the love of all things military…" Nathan growled.

"Yes, yes. Take all the photos you like! Show the world of our love!" Mount Lady smiled at the flashes.

"Alright, that is it!" Nathan shouted, finally prying himself away. "Let's go Cody."

"U-Uh.. R-Right…" He nods.

"Oh~, you have a sidekick? He can join us too if you want?" she winked.

"NOT A SIDEKICK!" Cody replied in irritation. "Snipe is only my teacher, that is all!"

"Well, I'm still fine with that. Just as long as I get some fun with my darling." She cooed.

"Sheesh… you really do attract women, Nathan…" Cody sighed.

"Don't. Say. It." Nathan punched his arm.

" _ **Onii-sama…"**_ A dark voice loomed near by.

Cody and Nathan jumped and quickly look behind them to see Naomi and her eyes being the yellow color to display her serious side. Cody hid behind Nathan since he didn't want his gems sliced by the blonde Shirogane if he ever spilled the beans.

"You…." she growled, taking one step at a time as the ground shook from each movement..

"N-Nathan control your sister!" Cody asked.

"Naomi, just ignore these people." Nathan said calmly. "I wanted no part of it at all. Believe me."

"Believe you?" She questioned before pointing to the online feed that already showed the pictures of their embrace.

"Blame her," Nathan said with irritation. Naomi turned her head to see Mount Lady who was waving.

"Come on, darling.. I have a hot tub and no swim suits for you to enjoy!" She cooed and teased, making several poses as the camera's flashed off with each pose and word.

"You keep your mitts off my Onii-sama!"

"Oh please. Like a little girl could compete." She huffed, her breasts bounced with superiority. While Mount Lady was almost buxom, Naomi was almost near that level to which she secretly admits.

"I am a young woman mind you, _hag_." Naomi growled, earning gasps.

"H-Hag?!" She gawked, "Now you listen here brat. I am only 23! And your cute brother here is perfectly legal in this country. Besides, why be with a child when he can be with a woman?"

"He may be 18 but he is a working person who is doing his job!"

"And as do I. What does your family do again? Oh right… They're a dying breed. Not one new hero has joined that agency since the stone ages."

Naomi felt her eye twitched. "Wrong."

"Eh?"

"My father, _Kamen Rider Brave."_

"She's the daughter of one of the legendary Quirkless Riders!?" One paparazzi gasped.

"This is a big scoop!"

"Wait, that means Snipe is the son of a legendary hero!"

In moments the camera's left Mount Lady as they then began to snap shots of both Naomi and Nathan, including them together and more.

"W-Wait! What about me?" Mount Lady whined. Naomi sticks her tongue out at the older blonde. "Grr! This isn't over yet!" She cried out, storming off with a huff.

"Let's go, Naomi. Cody," Nathan advised but stopped next to Naomi and whispered into her ear. While others couldn't hear or see, her face blushed a storm with steam.

"I-I can head home myself…." Cody said, knowing the signs already. He quickly made his way out as Naomi could only hold her hand softly with Nathan's, a smile on her face as he lead them home.

* * *

The school was having another field trip but this time, they were going on a field trip involving ancient history. This was an idea that Ida had that Nathan allowed and the school accept as this class was heading to the Amazon Rainforest and some ruins and temples as well. Many students were excited, as others were bored and was hoping for some excitement than just a nature walk.

And for now, everyone was split up into groups of 5 as Cody, Mina, Naomi, and Izuku were with Nathan as the lead and others had their leads as well as everyone was dressed with light clothes to counteract the warm weather with this place.

To which speaking of the young rider, the blonde was playing a new game as Mina watched, surprised by his skills once more as he cleared the game within a day, heck he started playing upon entering the airplane and already he beat it.

"Phew, another quick highscore." Cody smiled at his progress.

"You do know that it is a bad idea to play games while being in this place," Nathan reminded.

"Sorry…. I just couldn't set this one down." Cody chuckled. Nathan snatched the game and placed it in his pocket. "Hey! I wanted to continue to play that with the new game plus!"

"Tell that to the boa that is behind you." Nathan said, pointing behind Cody.

"EEP!" He cried out as the boa hissed, snapping at him as it chased him. The young teen running before a spray of acid dropped between them, scaring the snake off as he panted, "Thank you, Mina…" He smiled, hugging his girlfriend as she smiled softly, patting his head.

"So, stay close and don't go near the water. Red-bellied Piranhas are known to be around in the water nearby in this season for mating." Nathan warned.

Cody gulped, looking at Mina as she smiled and nodded, "Don't worry. I'm here." She reassured with a peck to the cheek.

"Thanks, Mina."

Naomi frowned softly at seeing them like this as she moved closer to Nathan as she took his hand, only for him to slip away from it, "Onii-sama…" she said softly to him, pouting about the denial.

"I am in the middle of doing my job, Naomi," He reminded. While they were in a secret relationship, displaying it during school wasn't something Nathan wanted to do.

"Not even one moment?" she asked with a frown, "I'm feeling jealous that they can show it all we want, but we have to keep it at home or when others aren't around us…"

"Just be patient or do I have to make sure like before?" He reminded.

Naomi blushed before she soon nodded, "A-Alright, O-Onii-sama…" She said softly.

"Naomi, are you okay?" Ochako blinked.

"J-Just the place is too humid."

"No kidding…" Izuku agreed as Tenya swat a mosquito on his own arm. "So, when are we going back?"

Looking at the time, Nathan double checked on the schedule. "In two hours so you all have time."

"Ugh… why not just put me through your stupid courses instead?" Bakugo groaned.

"You mean a stun round like always?" Nathan said coldly. Bakugo flinched, turning away from the hero. "I thought so." The snipe sighed. "Now let's just keep exploring so you all can learn something."

"So… where are we even going?" Cody questioned. "This route doesn't look like it's on the map or any path."

"Just something that has been odd."

"Odd?"

"Do you see anymore wildlife in this part of the area?"

The students took notice of no sight of any other animal. "There is no birds, no snakes… nothing, just plants."

"Exactly," Nathan said as he moved a shrub of large leaves and stopped himself. "Woah…"

"What is it?"

"You guys might want to see this.." Nathan advised.

The group walked over before they soon came across what looked to be a entrance to a maze. The arch was made out of plantlife as well as some bones of past travelers. Everyone had a very bad feeling about it as they could sense something that laid within this forest.

"W-We should go. We shouldn't be here!" Mineta gulped.

Nathan saw the sign that said KEEP OUT along with the warning by the government of the entrance leading to a sacred ground.

"Yeah we should," Nathan agreed. "Let's turn around and head back."

"Um… The path's gone…" Izuku said. As the others turned back, he was right as the road was now covered by several dangerous plant life. As if this area has trapped them here. Somebody seemed to be toying with them.

"Great, what do we do now, _teacher_?" Bakugo growled.

"Only one way: forward."

"Are you crazy? There could be plant monsters in there!" Mineta cried out, the small boy shivering in fear.

"Better than here." Mina noted, "Sides it may be our only way to get out of this place."

"How should we do this? Some more people could show up and get lost like us." Naomi questioned.

"Just stay close and don't stray from the group. This place is sacred ground based on what the sign said." Nathan advised as everyone nodded. The walk on the unknown place was a wonder but also ominous. The plant life was extremely foreign to everyone.

"Anybody else get that feeling we're being watched?" Ochako gulped.

Everyone stood close as they were all nervous. From one corner, a black blur rushed past them as Izuku jumped. "W-What was that?!"

"What?"

"I-I thought I saw something run over there."

"You are just seeing things Deku," Bakugou huffed.

"Regardless if it was true or not, we best should be on guard…" Nathan said as the group continued on.

* * *

 _Within the center of the forest, the large figure was sitting there, trying to figure out a plan to stop the seal from breaking, including with finding those of that 'sin' to be used to repair it. But as far as this forest went, he couldn't find anyone for that._

" _ **This isn't good… I need to find some sins of Famine to repair the seal…"**_ _The figure said with distress. He was against killing innocent but to those with famine are disposed of. He suddenly sense a cluster of people entering the sacred grounds. "_ _ **Trespassers…"**_

 _The presence he felt were young souls. He sighed, "_ _ **Why must these species not realize to keep out…"**_ _he commanded the dwellers he has under his orders. Hopefully they will scare them off and also keep them away from the center of the maze._

 _Suddenly, he detected another cluster, only they weren't human but… a disease. A growl emanates from his mouthplate. Guess he also has to send the dwellers to go after the disease that showed up._

* * *

"Ugh…. are we there yet?" Mineta groaned, the young teen being very tired as the sun's rays beamed down harshly on the group, slowly cooking them.

"You said that already…" Cody groaned, annoyed by his whining.

"We should try to rest up… This heat will kill us if we don't rest." Izuku noted.

"Agreed…." Said the rest of the class in unison as they wait for Nathan's response.

"Nathan?"

Nathan was staring at the maze ahead, as he looked on with concern and alert.

"Onii-sama? What's wrong?" Naomi questioned.

"Shh." He hushed, earning confusion. He slowly reaches for his gun while they all began to hear chittering of sorts slowly getting louder.

"Oh… We have company…" Izuku gulped. He saw a black blur again, making him jump. Others took notice as well, everyone standing close while the chittering was heard in all directions.

"This is freaking me out…"

Another black blur rushed to another corner as everyone tried to keep track. Something here was definitely stalking them.

"Everyone be on guard…. But try not to antagonize them. As far as we know, they could just be defending their home." Nathan warned everyone.

"Che, as if they can do anything to me." Bakugou spat out, as one of the black blurs rushes by, causing the angered teen to thrust his arm, and using his quirk to blast it with his explosion.

Only to hit nothing as everyone was on alert. The chittering stopped for a moment until the plants rustled, revealing what they were.

It was a small group of gray creatures with large claws and small faces. Each one having either blue, green, or red belly.

"W-What the?" Ochako gawked.

"A-Amazing… what creatures are these?" Tenya noted, holding his phone as he was taking pictures and notes of them.

"Who cares? They're pissing me off…" Bakugou growled, his hand setting off small explosions for intimidation.

"Ka-chan, wait! These could be a new species."

"As if I care! With me, they're gonna be extinct now!" He said, jumping at creatures as he blasted them again with his Quirk.

The red one ducked and punched Bakugou away.

"D-Did it just…"

"It knows combat…"

Chittering was heard again and noticed more and more scurrying around.

"Grr…! That's it, I'm killing you all!" He said rushing at the red one, and he was finally able to touch it as he let loose a large, fiery explosion in point blank range, "HA! Not so tough now, you piece of garbage!"

"Um…. Bakugou?" Ochako gulped, pointing to the creature that he attacked, the smoke cleared showing barely any damage from his attack.

"H-How?"

"Are we dealing with an evolved species of bugs?" Tenya observed, due to knowledge of insects body being tough as they grow.

One if the 'bugs' growled at Bakugou. No doubt all of the strange creatures see him as a threat for attempted harm.

"Bakugou, I want you to step away and get behind us," Nathan advised.

"Then what?"

"Run."

"Huh?"

All the 'bugs' screech at the blonde bomber, "RUN!" Nathan ordered.

And like that, everyone booked it as they ran. The bugs screeched as hoards and hoards of them began to pour out of the plant life and chase after the group, as some used their Quirks to try and evade them but it only made it worse for them.

"These things don't end! Just what are they?" Cody cried out, reaching for his phone, "Poppy! Can you help us please?"

The phone was only static as if something in the area was making the electronics useless.

"Poppy? Hey! Poppy!" Cody called out to her, still getting nothing, "Something's wrong, I can contact Poppy or anyone outside!"

"Just what kind of place are we in!?" Izuku asked.

"Just keep running!"

"To where? We don't have much options!" Izuku called out.

The group kept running for their lives from the unknown creatures but as they were nearing what was supposedly the entrance, they entered a large clearing and a tree being in the very center of the area. The tree reached up to the heavens, the sight of oranges that were blood red seen hanging off the branches while chains were wrapped around the dark blue tree trunk.

"What the? Never seen a tree like this before." Naomi noted with awe.

"It's huge!" Mineta gawked, falling on his rear when he tried to see the height of it.

"This tree is growing red oranges too…"

The group heard more rustling in the branches of the tree, causing them to be ready.

"Great… not this again…" Nathan grimaced.

They all braced themselves before finding what crawled out to be… a small bug?

"A bug? That is what we prepared for?" Bakugou raised an eyebrow, poking it was a stick. He laughed and looks back at the others, "You seriously are paranoid, teach! How can-"

 _ ***THUD***_

Everyone froze while Bakugou stopped laughing. Slowly looking behind him, everyone took stock of the new entity. It looked like a creature of nightmares but its aura was peace and life. Its entire upper body was the color of steel that appeared to be made of stained glass. Black horns extended from its temples upward while another pair pointing forward. Ice blue eyes were seen in its silver mask as the majority of its face was blue with green lines over it, In the middle of its head was a symbol that almost looked like a circle with a marking, the design matching the front of its shoulder pauldrons that were shaped like the upper part of a wolf. The majority of its chest had the steel grey with blue lines stained glass look. Its forearms were an emerald green color while hanging around its waist was a robe-like waist covering with armored boots covered its legs.

"What… is that…?" Izuku gawked in shock and awe along with the others. It wasn't a Bugster at all. They have _never_ seen an entity like this in their entire life or history. Were they in the presence of another form of life on Earth?

" _ **Why are you children trespassing these Sacred Grounds,"**_ the entity spoke.

"Trespassing? We were running away from these creatures that were trying to kill us." Mina responded.

The creature leaned to the side to see the said creatures who weren't moving. " _ **That is because they are my gatekeepers to scare humans off."**_ He looks at the creatures. " _ **That is until you Inves had to lead them deeper into the maze!"**_

They chittered.

" _ **Ugh… just hunt those unknown plague beings that are trying to press through."**_ He ordered and they complied before entering the maze.

"Unknown plague?" Cody questioned, "There's something else in here besides you and us?"

" _ **Yes. A plague born from technology."**_

From hearing this, Nathan glanced over, "Is one of them a green humanoid dragon?" He questioned.

" _ **Hmph, more like a reptile rat."**_

"Graphite…" Nathan growled.

"Then that means the Bugsters are here." Cody added on.

" _ **Let them try."**_ They look at the entity.

"Huh?"

" _ **There combat isn't worth going for. I have lived here for nearly 1000 years. Call me Ushiona of the Femushinmu."**_

"Wait, you're that old!?"

" _ **Indeed. I am from a tribe that focus on peace and life."**_

"Why are you here with this tree?" Mina asked.

A growl was heard from him. " _ **I am the guardian to prevent this cursed one from being free from its prison."**_

"Cursed one?" Cody questioned.

" _ **It is none of your concern, young ones."**_

"Well… then can we ask what are you?" Cody asked, curious about the entity.

" _ **As I said, I am a Femushinmu. You can say we are a human race like you people."**_

"You don't look human."

" _ **That… is a long story you all shouldn't know… pray the Gods that**_ **place** _**never reaches here…"**_ he muttered, clasping his hands as he says a quick prayer before looking at the tree.

Cody noticed and felt something within this entity as he walked over, "Well… would you like to know about us?" He asked, "You look like you could use a friend."

" _ **Hm? A friend?"**_ The entity glanced, stopping his prayer.

"Yeah. Everyone needs a friend." The young rider smiled.

The entity stood up and sighed, " _ **If you say so."**_ He said as he merely stands in front of the tree, placing his longsword into the ground, speaking a language they never understand.

"What is he saying?" Izuku whispered.

"Beats me… but dude this is incredible! We are looking at a being from an ancient civilization!" Cody replied. "I mean, 1000 years old? This guy is bound to have so much combat experience!"

"Since when have you ever been interested in this, Quirkless hack?" Bakugou spat out.

" _ **Hey."**_ The blonde looks at the entity. " _ **No negativity in this area, at all. There is a reason why I represent Peace and Life."**_

"Don't tell me what to do, freak!"

Bakugou felt the blade touching his chin. No one expected the sheer speed of him. " _ **Your negativity will cause the end of the world if the cursed one is free from sensing your negativity."**_

"Just do as he says, Bakugou. I rather not sick Naomi on you." Nathan noted, causing the blonde to growl before remaining silent.

"I apologize for my classmate…" Cody bowed, "In this society… I'm kinda the minority…"

Ushiona lowered his blade and placed it in his sheath. " _ **No negative thoughts or emotions in these grounds. If so, the being will awake and to prevent it i would have to either kick out or kill if left with no choice."**_ He warned.

"We understand." Nathan bowed, being respectful.

"So… those bugs, you called them Inves? Are they native here in this area?"

" _ **... Somewhat. They only eat the plants that I feed them with."**_

"What type?" Ochako asked, also starting to be more curious about him and the others.

" _ **I cannot tell you."**_

"Hm? Why is that?" Izuku questioned.

" _ **The fruits I give them are… dangerous to human beings while the Inves enjoy it without harm to them."**_

"Interesting…" Izuku said, jotting it down, "What abilities do you even have asides controlling them?"

Ushiona sighed heavily. " _ **By the gods you remind me of a young warrior back in the days… always one with questions."**_

"He's just passionate about being a hero, so he learns about them and can realize their potential just through his notes." Cody stated.

" _ **A hero?"**_ He questioned. " _ **Do you all even know what a hero is?"**_

"It's a being who fights the bad guys to protect us."

" _ **Wrong."**_

"Huh?

" _ **I have seen true heroes in my days. Those you call heroes aren't truly ones by soul. A hero…"**_ he looked at the sky. " _ **A hero isn't just some person fighting evil. No, it is someone be it human or non human, who are willing to make choices, make decisions that will lead to preventing a time of crisis and darkness. A hero is someone who is willing to risk it all; be it there life or humanity, just to protect those close to them and to those in the world. To take up the risks they made without regret or guilt.**_ **That** _**is what makes a hero."**_

The students, and even Nathan was surprised to hear about this from this entity. He was very knowledgeable and wise about this, seeing what it takes to be an even greater hero than what they already know. It was inspiring as Izuku and even Cody were writing down what he said. Seems like he hit them hard with this philosophy and they wanted to remember it.

"So a hero… has to make choices without having guilt or regret…" Cody muttered.

" _ **What I say is what I have seen in my times of peace, war, life, and by the eyes of the Gods. A hero is what I said, not those who you all were inspired by."**_

"Do…. do you think you can tell us more?" Cody asked, curious to hear his stories of these heroes, as several of the others agreed, wanting to hear more.

The creature sat on a tree root. " _ **Then… let me tell you a story of one warrior who was the pillar that showed you can defy fate no matter the odds. A**_ **real** _ **hero."**_

* * *

 _Within the forest, remains of the odd creatures laid around as static formed on their bodies before vaporizing into data. Standing there with blood dripping down the weapon was Graphite, amused by these creatures as they were worthy practice dummies for his blade. Although, it begs to question where they came from? The insects were far too large to be average ones… and too intelligent, like a human being would._

" _ **These things are a odd variables,"**_ _Gemn growled. It unsettles him to see these unknown monsters so focused in this area of the Amazon Forest and these odd plants that were reformed into a form of maze._

" _ **At least it'll give us something to do when we try to find Snipe and his friends."**_ _Graphite chuckled._

 _Gemn looks around more, something about this place unsettles him. Just what was it? And who is watching them?_

* * *

" _ **Thus… the Azure Samurai was declared a hero of his clan."**_ Ushiona concluded his tale. " _ **A warrior who defied fate…"**_

"Amazing…." Naomi said in awe.

"What…. Happened to him?" Cody asked.

" _ **He passed on from the wounds of war…"**_ They felt sad to hear a noble and honorable samurai die just after saving his people. " _ **However…"**_

"What?"

" _ **Before being here in this sacred grounds, I once remembered the serpent taking something from our samurai. Rumors had it, he took something that was meant to be bestowed to the next chosen one."**_ Ushiona said. " _ **No one knows what the snake did but I do know somewhere out in the lands, that power will be passed on and the chance for it to reveal its**_ **true** _**power. A new chance to save humanity from falling into a twisted form of evolution."**_

"That's an amazing tale, Ushiona." Mina smiled.

" _ **It's a tale that brought us inspirations to my people… or used to…"**_

"Until this 'Famine' came to be?" Izuku added on.

" _ **No… far worse… that damn creation of war. Our people changed because of that thing, they killed each other like they were enemies. Innocent turning hostile.**_ **It** _ **brought our destruction."**_

Cody frowned softly at this, knowing what it's like to see so many lose their lives and more, "I'm… So sorry to hear about that, Ushiona…" He said, "Though… while they may be gone, you're still here. You can still do amazing things! You too can be a hero as well, like that azure samurai you mentioned!"

The entity of peace and life raised his head to the young humans. To hear them have such a belief in him and his ways. He was sane like a few others while the rest became monsters who turned on each other. He prayed this place would never see atrocities of that place or monster. " _ **If only things were so easy young human."**_ He stood up from the root suddenly as he gripped the blade. " _ **Those plague ones are nearing. You all must leave."**_ He raised his hand at a vine wall, the group witnessing the plants splitting apart to reveal a very long path. " _ **Go there. It will lead you to wherever you walked from."**_

"We can't just leave you here!" Izuku said.

"He right. We may not be the heroes you know of, but we do know that we can't just leave you here to deal with the Bugsters." Cody added on.

" _ **I cannot risk you all to be in the midst that leads to its awakening. If you are the reason that draws them, then I must stop their progress. I have far greater experience than that disease."**_

"We're not just gonna leave you! We're staying!" Mina said as everyone, even Bakugou stayed put. They weren't leaving him until the threat is gone, and yet as he looked at them, images of the heroes he once knew appeared behind them all, like phantoms reincarnated into these new beings.

' _ **It has been so long…'**_ He sighed. " _ **Fine, however the strongest foe is one I will face. Cut off the head of the snake, the rest will die."**_

"We understand." Nathan nodded, turning to Cody and Naomi, "Get ready you two. We need everything you got."

"Already on it." Cody smiled, holding up his driver with Naomi and Nathan doing the same.

"We'll show them the power of a Kamen Rider." Naomi smiled as the three strapped in their drivers as they held up their Gashats, pressing on them.

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!/GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!]**_

 _ **[TADDLE QUEST!/DOREMIFA BEAT!]**_

 _ **[BANG-BANG SHOOTING!/JET COMBAT!]**_

The game fields activated as the LV 3 mascots flew around them as they soon placed in their Gashats, each one having their own pose before they all called out, "Henshin!" Together in unison as they gripped their drivers and opened them up.

 _ **[LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!/A-GACHA! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!]**_

 _ **[TADDLE QUEST~!/A-GACHA! DOREMIFA BEAT~!]**_

 _ **[BANG-BANG SHOOTING! (GO!)/A-GACHA! JET COMB~AT!]**_

The Level Up screens soon flew back into the trio as the mascots quickly formed into their LV 3 armors, finishing the change as the other students were prepared as well. They may not have their hero suits but they know they can still fight. They waited before they saw Genm and Graphite with their weapons.

" _ **You disease are not welcome here in these Sacred Grounds,"**_ Ushiona warned, his blade stabbing the ground. " _ **Leave or perish for tainting these grounds with your disease."**_

"Dark Rider, Graphite! I suggest you listen to him. You two may be strong, but against all of us?" Cody gestured to the others, all ready to fight, "Even you two can't handle that."

" **We will see about that."** Genm warned, presenting his weapon along with Graphite.

Ushiona growled, " _ **I sense much disgusting motives in you, human."**_ The entity said.

"Huh?" The others were surprised (Except Nathan). The dark rider was truly human?

" _ **You wish to spread a disease, a desire to bring chaos just to be a god. How disgusting."**_

" **Seems I must eliminate you now as well…. Can't have those realizing my plans run amok now…"** Genm said, firing at the entity.

The entity merely brought up his blade, blocking each shot before the vines reacted as went towards Genm. This surprised him before the duo avoided it and dart their attention to the entity. This was purely unexpecting. The creature of unknown origin was able to react faster than a computer would.

" _ **You are nothing but a man who lusts for godhood. I have centuries of combat while you? I smell approximately merely a few years of combat."**_

" **Geh….. Don't you dare look down on me!"** He growled, slashing at the entity.

" _ **Children, handle the green rat!"**_ Ushiona said, blocking the attack and struck Genm as the attack sent him reeling.

"Of course… Sides, I need payback for what he did to Onii-sama…" Lady Brave said, glaring at the Bugster. She knew Graphite was the reason to the loss of someone he cared about in the past. The reason why he was driven to revenge. She will stop him for good.

With Genm and Ushiona, their blades clashes as Genm buckled, slowly falling to his knees. " **What the hell are you?"**

" _ **A Femushinmu. Warriors by heart and soul. Remember that, faker."**_ Genm was punched in the face, the punch sent Genm reeling and tumbling across the ground as the health was at 50%. This entity was clearly able to stand his ground against someone like him. The Femushinmu were born as warriors. Just what are Femushinmu? This was a discovery but also a problem. What if there were more like Ushiona?

" _ **Your lust for godhood is only nothing. Pointless. It will lead to your death. Over and over."**_ Ushiona pressed on.

" **Heh, you misjudge me…. I won't just become a god…. BUT THE ULTIMATE GOD!"** Genm cried out with uphoria.

" _ **Eh? Sounds like reminders of that cursed one."**_ Ushiona titled his blade. " _ **But this time, you will be a good way to keep it sealed. Your blood."**_

" **Heh, go ahead and try…. I won't die until I achieve my goal of being a god!"** Genm said proudly.

Ushiona blocked Genm's next attack before kicking him away. The dark rider slammed his hand on the ground before lunging once more. Each attack was dodged, each shot blocked. The entity was toying with him! It angered him! This thing was in his way to killing the damn Snipe! Roaring in anger, the dark rider tried to cut the Femushinmu but the entity caught the blade as the chainblade was slowing down before it stopped, smoking.

" _ **Enough."**_ He lifted him up and tossed him. " _ **You are worthless. A god wouldn't lose here but you already did."**_

" **Kisama…"**

" _ **One last time. Leave or die."**_

" **A-As if… I'll leave… You and those brats know too much…"**

" _ **Your negativity will bring the end of the world."**_ He warned. " **Leave** _ **or**_ **die."**

" **SHUT UP!"** Genm cried out, charging ahead.

While the fruitless enemy fought, everyone was ganging up on Graphite, each one hitting him with an attack but it was very difficult to keep him down as the Bugster threw those off with ease and struck them hard. He was stronger than last time and that was very troubling.

"You really are a problem, Graphite," Cody growled. "You know this will not end well nor that dark rider!"

" **Heh, do you think I care? This is a worthy fight for me!"** Graphite grinned, slamming the ground as a shockwave of fire and energy dragons blasted out, striking the kids and young riders as Snipe quickly blocked the strong attack.

"Then let's exceed to LV 4." Snipe grabbed his Bang-Bang Tank Gashat while closing the Gamer Driver to remove the Jet Combat Gashat.

 _ **[BANG-BANG TANK!]**_

The large tank flew around him as he replaced Jet Combat's spot with Bang-Bang Tank. "Initiate tactics level 4."

 _ **[GASHATTO!/GACHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[BA-BANG, BANG! BANG BA-BANG! YOW! BANG-BANG SHOOTING GO!]**_

 _ **[A-GACHA! BANG-BANG, SHOOT DOWN! BANG-BANG, TAKE DOWN! BANG-BANG TA~NK!]**_

The large machine disassembled and attached to his body to complete the LV 4 transformation. Now ready, he aimed the tank barrel at Graphite. "Just like before, Graphite. Locked." A tank round loaded up. "And loaded." He fired a round, hitting Graphite upon the blast.

" **GUH!"** The Bugster yelped in pain, but he stood tall this time. He truly did get stronger after their last encounter. " **This time, I won't lost, Snipe…"** He declared, charging in as he started to dodge or tank the oncoming blasts before he reached close and struck him with his bone blades.

While the Gashat provided high defense, he felt the attack but needed to fight back as he uses the turret on his shoulder to fire heavy rounds, each one hitting the Bugster. "Cody! Naomi! Now!"

The two riders nodded, jumping high into the air as they quickly came flying down towards the Bugster. Their legs extended as they quickly pressed their Kimwaza Slot's to finish this fight.

 _ **[GEKITOTSU!/DOFREMIFA! CRITICAL STRIKE!]**_

"HAAAAAA!" The two let out a battle cry as their kicks connected to Graphite's chest, as the explosive energy of Gekitotsu Robots and the tunes of Doremifa Beat's attacks soon erupted into a fiery explosion from their contact with its body.

The Bugster growled, his body static for a moment, clutching his chest as Gemn landed next to him.

"It's over you two! Last chance, give up or this will be your end!" Cody declared.

" **Not on your life. This is never over! I will bring everything I have worked for to the world!"**

 _ ***CRACK***_

"Uh…. What was that noise?" Ochako questioned.

" _ **You… do you realize what you have caused!?"**_ Ushiona shouted at Gemn.

" **Does it look like I care?!"** He growled, aiming his weapon at them.

" _ **You have brought the end of the world!"**_

The sound of another crack was heard, the chains on the tree slowly breaking.

"U-Um… I may not have super senses…. But I can feel _that_ …" Cody gulped as the others could also feel that presence.

The blood oranges that hang on the tree slowly wilt and fell onto the ground. The tree shaking as the sight of it made them back away.

" _ **He is awakening…"**_ Ushiona swallowed.

"W-Who's awakening?" Izuku gulped.

" _ **One of the four horseman… the bringer of famine…"**_ they see red and blue ooze leaking from the tree. " _ **A destroyer and lust to become one with the world…"**_

A claw reached out of the tree before it begins to free itself and reform.

It wore a blue bodysuit which had quilted leather, perfect for fighting. On his arms and legs were golden bracers and leg coverings which added extra protection. On his side was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the sword guard and the cross-like guard looked like it actually doubled as a gun. On its head was a blue helmet with a silver mouthguard while the jaw piece was a black color. A sword-like decoration was on the forehead with extra decorations made of studded red orange steel and the visor turned orange, looking like an blood red orange slice. It had blood red shoulder pads, chest plate with a silver line on top, and leaning on his back was the top of the blood red orange with the silver inside facing out.

 **BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JA NO MICHI, ON STAGE!**

" _ **Bujin Gaim…"**_

The cursed entity snaps its neck into place, causing some to flinch and cringe from the sound as it looked around, looking at the children, then the ones that own the disease, and finally to the guardian.

" _ **Ushiona…. So you still live…."**_ Bujin Gaim noted, his voice chilling them to the bone.

" _ **You…"**_ Ushiona growled. " _ **You should have stayed in your prison."**_

" _ **Yet, after everything, you failed your only duty… The duty your ruined species put you in charge of… They must be so disappointed in you now that you failed and the only thing you were born to do…"**_ The cursed entity taunted.

" **What in the…"** Gemn got out. This was new to witness. A destroyer and a bringer of famine.

"Nathan? Any ideas here?" Cody questioned, unsure what to do.

"This… this is new." Nathan admitted.

The evil entity reached to his side and brings up a tiny seed. Using his thumb, he launch it towards the dirt. It glowed ominously and grew taller before forming a plant like monster.

" **It… can create life?"** Gem gawked.

"That thing doesn't look good…" Cody noted with a gulp.

" _ **Plant, absorb those who wish to stand in my way. This world… is mine."**_

The creature nodded, turning towards the children first as it slowly walked towards them. They were on alert, but they also felt something they didn't expect…. Fear.

Ushiona got in its way. " _ **You children stay close. This warrior is dangerous."**_ The Entity warned.

" _ **As if I'll let you do as you please… I still owe you for sealing me away, Ushiona…"**_ Bujin Gaim said, instantly reappearing in front of the entity before striking him, flinging him off as the cursed entity followed after, leaving them all with this…. thing.

"C-Crap…." Cody swallowed as the entity stalked towards them. The new kaijin brings up a sword and seemed prepared, the leaves on its body fluttering with amusement.

"You guys, we have to buy time." Snipe said. "Whatever is going on. If what Ushiona said is true that 'Bujin' is about to bring an apocalypse."

"Any ideas how to deal with it though? It could do anything." Izuku said, "We have to figure it out its weakness."

Cody pondered for a moment before looking at them, "I think… I can try to get it to attack me. It's better than it harming everyone else, and with this, we could find out its limits." He offered.

"What? But Cody!" Mina did not want this at all.

"We don't have time to argue, if we don't do this now, everyone could be at stake here than just us. So for now, just trust me!" He said, already charging in without hesitation.

The Plant felt the attack but stood its ground and looks down at Cody. It growled more before backhanding him away. Cody grunted as his health was down to 45% just from one hit.

' _T-This thing is tough… But.. I have to keep it busy for everyone…. They're lives are more important…'_ the young rider said in his thoughts as he smashed open a block and took the item inside.

 _ **MUSCLE UP!**_

His muscles expanded before retracting back to normal as he threw another punch, striking harder than before at the plant monster.

Gemn watched while Graphite did the same. " _ **What should we do?"**_ The dragon Bugster asked. The dark rider glance at Bujin Gaim for a moment. All that power. Capable of bringing the world to its control and… one of bringers of the apocalypse. Only a god was capable of that action.

Genm growled, gritting about this decision but they had no choice, " **For now, we should assist that brat…"** He said, " **But only until we can erase that creature and it's master."**

" **Did you grow a second head?"**

" **The enemy of my enemy, remember? That** _ **thing**_ **is in our way. What do you think?"** Gemn reminded.

The Bugster pondered but looking at Ex-Aid then at Snipe, he agreed. " **Fine… Better to erase it than it erasing my target…"** He said, drawing his blade.

Ex-Aid cried out in pain as the others wanted to assist but Cody didn't want them to, his health already at 2%, the Plant not having a scratch on its body.

"J-Just how tough is that thing!?" Izuku gasped.

"Who cares? It's about to kill him!" Mina said as she was about to rush in before Bakugou actually was the one to stop her, "Hey! Let me go, Bakugou!" She said, struggling against his grip.

"You want to get yourself killed by that thing!?" He argued.

"No! But I don't want it to kill Cody either!" She snapped.

"And by doing this, you're going to make it worse for him! You'll kill him faster if you jump in like that." He snapped, as Mina flinched from this, realizing he was right and that all they could do for now is watch. Even if they tried to help, it would only make things worse for them to know who's injured and who's not. As of now…. They could only stay put until Ushiona returns.

The Plant raised its blade but before Cody could embrace his first game over, a boned blade blocked the attack. Everyone gawked upon who stopped it.

Graphite.

"Wha-What…" Cody and the others were shocked.

"Why… are you of all people saving me?" He questioned.

" **For now? Only to deal with this thing and it's master…."** Graphite responded. " **A nuisance you all may be, but you're also a warrior I'm glad to fight with. I rather destroy you myself than let this thing do that."**

Snipe was hesitant to this plan. As much as he wanted to kill Graphite, there was a major crisis rising and they had to deal with it. "Fine... but I got my eye on you, bastard." He scoffed before firing a tank round at the Plant monster.

With the help of Gemn and Graphite, the young students and teacher began their fight against the monster that was brought by the 'Bujin Gaim'. It was indeed a powerful monster, as strong as Graphite, possibly more than that. Each attack they delivered with teamwork was working well, each one slowly weakening it.

"It's working!" Ochako beamed.

"All that is needed is a finisher!" Lady Brave said.

" _ **I THINK NOT!"**_

 _ **BLOOD ORANGE SPARKING!**_

A wave of blood red energy shot out, striking the group hard, and while it didn't give Cody a game over, it was still strong enough to force him out of his armor and even Graphite to his human form, for once. The group groaned as they looked up to see Bujin Gaim in the area.

He stood close to the Plant Kaijin as its body slowly healed, " _ **I think this has gone long enough. I will end this myself."**_ He reached to his belt and pressed the knife that was on it.

 _ **BLOOD ORANGE AU LAIT!**_

The swords glowed with blood red energy, the samurai getting into his stance and lunged a large blast at the group. Everyone was in fear upon the blood red attack as they closed their eyes.

 _ ***BOOOOOOMMMM!**_

The smoke surrounded them until the students along with the two villains slowly notice they weren't dead. Odd… until a grunt was heard, earning their attention. In front of them was Ushiona with his sword slowly shattering, his body covered in damages.

"W-Why…. Why did you stop that attack?" cody questioned with shock.

" _ **Life… is fragile young humans…"**_ It spoke. " _ **I am one of peace and life… I can't let my name fail. Ushiona means Breathing Life in my language…"**_ They watch as his body was glowing from the inside out, slowly turning into ashes. " _ **All of you… run… before he… kills you all… go and warn… everyone…"**_

"U-Ushinoa…." Cody got out, tears running down his face.

" _ **Thank you…. Everyone… my new comrades… young..."**_ His body became ashes as he said one last word. " _ **Heroes…"**_

In seconds his body faded into ashes, the sword clattering onto the dirt as everyone of the students were shocked and some already shedding tears of the fallen warrior. Even more so, Cody as he soon screamed out with agony and sadness.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"**_ Bujin Gaim laughed. " _ **Even now he was willing to risk it all! Guess it was about time he falls."**_

"You…. You bastard!" Snipe shouted out, aiming his cannon at them as he blasted them, only for Bujin to block it as he looked back.

" _ **Such power…. Yes…. You will do nicely."**_ He said, snapping his fingers as the Plant Monster jumped towards the sniper.

"Onii-sama!" Lady Brave called out as the sniper fired and fired again as the plant lunged until it got hold of him. It 'grinned' as the plants on its body slowly unrolled itself, the plants crawling around Snipe before in seconds it's chest opened up as it literally absorbed him full. He cried in pain as he was absorbed before the chest closed, sealing him inside.

"Nathan!" Cody cried out.

" _ **Do not worry…. He will be fuel for my rule… Once I soon gain the Princess of Fate!"**_ Bujin Gaim called out, as he raised his sword and cut the air, in seconds it rippled and wrapped before he gripped the slash that he made in the air and tore it open, creating a portal before he and the monster jumped in.

"As if I'll let you go!" Cody growled, chasing after him.

"Give back Onii-sama!" Lady Brave demanded as the two followed after them through the portal.

"Cody!" Mina ran after them.

"Guys wait!" Izuku called out as the others went after their friends.

But once Izuku, Bakugou, Tenya, Ochako and Mina jumped through, the portal quickly closed as the others landed on the ground hard. They all looked around, wondering where the portal and their friends went to.

" _ **Gemn…"**_ Graphite asked. " _ **What should we do?"**_

" **For now… retreat…. They'll have to come back sooner or later…"**

" _ **And that 'Bujin Gaim'?"**_

" **We'll study what he left behind…"** He said, picking up a piece of armor that was left over from the cursed entity, " **And study it to destroy it forever."** He said before the two vanished from the others.

One thing is certain… a famine will rain down upon the world.

From a branch, a young woman with beautiful long blonde hair, wearing white clothing, brown boots and a bracelet watched with her usual look. Her colored eyes filled with sadness.

"Gaim… be ready for what is to come…"

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! Welp, this was a big one, but next chapter is MUCH larger. :P

So yeah, this is part 1 or two chaps for a crossover I'm having with Shadow. (And I can already hear the people bitching about it already... -_-) This was already thought of when during the first few chaps of this story. And I know what some are wondering. "Why do I add in the Legend Rider Items?" Well, to be fair, I just like that concept of the past heroes and Riders accepting the changes of the future. I like the idea of the Legend Rider Items when they were made real in the show. Does that mean every story will have one? Not necessarily. It truly will depend on the story and such.

Regardless, sides from that? The Mount Lady idea. Now, this was just a stupid/funny idea I thought of. Cause as we all know in MHA, some heroes do try to outshine others. And with Mount Lady showing up in the first ep, I wouldn't put it past her to try and date a upcoming hero that could spawn media attention to her. So in fairness, I thought it'd be a fun idea to try out. Will that mean she'll get her way? Nah. It'll always be a chase until I either decide to stop it, or she finds love, or even with me thinking of a scenario where she finds some one. Don't know how long it'll be before we reach that, but I promise this idea won't appear in every chap, even I know too much of that trope will get old.

So hope to see you next chap!

Until then, later minna!

Update: Heya minna. Forgot to add this during the upload. But I do apologize for being gone for so long. Sides relaxing a bit and taking time to myself to rethink many things, work has also been draining me as of late to where I either have barely restless nights or just sleep after work. Things are somewhat stabalizing out, but nothing good yet to work with. I will try to get my stories updated as soon as possible, but it may take much longer than usual due to work and the odd problems I have as of late. Hope you all understand?


End file.
